Phineas and Ferb BACKSTAGE!
by Comment person
Summary: The sequal-series to "Summer Belongs To You OUTTAKES"! Nothing belongs to me, and none of this is real, only in FanFiction.  Copyrights belong to Dan Povernmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I give credit to anything else that was used in this.
1. Just Starting Out

Ok, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter of OUTTAKES. Due to the chapter getting like…more than 10 reviews a day after I made it, I decided to add another chapter.

Since I did help them out during the production (not really, just paid for all the damages) they allowed me total access to the studios (I am talking about in the fan fiction world)! Enough talk, onto the videos, interviews, and more outtakes!

(_O.O_)

* * *

**VIDEO 1: I'M NOT SHOPPING! I'M SEARCHING THE MALL!**

(Comment person and Phineas are searching for a new trailer for Perry, since the Ak-47 Phineas tossed aside shot Perry's trailer, hit the gas stove, and blew up)

"Phineas how did you get your hands on my Ak-47?" Cp (Comment person) asks.

"I don't know, I just had it, and when Candace wouldn't get on the trike, I just got angry." Phineas replies.

"Well, no more guns for you." Cp tells him.

"How come you carry guns then?"

"Since when?"

Phineas hits Cp's arm, and an AA-12 slides out. He gives a surprised look.

"I uhh…keep that for any dangers." Cp says.

"What kind of dangers could we run into?"

A mugger jumps out in front of us.

"Give me your money!" the mugger demands, and holds a pistol. Cp stares at Phineas.

"Wow…" Cp mutters. Cp shakes his other arm, a .357 Magnum slips into his hands. Raises arm and fires. Mugger gets shot.

"What the hell?" the mugger cries. "You shot me!"

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch." Cp says.

"There's a bullet in my arm! It's not a scratch!"

"Yes, yes it is." Cp says, and reaches into his inside jacket pocket. Cp pulls out a stack of dollars.

"Here, take the money and get the bullet out of you."

"No way man! You freakin shot me!"

"Take the money to pay for your hospital bill."

"Man you crazy!"

"TAKE THE FREAK'N MONEY!" Cp yells, and throws the cash at the mugger. The cash hits the mugger's head and knocks him out.

"Is he going to be ok?" Phineas asks.

"I think so, if not, the dogs will get him."

"What dogs?"

Police car drives out of nowhere.

"Those dogs." Cp says, and walks away from the mugger on the ground. Phineas follows behind him.

"You call the cops 'dogs'?" Phineas asks.

"On occasions." Cp says. A police siren is heard in the mall. Cp puts his hands on his head.

"I didn't do it this time!"

"Do what?" asks Phineas.

"Uhhh…nothing?"

(…,,,…)

* * *

Phineas and Cp stand in front of two stores.

"Let's see, should we go to the Platypus Trailer Store? Or the Starbucks next door?" Cp wonders. Phineas gives a disbelief look.

"We are here for a new trailer…" Phineas starts to say, "So we are going to-"

"Starbucks." Cp says, and walks into Starbucks. Phineas just sighs.

**AN HOUR LATER…..**

"Wow, that was a long line for some coffee." Phineas says as they both walk out.

"Now we go to the Platypus Trailer Store!" Cp says.

The two go into the store; there are a lot of trailers everywhere.

"Phineas, you go left, I will go right." Cp says, and walks off.

**Later…**

Cell phone rings. Cp answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Comment person, did you find any trailers for Perry?"

"Yeah, I found a perfect one for Perry."

"Great, can you tell me where you are?"

"Sure, just head over towards the gunshot."

"What?"

Cp hangs up, pulls out the .357 Magnum again, and shoots at the ceiling.  
POW! 'POW! POW! POW! POW!'

"Aw, sweet! It ECHOED!" 'ECHOED! ECHOED! ECHOED! ECHOED!'

Every one is running away screaming, while Phineas finally makes his way to Cp.

"Was that necessary?" asked Phineas.

"Never mind, what do you think?" Cp shows the trailer. The trailer is white and shiny, with diamonds on it.

"You want to get that for Perry?"

Cp looks at the trailer.

"Oh not that one, that one over there." Cp says and points to a green trailer.

"Oh ok then."

A clerk comes up to them.

"You want to buy the green trailer?"

"Yeah."

"It's $2000." Cp pulls out some stacks of dollars from his leather jacket.

"I meant $3000." corrected the clerk. Cp pulls out more stacks of dollars.

"Did I say $3000? I meant $5000." the clerk said again.

"Ok, now you are trying to rip us off." Cp says.

"No I'm not." stammers the clerk.

"Well, you left me no choice." Cp says, and holds the .357 Magnum in his hand. The clerk sees it.

"Ok! Take it! It's free!" the clerk says, and runs away.

"Umm, thanks?" Cp says. Phineas stares at the gun.

"Where you going to shoot him?"

"No! I was just putting it in my pocket, having a revolver up your sleeve isn't comfortable!" Cp explains. Clerk comes back with cops.

"There he is! He has the gun!" the clerk tells them.

"I plead the 2nd amendment, and I wasn't robbing anyone!" Cp exclaimed.

"Then why did you pull out the Magnum?" asked a cop.

"Hey, if you had a revolver up your sleeve the entire day, wouldn't your arm get scratchy?" Cp asked.

"You have to pay for the trailer though." the clerk said.

"You said it was free." Phineas interrupted. The cops turned and stared at the clerk.

"Sheesh, ok then." the clerk said, and stomped away. Everyone watched him go.

"Sir, I am afraid I'm going to have to take away that revolver." said a cop. Cp shrugs and hands over the Magnum. The cops take it, and leave.

"So that's it? You gave them your Magnum?" Phineas asked.

"I have another one anyways." Cp said, and pulled out another one from inside his jacket. He put it back inside his jacket. Phineas just stared with his mouth open.

"Anyways, how are we going to get the trailer out of here?" asked Phineas. Cp looks at the spot where he shot a hole in the ceiling.

"Phineas, I know what we are going to do."

**LATER BACK AT THE STUDIO….**

"Um, Director, sir?"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Comment person has the new trailer for Perry."

"OH, GOOD, WHERE IS HE?"

"I'd say…20 meters above us."

"WHAT?" The spot above them explodes. The Director and the staff member run away from the falling rubble. Everyone gathers around the area of the rubble, and hole in the ceiling. A green trailer is lowered through the opening, and descends down on a tow cable. Cp and Phineas are riding on top of it.

"Ok, now just keep lowering it…" Cp says on a walkie-talkie. The trailer is about 30ft from the ground, when it suddenly drops and slams on the ground.

"I said keep lowering it! Not dropping it!" Cp yells on the walkie-talkie. Phineas and Cp jump off the trailer. The helicopter above goes away. Everyone gathers around.

"Perry, this is your new trailer!" Phineas announces. Perry walks up and hugs Phineas's leg.

"Hey share some with me buddy." Cp says. Perry shrugs and hugs Cp's leg. Cp bends down and hugs Perry.

"Ok, now go check it out." Cp says. Perry runs into the green trailer. Everyone walks away, while the Director stares with his jaw open. Cp walks up to him.

"GREAT, NOW WE ARE GONNA PAY FOR THE ROOF!" complains the Director.

"I already did." Cp says.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH MONEY?" Director asks him.

"Hey, you do your job and make your money, and I will do mine and make my money." Cp tells him, and walks away.

(\/\O.O/\/)

* * *

Comment person: Yep, I remember that time. Perry was happy with the new trailer; the clerk got fired for giving away a trailer, the mugger survived and paid for the bullet to be taken out of his arm…I was able to pay for the damages with my money.

So the next video part…Ferb was coming back from a visit from England. I had to pick him up! It's short, but I decided to play it anyways.

(clicks remote, and second movie starts)

This is going to get interesting….

* * *

**VIDEO 2: EXPECTING DELAYS**

Ferb is sitting on the plane in a window seat. He has headphones on and is listening to some music with his eyes closed.

_KINK KINK KINK!_

Ferb opens his eyes and turns to the window with a sleepy look.

He jumps in his seat, and his head hits the ceiling. Ferb rubs his head, and stares out the window.

Comment person is standing outside of his window.

"Hey Ferb! What's up?" Cp shouts.

(Ferb can't hear Cp, cause the plane engine is so loud)

Ferb tilts his head, and gives a questioning look.

"I said: What's up?" Cp shouts again.

Again, Ferb cant hear me. He shrugs, and closes the window shutter.

* * *

Comment person is standing on the wing of the plane with suction boots.

"Aw, come on!" Cp shouts.

Cp takes out his cell and calls.

"Hey man, I need a jet!….No not a pet! A jet! A freaking F-22 Raptor! What? How does a freaking F-22 Raptor sound anything close to a chopper! I'm 30 miles above land, how is a tank going to help me? Forget I ever called!" Cp hangs up.

Cp pulls out some head phones, straps on a parachute, and puts the head phones on. He presses a button, and a song comes on: SHOOT TO THRILL, by AC DC.

Cp bangs on the window again. Ferb slides open the screen. Cp salutes, and jumps off the wing.

Ferb just stares, blinks, and returns his attention back to the screen on the seat in front of him.

"He will be fine." he mutters.

MEANWHILE…..

Cp sky dives and watches the plane fly away. Cp falls very fast.

"Oh crap." Cp mutters. A bird slams into Cp as he falls.

_CHIRP!_

"Hey, get out of my way!" Cp yells, and pushes the bird aside.

He spits out feathers.

"How did that even get in my mouth?"

Another bird hits Cp. He pushes it away, and spits out more feathers.

"Aw gross! Gross!"

Another bird hits Cp as he falls.

"Where are the birds coming from!"

**BACK AT THE STUDIO….**

"…so, I created: the Launch-Inator!" Doof exclaimed, showing the huge cannon that was in the driveway.

"WHAT DOES IT DO?" asked the Director.

"Well, if you have any unwanted stuff, you just put it in the compartment…right here…" Doof explained, putting another pigeon into a slot on the cannon.

"Press this button…." Doof presses it, and the pigeon is shot out of the cannon, and into the sky faraway.

"…and it will launch it into the sky! Getting rid of it! Unless it comes back somehow."

"SO IT LAUNCHES ANYTHING INTO THE SKY?"

"Yep, genius huh?" There was an awkward silence.

"I LOVE IT! I GOT SOME STUFF I COULD GET RID OF." the Director said, and ran off. Doof shrugged, and launched another bird.

"I still wonder why I used birds to test it out.." Doof muttered as he watched another one launched into the sky.

"Oh yeah! They can fly!"

The Director came back with a truck pulling a crappy trailer.

"I just hope this stuff wont crash on someone when it lands." Doof muttered, and started loading the Director's junk into the Launch-Inator.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN THE SKY….**

Cp kept falling. When suddenly, he saw a huge toilet fly straight at him. Cp pressed into his dive, avoiding the flying toilet.

"How the hell did that get up here?"

A huge wave of bricks flew at him. Cp somehow avoids all the bricks.

"Ah great," he muttered, and got an idea, "if only I had my jet shot at me."

A huge trailer shot at him.

"Aww, it was worth a try." Cp pulls his parachute, and the chute deploys. The trailer flies straight under him, missing Cp.

Cp pulls out his cell again, and calls.

"Hey stupid, can you hear me now? Good. Could you send something to pick me up? Thanks."

Cp slowly falls down to the ground, several miles below him.

**LATER AT THE AIRPORT…..**

Ferb gets out of the tunnel with his bags. He takes one step into the airport, when suddenly, everyone gasps in front of him. Ferb looks up, and sees a huge mass of girls with 'I LOVE Ferb' signs.

"There he is!" screams a girl. They all shriek, and run after him. Ferb grabs his bag, and runs down the airport, with a huge mob of girls behind him.

Ferb runs by a Disney Store, and gets an idea. He goes into the store, hides his bags, and steps onto the stand in the window. He freezes and stands still.

The mob of girls rush straight past him.

Ferb blinks, dusts his hands, and turns to his right. He sees a row of Ferb statues are displayed on the window platform.

"That's just weird." he states, and leaves the window platform.

He steps into the store, and a little girl and her mom are standing right there.

"I want that Ferb statue mommy!" the girl says. Ferb gulps, grabs his bags, and runs out the door.

As soon as he steps out of the store…

"There he is!" cries a girl. Followed by the sound of shrieks. Ferb immediately runs again, followed by the girls.

Ferb ran down the huge airport hallway, dodging people in his way. Behind him, the mob of girls ran after him.

Ferb pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Cp.

"Hello?" Cp says on the other line. Ferb is about to answer.

"Ferb is that you?" Cp cuts him off.

"You should have sky-dived with me, you missed out." Cp continues.

"Anyways, what's up now?"

Ferb holds the phone behind him, and the screams of the girls filled the cell phone's speaker. Ferb pulled it back.

"Oh, fan girls found you again? They could be some friends I know on Fanfiction… Well, could you hold up your phone? I need your location."

Ferb rounds a corner, and holds up his phone.

"I got it now, just get on the roof of the building."

Ferb ran for some stairs, and started to dash up the stairway. The fan girls were relentlessly chasing after him.

Ferb reached the top floor of the airport, and ran for the fire exit stairway. He ran up those stairs as well.

After a continuous run up a three-story stairway, Ferb made it to the roof.

"Ok, now jump off the west side of the roof." Cp told him. Ferb just stared at the phone.

"Hey you want those fan girls on you?" Cp asked. Ferb could hear their shrieks as they climbed the fire exit stairs behind him. Ferb let out an irritated sigh, and ran for the edge of the roof. Behind him, the fan girls poured out onto the roof.

"There he is!" they screamed, and ran after him.

Ferb ran at top speed now, and gripped his bags tight. He was almost at the edge of the roof.

_12 meters…._

_10 meters…._

_5 meters…._

_10 feet…._

_5 feet…._

EDGE!

Ferb propelled himself over the ledge of the roof. The fan girls behind him gasped in horror as he fell off the edge. Ferb stared down, and found himself falling off the 10-story building, heading for the concrete road below.

_VVVVRRRROOOOOMMMMM!_

A blue stream shot straight under Ferb. A millisecond later, both Ferb and the blue stream was gone, but it did leave a slick blue streak behind it. A second later, the blue stream was miles away from the airport.

Ferb found himself lying down in the back seat, face-first. He pushed himself up, and set his bag on the leather hide seat.

Cp was at the steering wheel, driving the vehicle.

"Welcome back to California!" Cp said, as he drove the vehicle. Ferb put himself in the front seat. The wind shot at his face, pushing back his skin a little. Ferb glanced at Cp, who wore black biker sunglasses, a leather jacket, and his face wasn't being blown by the wind. Ferb saw what he was riding in now. The slick blue Ferrari zoomed down the highway. He glanced at the speed meter, which read 217 MPH.

"Ferb, how are ya buddy?" Cp asked. Ferb gave a thumbs up.

Suddenly, they heard the roar of a motorcycle. They glanced to their right, and fiery motorcycle and rider were driving along side them. The rider had a leather jacket with spikes, and was completely on fire. His head was a skull on fire. He slowly turned and glanced at the two of them.

"Nice ride, Ghost Rider." Cp told him. The Ghost Rider nodded, leaned his motorcycle back, and shot forward, leaving behind a path of burned asphalt.

Cp turned to Ferb.

"Where did you get the Ferrari?" asked Ferb.

"I borrowed it." Cp answered.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"…from the cops?" Cp answered him. Ferb's eyes went wide.

"I'm going to give it back later!" Cp said, and slammed the acceleration pedal. The Ferrari zoomed forward.

**BACK AT THE STUDIOS…..**

Phineas and Candace were walking back to the studio building, when they heard a light buzzing noise. It was followed by the sharp sound of tires screeching in the distance. They heard the screech last for about 10 seconds. Suddenly, a Ferrari crashed through the campus wall, and screeched forward.

Phineas and Candace jumped back as the blue Ferrari skidded to a halt in front of them. Ferb opened the car door, and stumbled out of the vehicle.

"Ferb, are you alright?" Phineas asked, as he and Candace helped him gain his balance. Ferb held out a finger, and covered his mouth with his other hand.

Cp gets out the other side and walks over to them.

"Hey, we made it! Ferb is back!"

Ferb vomits on Cp's boots.

"Ferb!" Cp shouts. Phineas and Candace try to hold back their laughter. Ferb gives a half smile and shrugs.

"Hell, I'll just sell them on E-Bay; some crazy rabid fans would love to have Ferb's vomit." Cp mutters and steps out of his boots.

"Cool car Cp." Candace says.

"Oh Shhhh-ugar, Honey, Ice Tea!" Cp yells, grabs his boots, and jumps into the driver seat. He tosses Ferb's bag out, and Candace catches it.

"Forgot, I have to return it. I'll see you guys later!"

Cp starts the car, and drives away. He drives through another section of the wall.

Phineas, Candace hug Ferb.

"It's good to have you back brother." Phineas said.

"Good to be back," Ferb replies, "and a wall to prevent rabid fans from getting in the studio."

All of them blink, and realize what just happened. They turn to the two gaps in the wall. Fans with signs already filled the hole.

"It's Phineas! Ferb! And Candace!" they all scream, and start to pour into the parking lot.

Phineas, Ferb, and Candace run away.

* * *

(….,,,….,,,)

Comment person: Ahh…good times…. turns out, I got $400 from Ferb's vomit off of E-Bay, and guess who the top bidder was?

Surprisingly, it wasn't Irving! It was some Fanfiction person who won it.

I did return the Ferrari, and I had to help out with getting the fans out of the studio campus….so it all worked out well.

(Door opens)

Comment person: Ferb! What are you doing in here?"

Ferb blinks.

Comment person: Oh I was just playing some videos I recorded. Care to watch some?

Ferb shakes his head, and continues to search the room.

Comment person: What do you need?

Ferb opens his mouth, and is about to say something.

Comment person: Oh, I'll get it.

(gets off couch, and opens a closet, Ferb stands at the doorway)

Cp: Is this what you're looking for?"

(is holding some cigarettes)

Ferb stares at them.

Cp: I don't smoke, I just sell them.

Ferb gives me a puzzled look.

Cp: Ummm….I sell them to people who want it?

Ferb stares at him.

Cp: Hey, that's not the only way I make money!

Ferb: That's what she said.

Cp growls, and tosses the cigarettes back in the closet. Searches some more.

Cp: You wanted this?

(is holding a M61 Vulcan Minigun with both hands)

Ferb stares at the gun with wide eyes.

"Hey, I have a permit. Besides, I love big guns that tear up stuff."

Ferb: That's what she said.

Cp growls, and tosses the minigun aside. Goes back in closet and searches again.

(comes out with a rubber duck)

Cp: I don't know why I have this….I guess I love rubber things.

Ferb opens his mouth to say something, when Cp shoves the rubber duck in his mouth.

_Squeaky Squeaky!_

Cp: Not one word Ferb Fletcher.

Ferb spits out duck. Cp goes back in the closet.

(comes out with a tuxedo that is Ferb's size)

Ferb takes the tuxedo and gives a thumbs up.

Cp: Ferb, random chest bump!

Cp and Ferb jump and do a chest bump in mid air.

Cp: Alright see ya buddy!

(Ferb leaves the room)

Cp: So umm, the last video is just me interviewingsome of the cast members….

(clicks remote and plays third video)

**VIDEO 3: INTERVIEWS…**

Cp: Hey Phineas, what's up?

Phineas: Hey Cp. Umm, nothing much right now.

Cp: Well that's good, cause I wanted to ask you some questions.

Phineas: Well, I was wondering why you grabbed me from my trailer, and dragged me into your storage room.

Cp: Yeah, I needed to tape a few interviews for the Fanfiction members.

Phineas: Ok then, ask away!

Cp: Ok, what did you think of the "Summer Belongs To You" episode?

Phineas: It was great; we had to travel around the world to film it! It really did bring the cast members together. Isabella and I grew closer, Candace and Jeremy became BF and GF, and everyone had fun.

Cp: Mmmm, what about those outtakes that Perry gave me? What are your ideas on them?

Phineas: The outtakes? It was funny when it happened. Like when we bounced around the world, the rubber ball somehow had a sudden burst of bounce, and we bounced up to the moon. Of coarse it took two days for the Director to get a team up there and bring us back, but bounced to the moon!

Cp: Yea…Oh before I forget, one of the outtakes showed Spongebob and Patrick from the show _SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS_. They were working the lights! What was up with that?

Phineas: Oh yeah…well, _SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS_ and _Phineas and Ferb _are rival shows, but that doesn't mean we can hang out and chat. Anyways, the Director needed some people to work the lights that day, Spongebob offered to help us out. I guess he brought Patrick along to help him. When we filmed the island scene, they did a great job with the lighting. I didn't know we had paid them to work the lights, and that's why I pointed off screen and said: "Look! A sponge and a starfish!"

Cp: Heh, I still have that video with that part!

(clicks remote and plays SUMMER BELONGS TO YOU OUTTAKES)

_(Phineas is digging the hole on the deserted island)_

"_Look! A sponge and a starfish!" _

"_PHINEAS, YOU DON'T HAVE THEM IN YOUR HAND."_

"_No, I'm serious, over there, operating the lights." Phineas says and points. _

_(Camera turns, and Spongebob and Patrick are working the lights)_

"_Uhh, we still get paid right?" asks Spongebob._

(clip ends)

Phineas: Yep, that's what happened. No one told me they were helping us that day.

Cp: Ok, now about you and Isabella…

Phineas: Oh. Well, my part in the role was to be focused on going around the world, that I didn't pay a lot of attention to her. If I was directing the film, I would have added more parts with me and her!

Cp: Sooo…you're not really that naïve?

Phineas: No no no, that's just my role. In truth, Isabella sang really beautifully, and on the island, we both wanted it to be a very romantic part, but the Director made it half romantic as we wanted it.

Cp: So have you two gone on any dates lately?

Phineas: Actually, I'm taking her to the movies later today.

Cp: Oh that's nice. One more thing….how the hell did you get my AK-47?

Phineas: Well umm….

Cp: Never mind, but why did you pull it out on Candace?

Phineas: Well, it was getting dark, and we all had a tiring day that day….I sorta forgot that we were still filming. When Candace wouldn't get on the trike, I couldn't take it. I pulled out the gun and yelled: "GET ON THE TRIKE!"

Cp: I don't think the gun was necessary.

Phineas: Why do you think they took that part out, and had to redo it again?

Cp: Good point. Well, that wraps up this interview. You can go now Phineas….Phineas?

(Phineas is gone from his chair)

Cp: Where's Phineas?

(Phineas comes back with two lemonades in his hands)

Phineas: Just went out to get something to drink. Want one?

Cp: Sure

(Phineas steps forward, but trips, causing both glasses of lemonade to spill on Cp)

Cp: What the hell?

Phineas: Sorry!

Cp: Aww, now I smell…pretty nice actually.

Phineas: It looks like you peed in your pants though."  
Cp: Hey don't be looking!

Phineas: Umm, Ok? I'm going to go now.

Cp: Ok see ya!

(Phineas leaves)

* * *

**LATER…..**

Cp: Ok, this is the second interview. This time, it is with Perry.

(Perry is sitting on the chair)

Cp: So tell me Perry…how do you feel?

(Perry writes down on a notepad)

Perry: Is this a therapy?

Cp: No, no its not. Its an interview.

Perry: So what was that "how do you feel" stuff?

Cp: Let's just get started. So Perry, what's your opinion on Summer Belongs To You?

Perry: It was a great show. To tell the truth, I didn't think it would be fun, but it was fun!

Cp: (holds back a laugh)

Perry: Ok what Cp?

Cp: You got knocked off the Tokyo Tower!

(plays another clip)

"_Take…I don't know, just role!"_

_The purple giant water balloon swings around the Tokyo Tower. _

"_Oh this can't be good." Vanessa says. _

_The water balloon swings around, and hits Perry, knocking him off the tower. Everyone rushes over to see Perry falling._

"_Oops, that can't be good." _

"_CUT! CUT! CUT!"_

(clip ends)

Perry: That wasn't fun at all! I almost hit the ground!

Cp: So? I jumped off a plane while it was flying, and had stuff shot at me!

Perry: Wait, did a toilet shoot at you?

Cp: Yeah why?

(Perry runs out the door)

Cp: Umm….how long it he going to be?

(explosion somewhere in the Studio, Doof yells in the distance: "Curse you Perry the Platypus!")

(Perry comes back in the room with a AT-4, tosses it aside, and sits back in the chair)

Cp: What did you just do?

(Perry writes more)

Perry: I blew up Doofenshmirtz's Launch-Inator.

Cp: Oh…hey wasn't that my AT-4?

Perry: Next question!

Cp: That was my AT-4!

Perry: I enjoyed filming in Summer Belongs to You, and I had a great time in Paris! Later!

(Perry runs out of the room)

Cp: Get back here Perry!

(Perry is running down the hall)

Background singers: PER-RRY!

Cp: That's not helping!

Background singers: Hey we are paid to do that!

* * *

**NEXT INTERVIEW…..**

Cp: Ok, this time we have Buford here.

(Buford is chained to the wall)

Buford: Why am I chained again?  
Cp: For…safety reasons….

Buford: For you?

Cp: For you Buford. Before I play the clip, I didn't know you speak French!

Buford: Well, my name is Buford Van Stomm! People should really read more!

Cp: You read?

Buford: Yeah I read, just not as much as the nerd does.

Cp: The bully reads?

Buford: Seriously, I don't see why most people think I am just like my role!

Cp: So, if I show you this clip, you wont freak out and try to punch me?

Buford: It depends….play it!

(plays clip)

"_TAKE…320! ACTION!"_

_Buford and Baljeet are in the restaurant. _

"_Excuss moi monsieur, mais puis-je s'il vous plaît dans votre merde garbarge?__"_

_(everyone bursts out laughing behind the camera)_

"_What did I say?" Buford asks everyone. _

_(the waiter whispers to him. Buford's eyes turn wide)_

"_What? I didn't mean that!" Buford yelled._

_(Turns to the camera)_

"_What? Is the camera still rolling?" _

_Buford stomps over to the camera_

"_CUT! CUT! CUT!"_

_(Buford is about to punch it, when it turns off)_

(Clip ends)

Buford: What? They recorded that? Cp! Why did you play that?

(Buford tries to charge, but the chains stop him)

Cp: I told you they are for your own safety.

Buford: How?

Cp: Cause, if you physically punch me or knock me over, I can file a lawsuit.

Random Voice: LAWSUIT!

Cp: Hey! Knock it off!

Random Voice: DENIED!

Cp: Buford if I let you go, will you beat up the Random Voice?

Buford: Is that even possible?

Random Voice: NOOO!

Cp and Buford: Shut up!

Random Voice: O-KAY!

(Cp growls)

Cp: Anyways, how did you not know what you said?

Buford: Well, I didn't know until everyone started to laugh!

Cp: You speak French!

Buford: So?

Cp: Ok, I will say what you said.

Buford: Sure go ahead.

Cp: Ok, what Buford said was:

"Excess me sir, but may I crap in your garbage?"

Buford: I cant believe I said that!

Cp: It was priceless!

Buford: Wait…I think I mixed up a few words.

Cp: What do you mean?

Buford: I misplaced the word 'crap' in the sentence.

Cp: So you said something totally different?

Buford: No, I just realized that I mixed up the order of the words!

Cp: Ohhhh….Oh crap!

Buford: Speaking of which, I need to use the restroom.

Cp: Ok, there's a garbage can over there.

Buford: Not funny anymore!

Cp: Ok, thanks for the interview.

(chains snap off of Buford)

Buford: I think it's a big one!

(Buford runs out of the room, down the hall, and to the restroom)

Cp: Ok…well I think I should (sniffs)

Cp: Oh God help us, Amen!

(Cp stumbles out of his room)

Cp: Someone get an air freshener! Or something!

(Doof stumbles down the hall as well)

Doof: Aw man! Is Buford taking a dump again?

Cp: Yea!

Doof: I got just the thing!

(Doof takes out a ball; the ball explodes, sending green air everywhere)

Cp: (sniffs) Ah, much better.

Doof: Hey can I be interviewed next?

Cp: What do you think of Summer Belongs to You?  
Doof: Well, it really did bring me and Vanessa together.

Cp: She plays her role well, as your daughter.

Doof: She is my daughter.

Cp: You serious?

Doof: Yes, yes I am.

Cp: Ah well.

Doof: What were you thinking?

Cp: Nothing! Nothing at all!

Doof: How dare you think of my daughter like that!

(Doof pulls out an MP5k)

Cp: Hey is that mine?

Doof: Ummm, yes?

Cp: Will you guys stop taking my guns?

Doof: Well its your fault for having so many!

Cp: I use all of them!

Doof: For what?

Cp: I don't know, I just like having them.

Doof: Anyways! You cant get away from havings those thoughts about Vanessa!

Cp: Why would I? She's older than me, she has a boyfriend already, even though she does have good looks, I wouldn't think that. She's your daughter for crying out loud!

Doof: Ok, fine, I believe you.

(Cp takes the MP5K away)

Doof: Ha! Sucker!

Cp: What?

Doof: I was bluffing the whole time! She is my daughter, but I was bluffing about your thoughts on her! I didnt know what you were thinking, so I just bluffed! Ha!  
She really is my daughter though.

(Cp aims MP5K)

Doof: Aw come on, you're not the only one to have fun!

Cp: Fine…this section has gone on long enough!

(turns off camera)

(…,,,…,,,)

* * *

Comment person: Well, that's all for now actually. I'm going to save the interviews and videos for the next chapter.

I made this for the fun of it. If it's funny, then it's funny. If its not, its not. Cant argue with the reviews.

I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or any of the characters used in the story. Not even the Ghost Rider.

Expect an update…after the next chapter in the other story: The Wild West

Comment person is out! Peace!

Candace: Hey, why is everyone using that line now?

Comment person: When did you get in here?

Candace: Just asking if you want to get some lunch with me and Jeremy, you have been in here all morning.

Cp: Nah, I'm not really hunger right now.

Candace: I'll buy.

Cp: Deal.

(Candace and Cp leave the room)

(…,,,…,,,)

**END…FOR NOW….  
UNTIL THE NEXT PART IS POSTED**

**R&R!**


	2. Special Guests are Included

Ok, to make things clear, when I am doing an Interview, I use the : symbol. When I am showing a video clip, I wont use the : symbol. Enjoy!

* * *

**Phineas and Ferb (Backstage)**

Random voice: Welcome to Phineas and Ferb (Backstage)! With your host: Comment person!

Cp: Hey! I thought I told you to shut up?

Random voice: Make me!

(Cp takes out a M61 Vulcan minigun)

Random voice: Nice gun, but you have to see me to shoot it at me! I am invisible! You can not find me! I am a shadow in the night. I am a penny in the sand. I as silent as the breeze, in the middle of a circus.

Cp: What!

Random voice: I ran out of ideas!

(Cp fires the minigun)

Random voice: Ow! That hurt!

Cp: I shot you! You think it was going to feel like a puppy licking your hand?

Random voice: Actually, yea I did.

(Cp fires off screen for 15 seconds)

Random voice: I'm ok! Just shot a lot of times….and in pain!

Cp: Let's roll the clip, inside my helicopter!

(Cp and the camera head over into a hangar, three helicopters are inside the hanger)

Cp: Ok, the V-22, the Apache, or the MH-53? Wait a second….have I seen one of those helicopters before?

(the MH-53 transforms into Blackout (from the first Transformers movie in 2007)

(Blackout gets up and walks out of the hanger)

Cp: O-kay…..

(Cp and the camera get in the Apache; the Apache takes off and leaves the hanger)

**ON THE APACHE HELICOPTER….**

Cp: Ok, while I try to find out where this thing is taking us, I will play an interview recording. Enjoy!

(Clicks remote, and plays interview)

* * *

**MORE INTERVIEWS**

(Cp is driving a Mercedes Benz down the highway)

Cp: Ok, this is an interview with Candace, who is right here beside me. Say hi Candace.

Candace: Hello!

Cp: I said say hi.

Candace: Fine then, Hi. This is a nice car, did you buy this?

Cp: Umm…

Candace: You stole another car!

Cp: I borrowed it from a mercenary rival of mine.

Candace: You're a mercenary?

Cp: Part time. So, are Phineas and Ferb your real brothers?

Candace: Phineas is my brother, Ferb is my step-brother, but I count him as a real brother.

Cp: Why do you always want to bust your brothers anyways?

Candace: Well, to tell you the truth, the reason why I try is because…Watch out for the turn!

(Cp turns sharply around the turn, and continues to drive fast)

Cp: You were saying?

Candace: Well, I really want to bust my brothers because…Watch out for the truck!

(Cp slides the Mercedes right, and zooms past the pick-up truck)

Cp: I think I think I see a pattern here.

Candace: Ok, I want to bust my brothers because…hey is that Jeremy over there?

Cp: See what I mean?

(Cp stops the car, and skids to a halt, Jeremy is standing on the side of the highway)

Candace: Jeremy! What are you doing on the highway?

Jeremy: I was in my dressing room, when somebody came behind, and knocked me out. The next thing I knew, I was on a highway. I decided to follow it, which I have been for an hour now.

(Cp whistles to distract them)

Candace: Cp did you do that?

Cp: Ummm….get in the car Jeremy.

(Jeremy gets in the Mercedes in the back seat, Mercedes speeds away)

Cp: So Candace, why are you and Buford such good frenemies?

Candace: Well, I guess we both have good respect for each other. Even though he is a bully, he treats me as a friend. In the episode: "The Bully Code" he did save my life. Plus we don't have anything to hate against each other.

Cp: He's a bully; he bullies anyone he doesn't hate, he just bullies them!

Candace: Well, I haven't been bullied by him.

Cp: That's because you to are two good frenemies. Jeremy, you want to get off at the next stop?

Jeremy: I guess so, can Candace come with me?

Cp: Sorry buddy, I'm interviewing her. When it's over, you can have her.

Jeremy: Hey, she's not a possession.

Candace: That's so sweet Jeremy.

Cp: Yeah, yeah….I can tolerate love and mushy stuff.

(Mercedes turns right, and drifts sideways along the highway)

(it screeches to a stop in front of the Studios, Jeremy hops out of the Mercedes)

(Jeremy and Candace embrace and kiss for a long time)

Cp: Umm…..hello?

(Candace just waves at him while she kisses Jeremy)

Cp: You know I'm recording right?

(Candace and Jeremy continue to kiss)

(Cp honks the horn on the car)

_BEEEPP!_

(Both Candace and Jeremy quickly break from their kiss)

(The Mercedes zooms forward, leaving Jeremy at the Studios)

Candace: You had to do that?

Cp: If I didn't, you two would do more than just kiss.

(Cp takes out his Choppers (aka, Biker Sunglasses) and puts them on)

Candace: Those actually look good on you.

Cp: So Candace, anything else to say before I end this interview?

Candace: You have an extra pair?

(Cp gives her Chopper Sunglasses, Candace puts them on)

Cp: Now to crank up the music.

(Turns on Highway To Hell, By AC DC, Mercedes zooms down the highway)

Cp: What the hell!

(Mercedes screeched to a halt, traffic jam of cars in front of him)

Cp: Alright, say goodbye Candace.

Candace: Goodbye! Thank you for making me more famous than I am!

(clip ends)

* * *

( {}.O )

Comment person is sitting back inside the Apache.

"Well, when the interview was over, I didn't return the Mercedes…I customized it myself. I also found out where we are heading: Las Vegas baby!"

The Apache starts to fire its machine guns.

"What are we firing at?" Cp shouts.

"I am sorry sir, we are crossing through Iraq, and there is a battle down below." replied the pilot.

"How the hell did we get in Iraq!"

The Apache shook from the volley of fire.

"Do you see the enemy?" asked Cp.

"Yes, but I only have enough fuel to take you to Vegas, if we stop and fight, we will lose fuel."

"Continue west, and fly over the north side." Cp ordered.

The Apache continued its route west, while flying on the northern outskirts on the enemy camp. Cp mounts the Gatling gun and fires at the enemy.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

(Cp plays the video)

* * *

**I LOVE THE MOVIES!**

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace are riding in Comment person's hot-rod red Mercedes Benz. Comment person is driving through the streets of Los Angles.

"So we going to the movies, what are we going to see?" Cp asks.

"Whatever Isabella wants to see." Phineas says. Isabella leans on his shoulder and Phineas puts his arm around her.

"I'm going with Jeremy to see Takers." Candace says.

"I'm going to see The Expendables." Ferb says.

"Aw hell yeah! Right here Ferb!" Cp shouts. Cp and Ferb high five.

Cp drives the car to the movie theater. After a minute of searching, they find a parking space in the garage. Everyone gets out.

"Ok, whatever you do, don't do anything stupid." Cp tells them.

"Did you get that from a movie or something?" asks Isabella.

"Captain Price's line from Modern Warfare 2." Ferb answers her.

"It's ironic you know about it, when the newspaper in the Christmas episode said: "World Peace." Cp remarks.

The gang goes to the ticket stand. Where Jeremy is waiting for Candace.

"Hello Jeremy," Candace greeted him, holding his arm, "you look wonderful tonight."

"Thanks, you look beautiful tonight." Jeremy tells her. Cp just sighs and shakes his head.

"Again with the romance parts…it's nice, but…also kinda annoying." he mutters.

The gang goes to the ticket stand.

Phineas and Isabella get tickets for "The Switch".

Candace and Jeremy get tickets for "Takers".

Ferb gets a ticket for the "Expendables".

"I am sorry sir, you have to have an I.D. card to see the rated R movie." the ticket guy says in a nerdy voice.

"You let him get a ticket!" Cp argues.

"That's because he is Ferb. He can see anything." the ticket guy says snorting.

"Fine…I take a ticket for Avatar." grumbles Cp.

"Oh I saw that movie! The Na'vi are sooo awesome! My favorite part is the Scorpion gunships are blasting everything and the Amplified Mobile Platforms are blasting all the plants!" the ticket guy says in a nerdy voice.

"Yeah…whatever." Cp mutters and takes the ticket, and walks in.

"Don't forget to save me a seat!" the ticket guy calls out.

"No way." Cp mutters to himself.

Phineas and Isabella go to see their movie in Theater 2, Candace and Jeremy run off to see their movie in Theater 20, and Cp and Ferb head off to the movie in Theater 5.

Cp and Ferb find seats in the top.

The movie plays.

* * *

**DURING THE MOVIE….**

"Hey look! It's Arnold Schwarzenegger!" someone calls out in the room. Everyone woots.

"He sucks!" some random dude yells out. Everyone boo's at the guy, and throw trash at him.

"What? It's not like he's here watching the movie!"

"_I'm watching da movie you idiot!" _Arnold Schwarzenegger calls out across the room. Arnold gets up and makes his way over to the guy.

"Oh crap." the guy yells, and jumps out of his seat. Arnold runs after him through the theater room.

"_Get back here you wussy! So I can kick you little tushie, and rip out your spine!" _Arnold shouts while running after him. The guy happens to run past Cp and Ferb. Cp sticks out his leg, and the guy running trips down the stairs. The next thing the two of them saw was Arnold jumping from the seat behind them, fly over them, and body slam the guy on the ground.

"Oooohhh!" everyone shouts as they see Arnold body slam the guy. The guy and Arnold start to fist fight. Everyone is shouting.

"This was worth the money." Cp says as he and Ferb watch the fight.

* * *

**LATER DURING THE MOVIE…..**

"Man this movie has every famous action guy in it. It has Arnold, Jet Li, Sylvester Stallone, Jason Statham, Mickey Rourke, Steve Austin, Dolph Lundgren, Randy Couture, heck they even have Terry Crews!" someone said in the theater.

"Terry Crews wasn't in an action film!" someone else shouts back.

"He is now!" Cp shouts back. Everyone woots.

* * *

**DURING THE MIDDLE OF A VERY GOOD PART….**

The nerdy box office guy comes into the theater room with a green light stick.

"Uh, hello? I'm looking for a friend. He was supposed to see Avatar, but he wasn't there. I figured he would be here."

"Hey dude! Not now!" someone calls out.

"Excess me sir, but I work here," the box office guy says back, "has anyone seen him?"

"I doubt he remembers what I look like." Cp whispers to Ferb.

"He has biker sunglasses, a leather jacket, jeans, a belt, combat boots, and a black muscle shirt. As anyone seen him?"

"Only a nerd would remember…." Cp mutters.

The box office guy sees Cp and Ferb in the top row of seats.  
"Hey you!"

"Oh crap." Cp runs down the isle of seats, with the nerdy box office guy chasing him. The guy runs past Ferb. Ferb shrugs and continues to watch the movie. Cp runs back, and grabs Ferb.

"Great…" Ferb mutters as he is pulled out of his seat, and dragged down. The box office guy (I'm going to call him BOG for short) is chasing them.

Cp and Ferb run out of the theater, and into the Movie lobby.

"Ok, we got to find everyone else, and get them out of here." Cp says, catching his breath. Ferb gives him a questioning look.

"Well, if he kicks me out, I will have to go home, and you guys will be stuck in the movie theater!"

The two suddenly feel the hot breath of someone behind them.

"If you two come with me right now, I will not have to punish you." BOG says in a high nerdy voice. Cp and Ferb are creped out.

"Look! It's a Predator!" Cp points to his left.

"Where?" BOG says and searching in vain for it. Cp and Ferb run to the right, putting distance from BOG.

"Hey! Get back here!" BOG yells at them, and chases them. Cp and Ferb are running down the hallway.

"Ferb, you get Phineas and Isabella, I will get Jeremy and Candace." Cp tells him as they come to a fork in the hallway. Ferb gives a thumbs up, and heads down the right hallway. Cp goes down the left. BOG chases after Cp.

* * *

Cp heads down to Theater 20 and runs through the doors. BOG runs inside.

Cp runs up the ramp, and sees the big movie screen playing. He turned and ran up the stairs, with BOG still chasing him.

Cp runs through the isle, stepping over people sitting in the seats.

"Candace! Jeremy! Where are you guys?" Cp shouts.

"We are at the top row!" Jeremy calls.

Cp climbs over the seats and makes it to the top row.

"Ok guys, we got to go, the nerd is after me." Cp tells them.

"I have my own ride though." Jeremy says.

"Ok fine, Jeremy make sure you take Candace home after the movie, and don't get any ideas." Cp said.

"What are you his parents?" Candace argues back.

"No, just making sure you don't lose your "V-card." Cp answered, and had to run the other way. BOG ran right past Jeremy and Candace.

"What's a V-Card?" asked Candace.

Jeremy whispers to her. Candace's eyes grow big.

"Oh gross! Why is he worried about that? Doesn't he know we are going to be married before we do that?" Candace asked no one in particular.

"Uh…yeah…married," Jeremy stammers, "we should do that when we get older."

"I know." Candace said, snuggling into Jeremy's arms.

* * *

**MEANWHILE….**

Cp runs out of Theater 20 and runs down the hall. BOG is close behind him.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you, you jerk!" BOG calls out to him.

"Is that the best you can do nerd?" Cp calls back, and makes a sharp turn to his left. He runs down the hallway. He sees Theater 2 near the snack bar, and runs inside it.

Inside, he runs up a few steps, and scans the seats for Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb.

Cp sees Ferb sitting in the row in front of him, with two girls in his arms.

"Ferb! I told you to get Phineas and Isabella! Not pick up girls!" Cp tells him.

Ferb shrugs. He had that charm with ladies. Ferb gets up out of the seat, and runs over to Cp. He turns and blows the two girls a good-bye kiss. The two girls sigh and faint.

Cp and Ferb find Phineas and Isabella in a side seat. Phineas has his arm around Isabella, who is snuggled into Phineas's chest.

"Hey love birds, we gotta go." Cp tells them.

"Why?" asks Phineas.

"You are so going to pay for the damage you caused." said a nerdy voice behind Cp and Ferb. Cp, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella stare at BOG with creped out looks. BOG is shaking the green glowing stick back and forth.

"Somebody is in trouble." BOG said with a snort.

"Ummm…well ya see…ummm…" Cp stammers. Cp pushes BOG down into a seat, which he falls into. Cp grabs Ferb's and Phineas's hands, and runs down the stairs. Phineas holds on to Isabella, and she is dragged out, too.

Once Cp drags them all out of the theater, he releases them and they run.

**LATER AT THE PARKING GARAGE…..**

"There's the car!" Phineas shouts. The red Mercedes Benz starts to shake. It shifts its parts, and quickly transforms into a robot.

"Another Transformer? Really?" Cp complained. The red transformer shrugs, and runs for the wall. He breaks the wall and jumps out of the parking garage. He transforms into his vehicle form and zooms away.

"Well, there goes our ride." Isabella states.

"You all are in such big trouble." a very annoying familiar voice says behind them. They all turn slowly, and stare at BOG, who is standing about two feet behind them.

"How the hell do you do that?" asks Cp.

"Well, it's easy." BOG says with his chest held high, and his eyes closed. He opens his eyes. "I just….hey!"

"Hey!" the group, minus Ferb, call back as they ran back into the Movie Theater. BOG runs after them.

Cp takes out his cell phone and makes a call.

"Yeah, hello? Hey. Could you send us a fast ride to the movie theater? Ok…oh you already did? Oh thanks. I'm going to give you a bonus for that. Ok thanks, bye."

Cp hangs up.

"So where's our ride?" asks Phineas.

"Front of the movie theater." Cp says. The group runs through the doors to the front. They immediately find themselves on a red carpet. With paparazzi held back by red velvet ropes, and they flashed cameras at them. The paparazzi recognized them, and started to take pictures of them. Cp, Ferb, Phineas, and Isabella ran down the red carpet while waving at the paparazzi. At the end of the carpet in the street, a black limo waited for them.

"Aw nice." muttered Cp.

Once they got to it, they climbed inside and shut the door. Cp glanced behind him before he got in, and saw BOG running down the red carpet.

"He just doesn't give up." Cp muttered, and closed the door.

The limo started forward slowly, and continued to drive away slowly.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Isabella asks.

"I'll get it." Cp says, and makes his way to the driver's seat. The driver moves over, and lets Cp take the wheel. He glances in the rear view mirror, and sees BOG catching up to them in the street.

Cp backs the limo in reverse, and hits BOG. When BOG got hit, he flew back with a high-pitched cry. Everyone outside gasps in horror. Cp sticks his head out the window and glanced back.

"I'm ok!" BOG groaned from a distance. Cp sighed, and shook his head.

"Hey everyone! That guy has personally talked to Phineas and Ferb! He even gave them tickets, and he has their money!" Cp shouts out. Luckily, there were rabid fans there, and they ran after BOG. Cp ducked his head back inside the limo.

"Let's roll."

Cp slams the pedal, and the limo speeds through the street, dodging cars and traffic.

* * *

"How fast are you going?" asks Phineas.

"About…100 M.P.H."

"Wouldn't the cops be after you?"

They suddenly hear sirens behind them. Cp looks into the rear-view mirror, and sees the bright blue and red lights.

"You had to ask?"

Cp speeds away in the limo. Cop cars follow in pursuit.

"Attention all units, we got a Caucasian teenage boy heading down the highway in a black limo, kidnapping two Caucasian boys, and a Latino girl." the cop says on his radio.

"You racist!" Cp yells back. The cops in the car glance at each other, and shrug.

Two more police cars follow the black limo. A helicopter flies behind the cars, with a flood light shining on the limo.

"What do you guys think I should do? Freak out? Or stay cool?" Cp asks the gang in the back.

"I would stay cool." Phineas suggested.

"Me, too." Isabella pipes up.

"Oh, ok…freak out." Cp says. They just stare at him.

"Fine, I won't..." Cp mutters.

* * *

"Pull over! Or we will use deadly force!" a cop says on a megaphone in the helicopter.

"Ok, let's just pull over." Phineas says. Cp shrugs, and maneuvers the limo to the side of the highway, skimming the edge of the highway barrier.

"Now slow down." Phineas says. Cp speeds up and sharply turns. The limo bursts through the highway barrier, and falls down.

"I said slow down! Not crash through the highway barrier!"

"Well, I'm not going to get caught."

The limo falls down and crashes on the street below. The black limo drives away, but is still followed by the helicopter.

"Someone get that chopper's light!" Cp says and tosses a P90 in the back.

Isabella catches it, and stares at it. She looks at Phineas, and then at Ferb. She really didn't want to fire the gun.

Ferb grabbed the P90, slid down the window, stuck himself out, and fired the P90. There was a sharp cracking sound, and the search light suddenly went dark.

Cp sped away in the limo, which the helicopter following blindly. Cp makes a sharp turn right, which causes the back of the limo to drift. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are thrown to the left. Cp drives the limo into an alley. The helicopter flies past them.

* * *

"Ok, we lost them." Cp says, and looks back. Ferb, Phineas, and Isabella are slowly getting up.

"How the heck do you afford all of this?" asks Isabella.

"I gamble in Vegas, own a hotel/casino there too, sell drugs, deal weapons, do mercenary work, a few military operations, a crime lord in Houston, plus a biker, and owner of the 107 Industries."

"What?" Phineas exclaimed.

"You heard me."

"I know about everything else, but I haven't heard of 107 Industries." Phineas explains. Ferb pulls out a brochure, and passes it to Isabella. Isabella opens it and reads aloud. Phineas leans over her shoulder to get a view.

"According to this brochure, 107 Industries is a company that produces vehicles of all kind, aircrafts, fighter crafts, tanks, naval fleet carriers, guns, weapons, computers helicopters, motor bikes, recording cameras, leather jackets, and other useful things." Isabella read aloud.

"So that's how you have all of this stuff." Phineas figured.

"Yep, I usually deal the weapons for different kinds of weapons though, I like different types of them."

"Why do you steal cars though?" asked Isabella.

"First, I don't steal them, I borrow them and return them later. Second, I know how to hijack cars, so might as well practice a lot. Plus, I get to take them out on rides." Cp answers.

Ferb gets up and walks over to the bar inside the limo. He goes behind the bar and ducks behind the counter. He pops up with a shotgun in his hand. He gives Cp a look.

"Hey, I'm a crime lord. You never know if someone will pull out a weapon and gun you down."

Ferb stares at him, and put the shotgun back in its place.

"Hey, I don't do that to people, nor do I rob them. I have permits for the guns." Cp says.

"If you're a crime lord, wouldn't you be wanted and everything you own will be taken from you?" asked Phineas.

"I do military operations, plus I have brought down other crime lords and turned them in, and I deal weapons to Delta Force. So as long as I keep a low profile, they won't arrest me."

"That's a lot of business." Isabella comments.

"The C.I.A wanted me to do something though, but I forgot what they wanted me to do, so I declined. They wanted me to…do whatever they do."

"The C.I.A is a network of spies that go into other countries and find out what's going on there." Ferb stated.

"So that's how we get BBC World News!" Cp exclaims. Everyone gives him a look.

"What?"

"We should be heading back to the Studios. We still have some work to do there." Phineas says.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that." Cp says back.

The black limo backs out of the alley, and drives away.

* * *

**LATER…..**

It is night time now. The black limo is driving fast down the rode. A kid in an orange hoodie is walking across a crossing lane. For some reason, Cp doesn't have the front lights on, and doesn't see the kid. The black limo runs the kid over.

"Wait! Stop! I think you ran over someone!" Phineas says.

Cp puts the limo in reverse.

The kid who got run over was getting to his feet, when the limo backed up, and ran over him again.

The limo backed up, and stopped a few feet from where the kid laid in the street. The headlights flashed on, and they saw the kid in an orange hoodie lay in the street.

"Oh my God! I ran over Kenny!" Cp exclaimed. Kenny picks him self off and dusts himself off. He gets angry and yells at Cp through his hoodie. Cp rolls down his window, and sticks his head out.

"Hey! You didn't look both ways!" Cp argues.

Kenny yells through his hoodie.

"Touché. Besides, what are you doing in L.A? I though you were in South Park!"

Kenny says something.

"Kenny, you find those types of girls in Vegas, not L.A!"

Kenny says something and points at Isabella.

"No! She's Isabella from _Phineas and Ferb_! She is not one of those ladies from Vegas!"

"Ooohhh." Kenny says with a muffled voice.

"Kenny can't you take the hoodie off? It's not snowing here."

Kenny pretends he has a jacket on, and points at Cp.

"Hey! I look good in this leather jacket."

Kenny shrugs, and continues to walk down the street. He walks into the middle of a street intersection.

_HONK! HONK!_

Kenny turns left, and an 18-wheeler truck zooms by. Kenny smacks against the fender, and is carried off by the truck.

Everyone stares at the spot where Kenny was standing.

"Let's go." Cp says, and drives forward.

(clip ends)

* * *

(_O.O_)

**ON THE APACHE….**

(Cp is sitting in a seat in the Apache)

Comment person: Yeah, that sorta explains some of my hobbies. Even though Carl is a nerd, he is not as nerdy as BOG was. We returned to the Studio that night, and we were all tired. Jeremy brought Candace back, and she still had her V-card, unlike some teenager girls in real life.….

So we are out of Iraq now….dang time travels fast….and we are crossing the Atlantic Ocean. I'm going to get some rest, in the mean time, enjoy the interview tape for now.

(plays tape, and goes to sleep)

* * *

**ANOTHER INTERVIEW…..**

Cp: This is...another interview tape, with Isabella Garcia Shapiro.

Isabella: Whatcha Doin?

Cp: Nothing really, hey can I use that line?

Isabella: Well, ok, I guess.

Cp: Whaa-at's up?

Isabella: What's up? I thought you were going to say my line.

Cp: Wel, I just said my line!

Isabella: Ok then.

Cp: So, what's up?

Isabella: Nothing much, just working on a new episode in the Studio.

Cp: Ok, remember the outtakes of "Summer Belongs to You"? You and Phineas had some moments. What do you think about them?

Isabella: Well, we both wanted to have more moments with each other, maybe a kiss or something, but the Director wouldn't allow it! I don't understand! They let Candace and Jeremy kiss!

Cp: Calm down Isabella, I also wanted to talk about some traits I figured out about you.

Isabella: Like?

Cp: Well, you do have a temper. Remember in "Summer Belongs to You"? You got so angry, you snapped a pencil with one hand, then you imagined your head getting blown up.

Isabella: Well, I guess I am sweet most of the times, but if something gets me very angry, I will get enraged.

Cp: That explains it, same with me.

Isabella: When are you sweet?

Cp: I am kind...maybe sweet, maybe not. I can't really tell. Another trait, you have a bit of a devious streak with you. Like taking bets, you instantly jump on a bet if there's a prize for you.

Isabella: Pfft! I do not!

Cp: Arm wrestle me then, winner gets 100 bucks.

Isabella: I'm in.

(Cp pulls up and table and sets his elbow on the table. Isabella does the same thing. The two clasp hands, and start to arm wrestle.)

Cp: I see you have a nice amount of strength. That is another trait I would like to talk about.

(Isabella almost has Cp's hand pinned to the ground)

Isabella: If you keep talking, I might as well collect my cash now.

(Cp suddenly pushes Isabella's hand back, and slams it on the other side of the table)

Cp: You were saying?

(Isabella pulls back her and and glares at Cp)

Cp: Come now, be a team player.

( Cp offers a handshake. Isabella sighs and shakes his hand)

Cp: Ok. Now, remember the part on the island? When you gave a pep talk to Phineas? You almost admitted you loved him.

Isabella: Well, that was sorta a slip. Yes, I wanted to say "That's not the Phineas I fell in love with." but the Director didnt want me to say it. At the end of the shooting, I think he wasn't happy with that scene.

Cp: Well, I have that little scene right now.

(Cp clicks a remote, the plasma TV plays)

"That's not the Phineas Flynn I fell in...to this situation with." Isabella says to Phineas.

(scene ends)

Isabella: I know! I think that scene turned out great. I just wanted to say 'in love with.' but couldn't. We actually shot that scene five times before we got that scene.

Cp: So, you almost forgot your line, but at the last minute, you remembered it?

Isabella: Yep. We couldn't shoot that scene again, so the Director decided to just go with it.

Cp: Mmmm. I also wanted to ask you about your friendship with Ferb. On Fanfiction, there are some stories with you and Ferb as a paired couple.

Isabella: Well, Ferb is nice and all, I'm not really into him like I am with Phineas. Sure, he has a British accent, and good looks, but Phineas...he is soo cute, has a great personality, a handsome face, he is always helpful to me, and he cares about me and he danced with me throughout the "Summer Belongs to You song" and he's just...(sighs)

Cp: Isabella? Hello?

(Isabella is in a trance)

Cp: Umm, before she snaps back into reality, I would like to apologize to all the Ferb/Isabella fans out there on Fanfiction who read this part. I really don't see how Isabella could fall in love with Ferb. I'm just saying my opinion.

(Isabella is still in a trance)

Cp: Alright, snap out of it. (takes out Desert Eagle, aims at ceiling, and shoots. The gun shot snaps Isabella out of her trance)

Isabella: What was that for? I was in Phineas-Land with Phineas, and he was taking me through the tunnel of love! We were about to kiss when you fired the gun and woke me up!

Cp: Did you hear what I said while you were day-dreaming?

Isabella: Umm, no why?

Cp: That's good for everyone.

Isabella: Seriously, what did you say?

Cp: Whatever you don't know can't harm you.

Isabella: Yes it can! It happens to everyone all the time!

Cp: Uhh...curiousity killed the bat?

Isabella: Satifaction brought him back.

Cp: Okay...some things are best left alone?

Isabella: Darn, can't think of anything good.

(Ferb walks into the room)

Cp: Hey Ferb! Quick question!

(Ferb stops, and waits)

Cp: What is your opinion on Ferb/Isabella stories put on Fanfiction?

(Ferb glances at Isabella, then back at Cp, he points at her)

Cp: Yes, that Isabella.

(Ferb thinks)

Ferb: People have different taste of love.

Isabella: I can't really complain about Ferb and me, but I know I'm not really into Ferb.

(Ferb gives a thumbs-up, and walks through the room)

Cp: Ferb, this is the second time you came in here during an interview, what now?

(Ferb walks back with another tuxedo)

Cp: Again? You taking someone out?

(Ferb nods)

Isabella: Who is it?

(Ferb turns to Isabella)

Ferb: Somethings are best left alone.

(Isabella stares at Ferb. Ferb leaves)

Cp: Wow...just...wow.

Isabella: Is there anything else you want to ask?

Cp: No thanks, I'm fine for now.

Isabella: No seriously, you want to ask anything, I feel much better when I talk about things.

Cp: Thats what makes a boy and a girl different. Say goodbye Isabella.

(Isabella turns the otherway)

Isabella: Bye!

Cp: Uhh, Isabella? That's a nice view of the back of your head, but the camera is the other way.

(Isabella turns around and looks at the camera)

Isabella: Bye!

(clip ends)

* * *

**BACK ON THE APACHE...**

"Yeah, that was a nice interview. Ferb and I are good buddies/rivals. That interview was good, even though Isabella wanted to continue it..." Comment person says.

"Sir. We are over Las Vegas." reports the pilot.

"Already? Wow that was a fast trip across the Atlantic." Cp mutters. Cp grabs a parachute and puts it on.

"Sir, is your platypus dropping off with you?" asks the pilot.

Perry comes out behind the pilot with a parachute pack.

"Perry! Were you here the whole time?" asks Cp. Perry shrugs.

Perry opens goes to the edge of the Apache, and stares down at the city of Las Vegas. He glances back at Cp.

"Grrggrrgrgrrr." Perry chitters, and jumps out.

"Oh, it's on now Perry!" Cp calls out, runs, and jumps out of the Apache with the camera.

Perry and Cp are sky-diving over Las Vegas now.

"Until next time, see ya!"

* * *

Author's/Comment person's note: All the things I said in this story, I dont really do that stuff in real life, just in the Fanfiction world...sadly...Just letting people know so I dont get into any trouble in real life...

R&R!

Expect the next chapter to be added after the next chapter in The Wild West is added.  
Plus, if you get a chance, read The Wild West on Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction.  
Oh, a friend of mine, Zana Charleson was wondering if you could review her story: "Phineas and Ferb Talk". I'm just saying if you have some time, review her story. It would really help her out.


	3. Party Pooper, and Dodgeball!

Like I said, I started on this right after The Wild West chapter was posted. I also quickly put up a story called: NIGHTMARES (the letters are capitalized, and it has no connection to Violentnerd101's story)

Enjoy the chapter.

( {}.O ) ({}.{}) (_O.O_) (\/\O.O/\/)

* * *

**THIS IS TEXAS**

A blue Lamborghini smoothly cruised through the lighted city streets. All around them, tall skyscraper buildings reached into the night sky.

The driver of the car was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, a belt, a black shirt, and chopper sunglasses on his eyes.  
The other figure sitting shotgun was dressed differently, but had some chopper sunglasses on his face as well.

The Lamborghini slid to a stop at a red light.

"Hello, I am Comment person," spoke the driver "I am also called Cp for short. Right beside me is Darkspine Sonic759. I call him Darkspine for short. Say hello dude."

"Hello...hey where's the camera?" Darkspine asks, looking around for the camera.

"The camera is in 3rd Person recording, so you just have to talk normally." Cp explains.

"Since when can cameras do that?"

"Since my company makes them like that."

"You mean 107 Industries?"

"Yeah, how do you think I have all this stuff?"

The light flashed green, and the Lamborghini drove forward. The lights from nearby stores and buildings reflected against the smooth surface of the car.

"So why are we doing in this city?" asked Darkspine.

"We are in Houston, Texas. We are here to help Agent P on his mission."

"Perry the platypus is here?"

"Yep, and we are his backup."

Cp turned a sharp turn, and continued to drive through the lighted streets. Cp turned on the radio, and a beat started to play through the speakers.

"I like this song." Cp said, and drove forward.

_Bad Boys  
__Watcha__ Want  
__Watcha Want__  
__Watcha__ gonna do  
When sheriff John Brown comes for you_

"Can we listen to anything else?" complained Darkspine. The song continued on.

"If you want to listen to something else, nod your head like you are listening to a beat." Cp tells him.  
Darkspine started to bob his head, and so did Cp.  
The two of them continued to bob their heads to the beat.

_Bad boys bad boys  
__Watcha__ gonna do  
__Watcha gonna do when they come for you_

"Hey friends!" said an annoying childish voice. Cp slammed down the break, and the Lamborghini screeched to a halt, and lurched everyone forward. Thankfully, Darkspine and Cp had their seat belts on, and remained in their seats.

Cp turned off the radio, and glanced back into the backseat.

A young boy with stripe cloths, overalls, and a sailor's hat sat in the back seat.

"Flapjack, what the hell are you doing here?" Cp asked, irritated.

"I wanted to come along with you guys!" Flapjack said excitedly. Darkspine also glanced back.

"How did you get in the car?" he demanded.

Flapjack leaned forward and whispered to Darkspine.

"I snuck in while you two were talking. Don't tell Comment person." Flapjack whispered, and giggled.

"I can hear you." Cp stated flatly. Flapjack sat back in his seat, and stared at the two guys.

"Let's go on an adventure!" Flapjack exclaimed proudly.

"Go back to your whale." Cp growled, and pushed a button.

Flapjack's seat shot up, launching Flapjack into the sky.

Cp and Darkspine looked up and watched Flapjack get launched into the sky. Above them, they saw the full moon.

"Was that necessary?" Darkspine asked, glanced back at Cp.

"He is so annoying," Cp said, still looking up, "I don't like him. I sent him to the moon."

"What!"

"Don't worry, little boys can breathe on the moon."

"Umm, no they can't."

"Oh...crap...I'll give Cartoon Network a call later."

Cp floored the pedal, and the Lamborghini zoomed forward.

(...,,,...,,,)

The blue Lamborghini drove into a dark driveway. Cp turned the key, and the car ceased to move. Darkspine glanced around to see where they were.

From the street lampposts, he could tell that they were in a suburban house area, since small one-story houses filled the area.

Darkspine and Cp both exited the car, and stood on the driveway.

"So how do we help Perry?" asked Darkspine.

Cp slid something out of his leather jacket sleeve, and tossed the long object to Darkspine. Darkspine caught the metal object, and examined it.

He suddenly realized that it was a SPAS-12 shotgun. He glanced at Cp, who was already walking up towards the house. Darkspine ran after him.

(...,,,...,,,)

Cp and Darkspine pressed their backs against the walls. In the middle of them, the door to inside the house. They both could hear the commotion coming from inside the house.

Darkspine hefted his SPAS-12.

Cp pulled out two MP5K's from out of his jacket.

"Aw, why do you get two guns!" Darkspine complained quietly, trying not to alert the people living inside.

"Hey, you have a shotgun!" Cp muttered back.

"Yeah, but you have guns, a leather jacket, and choppers. You look like one of those guys from the Matrix movies!"

"Well, that's how I roll!" Cp said, turned to the door, and kicked the door. The door cracked off its hinges, and flew into the building.

Cp and Darkspine both dove into the room, and fired their weapons. The gun's recoil flashes lighted up the place dimly.

Several screams rang out from the darkness.

After a solid minute, Cp's MP5K's ran out of bullets, and he dropped the empty ammo clips. Darkspine had to reload his SPAS-12, and took out several shotgun shells. The room remained dark.

Cp threw his left arm to his side, and his elbow flipped a light switch.

The lights clicked on, and lit up the entire house.

Standing in front of Darkspine and Cp, were teenagers with shocked expressions. They all stared at Cp and Darkspine.

Cp and Darkspine's eyes widened.

"Sorry." Cp said.

"What the hell are you doing here!" yelled one of the teenagers.

"Wrong house?"

"Hey, you have to pay for the damages, and I'm going to file law suit!" yelled another teen.

"Hey, we are the ones with guns, so don't do that." Cp told them.

"Wait, what was the address again?" Darkspine asked. Cp pulled out a piece of paper.

"1314...oh...that's where I got confused." Cp realized. Cp turned his attention back to the teenagers, who were still in shock.

"Umm, yeah...we got this house confused with another house...so um...yeah..." Cp said.

Cp and Darkspine both exited the house.

(...,,,...,,,)

**OUTSIDE...**

"Great, we just crashed a teenager party." Darkspine muttered.

"Hey, look on the bright side."

"Which is?"

"Did you see their faces?"

"Yep, they looked like they wet their pants!"

"We should go back in and do that again."

"What about Perry?"

"Oh right."

Darkspine climbed over the lawn fence, and approached the house next door. Cp got in the car, and drove a short distance, and parked in the street. He soon joined Darkspine.

"So what are we going to do this time?" Darkspine questioned Cp, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I was thinking about you going through the back window, and I would distract the target in the front door." Cp explained.

Although it was no-where near of what Darkspine was thinking, it actually sounded pretty good.

"Ok, you do that." Darkspine said, hefted his SPAS-12, and ran for the backyard.

(...,,,...,,,)

**Cp's**** P.O.V**

I slowly walked up to the door, and knocked against the glass window. I heard some footsteps, and saw the door handle turn. The door clicked, and flew open.

A man in a lab coat opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked in a scratchy accent voice.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz?" I asked in surprise, recognizing him.

"Comment person?" he asked back.

"Umm, yes?"

"What are you doing at my new house!"  
"This is your house?" I asked him, peeking my head to his side, trying to see inside.

"Yes, this is my house. I bought it a week ago to get a break from Danville. Come inside." Doof said, and motioned me inside. I stepped into the house, and I must admit, it was a nice little house.

"As you can see, this is another little house I bought to get a break," Doof explained, and showed me around the house.

"The house came included with a Wii, Xbox 360, PS3, and some other video games. Which reminds me, I have a Halo Reach match starting tonight. I am so going to own those noobs!"

"Since when did you become into video games?" I asked him, staring at a freaking plasma wide screen TV!

'Holy crap...' I mentally screamed in my head.

"Well, I was watching TV, and I saw one of those game commercials. I would have changed the channel, but I was too tired. So I watched the trailer for Halo Reach.

"It wasn't that bad. So I decided to go and buy it. The Xbox Live was a bit pricey, but totally worth it!"

I decided to pop the question.

"So...is Perry the Platypus here?"

Doof gave me a hard expression. I thought he was going to yell at me in temper, but his expression loosened up.

"Oh yeah, he's in the guest bedroom, taking a nap. He was sent to...I guess check on me? Anyways, I wasn't up to anything bad, so he got a break, he was tired, and he decided to sleep in the guest bedroom."

I remembered something.

"Would the guest room be in the back?" I asked Doof.

"Yeah, the room in the back. Why?"

"Perry has karate instincts right?"

"Yes why?"

"Plus he is a bit weary at night?"

"I don't know about that, but I think he is. Again, why?"

Suddenly, I heard the sound of tussling, and fighting coming from down the hall. Doof also heard it, too.

"Darkspine and I were sent to help Perry, but I didn't know he was on vacation." I explained.

"Oh..." Doof said, "Well, should we go stop the fighting?"

"Heh, why not." I said, and started to walk down the hall.

(...,,,...,,,)

**MEANWHILE...**

Darkspine grabbed the furry creature and threw him across the dark room. Again, he couldn't see what he was fighting, but he knew it was an enemy.

Frustrated, Darkspine pulled out his SPAS-12, and started to fire. The shotgun flashed, and fired. The enemy must have dodged the shot, and was on the other side of the room. Darkspine shifted his aim, and fired. Again, another miss.

Darkspine kept on firing. Suddenly, he felt the SPAS-12 kicked out of his hands, and a fist punched him in the face. Darkspine grabbed the enemy by his body, and threw him on the ground. The two of them wrestled around the room.

_CLICK_

The lights turned on, and Darkspine glanced at the door. Cp and Doofenshmirtz were standing there, with surprised expressions.

Darkspine glanced down at who he was fighting.

"Oh...sorry..." he muttered, and released his grip.

"Grrrggrrggrrr."

Perry pushed himself up, fixed his fedora, and dusted himself off.

"Sorry about that." Darkspine said to him. Perry nodded.

"What did you to the guest room!" Doof exclaimed. Darkspine and Perry glanced around the room.

The bed was messed up, pictures shattered on the ground, curtains thrown everywhere, and bullet holes in the wall.

"Ummm, sorry?" Darkspine apologized.  
Doof glared at Cp.

"This is going on your bill." he muttered to Cp.

"Fine by me." Cp answered.

Suddenly, they heard an angry mob outside. The four of them heard it as well.

"Aw great, now those teenagers from next door are after us! What did I do this time?" Doofenshmirtz complained. Cp and Darkspine nervously chuckled.

"Yeah...we accidentally mixed up your address with theirs, and we went in guns a blazing, and crashed their party." Cp explained. Perry and Doof's eyes turned big.

"No one was hurt though."

Perry sighed in relief, but Doof kept his eyes wide.

"You busted into a house, and fired weapons!" Doof exclaimed.

"Hey! We didn't kill anyone!" Darkspine piped in.

"True...I never liked those teens. They have parties every night! I can't sleep at night with me partying all the time!"

Suddenly, the angry mob of teenagers started to climb through the window.

Perry, Darkspine, Doofenshmirtz, and Cp ran out of the room, down the hallway, and into the front yard.

Another mob of teenagers were surrounding the Lamborghini, trying to start it up.

Cp's eyes went huge, but no one could tell since he had choppers on.

"Get away from the car!"

The mob around the car turned to them.

"Hey! It those two who crashed our party! Get them!" a teenager yelled, and the mob charged towards them.

Doofenshmirtz ran out in front of them, waving his hands in the air.

"Wait! Stop!" he cried out.

To his surprise, the angry mob halted in front of him.

"You teenagers get out of here!" he yelled at them.

"Why should we listen to you old man!" demanded another teenager from the mob.

"Cause mine is bigger than yours!" Doof shot back.

The entire mob's eyes went huge, so did Perry's, Darkspine's and Cp's.

Doof glanced at the mob, then back at the guys.

"What? I was talking about my new Pie-Inator." Doof said, and pulled out a bazooka shaped weapon.

"What were you all thinking?" he asked them.

"Uh, nothing?" Cp said. Doof realized what everyone thought he meant.

"Ugh! That is just gross! Kids today and their slang, jeez!" Doof said, and aimed the Pie-Inator at the teens. The teens ran away screaming, thinking it was a real bazooka.

"Wow," Doof said, "never thought that teens were scared of pies." Doof pulled the trigger, and a pie shot out. Sadly, it only went 5ft, and it splattered on the ground.

"I need to work on its range." Doof muttered, and put it away.

The four of them headed for the Lamborghini, which was still intact.

"Shotgun!" Doof called out. Darkspine and Perry growled.

Everyone got into the car. Cp was driving, Doofenshmirtz was riding shotgun, Darkspine and Perry sat in the back.

"Wait, what about the first angry mob inside the house?" asked Darkspine.

"Oh, I installed a self-destruct inside the house." Doof said, took out a switch, and pushed the button.

The house exploded, leaving behind a huge, black, smoldering pit. The teenagers that were inside were covered in the black smoke, and dropped into the pit.

"Ya know, if this was real, they would be dead." Cp stated.

"Yea, either that or health insurance covers explosions." Doof said.

Cp started the car, floored the pedal, and the Lamborghini drove away.

Cp turned on the radio, and another song with a catchy beat played.

"I love this song!" Darkspine exclaimed.

(I must apologize for not adding the beat into this)

_Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
My-my-my-my music  
Hits me so hard  
Makes me say "Oh my Lord  
Thank you, for blessing me  
With a mind to rhyme  
And two hype feet  
It feels good  
When you're down  
A __superdope__ homeboy from the __Oaktown__  
And I'm known, as such  
That this isn't a beat-uh  
Ya can't touch. _

The blue Lamborghini drove onto the highway, and headed West, down a highway, all the way back to L.A.

(...,,,...,,,,)

Cp: I must admit, that was a fun night. We made it back to L.A. in a day.

Darkspine: We would have been there if Doofenshmirtz didn't have to go pee every minute.

Cp: Mmmm, I guess health insurance doesn't cover bladder problems.

Darkspine: Uh, yea they do.

Cp: So Doof has health insurance to cover every explosion he survives, but he doesn't have any health insurance for his bladder?

Darkspine: I think you are getting things mixed up.

Cp: Well, play the next clip then.

(Darkspine presses a button on the remote, and a new clip plays)

**DODGEBALLS**

It was a fine day in Danville, a fine, bright, sunny day. Cool air blew through the sky, and birds flew in the air.

_BOOM!_

The gunshot echoed all over.

"Was that necessary?" asked Phineas. Cp lowered the bazooka shaped weapon.

"You have any other way to send up the supplies?" Cp asked/answered him, loading in another crate full of supplies. The other box of supplies that he had shot up had already reached the top of the scaffolding, and Ferb was already emptying the crate.

Cp aimed the launcher up, and fired another crate.

_BOOM!_

"That thing is pretty loud." Phineas said, rubbing his ears to recover from the sound.

"Heh, you get use to it after a while." Cp said, loading a bunch of crates into the launcher.

Just then, the fence gate swung open, and Isabella walked into the backyard. Cp was also about to launch all of the crates up.

"Hey Phineas," she greeted cheerfully, "watcha do-"

_BOOM!_

"Watcha do-"

_BOOM!_

Isabella waited for the shots to stop, with an irritated expression on her face. When it fell quiet, she decided to speak.

"As I was saying...wha-"

_BOOMM__!_

"Can you stop shooting for a few minutes!" Isabella screamed. Cp glanced up to Ferb, who gave a thumbs up. Cp shrugged, tossed the launcher aside, and started to climb the scaffolding, leaving Phineas and Isabella to themselves.

"Watcha doin?" Isabella asked sweetly.

"We are building a..." Phineas started to say, but was drawn a blank.

"Hey Cp!" he yelled up, "What are we building!"

"I told you! It's the Drop of Almost-Doom!" Cp shouted back, which he was at least 100ft. in the air with Ferb.

"I guess we are building that then." Phineas told Isabella.

"Oh, ok..." Isabella replied, looking a bit down. Although he was naive, Phineas wasn't so clueless to see that she was upset.

"Something wrong Isabella?" he asked her.

"Oh, I was just wondering...uh..." Isabella found herself stammering.

"Yeeess?"

"Umm, if you guys could join my team in the Tri-State Dodgeball Tournament being held here in Danville?" she asked him.

"I would love to Isabella, but I promised Cp we would build this today." Phineas told her with disappointment. Both of them felt sad.

**MEANWHILE UP ON THE SCAFFOLDING...**

Cp and Ferb were using blowtorches, and welding steel beams. Cp suddenly stopped welding. Ferb also stopped, lifted his welding mask, and glanced at Cp.

"Did I just hear dodgeball?" Cp asked no one in particular.

Ferb opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but Cp had stood up and walked over towards the edge of the scaffolding.

"Are they talking about dodgeball?" Cp wondered aloud, and leaned over the edge, staring down.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew, and Cp was blown off balanced. He teetered on the edge, and Ferb ran over to catch him. Before he could, Cp fell over the edge. Ferb ran over to the edge and glanced down.

**BACK ON THE GROUND 100 FT. BELOW...**

"Incoming!" Cp yelled as he descended at a rapid pace.

Phineas and Isabella glanced up, and ran out of the way. For some reason, they both ran in the same direction.

Cp crashed into the ground, landing on his back. Phineas and Isabella ran over to him, and helped him up.

"Ow." Cp muttered.

"Did you break any bones?" asked Isabella.

Cp painfully stretched his body, and moved every joint in his skeletal system.

"Nope, I'm fine," Cp reported, "besides, it is called: The Drop of Almost-Doom. Not total doom."

Suddenly, Ferb popped up right beside them.

"Ferb, how did you get down?" Phineas asked his step-brother.

Ferb pulled out a remote device with a blue antenna.

"You used a teleporter...figures." Cp muttered.

As they were talking on the ground, Doofenshmirtz happened to be flying his hover-pad, and Perry was chasing him in his hover-car. For some unknown reason, Doof's hover-pad had a huge magnet attached to the underside. As he flew over the backyard, the Drop of Almost-Doom construction project was magnetized up, and carried away by Doofenshmirtz. Perry continued to chase Doof in the sky, and the two flew away from the yard.

"Hey, where'd the Drop of Almost-Doom go?" asked Phineas. Everyone glanced around, and shrugged.

"So, about this dodgeball I had heard about." Cp said.

"Yeah, I'm entering the Tri-State Dodgeball Tournament. My friends in the Fireside Girls had joined me, but I needed some other players to the team." Isabella explained.

"Count me in then." Cp said, cracking his knuckles. Isabella seemed both proud, and slightly nervous. She had never seen Cp so anticipating.

"We, I guess that counts Ferb and me in." Phineas said. Ferb nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Phineas! I knew I could count on you!" Isabella squealed in joy, and hugged Phineas. Phineas patted her back, and awkwardly returned the hug.

Isabella broke from the hug, and ran out of the backyard. Phineas stood there blushing, while Ferb and Cp both stared at Phineas, waiting for something to happen.

"I never knew she needed our help that much." Phineas finally figured. Cp groaned, while Ferb slapped his head.

"What?" Phineas asked both of them.

"Let's just head over to the Stadium." Cp muttered, and walked out of the backyard, followed by Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

**LATER AT THE TRI-STATE STADIUM...**

Inside one of the private locker rooms, the dodgeball team was lounging around. The team consisted of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Cp, Adyson, Milly, Katie, Ginger, Gretchen, and Holly. Since this had nothing to do with the Fireside Girls, everyone wore casual clothing.

"Nice cloths." Cp remarked, looking at all of the girls.

"Thanks." they all replied.

"So, what is our team name again?" asked Holly.

Suddenly, everyone broke out into an argument.

"I think it was the Rangers?"

"No, that was already taken by the Ohio Rangers."

"How about the Rockers?"

"Not everybody here likes rock and roll, Cp."

"How about the Flaming Arrows?"

"It sounds good, but the Silver Claws sound better."

"How?"

"Well, it has a better battle cry! Silver Claws: Shing!  
You want our battle cry to be Flaming Arrows: Swoosh!"

"Good point."

"How about we just go with Team Alpha?"

"No, what about Team Omega?"

"Team Omicron! Leave it at that!" Cp declared.

"Fine." everyone agreed, since it was taking to long to decided.

* * *

**AFTER ABOUT 5 MINUTES...**

"Cp, you know that there are no guns allowed right?" Adyson said. Cp was leaning on the wall, and pushed himself up.

"Crap..." he muttered, and pulled out all of his guns. Everyone watched in amazement as Cp literally piled up all of his weapons in the nearby corner.

"How many weapons do you have?" asked Ginger.

"Mmmm, alot," Cp answered casually, and straightened his leather jacket, "now let's go win this tournament."

They filed out of the locker room, and headed for the stadium. As they walked into the huge basketball court, they all saw that the bleachers were packed with cheering fans.

"Now entering is Team Omicron. This is the first match to start off this Dodgeball Tournament. Team Omicron v.s. the Daring Eagles!" a voice boomed across the stadium.

Team Omicron stared across the court, and saw the other team of boys.

"Now, we always start off with an insult from both teams." the speaker said. One of the staff members walked over and handed Cp a microphone. Across the court, the Daring Eagles had recieved theirs.

"Team Omicron? What is this, Ancient Greece?" said one of the boys on the Daring Eagles team.

Cp growled, and held the microphone to his voice.

"You guys are the Daring Eagles? Heck, Tweetie Bird has more guts than you!"

The staff member took the microphone away, and walked off the court. Blue rubber dodgeballs were rolled out onto the court, and rested on each side. Team Omicron picked up the blue dodgeballs, and waited for the signal. A referee off to the side drew his pistol, and fired into the air.

_POW!_

Both of the teams started to walk towards each other, balls ready to be thrown.

Cp was the first to run up to the half-court line, and throw the ball. The blue rubber ball curved in the air, and smacked against one of the Daring Eagles with a loud smack.

Suddenly, two balls were sent flying towards Cp. Cp twisted his body left, as well as bending his back. The two balls went over his chest, and past his legs. Cp quickly regained his posture, but suddenly, blue dodgeballs were now flying everywhere.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

The only players standing were two of the Daring Eagles, and on Team Omicron: Phineas and Holly.

Phineas ran forward, and did a slid on the court. He slid across the court, and threw his dodgeball. Somehow, it struck one of the boys on his arm, and he was out. However, the other Daring Eagle boy was running up to throw his ball at Phineas, but Holly ran up, and threw her ball.

As the blue ball left the boy's hand, Holly's ball had already moved on a collision course. The ball struck the boy's head, and he fell backwards.

The crowd erupted in cheers, and Team Omicron ran out onto the court.

"Nice shot Holly." Phineas said, regaining his to his shoes.

"Thanks." Holly merely said, and was lifted up by the rest of the team.

"Team Omicron has won the first match. Well played Team Omicron." the speaker announced over the roar of the crowd. "May you please leave the court so the next match may begin."

Team Omicron exited the court, and returned to their private locker room.

* * *

**AFTER SEVERAL MATCHES...**

Team Omicron was brought back to the basketball court, and they were facing against another team.

"Team Shotgun V.S. Team Omicron!"

"We are going to shoot ya down!" said a member on Team Shotgun over the microphone.

"You forgot to load!" Cp shot back.

* * *

**THE NEXT ROUND...**

"Team Ion Fusion V.S. Team Omicron!"

"Hey, isn't that Baljeet over there?" asked Ginger. Everyone glanced at the other team. Sure enough, Baljeet was on the other team.

"I think I should sit this match out." Ginger spoke up, not wanting to play against Baljeet.

"It's ok." Isabella assured her.

"Can I do the insult this time?" asked Adyson. Cp gave a thumbs up.

The microphone was handed to Adyson.

"Hey nerds! Stop playing games, and bring on a real dodgeball fight!" Adyson said over the microphone.

Surprisingly, the other team's speaker was Baljeet.

"We will if you will!" Baljeet said over the microphone.

"Those fighting words now." Isabella said, as she picked up a red dodgeball.

The horn blared across the court, and Isabella was the first to throw a ball. The red dodgeball flew across the court, and smacked against Baljeet's face. Baljeet let out a cry, and he fell backwards from the force.

"Nice shot." Phineas said, and threw his ball.

"Thanks." Isabella replied, and dodged a ball.

* * *

**AFTERWARDS, AND INTO THE NEXT MATCH...**

"Team Omicron V.S. Team Electric Eels!"

"Can I say something?" asked Milly.

"Sure, go ahead." Phineas said, handing over the mike to her.

"We are going to shock you!" a girl on the other team said on the microphone.

Milly adjusted the mike, and spoke.

"Your team sucks!"

Cp couldn't help but laugh, as everyone stared in surprise at her.

Milly handed the microphone back, and picked up a green dodgeball.

"Let's win this!" she said with enthusiasm. Everyone on the team shrugged, and picked up their dodgeballs.

* * *

**THE NEXT ROUND...**

"Team Omicron V.S. Team Jazz!"

"See, I told you that Rockers would be a good name." Cp muttered.

This time, Ferb was handed the microphone.

"You guys are wussies that are going to get your butts kicked!" a dude on the other team insulted on the mike.

Ferb coughed, and spoke on the mike.

"I know what you are, but what am I?"

"Ooooohhhhhh!" the crowd shouted.

The dude on the other team growled, picked up a yellow dodgeball, and threw it at them. Cp wasn't paying attention, and the yellow dodgeball smashed against his face.

Cp's face recoiled from the impacted, and his choppers were knocked off his face.

The entire team gasped. Cp's head slowly returned to his original position. He wiped his jaw, picked up his choppers, cleaned them, and placed them back on his face.

As he walked off the court to sit out, he passed Ferb.

"Take him." he uttered, and walked to the out-bench. Ferb narrowed his sight on the kid.

As the dodgeball match continued, Ferb kept his eye on the kid who got Cp out. Taking a chance, Ferb ran towards the half-court line, taking aim at the kid.

Suddenly, another yellow dodgeball was heading straight for Ferb.

Ferb pushed his feet against the ground, and propelled himself off the ground. As he flew up, he ducked his body, and did a summersault over the dodgeball.

Ferb landed on his feet, and threw the dodgeball at the kid. The ball literally curved in mid-air, and smacked the kid against the side of his head, causing him to fall.

Ferb gave a thumbs up to Cp, who replied with a thumbs up to Ferb.

* * *

**AFTER THAT ROUND...**

"Team Bullies V.S. Team Omicron!"

"Oh hey look it's Buford!" Phineas said, pointing down the court.

There, standing with other bullies, was Buford.

Cp was holding the mike.

"Hey Buford! What's up!" Cp said on the mike.

Buford saw him, and snatched the mike from another bully.

"Oh, hey Cp! What are you guys doing here!"

"We entered the Dodgeball Tournament, and this is the Semi-Finals Round!"

"Already? Dang, these dodgeball games go by fast!"

"I know man!"

Cp and Buford were literally talking to each other on the microphones, which boomed throughout the entire stadium.

"So, may the best team win?" Cp asked.

"I plan on winning." Buford said with anticipation.

"Well, while you have a plan, we have a flamethrower, and we will burn your plans!"

"You're talking metaphorically right?"

"Metaphorically, and physically!"

Buford took out a sheet of paper with tactics crudely drawn on the paper. He crumpled the paper in his hand, and tossed the paper ball away.

"Well, too bad! You can't burn our plans, because we don't have any plans!" Buford said.

They were still talking on the microphones.

"You threw away your own dodgeball plan?" Cp asked.

"Uhhh..." Buford stammered, "whatever! We are still going to win!"

"Let's do this!" Cp shouted, handed the microphone to the staff member, and picked up a purple dodgeball. Buford picked up a purple dodgeball as well.

"Charge!" they both ordered their teams.

Both teams ran forward, ready to unleash the wrath of their dodgeballs.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

"We interrupt this program to bring you: Courage the Cowardly Dog Show! Staring Courage the Cowardly Dog!"

"What the heck!' Darkspine asked, leaning forward from his seat.

"Oh, sorry. That show does that alot." Cp said, and reached for the remote.

Cp clicked the remote, and changed the channel. The channel flipped back to the movie clip.

"Oh great, we missed the dodgeball match!" Darkspine complained, and opened another can of soda.

"So? My team won that match." Cp told him.

"Well, we missed the epic battle of Team Bullies V.S. Team Omicron!" Darkspine shouted.

"Oh, well, it was a big battle..." Cp muttered.

"So are you going to replay the clip?"

"I don't think we have any extra time for that."

"This is a freaking talk show!"

"No, this is a bunch of interviews, videos, and talks with Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of the cast." Cp corrected him. Darkspine just grumbled, and sat back in his egg-shaped seat.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

(Now playing the rest of the clip)

"Five minutes until the next match." the speaker said inside the locker room.

Everyone was putting ice packs on their injuries from the last match. Katie and Gretchen had the most ice packs and bruises, while Isabella had the least. Phineas, Adyson, Holly, Milly, Ginger, and Ferb were laying around, holding bags of ice on their sores. Cp, however, was the only one standing. In truth, he had just as many bruises as all of them, but ignored the constant ache in his body.

Cp stepped out of the room, and walked down to the hallway. He spotted Buford, who had an ice pack covering his right eye. Buford spotted Cp with his other eye, and walked over to him.

"Hey Cp, nice game." he grunted.

"Yeah, good game. Sorry you guys lost." Cp apologized.

"Yeah, but I actually didn't want to go against the next team."

"Which team is that?"

"Oh, Team Russian."

Cp's expression turned sour.

"Oooohhhh, Russians..." Cp said.

"If you thought Team Bullies were tough, wait till you see Team Russian." Buford said. Cp was thinking hard. His team had barely won this victory, how would they fare against Team Russian?

Suddenly, he saw a huge figure walking down the hallway. He had a short mohawk, a muscle shirt, silver pants, a thick beard, muscles, and wearing gold bling.

"Buford, I think I know how we are going to win this." Cp said. Buford glanced at where Cp was looking at, and spotted the character as well. His jaw dropped when he saw the man.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

**THE FINAL MATCH...**

"Team Russian V.S. Team Omicron!"

This time, everyone on Team Omicron were sitting on the bleachers, holding ice packs to their bruises, everyone execpt for Cp.

Cp was on the court, facing the other team. Team Russian was already forming. Cp counted at least 20 players on the other team. Cp checked his cell phone for the time.

"How does Cp plan to win against all of them?" wondered Phineas. Everyone wondered the same thing.

Suddenly, the gym doors flew open, and the same character from the hallway came into the court. The entire crowd erupted in cheers as he walked over to Cp.

"Sorry I'm late buddy, but I couldn't find the right place." the character said to Cp in an irritated tone.

"It's ok, I'll pay you more." Cp said.

"Aww, thank you man."

The staff member walked out with the microphone.

"Oh, can I do this?" asked the character.

"Sure go ahead. Let's here what the Russians have to say first." Cp told him.

"Hey Team Omicron! We've got you out numbered!" said a man with a Russian accent, "you might as well quit while-"

"Shut up fool!" the character barked on the microphone, cutting off the Russian guy, "I ain't here to take no smack from you! I am here to win this Dodgeball Match, and no one ain't gonna stop me!"

The Russian guy just waved him off, turned, and headed back towards his team.

"Don't turn your back on me sucka! You know I am going to take these balls, and smash them against your face!" the character barked, picked up a blue dodgeball, and flung it at them. The blue dodgeball literally smashed into the Russian guy, knocking him to the ground.

"Nice speech Mr T." Cp said, and picked up a blue dodgeball.

"Well, those fools had it coming to them." Mr T. said, and picked up another dodgeball.

Cp and Mr T. were throwing dodgeballs at the other team, and the other team was throwing dodgeballs at them.

* * *

After what seemed like a continuous motion of dodgeballs flying, Team Russian was reduced to the last player.

The last player picked up two dodgeballs, and slowly stepped forward. As he did this, Mr T. and Cp slowly backed up.

"Dang, the fool's got two dodgeballs! That's twice the rubber!" Mr T. said, shifting his grip on his dodgeball.

Cp threw another dodgeball, and the guy deflected it with his dodgeball. Mr T. threw his right after, but the guy deflected the ball.

"Aw crap." Cp muttered, and ran to his side for another ball. The guy threw the ball, and Cp dove straight into it. The ball pelted him in his stomach, and bounced off. Cp fell to the ground, and slowly pushed himself to his boots. Mr T. grabbed another ball, and viciously threw it at the guy. The guy was pelted against his side, and he fell to the ground.

The crowd up-roared in cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Team Omicron has won the Tri-State Area Dodgeball Tournament!" the speaker boomed.

Cp and Mr T. walked over to the rest of the team, who still had ice packs.

"Great shot Mr T." Phineas said.

"Glad to help." Mr T. said, and turned to Cp. "So are you going to pay me my cash now?"

Cp took out two stacks of money.

"This one is for you," he said, handing the first stack to Mr T. "and this is for charity." Cp handed over the other stack of money. Mr T. brushed the tips of the stack of money.

"Well, I best be going. Thank you for letting me play." Mr T. said, shaking Cp's hand. He turned around, and left. The paparazzi was already after him as he left through the door.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and everyone else was left in the empty court.

"So did we win anything?" asked Gretchen, looking around at the mess.

"Who cares? I wanted to do this for the fun. They will give us a trophy later, let's get something to eat." Cp said, and started to walk out. He suddenly heard the groans behind him, and turned back. Everyone was having a hard time moving. Now that Cp thought of it, his body was constantly aching. Cp took out his cell and called a number.

"Hello? Hey dude, can you send a pick up vehicle? Something that will hold...10 people? Thanks."

Cp hung up.

(...,,,...,,,)

"Well, that's the end of that clip." Cp said, taking anothe sip of his Sprite. Darkspine was slouching in his egg-shaped seat.

"So you hired Mr T. to help you?" asked Darkspine.

"Yeah...he gave half of the money I gave him to charity, so it's good."

Darkspine and Cp sat in the room.

"What time is it?" asked Cp.

"About...the afternoon I think." Darkspine said, looking out the window.

A commercial popped up on the TV.

"It's your money, you do what you want with it." said the man in the commercial.

"Oh great," muttered Cp, "it's that loan company. Usually, several people will stick their heads out the window, and say: "It's my money, and I want it now!"

"It's my money, and I want it now!" a woman shouted outside. Cp and Darkspine glanced towards the window.

"See?"

"It's my money, and I want it now!" a man shouted from somewhere outside.

"It's my money, and I want it now!" an old woman shouted.

"They have gone mad!" Cp said.

Just then, Monogram came into the room.

"Hello boys, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" he asked them.

"Ah sure, I ran out of clips right now." Cp answered, and pushed himself out of his big chair. Darkspine got out of his seat, and worked the kink out of his back.

"Well, I have some balls that need to be cleaned. I was going to go somewhere, but I need these balls cleaned. Can you clean my balls?" Monogram asked him. Darkspine almost laughed at the last part.

"Sure, just tell us where they are." Cp said, and straightened his leather jacket.

"On the 3rd floor, in the Game Show room." Monogram said, and left.

"Oh, can I get you something?" Monogram asked them.

"I'll take a Sprite."

"I'll take a Pepsi."

The guys left the room, and got on the elevator. The 3rd floor was the first stop, and Cp and Darkspine stepped out. They went down the hall, and into the Game Show room. They walked down the inclined room, and into the center, where a bunch of sport balls were sitting on the counter table.

"How can we clean these dirty balls?" asked Darkspine, examining the balls covered in mud.

"With AXE cleaner! It can clean dirty balls!" Cp said, pulling out an AXE Cleaner Container from under the table. Darkspine just stared at him.

"What?" asked Cp, and started to wash the balls in a built-in sink in the table.

Just then, Buford came in, dragging a bag behind him. He made his way down, and came up to Darkspine and Cp.

"Hey guys, can you clean this dirty ball sack?" Buford asked, and held up a bag of soccer balls. Darkspine was now gagging.

"Sure, just leave them there." Cp said, and continued to wash the balls. Buford dropped the bag, and left.

"Am I the only one who finds this very disturbing?"

"Yes, yes you are." Cp said, and started to wash another ball.

**LATER...**

"Well, I really think I should turn off the camera now." Cp said sipping his Sprite.

"You had the camera on the whole time?" asked Phineas. Cp, Phineas, Ferb, and Darkspine were sitting out on a balcony, watching the sun set.

"Yea, I forgot to turn it off."

"So what else are you going to do?" Phineas asked.

"Well, I don't know, maybe hang out with Perry, or chat with Ferb. Maybe talk with Isabella, if you two don't have anything planned."

"Well, I was going to take her to dinner..." Phineas said.

"Wow, you two are quite a couple." Darkspine muttered, and drank his drink. Phineas just smiled.

"I don't get one thing though..." Cp said. He paused and burped, then continued his sentance.

"Is Isabella shorter or taller than you, Phineas?"

"Well, sometimes she is taller, sometimes she is about the same height, and sometimes I am taller."

"I just find it a little strange if she is taller, so that's why I always say that you are taller than her by an inch, or so."

"Really? I don't really pay much attention to it."

"Well, I do. I'm just going to say that you are taller than her."

Ferb was drinking some tea, and let out a huge belch.

"Nice one Ferb!" Darkspine said. Cp pulled out a glass bottle of Coke. He started to twist the top.

"What are you doing Cp?" asked Ferb.

"Trying to make this cap pop off." Cp said, twisting it some more. He gave a final twist, and the cap shot off. The cap shot straight into the camera, and broke the 3rd Person camera.

**UNTIL NEXT TIME...REVIEW IF YOU WANT!**

**

* * *

**

Oh, expect the next update after the next update in The Wild West.  
Plus, if you would like to star in one of the episodes, just let me know.

I DON"T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THE STORY.

Darkspine Sonic759 is a real FanFiction author.  
This is a message to Darkspine: Dude, I hope you are happy with what I put.

I AM NOT ADVERTISING ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. JUST USING FUNNY LINES.

Russians are very cool, and tough in my opinion.

So that's about it...thanks for reading, and review if you want.


	4. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

Hey, it's the author: Comment person. This is another episode of Phineas and Ferb Backstage. If you haven't read the update on my profile, well...I will tell.

I just found out that my twitches MIGHT be caused by a tumor in my head. I am going go get an X-RAY to find out if I have a tumor or not.

If I do...then I will be treated for it. The treatment will leave my mind even more unstable than it is now...and I will have trouble reading, writing, and possibly typing.

Let's all hope I don't have a tumor.

Enough about my life, you clicked on this story to read, so enjoy!

(\/\O.O/\/)

* * *

**ROCK AND ROLL ALL NIGHT ON HALLOWEEN!**

It was the eve of Halloween Night, and everyone was busy.

Inside the Flynn-Fletcher house, the family was busy getting ready for the Halloween night.

Phineas wore his costume, which was a robot. Phineas's head peace had to be modified to fit his triangular head. To everyone else, it looked like Phineas was inside an Iron Man suit, except with a triangular head piece.

Ferb was dressed like it was the Renaissance time. He wore brown medieval cloths, black boots, and an old black wool bag over his head, with openings for his mouth and eyes. He carried a metal axe on his back. Ferb was dressed as an executioner.

Candace was dressed as a witch, with the classic pointy hat, black robes, and green face paint.

Phineas was waiting for Cp to finish up his makeup in the restroom.

"Hey Cp, how long does it take to put on your makeup?" Phineas asked Cp, who was on the other side of the door.

"It's not makeup, it's war paint!" Cp answered back, from behind the door. "It takes about an hour!"

"Seriously?" Phineas asked, hoping he doesn't take all night.

"Hey, I started an hour ago." Cp answered.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door unlocked, and swung open.

Phineas glanced down, and saw the huge black boots with silver lighting streaks on the sides and on the raised boots. The boots' leather stretched up all the way and covered his thighs. A black suit with stars was covering the rest of his body. A silver belt with holes rested around his waist. A V-shaped chest plate with silver lightings and silver shoulder plates rested on his top part of his body. Cp's arms had silver gauntlets near his hands. He had silver, black, and white face paint on. The silver spiked stars covered his eyes, the black outlined the lines, and the white covered the rest of his face.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Phineas, still stunned at his appearance.

"I am the Spaceman from Kiss." Cp answered with his black painted lips. Phineas just couldn't believe his eyes.

Cp and Phineas went to the living room, where Candace and Ferb waited. When Ferb and Candace saw Cp's costume, they were just as amazed.

"Whoa, nice costume Cp." Candace commented. Cp, who was now Candace's height thanks to his boots, smiled.

Just then, Linda came into the living room.

"All right, your dad and I are going to be here at home giving candy to trick or treaters. Candace is going to-"

"Sorry mom, I am going to go with Jeremy." Candace interrupted.

"Well, Cp is going to take you two boys," Linda said, "oh, and nice costume Cp."

"Thanks, it's the Spaceman from Kiss."

"Oh, I met those guys in the 80's while I was Lindana!"

"Lucky!"

"Well, go enjoy your Halloween night." she said, and left the room.

Cp, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace left the house, and walked down to the street. Candace got on her bike.

"Hey Candace, can you make that thing fly? Since you're a witch?" Cp asked jokingly.

"Get real." she said, and placed her hands on the handle.

As she started to pedal, a blue ray from somewhere (D.E.I) zapped the bike she was riding. As Candace started to pedal, she flew into the air with the bike. She suddenly realized that she was flying.

"Ahhh! How did I get up here!" she screamed.

"Looks like you can fly!" Cp called back down below. Candace stopped pedaling, and she started to plummet towards the ground.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Keep pedaling Candace!" Phineas called to her.

Candace quickly started to pedal again, and she starting to fly on her bike again.

Phineas, Ferb, and Cp watched her pedal away down the street in the sky.

"Well, we should pick up the others." Cp said, and they made their way towards Isabella's house.

They knocked on Isabella's door, and waited. After a minute, Vivian opened the door.

"Hello Vivian, nice costume." Cp greeted.

"Oh thank you dear." she said. She was wearing a zombie costume.

"Is Isabella here?" asked Phineas.

"She's changing into her costume. I'll check on her. Come in, make yourselves comfy."

The boys entered the house, and went into the living room.

"Isa! Your friends are in the living room!" Mrs. Garcia Shapiro called through the house.

"Tell them I'll be with them soon!" Isabella called back from her room. Since their yelling was loud enough to hear, the boys could hear it in the room.

"Ok Isabella, we will wait!" Cp called to her.

"You guys are already here?" Isabella called back.

"Yeah, your mom invited us in!"

"Well, I'll be with you guys shortly!"

"Oh, Phineas is here, too!"

A few seconds later, Isabella was already out and dressed, and ran into the room. She was dressed up as a pink fairy.

"Hey Phineas, watcha doin?" she asked sweetly. Both Cp and Ferb knew that mentioning Phineas would get her to hurry up.

"Well, we were waiting to take you trick or treating." Phineas replied.

"You wanted to take me, trick or treating with you?" Isabella repeated Phineas's statement, hoping he would get the hint.

"Cp's is going to have to watch over us though." Phineas said. Again, Cp shook his head, and Ferb smacked his forehead. Isabella snapped out of Phineas-Land, and looked a bit disappointed.

"We will be picking up the rest of the kids, and around 9 P.M, I will take you all to a concert." Cp said.

"What is the band?" asked Isabella.

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" Cp said, and started to head out of the room. Isabella, Ferb, and Phineas exchanged confused glances, but followed him out.

"I'll be back later mom." Isabella called back to her mom.

"Take care now!" she called back.

"Your house has a lot of echoes." Cp said as he closed the door behind them.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

The group picked up Baljeet, who was dressed as a predator. Buford, who was wearing a ninja outfit. Django, who came dressed as a vampire.

As they walked down the street, a very familiar person was walking their way. As they met, they recognized each other.

"Darkspine!"

"Cp!"

"Nice Kiss costume." Darkspine said looking up at Cp, who was now towering over him by a foot.

"Thanks, where is your costume?" asked Cp.

Darkspine took out a glowing sphere, and crushed it in his hand. A dark blue flash flared. When it died down, Dark Spine Sonic was hovering in front of them.

"What do you think?" Darkspine asked, sounding exactly like Dark Spine Sonic.

"Your lucky I gave you that device." Cp said, examining him.

"Well, I gotta go trick. Dark Spine Sonic is out. Peace!" Darkspine said, and took off in a flash.

The gang came up to the first house, which was a small orange house. It had jack o'lanters on the porch, and grave stones in the front yard.

The group came up to the door, and Phineas knocked.

The door opened, and a man stood there.

"What do you little brats want?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Uh, Trick or Treat?" Isabella asked, hoping he would give some candy.

"Oh this again, for the last time, NO!" he shouted, and slammed the door shut. Everyone just stood there.

"There wasn't even a first time!" Cp yelled back.

"Well, it's time to trick." Buford stated, and pulled out some toilet paper rolls. Cp pulled out a stick of dynamite, and everyone stared at him.

"What? Too much?"

"Nah, too little." Buford said. Everyone glanced at Buford now.

"Alright, let me and Cp do this then." Buford said, and pulled out his own stick of dynamite.

Everyone, except for Cp and Buford, retreated back towards the sidewalk. Buford and Cp planted red sticks of dynamite around the house. Buford decided to place dynamite inside the pumpkins, which made each jack o'lanterns look like they were smoking sticks of dynamite in their jagged teeth. After a minute, Cp and Buford retreated as well.

"Wait! Wouldn't explosives kill him?" Baljeet asked, worried.

"Mmmm... I am sure he has health insurance." Cp said, and pressed the trigger.

_BOOM!_

The entire lot flared with red and yellow lights, and a mini shock wave blew into the kids' faces. When the explosion cleared, only ashes and smoke were left of the house and the yard. In the middle of the smoldering ashes, the man stood there, covered in ashes. His expression was in shock.

"See, his health insurance covers explosions." Cp proclaimed.

Everyone just stared. Suddenly, Darkspine Sonic flashed beside them, and was holding and chewing on some candy. He just looked at the explosion spot.

"Some health insurance." he muttered, and flashed away.

* * *

**AT THE NEXT HOUSE...**

Django knocked on the door, and it opened.

"Trick or Treat!" the gang called out.

"Aww, what cute costumes you all have!" the woman stated, and passed everyone candy. When she saw Cp's costume, she looked disgusted.

"What are you supposed to be?" she asked him, almost not even caring.

"I am the Spaceman from Kiss."

"Ugh, those ugly old men. You should have dressed up as Justin Bieber! Now HE is something worth talking about!"

"I don't like Justin Bieber." Cp said, and from the woman's expression, he knew it was a mistake.

"YOU don't like Justin Bieber!" she raised her voice. "You do not like Justin Bieber!"

"Uhhh...yeah. I don't really like his songs, or him actually. No offense to him though."

"How could you not like him! He has a hot hairstyle! A cute face! Talented voice! How could you NOT like him!"

"Correction, it's called auto-tune voice over. Plus, my dog looks cuter than him, of course, no offense to him, it's just my opinion."

The lady gasped at what she heard.

"When you are ready to apologize, and admit that Justin Bieber is better than Kiss, then I will give you candy."

Cp just twitched his eye, turned around, and walked back towards the gang. Once he rejoined them, he turned to face the house, and still saw the lady standing with her arms crossed.

"Alright lady, you didn't give any candy, so Trick time!" Cp called out, and pulled out a bazooka. Everyone around him gasped.

"What? It's called a Pie-Inator, with a few modifications of my own." Cp explained, and fired.

A cherry pie shot out, and splattered against the side of the house.

_Splat!_

The woman gasped in horror.

"How could you! This is my house!" she cried in shock.

Cp shot another pie, which landed on the rooftop.

_Splat!_

"You're going to pay for that!" she shouted after Cp, waving her fist in the air.

Having enough of this, Cp aimed, and fired. A blue berry pie shot out.

_Splat!_

The pie creamed the lady in her face, covering her with blue berry filling.

"Well I never!" she shouted, and slammed the door shut. Another pie splattered all over the door.

_Splat!_

Cp lowered the Pie-Inator.

"Ya know, it occurs to me that she might file a law suit." Phineas thought out loud. Everyone had big eyes.

Suddenly, cop cars pulled up, and filled the streets.

"Freeze muggers!" a cop called out. The kids put their hands up.

"We just did a trick! She didn't give me candy!" Cp shouted. The cops lowered their weapons.

"Oh, that explains it. Trick or Treating. Why did you shoot pie at her then?"

"She didn't give me candy, and because I said I don't like Justin Bieber."

"Oh, well we all have different opinions, I don't like him, but I don't go around saying bad things about him." the Sheriff said.

"I can't believe you!" the woman shouted from inside her house.

"Oh, and she said that Kiss sucks."

The cops were stunned by this.

"Oh no she didn't." the Sheriff said. Suddenly, every cop pulled out paintball guns, and fired at the lady's house. Paintballs splattered against the side of the once-yellow house.

"Umm, what does the term 'Law suit' does any one get?" Phineas asked again. The cops realized what he meant.

In a second, they all rushed into their cars, and sped away. The gang also ran away, leaving the house behind covered in pie and paint.

* * *

**THE NEXT HOUSE AFTER SEVERAL SUCCESSFUL HOUSES...**

Ferb knocked on the door. The door opened, and a little girl opened the door. She immediately saw Ferb's costume with an axe behind him.

"Ahh! Crazy axe murder!" she cried, and slammed the door close. Ferb just blinked. He turned back, and faced the rest of them.

"Do we have to Trick this house too?" asked Django. Even though pulling tricks was fun, it kinda got boring after a while.

Just before anything else happened, the door opened again, and a man was standing there.

"Sorry about that kids, my daughter is always scared around Halloween." he explained, and gave everyone some candy.

"Well, it is Halloween; it's a time to be scared." Phineas said, and received some candy.

"The only thing I fear, is fear." Cp stated, and got some candy.

"That is just confusing, but it makes sense." Isabella remarked, and received candy. After everyone else got their candy, they left the house.

Cp spotted a huge, dark, spooky, black mansion on the other side of the street.

"Hey guys, let's go." Cp said, and walked across the street. Everyone had to follow him, since he was in charge of them.

The gang came up to the gates surrounding the mansion. At the entrance, there was a small stand with a kid behind it.

"What's up?" Cp asked.

"Just holding a Haunted House." the boy replied.

"Why?" asked Phineas.

"It's Halloween, me and my buddies rented this place out, and turned the entire mansion into a haunted mansion." the boy explained.

"What the purpose for all of this?" asked Baljeet.

"If you get out of the mansion, we give you a box of Klondike Bars."

Suddenly, Cp pulled everyone into a group huddle.

"Ok guys, we are going in." Cp whispered.

"This is totally worth a box of Klondike Bars." Buford said, licking his lips.

"How are we going to get through the mansion?" asked Django.

"His buddies had already set up stuff inside the place." Phineas pointed out.

"Well, maybe we should-"

"Alright let's do this! LEEEERRRROOYYY JJJEENNNKKIINNSS!" Cp shouted, broke from the group huddle, and ran through the mansion's gate.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Django, Baljeet, and Buford watched him go.

"Or we could do it like that." Phineas stated, and they all ran after him.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Django, Baljeet and Buford were suddenly walking in the front yard, which was turned into a graveyard. A small hissing sound echoed, and fog slowly filled up the place.

"Buford, stop poking me with your finger!" Django said, feeling something poke back.

"That's not my finger." Buford told him. Django's expression turned cold.

"Then...what is poking me?" he asked, nervous to hear the answer.

"I don't know, but it's not me." Buford's voice said through the fog.

Django sighed in relief, but suddenly turned cold. If Buford wasn't poking him, who was?

Suddenly, the fog lifted, and zombies were standing all around them, circling them.

"Uh...Ph-Phineas?" Isabella stammered. She grabbed Phineas's arm in fright. As the zombies started to close in, the gang heard a familiar voice from inside the walls of zombies.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. You dropped your arm ma'am. Hey, long time no see. Excuse me." the familiar voice said, getting closer and closer to the gang.

Then, Cp, who still had his Kiss costume and makeup on, broke through the wall of zombies.

"I thought you guys were following me." Cp complained.

"Well, you took off without us." Baljeet shot back.

"Whatever, let's just get going towards the mansion." Cp said, heading back towards the mansion.

"Are these real zombies?" Baljeet asked.

"Yes, yes they are." Cp answered. Everyone's expression with cold.

"Don't worry, they are busy tonight." Cp explained.

"With what?" asked Django.

Suddenly, someone farted.

"Buford!" everyone exclaimed, taking a step away from him. Even the zombies took a step away. Buford glanced at everyone, and then turned to Cp.

"Cp!" Buford cried out. Everyone glanced at Cp.

Cp looked around.

"Michael Jackson!" Cp shouted.

"Michael Jackson is dead!" Baljeet argued.

"I know, he's right over there." Cp said, pointing to his right. Everyone glanced to where he was pointing, and saw Michael Jackson standing on a hill, in a zombie form. The zombies scattered, and took positions behind the Michael Jackson zombie. A funky beat played out of no-where, and the zombies started to dance. The zombie Michael Jackson started to sing.

**_You know it's Thriller!  
Thriller Night!  
You're fighting for your life inside a  
Killer!  
Thriller!  
Tonight!_**

Ferb, Cp, Buford, Isabella, Django, Baljeet, and Phineas watched as the zombies did the Thriller dance.

"Even when you're dead, you're still the king of Pop," Cp said, "we gotta go now!"

Michael Jackson gave a short wave good-bye, and continued to dance with the zombies.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

"Uh, Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go now." Phineas said, and glanced at his arm. Isabella was still holding on tight.

"Oh, sorry." she quickly said, realizing that she held on to his arm the whole time.

"It's ok." Phineas said with a smile.

"Hey, that's one of my lines I use in real life." Cp said as they walked up the creaky stair case. Cp's tall boots made a huge thud with every step.

"Really? Sorry buddy."

"It's ok." Cp assured him. Phineas just fell silent.

The gang stood at the huge doorways.

"Ok, I bet my Cherry Lollypop that when I open the door, nothing will happen. No traps, no nothing, just a huge dark inside." Cp wagered.

"Count me in on that bet." Isabella quickly wagered.

"See, that's why I mean about your devious personality!" Cp said, and pushed open the door.

The huge door creaked open, and the creaking echoed through the building. Cp slowly stepped into the place. The gang entered, and they saw the huge layout of the place. They all waited for something to happen. Nothing.

Isabella frowned, and handed a Cherry Lollypop to Cp.

"Ok, it seems that this place is too big. So let's scatter in pairs." Cp ordered.

"Ferb, you are with Buford. Django, you and Baljeet, Phineas, you are with Isabella."

"What about you?" asked Buford.

"Me, I'm just going to walk around." Cp said, and started up a twisting stairways.

(...,,,...,,,)

Buford and Ferb were walking down a hallway full of shattered and cracked mirrors. Buford spotted a mirror that was intact.

Buford made a fist, and smashed the mirror. The mirror shattered with a loud sharp cracking. Thankfully, Buford's ninja suit covered his hands, so no glass cut him.

Buford glanced at Ferb, who gave him a disbelieved look.

"What? Had to make it match the area." Buford explained.

Ferb and Buford kept walking down the dark hallway.

"I have a strange feeling that we are being watched." Buford stated as they walked. Suddenly, a door swung open, and a huge scarecrow was thrown out of the dark room.

Ferb's reactions flashed. Ferb drew his axe, and slashed it forward. The axe's sharp blade sliced the incoming scarecrow in half, spilling its vegetable contents on the cold floor.

Buford watched in amazement as Ferb put the axe back on his back. Ferb just looked at him, and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Hey, wait up!" Buford called out, running after Ferb.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

Baljeet and Django entered a dark dusty room.

"Why did you dress as a vampire?" asked Baljeet.

"Cause, I couldn't think of anything else to dress up as." Django replied.

_CRRREEAAAAKKKK_

Baljeet and Django froze in their steps. Somewhere in the room, something just moved.

A black thing just whooshed beside them, causing a small breeze to wisp through.

"What was that?" Baljeet asked, turning in the direction which the thing whooshed by.

"I don't know." Django said.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP_

The thuds sounded from everywhere around the room.

"Who's there!" Baljeet demanded. The Predator laser gun mounted on his costume's shoulder snapped up, and shinned three laser dots around the room.

Django and Baljeet were back-to-back, trying to find the source of the sounds.

A snarling clicking noise chittered, and a three-dotted laser shined on Baljeet. Baljeet glanced at where the laser came from, and the red laser shined the outline of an 8ft. tall predator figure. Django looked over his back, and spotted the predator as well.

Another laser flashed with a metallic shimmer, and another laser, and another laser.

Soon, the boys were surrounded with lasers pointing at them from all sides. Django and Baljeet could see the outlines of the predators that surrounded them.

"Great, you guys had to copy me costume!" Baljeet yelled angrily. All the lasers focused on him.

"I don't think these guys have costumes on." Django whispered.

_CRRRAASSSHH!_

The head of a T-Rex smashed through the windows, and bellowed into the room.

The predators turned their lasers towards the T-Rex, and started to blast the T-Rex with blue blobs of plasma. The T-Rex's head was hit with a lot of plasma, and it started to burn its scaly skin. The T-Rex jerked its head right, and smashed more of the wall to bits.

Django and Baljeet managed to get away from the middle of the room, and ran for the doorway, dodging the predators that were shooting at the T-Rex. Once they made it through the door, they slammed the door shut, and listened to the battle on the other side of the room.

"What kind of crazy place is this!" Baljeet exclaimed. Before an answer could be said, the boys heard a hissing noise from down the hallway that they stood in.

Django stared at the ground, which was moving towards them.

"Snakes! Run!" Django said, and ran the other way. Baljeet glanced at the snakes, and ran after Django.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

Phineas and Isabella walked through a dark and webby corridor. Isabella was holding on to Phineas's arm, nervous. Phineas noticed this.

"Don't worry Isabella, this is just a haunted house, remember the one we built to scare your hiccups?" Phineas reminded her.

"Yeah, it was scary, but it didn't really scare my hiccups." Isabella said.

"Hmmm, I wonder what did then." Phineas thought. Isabella recalled the memory, and shuddered at the though of losing Phineas.

As they passed a vase, it shattered right next to Isabella.

She yelped, and jumped up into Phineas's arms. Phineas was now holding Isabella in his arms.

Phineas stared at Isabella, who stared back. Both of them gave smiles, and were blushing.

_Ping!_

A bullet bounced off of Phineas's Iron Man armor helmet. Phineas glanced at where the bullet came from, and saw two red eyes from the shadows.

The red eyes slowly moved forward, making a metal whirl with each step. Its heavy feet thudded against the wooden floor boards. Phineas slowly backed up, still holding Isabella in his arms.

As the thing came into the moonlight, Phineas could see the features on the body. A metal skeletal body, a metal skull, and glowing red eyes. He could also see the FAL gun that was held in its metal hand. The thing stepped into the moonlight, and Phineas could see the entire robot.

"Cool, a Terminator!" Phineas exclaimed. The Terminator shot the FAL. Phineas quickly ducked his head, and the bullet shot into the wall, spraying debris everywhere.

Phineas started to run, still holding Isabella in his arms. Despite being chased by a Terminator trying to kill them, Isabella felt herself melt in Phineas's arms.

({}.{})

* * *

Cp opened the door, and walked into the dark bedroom. He ignored the eerie shadows on the wall, and walked over to the bed. His boots made a thud with every step.

Cp pulled off the sheets, waved them in the air to get the dust off, and threw them back on the bed. He then turned around, and sat down on the bed.

"Ah, some night." Cp said, staring at the ground.

Out of the shadows, two dark figures started to creep towards Cp. As they got closer to Cp, Cp acted on instinct.

Out of no-where, Cp pulled out a guitar by the headstock, and swung it around. The body swung around, and smacked the first guy in the face, who fell back in pain.

Cp still spun, and swung the guitar around. The other guy was smacked with the hard body of the guitar, and fell back, crying in agony.

Cp twirled the guitar around, and it came to a rest in his arms. He then brought his hand down, and his fingers played a long wail on the electric guitar.

"Rock and roll!" Cp shouted.

He glanced at the two guys, who were now getting back up. They both groaned in pain.

"Man, what did you do that for?" one of them asked in a light voice, wearing a black hoodie.

"Where did you get the guitar!" the other one shouted, having a heavy voice. Cp just examined them.

"What? Are you serious? Out of all the scary things, I get the least scariest." Cp muttered.

"Hey, you wanted those Klondike Bars?" the first guy shot back.

"True."

Both of the guys recovered from their beating. Cp just handed the second guy the guitar, which he took nervously.

"So, should we go round up my friends?" Cp asked them.

"Why not." the guy said, and the three of them walked out of the bedroom.

They went downstairs, and stood in the main room, which was the center room throughout the entire mansion. The three of them stood in the middle of the room.

"So...what else do you guys have in here?" Cp asked.

Suddenly, they heard screaming to their right side, and glanced down the hall. Baljeet and Django were running towards them, a hissing noise coming from behind them.

"Well, we got snakes." said the first guy. The three of them back stepped, and let Django, Baljeet, and the snakes rush past them.

They heard a shooting noise coming from upstairs, and they glanced at the top railing. Phineas was running with a dazed Isabella in his hands, and behind them, a Terminator was chasing them.

"Oh yeah, we got a Terminator." the second guy said, and they watched them run across the top section.

"Oh, my name is Comment person, just call me Cp." Cp introduced himself.

"My name is Trip." the first guy replied.

"Hammer..." the second guy shortly answered.

They heard Buford screaming behind them, and turned. Buford and Ferb ran right between the three of them. Suddenly, they glanced everywhere, and saw predators jumping everywhere, chasing after Buford and Ferb.

"Oh, sweet! Predators!" Cp exclaimed, and watched them go.

Suddenly, a huge section of the place broke down with a clash, and a huge ape ran through the place, chasing after Phineas and Isabella. Phineas was still holding on to Isabella, who enjoyed it.

"Well, there goes King Kong." Hammer muttered, and watched them run by them.

Baljeet and Buford ran up the stairs, being chased by bats.

"Those must be the vampires." Trip said, and watched them run up.

The sound of metal clashing made the guys turn left, and saw Ferb using his axe to fend off an Arabian Swordsman. The two of them slowly sword fought across the room, passing Cp, Hammer, and Trip. Cp pulled out a M9, and fired at the Arabian Swordsman. Ferb gave a thumbs up, but had to run from the Frankenstein that chased him.

"Why did you kill the Swordsman?" asked Trip, a bit sad.

"Well, that's what they did in Indiana Jones." Cp said, and put the M9 away.

"Oh speaking of which..." Hammer said, and looked behind them.

Django, and Phineas, still carrying Isabella, ran past them, and a whole bunch of oversized fire ants crawled after them.

"Wow, is there anything you don't have in this place?" Cp asked.

A giant floating baby head slowly floated past them.

"Like I said, what else do you have?"

"Run Cp!" Phineas shouted, and the reunited gang ran past them. Hammer, Trip, and Cp looked back to see what was chasing them, and watched the huge pack of T-Rexes charge at them.

"Holy crap!" Cp yelled, and they all ran towards the back part of the mansion.

The gang ran through a huge library. Behind them, the T-Rexes smashed through the walls.

Suddenly, a herd of Triceratops charged from the side, cutting off the T-Rexes.

Phineas, Ferb, Django, Buford, Baljeet, Hammer, Trip, and Cp stopped to catch their breaths. Phineas still had Isabella in his arms.

"Uh, Phineas? Why are you carrying Isabella?" asked Buford. Phineas suddenly realized that he was carrying her. He glanced down at her, who glanced back at him. They both blushed as Phineas slowly set her down on her feet.

"Well, this was fun, but we got to be somewhere, so can you tell us where the exit is?" asked Cp.

"Oh, it's just down that hall full of tasers." Trip motioned down the hallway. The gang glanced, and saw a hallway full of swinging tasers everywhere.

"Your last chance of freedom, and you have to make it through the tasers." Hammer said.

"Well, we got to get everything set back up for the next visitors, so later Cp." Trip said, and then he and Hammer left to fix up the place.

The gang just stared at the tasers that swung everywhere.

"This is going to hurt." Cp said, and charged forward.

_ZZZZAAAAPPPP!_

* * *

**ON THE OUTSIDE...**

Cp fell to the ground in pain.

"I got tased where no dude should be tased." he groaned, and pushed himself up. In front of him, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Django, Baljeet, and Buford stood waiting for him.

"How did you guys make it!" Cp asked them, still in pain.

"We jumped out a window." Django explained. Cp just glared at them.

He stood on his Spaceman Boots, and examined his costume and his face paint, still intact.

"Well, let's hurry to the concert." Cp said.

* * *

(_O.O_)

**AT THE DANVILLE OUTDOOR STADIUM...**

A huge crowd of people where there, all dressed with Kiss items. Some even wore Kiss costumes like Cp.

"So, what band are we seeing?" asked Buford. Cp just stared at him.

Suddenly, the lights started to dim, and the crowd uproared.

The gang was in a private seating spot that Cp reserved. The private seats were about 15 rows from the stage.

**"ALLLL-RRIIIGHHHTTT DAAANNNVIIILLLEEE!" **A voice boomed all over the place, echoing everywhere. **"YOOOUUU WAANNTTTED THE BEST, YOOUU GOT THE BEST! THE HOTTEST BAND IN THE WOORRLLDD! KIIIISSSS!"**

Drums started to beat, followed by the flash of lights on stage form the huge screen behind it. A huge platform was rising up, carrying three men with guitars.

"Kiss!" Cp shouted, but no one could hear him from the blasting music.

Flames shot out from the stage, and the gang could feel the intense heat waves.

The platform slowly went forward, and then went down towards the stage. Once it reached the stage, the three men stepped off the platform and walked onto the stage, still playing. The gang saw another man just a few meters back and above, playing the drums. He too was dressed up as Kiss. Then, the lead singer started to sing.

**Starchild:**_** I still remember when I saw your face across the room!  
Told me to take you but the price of love would seal my doom!  
I know the way you made the others break,  
but loving me would be your first mistake!**_

The Spaceman, Catman, and the Demon both tuned in.

_**Spaceman, Catman, Demon: Say no way!  
Modern Day!  
Delilah!**_

_**Starchild: It's time you learned to give!  
Catman, Demon, Spaceman: Queen to slay!  
Modern Day!  
Delilah!**_

_**Starchild: Listen!  
You lived your glory in a liar's haze you called the truth!  
The same old story of a social climb from wasted youth!**_

_**Starchild, Catman: You thought that you could bring me to my knees!  
But who's the one who's crying: Baby Please?**_

_**Spaceman, Catman, Demon: Same old way! **_**(Same old way!)**_**  
Modern Day!  
Delilah!  
Starchild: It's time you learned to give  
Spaceman, Demon, Catman: Queen to slay (Aw Yeah!)  
Modern Day!  
Delilah!  
**_

_**Starchild: Just like the trigger of a loaded gun  
You were the reason for the damage done.  
Too many lovers like a hunter's prey.  
Not too-day!**_

The Spaceman broke into a guitar solo, and the Starchild walked across the stage, playing his guitar. The Demon was stomping around, raising his monster boots high as he played bass. The Catman pounded the beat on the drums.  
The Spaceman continued to play the solo, and was moving around with his guitar.  
As the solo reached a high ending, the Starchild was already back at the mic.

_**Starchild: I know the way you made the others break  
But loving me would be your first mistake  
(Aaahhhh!)  
It's time you learned to GIVE!**_

_**Catman, Spaceman, Demon: Same old ways  
Modern Day  
Delilah!  
(Shame, shame, shame on you girl!)  
Queen to slave (come on now!)  
Modern day  
Delilah! (yeah, yeah!) **_

Starchild: It's time you learned to give!  
Demon, Spaceman, Catman: Same old ways! (Same old ways!)  
Now you'll pay  
Delilah!  
Queen to slay (Ooooh yeah!)  
Love's decay!  
Delilah!  
(Woooaaaaa-oooaaa!)

The crowd roared in cheers.

"Danville!" the Starchild said on the mic "How are ya doing tonight?"

The crowd answered in a roar of cheers.

And the Kiss Concert continued on through the night.

(END CLIP)

* * *

({}.O)

**BACK ON THE STUDIO ROOFTOP...**

Cp: I still remember that night! One of the best nights of my life. We returned back at...I think 12 at night. Candace made it home, but her bike somehow disappeared. Oh well.

Darkspine: Wow, I got a lot of candy from Trick-Or-Treating.

Cp: Did you get to see Kiss?

Darkspine: No...

Cp: You missed out.

Darkspine: Hey Cp, could you do me a favor?

Cp: Yea?

Darkspine: You remember that story I made with all the other Fanfiction authors, but it had to be taken down due to the reports of violation from Roy?

Cp: I think so, what was it called?

Darkspine: Fanfiction Fantasy.

Cp: Oh yea! It's a shame it had to be taken down.

(Darkspine growls)

Cp: Well, according to Roy, he said it violated the terms and uses.

Darkspine: I know...

Cp: Well, he is a strict author who is strict with the rules of Fanfiction.

Darkspine: So you have nothing against him?

Cp: Nope, although he did make me take down a story...I still don't hold anything against him.

Cp: Anyways, this is a deleted scene from Fanfiction Fantasy.

(plays deleted scene)

* * *

Darkspine is running through the stone hallways of the mansion. Behind him, a bunch of Terminators with FAMAS chased after him. He slid to a halt, and turned down another corner.

Darkspine ran down the thick marble-stone hallway, decorated with fine pottery and paintings. Behind him, several Terminators turned, and aimed their FAMAS, and fired.

Darkspine lurched to the side, and slid behind a granite slab. Bullets whizzed through the air, a few broke a few vases in the hallway.

"Hey, watch it! That stuff is expensive!" Darkspine called back, and reloaded his Vector SS-77. He swung his arm out, and pulled the trigger, sending a stream of bullets cutting through the hallway.

The Terminators just kept moving forward, the bullets bouncing off their metal skeletons. The continued to fire their FAMAS's, shooting down the hallway.

"Ah crap." Darkspine muttered, and pulled out a Mills Bomb hand-grenade, yanked off the pin, and tossed it towards the killing machines. He then dashed out from behind his cover, and ran down the hallway.

The Terminators traced his movement, and aimed their FAMAS's. Suddenly, a huge flash of light obscured their sensors, and threw them back. Debris flew everywhere, tore up the section of the hallway, causing debris of art work to rain on them.  
The Terminators regained their balance, and continued their chase after Darkspine, who was far ahead, and made a sharp turn around a corner.

Darkspine kicked open a door, and ran out onto the long balcony. As he ran, he glanced at the courtyard, and his jaw dropped.

Auto-Tanks were scattered across the place, all aiming around the courtyard. Darkspine could see a huge mass of Terminators already scattered around the place, trying to blow up the Auto-Tanks that Comment person had installed.

"Wow...that's just great." Darkspine muttered. He continued to run across the balcony, and reached the other side. Darkspine ran down the spiral staircase, and ran through the huge room, now broken from the attack.  
Darkspine ran for another room, and found himself in the center of a huge hallway supported by columns.

"Well, at least the other authors got out." he muttered.

Darkspine glanced down the long hallway, and saw another bunch of Terminators armed with M61 Vulcan guns. They also spotted him, and aimed.

Darkspine hid behind a stone column, and avoid the intense fire. He pulled out his cell, and dialed a number.

"Come on, pick up!" he growled as the Terminators laid down fire.

"Hello?" Comment person answered on the other line.

"Comment person! Where the heck are you! The mansion is being attacked by Skynet! I could really use some help!" Darkspine yelled into the phone.

"I'll be there." Comment person told him.

"When?"

"Now."

Darkspine heard the roar of a jet engine, and glanced up at the glass cylinder ceiling. Through the glass, he saw an F-22 Raptor flying straight down. Darkspine quickly jumped aside, and rolled to safety.

The F-22 Raptor smashed through the glass, and crashed into the ground. It slid through the hallway, tearing up everything in its path. The Terminators quickly turned around, but were rammed with the hull of an F-22 Raptor Jet. The jet continued to skid, smashing the columns in its way.  
After a few seconds, the jet stopped, and the grinding noise faded. Dust and debris rained down from the huge gap in the ceiling. Darkspine pushed himself up, and walked over to the now-wrecked jet.

The cockpit hatch slowly lifted, and two figures tumbled out.

"I'm going to feel that later." Comment person groaned.

Ferb gave him a 'typical' expression.

"Hey, you drive the jet then!" Comment person said, fixing his leather jacket.

"Comment person! Where is our ride?" Darkspine asked them over the muffled sounds of war outside.

"I have an Apache waiting outside." Comment person said. The three of them ran through the mansion, and made it to the courtyard.

Outside, the last Auto-Tank exploded, leaving no more defenses in the mansion. Darkspine, Ferb, and Comment person ran to the Apache helicopter waiting near the wrecked fountain. They climbed aboard, and Ferb took the controls.

"Attention all cyborgs, we are now leaving this place, and...that's about it." Comment person said over a microphone. "You all suck, and humans rule."

All the Terminators heard what he had said, and were intending to terminate the last humans. Every single Terminator on the mansion grounds chased after the Apache, which was now flying away from the mansion.

"So, what do we do about them?" asked Darkspine, pointing at the Terminators running after them on the ground.

"They should look before they leap." Comment person said, and the Apache flew over a canyon. All the Terminators continued to run, and ran off the cliff, crashing to bits down below.

"Hello. Yeah, it's me. Can we rebuild that mansion? Oh thanks. No, I don't want extra coverage on my cell phone. They offer unlimited texting? Sure ok. Yeah. Ok, bye." Comment person said on his cell phone.

The Apache flew off into the sky.

(end deleted scene)

* * *

Darkspine: Wait, wait. I don't remember a huge war going on in the middle of the place.

Cp: Well, I added a few things to my likings in the story, makes it a bit more epic.

Darkspine: So...you basically edited it?

Comment person: Yeah, we both know the original events, but since I didn't save that exact clip, I created another one based on what I remember.

Darkspine: So, is there anything else you want to play?

Comment person: Oh yeah, it's an interview I had with Emily.

Darkspine: Emily?

Cp: Yeah, a very famous OC on Fanfiction, and Deviantart. Here's the clip.

(plays clip)

* * *

**INTERVIEW 8: Emily **

Cp adjusts the camera so it is on top of the radio. Cp was driving, and a blond-haired girl was sitting shotgun.

"Hello, I am Comment person. Sitting next to me is Emily. Say hello."

"Uh..hello?"

"Mind if I ask a few questions, Emily?"

"Sure, but can we get something to eat? I'm a bit hungry."

Cp drives around, and pulls up at a McDonalds.

"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"

"Hello, I will take a Southern Style Chicken Sandwich, no pickles, with a Sprite, and...what would you like Emily?" Cp asks, turning to her.

"I'll just take a...hamburger? Am I right?"

"Ok, and a hamburger." Cp tells the speaker.

"Would you like anything to drink?" asks the speaker.

"Have any tea?" Emily asks.

"Nope, just sodas."

"I'll just take water."

"Ok, and one water." Cp tells the speaker.

Before the guy could tell the price, Cp drives up to the cash register window, and hands the guy a $20.

"Keep the change." Cp says, and drives up to the next window. The worker at the next window hands Cp the bag of food, and Cp receives it.

Cp drives away, and hands the bag to Emily, who searches for her food.

"I don't really understand the American way." she says, and pulls out her hamburger.

"Are things different in Europe?"

"Yep, totally different."

"So, my first question: How does it feel to be working with the Phineas and Ferb cast members?" Cp asks.

"Well, I am having lots of fun working with them. Even though I am not starred in one of the episodes, I am starred in many Fanfiction stories, and many pictures on Deviantart. I love everyone who as added me in stories and art."

"Well, I am glad you're famous." Cp remarks.

"Are you famous?" Emily asked, and took a bite of her hamburger. Cp remained silent for a moment, lost in thought.

"Hel-lo? Cp? You there?" Emily asks, waving her hand in front of Cp's face.

"Me? I am not quite sure." Cp says, and continued to drive.

"So what else you want to ask?" Emily asks Cp.

"How's things with Ferb?"

"Oh, wonderful! Ferb is a charming, intelligent, handsome boy. We hang out every evening, and talk. He promised me a walk on the beach later today." Emily explained dreamily.

"Well, a lot of girls love him you know."

"Well, like he said he is a 'ladies' man'."

"That doesn't have you worried?"

"Nope, he has a place in his heart for me, I am sure of it." Emily answered boldly.

"Yeah...that's nice." Cp muttered, still driving the car. Emily noticed his expression, even though he had his choppers on.

"Something wrong?" she asked him. Cp slowed down, and pulled over off to the side of the road.

"Yeah, something is wrong." Cp muttered in reply.

"What then?"

"Don't worry about it, this is your interview." Cp said, and restarted the car, and drove.

"Ok, if you insist." Emily said.

"So, Emily," Cp decided to ask, "how does it feel to be working with the cast?"

"It's great, I am having lots of fun. Whenever they are in the middle of a break, I go over to them, and we all talk and laugh. It's...watch it Cp!" Emily suddenly cried.

Cp sharply turned the wheel right, missing the collision course with a huge truck.

"Sorry, I just don't feel so well." Cp said.

"Hey, you want to do something that will make you feel better?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, as long as I can interview you at the same time."

"Sure. Just head over to the nearing firing range."

As soon as Cp heard the words 'firing range' he slammed the pedal, and the car shot forward, the sudden burst of speed made Emily lurch back in her seat.

"How fast are we going!" Emily asked, slowly recovering.

"About...120 m.p.h."

"Wouldn't the cops be after you?"

"Nah, I typed in a cheat code."

"Cheat code? This is life!"

"Oh...crap," Cp said, slowing down the speed, "well, we are here anyways."

The car pulled up into a parking lot. Emily got out, and Cp took the camera with them.

**LATER ON...**

"So, did you bring a gun?" Cp asked.

"I'll take a M9 please?" Emily asked. Cp just reached into his leather jacket, and pulled out a M9, and handed it to Emily.

Emily took the M9, went to the shooting area, held the M9 at her height, and fired a round.

"Why did you want to come here again?" Cp asked.

"Just trying to cheer you up." Emily said with a smile. Cp couldn't help but smile. He pulled out his M9 from inside his jacket, and stood beside Emily. Both of them fired a few rounds.

"So Emily, please tell me about your life."

"Well," Emily explained while Cp handed her another clip, "I was born in England. My dad knew Ferb's dad, and he brought me over to meet him."

Emily aimed the loaded pistol forward.

"When I first saw him, I was young at the time, we immediately became friends. After several days, I fell head over heals for him." Emily said with a dreamy sigh, and lowered the pistol.

Cp put his M9 back in his leather jacket, and shook his arm. A G18 pistol slid out of his leather jacket sleeve, and fell into his hand. Cp raised the fire arm, and fired a stream of bullets.

"Then, he had to move to Danville. I still remember that day..." Emily started to trail off in memory. Her eyes started to water a bit.  
Cp handed her a tissue, and she wiped the water from her eyes.

"Thanks, where did you get the tissue?"

"From my jacket."

"How does everything hold in your jacket without slipping out? Your jacket is fully unzipped, and nothing falls out." Emily asked/wondered aloud.

"Well, this is my leather jacket." Cp said, and reloaded his G18.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to still be in love with Ferb all those years, Emily?"

"Well, I just remembered how he looked, and all the fun times we had together...I just hoped that I would get to see him, and we would fall in love...and we did once we met again." Emily explained, immediately cheering up.

Cp fired his G18 at the target in the distance. Another guy happened to be firing a M4 beside them.

"Seriously? A G18?" he taunted them. Cp and Emily turned and faced the guy, who held his M4 on his left shoulder.

"Why don't you use a big real gun like my M4?" he asked, so full of himself, and returned his attention to the targets along the hillside. Cp just stared at him through his choppers, and made a frowning face.

"I'll be back." he said, and left the shooting range. The other guy saw this, and chuckled.

"Go home you wimp." he chuckled, and fired some more. Emily just glared at the man. She glanced back at Cp, who was coming back, and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

The man glanced to his side, and saw Cp carrying a MK-44 minigun. His jaw dropped as well as Cp set the MK-44 on the shooting stand. A crowd gathered around as Cp grasped the handles of the MK-44. Cp pressed down on the triggers, the multi-barrel started to spin.  
An instant later, bullets started to tear up the hillside, obliterating every target on the field. After a few seconds, Cp ceased fire, and glanced at the torn-up hillside.

Everyone wooted, even Emily. The man just stared at him in shock. CP turned to the guy.

"Well, I'm the one with a bigger gun." Cp said, and straightened his jacket. "Everyone please make a line, and take your turn on the gun."

Everyone rushed to get to the minigun first, each wanting a chance to fire it. Cp and Emily just headed back to the car.

"If I may ask, how come you like cars?" Emily asked as she climbed into the shotgun seat.

"Well, I...wait, this is your interview!"

Emily giggled.

"Enough with the questions about me now." Cp said, and drove away.

"So, how long do you think you will be around in the States?" Cp resumed his questioning.

"Well, I don't know. It depends on what every story has me in. I could be fighting for my life, or I could be living with a happy family. Who knows what will happen." Emily answered.

"That's gotta suck for a famous OC, always having different roles in stories." Cp remarked.

"Well, at least the drawings of Deviantart have great love pictures about me and Ferb, and me having fun with the rest of the cast."

"I must admit the pictures with you and Ferb are very wonderful." Cp said.

"Wonderful?" Emily repeated Cp's remark.

"Well, it would sound a bit strange if I said "pretty" or "cute" since I am a dude. Let's just say that all the love pictures on Deviantart are very touching, except for Phineas X Ferb pictures, no offense to those out there."

"Hey what time is it?" Emily asked. Cp checked the clock.

"About...5:00 pm?"

Emily gasped.

"Dang it! I am supposed to meet Ferb at 5:00!"

"At the beach right?"

"Yeah, I don't want him to wait." Emily said sadly, her head sinking from her shoulders.

The car suddenly flashed forward, and the force threw Emily back against her seat.

"Why the heck are you driving so fast!" she shouted.

"To get you to your date." Cp muttered, and maneuvered the car down the busy highway.

A minute later, the car screeched to a stop, and flung Cp and Emily forward. Luckily, they had their seatbelts on, and they only lurched forward.

Cp nodded out Emily's window, and Emily followed his gesture. She glanced right, and saw the beautiful sunset over the Pacific Ocean, the waves crashing on the shore, and Ferb standing on the beach.

"Thank you so much Cp!" Emily called out as she left the car and closed the car door.

Cp watched her run to Ferb, and saw him turn around. Emily caught Ferb in her hug, which caught Ferb off guard. The two tumbled over in the sand. Ferb helped Emily up, and glanced back at the car that was still parked.

Ferb gave a thumbs up to Cp inside the car. Cp just smiled, and started the engine. He drove away, tires screeching as they burned against the road.

(End Interview)

* * *

Darkspine: It seems to me that you weren't feeling that well at that time.

Cp: Yeah, I still don't feel so well.

Darkspine: Tell me how you feel.

Cp: What are you, my mom?

Darkspine: No, no I am not.

(Perry comes into the room)

"Grrrggrrrggrrrr!"

Darkspine: I don't speak platypus!

Cp: I do.

Darkspine just stares.

Cp: What is it Perry?

Perry takes out a note and gives it to Cp.

Cp: Ok...ok...wow...WOW...oh great...

Darkspine: What?

Cp: Orlando Bloom is dead.

Darkspine: What!

Perry slaps his head in frustration.

Cp: Yeah, he's been dead for seven years now.

Darkspine: Then how did he do all those movies?

Cp: Oh, they just used holograms.

Darkspine: Holograms? So that picture of him kissing Miranda Kerr, she was kissing a hologram?

Cp: Amazing what technology can do these days.

Perry: Grrrgrrrggrrgrr.

Darkspine: I'm going to take platypus lessons.

Cp: He just said that we should move, cause we are about to be launched.

Darkspine: Oh...wait, what!

The roof suddenly shoots upward, and sends Perry, Darkspine, and Cp flying through the air.

Darkspine, Perry, and Cp fall to the ground several miles away from the Studios. Perry pulls out a Hanglider and flies away, leaving Cp and Darkspine to fall. They crash through the ceiling, and land in the middle of the place.

_CRASH!_

Cp: Aw man my head...

Darkspine: Wait, how are we even alive?

Cp: Oh, my health insurance covers falls.

Darkspine: Wait, is that the new health coverage that the President is giving out?

Cp: No, it's the Red Cross health insurance.

Darkspine and Cp get up from the debris.

Elvis Presley is standing next to them drinking a coffee.

Darkspine: Elvis Presley! Aren't you dead?

Elvis: Nope, that was a hologram.

Cp: I told you!

Elvis: You know Cp, you are sorta loosing your touch on humor stories.

Cp: I know, I am running out of good ideas and stuff. Sometimes I remember and try to recall, but then I can't remember it.

Darkspine: Well, let's just hope you plan on doing this series for a long time.

Cp: I was thinking about ending around Christmas.

Darkspine: What! Are you messing with me!

Cp: No, I am not messing with you, I am straight.

Darkspine: Ew, gross. Seriously, are you going to end it then? What about the events afterwards? Valentine's Day? St. Patrick's Day? April Fools? Summer Vacation again?

Cp: I did think about it. I plan on finishing The Wild West, and then this series will finish up, and then I will work on my last Phineas and Ferb story.

Darkspine: Your last Phineas and Ferb story?

Cp: Well, I made a lot of stories for the Phineas and Ferb Archive, and I wanted to sorta...change story topics. I will still read stories, just not make any Phineas and Ferb stories.

Darkspine: When is this going to happen?

Cp: After Phineas and Ferb Backstage is done, and The Wild West is done.

Darkspine: What's the last story?

Cp: Everything will fall to place when the time comes.

Cp: Until then...thanks for watching Phineas and Ferb Backstage!

(III...II...I)

Author's note: So yeah... review if you would like to. It's optional.

I do not own anything in this chapter except for Cp. Elvis Presley is actually dead, Orlando Bloom is still alive. Michael Jackson is dead, but he's doing the moonwalk in Heaven!  
I don't own any characters, the KISS song was: Modern Day Delilah. By KISS, creators of the song.  
Darkspine is an actual Fanfiction Author who is a part of the series by his request.

I am serious about that last part, 3 more major stories, and then I take a break from Phineas and Ferb stories.

My offer is still up. Any authors that would like me to include them into the story, just let me know, and I will happily do it.

Until the next chapter, thanks for reading, and if you review, thank you very much.


	5. Spec Ops

Author's note: Ah, Halloween, a good time. I had fun, but I also got sick from the candy. For those who are wondering, I still haven't gotten back my X-Ray results.

Enough of my life, onto the story!

This episode will include ONE episode only. Only one, since I have been saving up for this for a long time. Many other authors will be used in the story, but also the main characters of Phineas and Ferb.

**Notice: None of this actually happened in real life, just in the world of FanFiction.  
This will contain a few bad words...which you do not repeat...unless you already do.**

**

* * *

**

**SPEC OPS**

_O.C.W.A Project: Interior._

_Codename: TOP_

_Files: 107, 55, 68, 600, 500._

_Classification Code: Black_

_Sector: Epsilon 5221_

_Authorization Code: Wild_

_Status: In Progress_

"General sir, we have found targets: Omicron and Recon." a lieutenant reported.

"Good, where are they?" a scruffy voice asked.

"In Detention Level 27."

"Already?" the general muttered. He stood, and started to walk out of his office.

"Lieutenant, debrief me on the way."

The lieutenant snapped to attention, and followed the general out of his office, and into the hallway full of military personnel.

"It took us a while to find them, but thanks to the C.I.A, we found them and retrieved them." the lieutenant reported, increasing his pace to keep up with the general.

"How did they react to retrieval?"

"Both of them resisted, knocked out C.I.A agents, several F.B.I, and a few Secret Service men. SWAT team took Omicron by surprise, while Recon was tranquilized by Delta."

"Where they in the same place?"

"No sir, Omicron was in New York, he took out the F.B.I and Secret Service men. Recon was located in South Africa; he took out the C.I.A agents."

"Every thing adds up now." the general said, and pressed the down button on the elevator panel.

"They arrived to the base 24 hours ago, and are currently being interrogated as we speak."

"Interrogated? How's that coming along?" the general asked, a bit curious.

"Not so well, sir." the lieutenant replied nervously. The general chuckled a bit.

The elevator door slid open, and other military officers stepped out of the compacted room. After the elevator room was emptied, the general and the lieutenant stepped into the elevator.

The general pressed another button. The grey elevator doors slid shut, and the elevator descended deeper into the complex base.

"Has severe interrogation been issued?" the general asked.

"No, unless you order it."

"I doubt that even if I ordered it, it wouldn't be any use." the general reasoned.

_Ding!_

The elevator door slid open, and the two figures stepped out into the dark room full of scanning computers and lab technicians.

On the far side of the room, a clear glass window with bright lights shinning through the bullet-proof glass. Inside the room, two men were being talked to by a debriefing crew.

**INSIDE THE ROOM...**

**

* * *

**

"You might as well tell us what we want, you two won't be leaving any time soon." the first agent said.

"Well, what do you want?" asked one of the guys.

"You should know what we want." the second agent said, an edge on his voice.

"A promotion?" asked the other guy. The agent just smiled.

"Ok wise guy, what if I told you that you two are hidden from the rest of the world, no one can find you, and we can do whatever we want with you?" the second agent asked the second guy in particular.

"Rape!" the second guy cried out. The first guy held back his laughter.

"Can you at least let us watch something? Talking with this guy starts to get boring after a while." the second guy asked.

"The feeling is mutual." muttered the first guy.

"Ah, great. There he goes again." muttered the second guy.

"Are you really going to start this again?" the first guy asked. Both of the agents just listened to the two argue.

"Well, it's not my fault that's your attitude."

"Well, sometimes you should take things more seriously!"

"You need to loosen up sometimes dude!"

"Then how would I know if something was going to sneak up behind me, and stab the back of my spine, and slash my bloody spine!"

"How do you think I do it?"

"Cause you are just lucky."

"I have skills, too!"

"Save it for later."

The two interrogation agents sighed, and left the room, leaving the two guys to argue amongst themselves. As soon as the two agents left, and closed the door, both the guys stopped arguing.

"Heh, that trick never gets old." the second guy said, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, that is until the next interrogation team comes in." the first guy said.

"True, you think they might use force?"

"Hell it's possible. That was the fifth team already."

"They all look the same to me."

"Well they aren't."

"I know that. I'm just saying, they all try to pry information out of us, and use our words against us. Same deal most of the time."

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE SCANNING ROOM...**

The two agents entered the room, exiting the debriefing room. When they saw the general, they saluted him.

"Nice try boys." the general told them, and dismissed them.

"That was the fifth attempt to get them to talk. No success so far." the lieutenant informed the general.

"Send in another team, brute force is authorized." the general said with a faint grin.

* * *

**BACK IN THE ROOM...**

The door opened again, and two muscular cops entered.

"Hey look, you were right." the second guy said, and stood up from his chair.

The two cops lumbered over.

"Ok, seriously, how much are they paying you?" asked the second guy, fixing his leather jacket. The cop just grabbed his shirt, and slammed him against the wall.

The other cop tried to grab the first guy, but he step-sided, and the cop went past him. He quickly grabbed the right arm, and twisted it behind the guard's back. He used his free hand, grabbed the cop's head, and slammed the cop against the bullet-proof mirror window, smudging the cop's face against the surface.

Meanwhile, the other guy was still being held up by the other cop against the wall.

The cop drew his fist back, ready to send a jab across the guy's face.

The guy grabbed the cop's head with both hands, and sent his head forward.

Two human skulls collided with a loud smack. The cop fell back stunned, releasing the second guy. The second guy rubbed his head from the impact, and then punched the cop across the face.

**BACK IN THE SCANNING ROOM...**

* * *

Every staff personnel watched in surprise as the two cops were being beaten up by the two guys. The general held back his laughter.

"Call them off before they get their bones broken, and tell them I am going in there." the general ordered.

**IN THE INTERROGATION ROOM...**

"Release the men, the general wants to talk." a lady said over an intercom speaker.

Both of the guys threw the cops away, and watched them leave the room, still dazed at what just happened.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and a tall man entered. He wore a navy blue suit, with badges and emblems all over his suit.

"Ah, General Rich." the first guy greeted with a salute.

"Ghost." General Rich said, giving a short nod.

"Hey! Richy! What's up dude?" the second guy greeted. He approached General Rich, and gave his a firm handshake.

"Hello Cp." he greeted him. "How did they treat you?"

"I've been through a lot worse." Ghost muttered, sitting down in a chair.

"I remember interrogation a lot more intense. What happened to the old guys?" Cp wondered.

"They have been reassigned to C.I.A agents, working out of the country." General Rich answered his rhetorical question.

"What do you want General?" Ghost demanded. General Rich smiled, Ghost always got to the point.

"A rogue base has been spotted near the Hudson Bay in Canada. Our teams have also confirmed that robots are running the place. No humans sighted." General Rich informed them.

"So, what does this have to do with us?" asked Cp.

"We can't afford a full scale assault on the compound base, so we decided that the top military-trained individuals will infiltrate, and destroy the robot base."

"Oh, so where are the others?"

"You two were the only ones available."

"That narrows it down quite a bit." Ghost remarked.

"Even thought you have been given an honorable discharge, Ghost. Your country needs you."

"I'll do my best sir." Ghost said, standing, and saluted. General Rich turned to Cp.

"Cp, I can pay-"

"General," Cp cut him off, "all I ask is if my status everywhere stays where it is. My organizations left alone, my permits for my weapons stay, and that my status with Delta stays the same. Also, my company stays how it is."

"Done." the General said.

"Rich, next time you want us, just ask the O.W.C.A. Tell Major Monogram to send Agent P to find us."

"Ironic. We also had Agent P assigned to the mission as well." General Rich added.

"Aw, hell yeah."

(...,,,...,,,,)

* * *

**_Canada, North America_**

**_Time: 9:00 P.M._**

**_100 kilometers west of the Hudson Bay_**

The snowy blizzard started to die down, and the falling sheets of snow stars became light cold floating drops.

Driving through the snow, a snowmobile drove over the thick layers of snow. Ghost was driving the snowmobile, and an egg-laying mammal wearing a snow suit and a fedora was riding in the back.

"Try the signal again. Let's see if we can reach Cp's signal." Ghost said, bringing the snowmobile to a stop.

Perry took out a radio set, and gave the microphone to Ghost. Perry turned on the radio, and static fizzed through the speaker.

"Cp, do you copy? I am near the robot's base, just on the outskirts. What is your position, over?"

A voice broke through the static.

"Hey Ghost, this is Cp. My team will be landing near your location." Cp's voice fizzed through the speaker.

"You brought a chopper?"

"No."

"Fighter planes?"

"Nah."

"P.O.D's?"

"Yep."

Ghost and Perry looked to the cloudy sky, and saw four Portable Orbital Dropshells descend through the sky. The roar of the boosters filled the air, and the P.O.D's rained down in different directions.

Each P.O.D landed with a loud muffled thud in the snowy ground. Ghost dismounted the snowmobile, and trudged through the snow, and over to the closest P.O.D.

The first P.O.D he came to was hissing open. He watched as the hatch fell to the side, and a guy stumbled out. Ghost recognized who he was, but that wasn't the same for the guy.

Darkspine charged forward with his combat knife, trying to stab the figure in front of him. Ghost grabbed his raised arm by the wrist. Darkspine sent a fist up to Ghost's jaw, which knocked Ghost back into the snow.

Darkspine flipped his combat knife sideways, and charged again. Ghost swung his leg out, and Darkspine tripped over it.

Darkspine flipped in mid air, and landed in the snow on his feet.

Ghost pushed himself up, only to see Darkspine charging again. Ghost did a round house kick, which sent Darkspine sprawling in the snow.

As he was getting back up, Ghost ran over to him and put him in a neck lock.

"Darkspine! It's me!"

"Ghost, long time no see. I see you have changed your looks." Darkspine muttered, catching his breath.

"Cp train you a bit?" Ghost asked him, still holding him in a neck lock.

"Yeah, he did."

"Well I trained Cp a bit."

"Oh, well who trained you then?" Darkspine asked out of curiosity. Ghost released Darkspine.

"Chuck Norris." Ghost replied.

( X...IX...VIII...)

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Cp unlatched his AR-15 rifle from the compartment inside the P.O.D and retrieved his ammo clips.

"That was awesome!" a voice exclaimed over his comlink, also saying that very loud in Cp's left ear.

"Oi, Terra, don't be screaming on the comlink. I have sensitive hearing." Cp said on the comlink microphone.

"Sorry dude, but I never dropped from orbit before." Terra replied, still a bit excited.

"Well, now you have."

"Hey guys? While you two are chatting, where do we meet up?" a female voice asked on the com.

"Ok T.S, we all meet up at Ghost's snowmobile. Darkspine you with us?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Had a brief fight with Ghost, but we settled things." Darkspine's voice replied on the com.

"Tell Ghost we are meeting up at his snowmobile."

"Got it."

The group members all met up at the snowmobile, where Perry was still waiting.

"Grrrggrrrggrrr!" Perry chittered angrily.

"I know it's cold. You don't see me complaining though." Cp told Perry. Perry just rolled his eyes.

"Alright Cp, I know about Darkspine here. Who are the new guys?" Ghost asked through his skeletal mask on his head.

"I think you remember T.S?" Cp said, motioning to the female with an M32 grenade launcher.

"Remind me." Ghost stated.

"You remember Time Stream? She helped us out in Australia."

"Oh, did she help us with the Russian spy?"

"No, he was actually a Swedish spy." T.S corrected.

"I recall it now. Those bloody kangaroos kept on chasing me!"

"I got to ride in one of their pouches." T.S. recalled.

"This is Terra, a new friend of mine." Cp said, and introduced him. Terra was holding his AA-12 shotgun on his shoulder.

"Hello," Terra spoke up, "so, where is the rest of the transports?"

Perry's wrist transmitter beeped, and Perry checked it.

"Agent P, we had a feeling you might need extra transport. Expect them in a few minutes." Monogram said on his communicator.

Perry glanced back at the rest of the team, who just looked at him.

"Are we timed on this mission?" T.S asked.

"I don't think so." Cp answered.

"Man! I wish we were!"

"Weapon check." Ghost ordered, and checked his M107.5 sniper rifle. T.S opened the pouches on her jacket, and felt the grenade ammo inside. Terra unzipped his pack of AA-12 ammo drum cases. Darkspine started to load his Vektor SS-77. Cp checked his ammo clips around his belt. Perry just gave them a surprised expression. Cp noticed him.

"Well, what weapons do you have?" Cp asked Perry.

Perry took off his fedora, and dug around inside it. He pulled out an AK-47. Everyone glanced at his weapon. Perry just stared at them, and held the assault rifle in his hand.

"Does anyone else find it disturbing that innocent cartoons are carrying killing automatic weapons?" Darkspine asked the group.

"Yeah, yeah we do." T.S spoke for the rest.

"Terra, you have the intel?" Cp asked, glancing over to Terra.

"Yeah, I got it." he replied, and took out a mini laptop from a case he was carrying. He opened the monitor, and the screen lit up to life. The group gathered around him as he brought up the layout.

"Ok, from Cp's satellite images, the robot complex has a barracks, vehicle depot, fenced-in perimeter, watch towers, and a main central building with another complex underneath.

"From the military reports, the area is guarded with Class-3 robot guards. Transport vehicles come and go from the base. They have a few SAM's in the perimeter, and several Scorpion tanks. If the intel is correct, everything is run by robots." Terra reported, showing the information on the screen.

"Since when did Skynet start to play Modern Warfare 2 and Halo 3?" Cp wondered aloud.

"Ok, we go into two teams." Ghost started to plan out.

"Actually, I was just going to go solo. I will provide the escape vehicle, since vehicles are my specialty." Cp interrupted, already anticipating the kinds of machinery in storage there.

"Alright then, four teams." Ghost corrected himself. "I will provide cover fire on this tower." he said, pointing to the northern left corner tower on the layout.

"Terra, you are with Perry. You will sneak into the lower compound, and take out the defense network.

"T.S, take Darkspine, and set charges throughout the base.

"Cp, you know your role." Ghost finished his orders.

"Oh, just to let you guys know, we don't have health insurance on this mission." Cp spoke up. Everyone slowly glanced at him.

"What? I forgot to renew it."

"Yeah, but you made this operation even more dangerous!" Darkspine complained.

"Ah, don't worry. We have guns." Cp assured them.

Out of the south area, several snowmobiles on auto-drive came towards them, and stopped.

Packing up their stuff, the group then mounted the snowmobiles, turned off auto-drive, and sped eastward through the snow.

(VII...VI...)

* * *

"Positions ready?" Ghost whispered over the com.

"This is Terra, all set."

"Darkspine, ready."

"T.S, in position."

"Grrgrrrgrrr."

"This is Cp, I am ready. Oh, pretty caribou."

"Focus dude."

"Ok."

"Here comes the transport, get ready." Ghost warned, and ducked back down behind a snow mound.

An armored truck drove across the icy road, heading towards the base. As the truck passed his position, Ghost jumped out, and fired his grappling gun. The harpoon hook shot into the back side of the truck, piercing through the metal, and holding on with its hooks. Ghost gripped the rope tight, and was lurched off the ground.

He skidded across the icy road, tailing the truck from behind. Bits and chunks of ice smacked against skull helmet.

Using his strength, he pulled himself up the rope. His hand touched the back railing of the truck, and he pulled himself into the covered back. He tumbled into the cargo hold, and laid on the metal surface, next to the crates.

He heard a clank from underneath the truck, and knew who was hitch-hiking underneath the truck.

Darkspine held onto the pipes for his dear life. He had narrowly slid underneath the truck, almost getting run over by the tires, but he managed to grab a hold of the mechanical parts underneath the truck. Now he was being pulled across the icy road, bits of ice belting his cloths.

"Dang it, I just had this cleaned." he muttered, and pulled himself up a bit. His back hovered over the snow as he hung on underneath.

* * *

**INSIDE THE BACK OF THE TRUCK...**

Ghost was sitting on top of one of the cargo boxes, when a portal opened up beside him. He could see colorful pink and red circle smudges float around inside the portal window.

He watched as T.S flashed out of the portal. She tumbled to the ground, dropping her M32. Slowly, she pushed herself up. The portal quickly closed, and blinked out of existence, returning the space back to normal.

"What did we tell you about Space Portals?" Ghost asked her, a bit irritated.

"Yeah, but I missed the truck, so I had to open a portal." she explained, and sat down on a crate across from him.

Suddenly, Terra and Perry appeared out of thin air with a popping noise. Ghost and T.S. watched him set his shotgun down, and pull up a crate to sit on. Perry just rubbed his head.

"Man, teleporting feels weird." he muttered, and sat down.

"Darkspine, are you still with us?" Ghost asked through his comlink inside his helmet.

"Yeah, I am still hanging on. Did the others get there?" Darkspine replied, still struggling to hold on beneath the truck.

"Yeah, everyone is accounted except for Cp."

"Wait the truck is stopping." Darkspine warned.

"What? We aren't even close to the compound yet."

* * *

**ON THE OUTSIDE...**

Cp was standing on the side of the road, the cold wind and snow blowing against him. In the distance, he saw the armored truck approach.

Lazily, he stuck his hand out, and gave a thumbs up.

As the truck came closer, it started to slow down. When it finally stopped, it was in front of Cp, who still hand his thumb sticking out.

He quickly opened the side door, and hopped into the passenger seat. Right next to him, a robot was driving the vehicle.

The robot's head whirled to face Cp, and scanned him with its optical eyes. The robot made a few beeps and electrical chirps.

"Nah, keep driving, I will be gone later." Cp said, making himself comfortable in the seat.

The robot returned his focus to the road, and started up the truck again.

* * *

**ON THE INSIDE...**

"I can't believe it." T.S muttered. She had stuck her head out of the convoy's back to see why they stopped.

"What?" Ghost asked anxiously.

"Cp just hitch-hiked."

"I thought they didn't allow hitch-hiking." Terra muttered.

"Well, this is Canada." T.S shot back.

"Hitch-hiking is legal unless it is illegal." Ghost added.

"What! I could have just done that?" Darkspine said angrily on the coms, his best to keep his voice down. "That's it; I'm going to ride with Cp."

Just then, the truck started forward again, and continued driving on the road.

"Holy crap!" Darkspine muttered, almost releasing his grip on the vehicle underneath.

The armored convoy kept heading towards the base in the distance.

(...V...IV)

* * *

**LATER...**

The robot at the controls spotted the walls of the base coming closer. Its head turned to its right, and scanned for the human who was riding. The robot's eyes scanned twice, but it couldn't locate the human.

Deciding to focus on the task, the robot returned its head to its original position.

As the armored truck stopped at the front metal gates, floodlights from the towers shined onto the vehicle.

On the top of the walls, solid-shaped figures stood motionless, watching the convoy with their red scanners. Each of them had a mounted M4 on their right arm, and looked like a soldier.

These were different kinds of soldiers; these were made of metal, showed no feelings, and act on programs. These are Class-3 robots. When the truck was close enough, they instantly raised their weapons, and aimed at the vehicle.

The robot driver transmitted a signal out, and the other robots received them. The Class-3 robots lowered their weapons, and returned to their original stance.

Slowly, the gates slid open, and welcomed the truck into the cold, lifeless robotic base.

The truck drove in, passing the closing gate behind it. It took several turns around the base, passing by a bunker, an Armory, and the main building complex. Everywhere, Class-3 robots and Class-2 robots patrolled around the area, keeping watch for anything that wasn't robot.

As the truck passed the vehicle depot building and into an alley, the truck's side door opened, and something invisible dented the snowy ground.

Also, a figure fell to the ground, and the truck passed straight over him. Four more figures jumped out of the back of the truck, and rolled on the snow. The truck continued to the alley, leaving the five beings in the alleyway.

"That's the last time I am doing that." Darkspine muttered, getting off the ground.

"Wait, where is Cp?" Ghost asked. Everyone glanced around.

"I am right here." Cp's voice said. Everyone glanced at the indent in the snow. Suddenly, there was a click, and Cp slowly shimmered into view.

"Invisibility helps a lot." Cp muttered, and hefted his AR-15.

"Grrrgrrrgrrr." Perry chittered.

"Agreed, everyone we got...about two hours." Cp ordered.

"I thought this wasn't timed." T.S muttered.

"Well, it is now, cause in two hours, something new is going to show on TV."

"What?" asked Ghost, wondering why they were suddenly timed.

"A new episode of Phineas and Ferb."

Everyone's eyes went big, except for Perry's, who just looked at them in disbelief.

"Alright, Cp, you get our exit, everyone else, get to it." Ghost ordered, and everyone, minus Cp rushed off.

Cp was suddenly standing alone in the alley.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" he wondered aloud, glancing at the sudden disappearance of his team.

(III...II...)

* * *

Ghost pulled himself up over the edge of the tower. It was a miracle that the other spotlights didn't spot him, nor did the robots, but it was amazing that he managed to climb up the tower with his bare fingers.

He landed crouching in the tower, just behind a Class-3 robot. The Class-3 cybernetic being was following the light beam, scanning for any targets.

Ghost reached in his belt, and slowly pulled out his Bowie knife. He twirled the sharpened weapon in his fingers. He then steadied his firm grip around the handle of the knife.

He crossed his arms across his chest, and crept closer towards the turned Class-3 robot, the Bowie knife in his hand.

When he was a foot away, Ghost's leg muscles sprang forward, and he leaped onto the robot.

The robot suddenly whirled around, trying to find the target, but instead, Ghost was flung around, still holding on the back of the robot.

The robot reached behind it, trying to grasp Ghost.

Ghost held up his Bowie knife in the air, used all of his strength, and stabbed the robot in the back of the headpiece, slicing through the circuits and programs. Sparks flew out from the exposed cut, the robot's red eyes glowed crimson, and its limbs dangled at its side.

Ghost yanked the blade out, and jumped off the robot's back. The robot just toppled forward, and landed with a robotic clank on the ground.

Ghost quickly glanced around, seeing if any other robots heard the noise. To his relief, none took notice.

Quickly, he slid the M107.5 off of his shoulder, and started to set it up. Ghost had a view of just about the entire open area. He crouched down, and focused into the scope.

"Ok, I am all set, Perry, Terra, get moving, I got you covered." Ghost whispered on the com.

Inside the scope, he could see Terra and Perry slowly exit from behind a building. Ghost spotted a huge metal object slowly coming.

"Duck down, Scorpion tank coming." Ghost warned.

Perry and Terra quickly jumped back behind the building, and the Scorpion rumbled into the scope's crosshair. A few moments, the Scorpion tank rolled away, leaving tank tread marks in the snow.

"Ok, now move." Ghost ordered.

Perry and Terra both dashed out of cover, and ran for the main base. Ghost shifted his sight towards the base, and spotted two Class-3 robot guards posted at the door's entrance.

Ghost focused the crosshair's aim on the robot on the right, and pulled the trigger. A high pitched chirp was made, and the .50 caliber sniper round zoomed through the air. The bullet whizzed towards the robot's headpiece, and punched through the metal hull with a sharp crack. The robot's head started to spark, and then it fell into the soft snow lifeless.

The second robot glanced over at his partner, but before it could do anything else, another bullet tore through its headpiece. The robot fell forward, and landed softly into the snow.

Perry and Terra quickly made it to the entrance, and stepped over the dead metal bodies. Terra quickly started to type a series of random buttons on the access panel.

"Terra, I thought you knew what you were doing." Ghost whispered harshly.

"I am, I am typing random codes, hoping that one of them works." Terra said on the com. Perry was glancing around, making sure no other.

Suddenly, the doors slid open, and both Terra and Perry ran through the doors, which slid shut behind him. Ghost just sighed, and focused his attention on the other side of the compound. His scope aimed on another small building.

"Ok, Darkspine, T.S, you guys are clear." he confirmed.

Out of the shadows, Darkspine and T.S quickly snuck out from behind cover, and ran through the snow-covered roadway, heading to another building to place charges.

* * *

**MEANWHILE INSIDE THE BUILDING...**

Terra stuck his head around the corner, and peered down the dark corridor.

"Clear." he whispered, and rolled out of cover. Perry rolled behind him.

Terra threw his back against the wall, and started to sneak his way down the hallway, trying not to make a sound. Perry just watched him. Terra glance back at Perry.

"What? I was adding suspense." Terra argued back. Perry just rolled his eyes, and ran forward. Terra growled and ran after him.

Terra sprinted down the hallway, and followed Perry, who was way ahead of him.

"How the hell does he run that fast?" he muttered, and chased after Perry.

Another left turn, then a right, then a left, and then a right again.

"How complex is this place?' Terra muttered, trying to catch his breath while sprinting to keep up with Perry. He felt his lungs burn and his leg muscles ache with the constant pain of running.

Finally, Terra caught up with Perry, who was waiting outside a metal door. Terra stumbled over to Perry, and leaned against the wall, catching his breath.

"How...do you...run...so fast?" Terra gasped, taking deep breaths between words.

Perry waited silently for him to catch his breath.

When he finally did, Terra glanced through the door's window.

Inside Class-1 robots were busy at work, monitoring computer screens, data files, and security cameras.

"So, how should we go in? Loud or sneaky?" Terra asked Perry.

Perry started to pick the lock on the door. Terra just watched him in disappointment.

"How come I can't just kick the door in, and shoot some robots?"

Perry placed a finger over his bill, motioning Terra to remain silent. Terra just grumbled, and waited.

* * *

**OUTSIDE, AND INSIDE THE TANK BARRACKS...**

Darkspine planted the pack of explosives against the titanium hull of the sleeping Scorpion tank. As he set the charge, he examined the bomb, and realized something.

"Ghost, what kind of explosives are these?" Darkspine asked.

T.S. glanced over his shoulder, and realized that these weren't average explosives.

"Those are N.E.3 charges." Ghost whispered over the com.

"I never heard of them." Darkspine said, and started to set the charges.

"Those explosives are Type 3."

"What's type two?" T.S. asked, setting her M32 on her shoulder.

"The N.E.2 is a grenade."

"What does N.E. stand for?" she asked for Darkspine.

"Nuclear Explosive." Ghost replied, still whispering.

Both T.S. and Darkspine instantly turned to the charge that was now placed on the tank. Darkspine jumped back from the explosive.

"Are these things safe?" Darkspine asked, worried.

There was silence on the com.

"Ghost?"

"They are...miniature-sized bombs...enough explosions to match...a nuclear explosive." Ghost said, catching his breath in between words.

"Something wrong Ghost?" Darkspine wondered.

"No, just had to tangle with another Class-3 robot. Hurry up with those explosives though." he ordered, and snapped the com off.

Darkspine and T.S. went to other tanks, and set more charges on them.

* * *

**BACK INSIDE...**

The lock continued to pick the lock, while Terra leaned on his shotgun.

_CLICK_

"Finally," Terra said, "now we go in my way!"

Before Perry could stop him, Terra opened the door, and charged into the room.

The Class-1 robots turned to see the intruder. Before they could act, Terra opened fired with his AA-12. The roar of the automatic shotgun filled the room, and the solid blasts of bullets pounded against the robots' exo-skeleton.

The Class-1 armor gave in, and bullets tore through the circuit systems inside.

Terra unleashed a wall of bullets, with sprayed everywhere. Bullet holes punched into everywhere, also against the computer boards. All of the screens shattered, and glass fell to the ground. After a second, Terra ceased fire, and examined his destruction proudly.

Perry came into the room, and just looked at the mess with big eyes. He glanced at all the now-shattered computers, and then slowly fixed his attention on Terra, who was reloading his drum magazine. Terra noticed his look.

"What? This mission is taking too long. Besides, I took out the system, so the defense perimeter should be off." Terra explained.

"DEFENSE SYSTEMS OFFLINE." a cold voice echoed over the speakers throughout the base.

"See, what I tell ya?"

Perry just sighed.

"ALL CLASS-2 GUARDS REPORT TO THE DEFENSE COMMAND." the voice added. Perry suddenly glared at Terra.

"Well, I had to speed this up!" Terra said, and the two of them ran out of the room, and down the hallway.

* * *

**BACK ON THE OUTSIDE...**

Ghost spotted that all the robots started to mobilize around the perimeter. The Class-3 robots turned, and faced the inside, putting their backs towards the outside.

"Looks like we better hurry up." he muttered, and focused his M82 down the left side of the watch tower. The Class-3 robots were all in a line, standing still, and watching the inside of the huge courtyard.

Ghost focused his rifle, and aimed the crosshair on the first Class-3 robot's headpiece.

He pulled the trigger, and the M82 sniper rifle jerked from the recoil.

The .50 caliber sniper round flew straight on the target, and due to the force and mass of the target, the Class-3 robot's head was sniped off. In a millisecond, the bullet passed through all of the robots' heads standing on the catwalk.

Sparks flew from all of the decapitated robotic bodies, and each void fell on the catwalk.

"Headshot." Ghost muttered in satisfactory.

"Darkspine, T.S. hurry up with the explosives." Ghost ordered.

"Explosives set, waiting for...aw, crap." Darkspine said on the com, before the channel was filled with gunfire.

Ghost heard Darkspine's Vektor SS-77 fire in the distance. He also heard a long series of loud muffled thuds coming from inside the base.

Ghost focused on the other Class-3 guards, and started to snipe them. One-by-one, they started to fall, their decapitated robotic masses fell.

Suddenly, an alarm blared, and red lights flashed all over the base.

The Class-3 robots around the area started to mobilize, and move out, while the Scorpion tanks started to rumble to life.

"What the hell is going on?" Ghost muttered to himself, and tapped into Terra's com.

* * *

**A FEW MOMENTS AGO...**

Perry and Terra dashed through the hall, and rounded a corner. Suddenly, the two were faced with a corridor filled with Class-2 robots. Their green eyes flared at the sight of them, and they all started to charge at them.

Perry and Terra ducked behind the corner, and pulled out their weapons. Perry, of course, pulled out his AK-47. Terra just stared at him, as he held his AA-12 in one hand, stuck the auto-shotgun around the corner, and blindly blasted the incoming Class-2 robots. Several of them walked into the fire radius and were torn apart, but the rest just stayed back, and were pelted with the few bullets that crossed the distance to reach them.

Terra dropped the empty drum magazine aside, and pulled out another one.

"Grrrgrrrgrrgrr." Perry chittered, and looked at Terra's shotgun.

"Fine, toss me the AK!" Terra shouted. Terra tossed his backpack full of shotgun drum magazines, and Perry tossed him the AK-47. Terra caught the weapon, adjusted his grip, stuck the rifle around the corner, and fired.

The hallow echo of the AK-47 filled the hallway. The scattered stream of bullets punched bullet holes into the Class-2 armor, but didn't do any damage to the machines on the inside.

Perry did something to the AA-12 shotgun, and handed it back to Terra. Terra gave Perry the rifle back, and checked the ammo count on the shotgun. It read 200 rounds.

Terra rolled around the corner, and stood facing the corridor filled with Class-2 robots.

Instantly, he pulled the trigger, and unleashed a thunderous booming through out the hallway.

One by one, the robots were torn to pieces, and Terra pushed deeper into the hallway, stepping over the fallen robots.

"MERRRYY CHRISSTMAS MOTHERF**CKERRRSS!" Terra bellowed as he pushed forward, still raining round after round on the robots.

The solid thunderous booming echoed throughout the base, and the hallway was lit up with flashes.

Every robot fell with a clank, pieces from their bodies blown from the shotgun rounds.

Behind him, Perry made his way over the debris left in the hallway. He could still see Terra up ahead, still firing the AA-12.

Terra finally reached the end of the hallway, and cleared the last robot in the hallway. He pulled the trigger, but a hallow click was the only thing that came out.

"Great..." he muttered, and tossed the empty shotgun on the ground. Perry caught up with him.

Suddenly, an alarm rang throughout the entire place, and red lights flared through the corridors.

Both Perry and Terra knew that their cover was blown, and broke into a sprint.

* * *

(O.O)

Darkspine shifted his aim to his right, and his gun mowed down another squad of Class-3 robots. He was in the snow, laying on his belly, and aiming the mounted Vektor SS-77. Another Class-3 robot ran from around the corner, and again, was mowed down by the thick stream of bullets.

Darkspine and T.S heard the Scorpion tanks rumble to life inside the Tank Depot behind them.

T.S. ran out from the alley, with Darkspine following behind her, carrying his gun.

Suddenly, a Scorpion tank slowly came around a building, and lumbered into the middle of the street. T.S. and Darkspine both saw the tank taking aim at them.

T.S. quickly spotted a charge that she had set on that tank. Quickly, she aimed her M32, and fired a grenade.

The tiny grenade flew over the snowy ground, and towards the tank. As it impacted against the tank's hull, it impacted only a few inches away from the N.E.3 charge.

The tank was swallowed by a red, burning cloud. Huge chunks of the tank flew everywhere. T.S. and Darkspine hit the ground to avoid any flying debris.

As the smoke cleared, only a messed up hull outline of the tank remained. T.S. and Darkspine both got to their feet, and ran for another alleyway.

(,,,,,,)

* * *

Ghost fired another round. The bullet shot through the center of the Class-3 mass, and the robot fell to the snow.

He quickly dropped the empty ammo magazine, and reached for a new one, but his fingers brushed against an empty pocket. Quickly, he searched another pocket. Still no extra clips.

As he continued to search for an ammo clip, a Class-3 robot quickly made its way over to him. When it was about three feet away, Ghost twirled his Bowie knife in his hand, lunged forward, and wrenched the blade through the neck piece of the robot. Sparks flew from the head as Ghost twisted the blade through the metal. With a final burst of strength, Ghost sliced the blade out of the neck, decapitating the robot.

Seeing that he had no more ammo for his M82, he tossed the sniper rifle aside. As he did this, another Class-3 robot started to approach.

Ghost spotted the robot, and his reflexes kicked in. His hand flashed out a Desert Eagle, and fired at the robot.

The bullets made huge dents in the armor, but the mechanical being kept moving forward. Ghost dove off the catwalk. He rolled onto the ground, and took off in a dash.

(...I...0...)

* * *

Perry and Terra exited the base, only to find a huge battle field outside. In front of them, Class-0 robots marched towards them.

The Class-0 cybernetic beings were designed with thicker armor, and made for sword combat.

"I had enough with these robots." Terra snarled, and took out two machine blocks.

Perry saw a huge chainsaw blade flash out from each block. He realized that Terra was carrying two chainsaws.

Instantly, they buzzed alive, and shook with cutting energy. Terra charged at the Class-0 robots. Perry didn't even try to stop him, but only watched as Terra went berserk.

The first Class-0 lunged its bayonet over, curving it downwards to slash Terra. A chainsaw met the bayonet halfway, sending sparks as the buzzing saw blade cut off the bayonet. Terra slashed his left chainsaw, and cut off the robot's arm. He spun around again, and swung his right arm around. The chainsaw tore straight through the mid-section of the robot, cutting it in half, and buzzed out the other side.

Terra spun around, doing a complete 360 turn, and shoved his left chainsaw into the chest of another Class-0. He wrenched the chainsaw out of the robot, and charged straight past it, heading for another robot.

The next robot had slashed its bayonet already. Terra brought up his left chainsaw, and sliced the bayonet off. He countered the attack, and brought up his right chainsaw. Terra upper-cut the robot with the chainsaw, slicing the robot through its chest plate.

As soon as the last Class-0 split apart and spilled out its circuits, Terra's chainsaws ran out of juice, and stopped working. Terra tossed them aside, and took deep breaths, allowing his lungs to catch up with him.

Perry past him, very quickly. Terra glanced behind him, and then ran as well. Four squads of Class-3's chased after them.

"Ghost, I think they know we are here." Terra spoke over the com channel.

"Yeah, everyone regroup."

Another miniature mushroom cloud appeared on the other side of the compound.

"Ghost, where the heck do we regroup!" T.S. demanded on the com, and fired her M32 Grenade Launcher.

"Everyone meet at the Vehicle Depot! Cp, get ready to move!" Ghost shouted over the com.

(..,,..,,)

* * *

Ghost, Terra, Darkspine, and T.S. entered the Vehicle Depot, which was a closed off hanger.

"Cp! Where are you!" Ghost asked, but only echoes answered him.

"Great, what did he do now?" Darkspine muttered, glancing around.

T.S. glanced around, and noticed another absence of someone else.

"Hey, where's Perry?" she asked. Everyone looked around, and noticed that Perry was missing as well.

Before they could continue their search, the hangar doors slid open, and lighted illuminated the dark hangar. The four felt the freezing air against their backs, and they turned to face the enemy.

In front of them, a wall of Class-3's, Class-2's and Class-0's stood there. Behind them, a Scorpion tank aimed into the hangar.

"Great..." Terra muttered.

Just as they were about to accept their fates, they all heard a roar of an engine.

The Scorpion suddenly blew up, and the robots turned to their right side. Before any of them could raise their weapons, a GAZ-2975 camo-colored jeep ran all of them over with a metallic crunch. The jeep swirled in a 180 circle, and screeched to a stop.

A mounted M61 Vulcan minigun was mounted on top, with Perry the Platypus at the controls. The window slid down, and Cp was in the driver's seat.

_**Gunter Glieben Glauchen Globen**_

Music started to play from the jeep. It boomed over everywhere. The squad was still stunned at what just happened.

"Well, are you guys coming!" Cp called out from the jeep. Snapping out of it, the group ran forward towards the jeep.

"Shotgun!" Terra called.

"Can I sit in shotgun?" asked T.S.

"I called shotgun."

"Come on dude, let her sit in the front, she has the grenade launcher." Darkspine reasoned with Terra as he sat in the back.

"Fine." Terra muttered, and got into the back, along with Ghost.

T.S. sat in the front seat, and the jeep revved to life, did another turn, and drove away.

_**Rise up!**_

_**Gather round**_

_**Rock this place**_

_**To the ground**_

_**Burn it up let's go for broke**_

_**Watch the night go up in smoke**_

_**Rock on!**_

"Rock on!" Cp shouted with the song, which was blasting away. The jeep was driving through the base, ramming through squads of robots running everywhere.

_**What do you want?**_

_**What do you want!**_

_**I WANT ROCK N ROLL!**_

"Long live rock n roll!" Cp shouted along with the song, and took a sharp turn left, causing the entire vehicle to tilt. Everyone inside fell to the right, and somehow, the jeep didn't flip over. As soon as all four wheels bounced on the ground, the jeep zoomed forward again.

"What song is this?" Darkspine asked over the music.

"Def Leppard, Rock of Ages." Cp said, and continued to drive.

Suddenly, another Scorpion tank pulled out from behind a building, and aimed its cannon at them. Cp lurched the steering wheel to his right, and the jeep veered right. As it did, Perry aimed the Vulcan Minigun and fired. Armor piercing rounds pounded against the hull of the Scorpion tank, which also had a N.E.3 charge on it.

The charge detonated, and caused another mini mushroom cloud to swallow the auto-tank.

Cp drove through an alley, running over several robots in the way. He then turned left, and sped down another street filled with robots.

_**Rock of Ages**_

_**Rock of Ages**_

_**Still rollin**_

_**Keep-a-rollin**_

_**Rock of Ages**_

_**Rock of Ages**_

_**Still rollin**_

_**Rock N Rollin**_

As the jeep drove forward, Perry turned the minigun everywhere, spraying streams of bullets everywhere.

The jeep shot for the gate, but then two Scorpion tanks blocked the way.

"Holy crap!" Cp yelled, and turned the jeep around. Somehow, the tire treads had firm grips, since it didn't slip on the icy ground.

As the Jeep drove the other way, Perry turned the minigun to face the tanks, and let another thick stream of bullets rain on the tanks.

The Scorpion tanks fired, and two huge caliber projectiles flew straight past the car, and impacted against the ground, spraying snow everywhere. The jeep swerved to the left, heading towards the east gate.

The East gate was not blocked. Cp floored the pedal, and the jeep shot forward.

Everyone braced themselves for impacted.

The jeep slammed against the gate, and the jeep jerked forward. Everyone lurched forward, but since they had seatbelts on, they stayed in their seats. After a few moments, the rear end of the jeep finally bounced back on the ground.

"What the heck happened!" Ghost yelled. Cp turned down the music, and examined the gate.

He backed up the jeep, and rammed the gate again. The gate clanked from the jeep ramming against it, but it didn't budge.

"Grrrggrrrgrrr!" Perry chittered angrily.

Cp backed up the jeep, and started to go forward again.

"Don't!" everyone in the backseat shouted. Cp hit the breaks, and turned to face them.

"Well, what else do you want me to do?" Cp demanded, slightly ticked off.

"Go out and pick the lock."

"No, that takes to long, we got a base after us."

"For crying out loud!" T.S. yelled, aimed her grenade launcher at the gate, and fired. The grenade blew up the lock, and the gates swung open. All of the boys just stared.

Cp was the first to recover, and slammed the pedal. The jeep shot forward, already putting distance from the base.

"Ok, blow this popsicle stand!" Cp ordered. Darkspine reached for the trigger, but he couldn't find it.

"Uh...guy, I can't find it."

Everyone groaned, minus Perry.

"Grrrgrrgrrr."

Everyone glanced at Perry, who still mounted the minigun. Perry held the detonator in his hand, and pressed the red button.

In the distance, a huge explosion blossomed in the sky, sending shockwaves through the ground. Everyone glanced back in awe.

Perry's wrist communicator turned on.

"Agent P, we have received word that you have completed your mission. Congratulations. When you return, the Agency is going to have a party." Monogram stated on the communicator. Everyone in the jeep cheered.

"Oh, and Cp is buying the stuff." Monogram added.

"I am?" Cp questioned, not knowing what just happened. Before anything else could be said, Monogram turned off the channel.

"Just great." Cp muttered, and drove through the lands of Canada, heading back to the States.

(V.V)

* * *

_**Danville, Tri-State Area, U.S.A**_

_**Time: 1:00 P.M.**_

_**O.W.C.A. Headquarters, Major Monogram Division**_

Ghost laid back in his chair. Around him, the animal agents were partying. Music from the surround-sound speakers boomed throughout the headquarters. Beside him, Darkspine, Terra, and T.S. were sitting in chairs, drinking their beverages.

"I had actually had fun on that mission." Ghost stated.

"Yeah, but it was cold." Darkspine added.

"You should have been in Russia." Ghost shot back.

"So Ghost, you going to be staying a bit?" T.S. asked.

"Nah, I got some other matters to attend to. Some in China, a few in Italy, maybe some in Egypt." Ghost summed it up.

"Well, it was fun having you on the mission." Darkspine said, and offered his hand. Ghost grasped his hand, and gave it a firm shake.

"Yeah, same here dude." Terra and offered a fist bump. Ghost bumped his fist, and returned to his seat.

"Yeah, let's just enjoy the party guys." T.S. said, getting up from her seat, and heading towards the crowd of dancing animal agents.

Darkspine and Terra both got up from their chairs.

"You coming Ghost?" Darkspine asked him.

"Nah, I'm going to take a nap." Ghost replied, stretching his arms.

"Hey, have you seen Cp?" Terra asked, suddenly realizing that he wasn't present at the party.

"Oh, he had to go do something." Ghost said, and sulked back in his chair.

* * *

**SEVERAL METERS ABOVE THE O.W.C.A HEADQUARTERS UNDERGROUND...**

In the driveway of the Flynn-Fletcher household, a blue Camaro was parked next to a red van. The front hood was open, and parts of the engine were scattered nearby. Underneath the car, Cp was laying on a backboard, and working underneath the car.

As he was working, a girl from across the street walked over. She had raven-black hair, a pink dress, and a pink bow. For some reason, she looked a bit down.

She noticed Cp working underneath the car, and decided to pop her question.

"Whatch doin?" she asked in a sad tone.

Cp slid out from underneath the car, and raised an eyebrow at Isabella. From behind his choppers, his eyes examined her facial expression.

"Why so sad?" Cp asked her, sitting up on his backboard.

Isabella sighed, and decided to tell him.

"It's just...I always show my love for Phineas, but he doesn't return any signs." she said, her tone getting sadder, "it's just he is so naïve. I don't know if he feels the same for me...that's all."

Cp thought about it for a moment.

"Hey, could you bring Phineas out here please?" he requested. Cp grabbed a screw driver with his hand covered in black motor grease, and slid back under the car.

Isabella sighed, and went to go get Phineas.

Cp was still working on the engine when Isabella came back with Phineas.

"Oh hey Cp," Phineas greeted his friend, "what's up?"

"Hey Phineas, I need to ask you something." Cp said, still under the car working.

Isabella started to get nervous. Was he going to ask what she thought he was going to ask?

"You remember when you made that machine that duplicated Candace?" Cp asked.

Isabella felt the anxiousness leave her.

"Yeah, split her personalities in half, creating a Busting Candace, and a Love Candace." Phineas recalled. Even though Isabella didn't know what Cp was leading up to, she followed along with the conversation.

"How did you get Love Candace into the backyard?" Cp questioned, reaching for a wrench.

"Ferb dressed up as Jeremy, and she bought the bait." Phineas explained.

"What did you tell Ferb?"

"That love is blind."

Cp rolled out from underneath, and exchanged his look from Phineas to Isabella.

"Phineas, please say that again."

"What? Love is blind?" Phineas repeated himself, confused now.

"Isabella, what did he just say?"

"Love...is...blind." Isabella answered, realizing what he meant. Her heart fluttered, and she started to daydream into Phineas-Land. Her sadness had gone away.

Phineas was confused at what Cp was trying to tell.

"Um, is there a point to this?" Phineas asked. Beside him, Isabella was swooning over Phineas, unknown to him even though she is right next to him.

"Yeah, just checking my memory and hearing." Cp said, and pushed himself up off the backboard. He grabbed a paper towel, and wiped his hands from the black motor grease.

"Ok then, I better get back to the backyard, can't let Ferb work all by himself, see ya Cp." Phineas said, and headed back for the backyard.

Cp pushed himself up, and looked down at Isabella, who was still daydreaming.

"Isabella, you there?"

She snapped out of her daydream, and returned to reality.

"I miss anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, you get what I was trying to say?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Cp."

"Anytime Isabella."

"Oh, I did hear something while I was daydreaming. You said you were 'checking your memory and hearing.' Were you serious about that?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, I am serious about that. I am starting to lose some of my hearing, and my memory is a bit foggy sometimes." Cp explained, and closed the hood of the blue Camaro.

"Oh, did you ask him if he loved me?" Isabella wondered, hoping he did.

"No, he will notice you eventually." Cp assured her.

"Yeah, someday he will."

"Even on the Car of Love, I am still a passenger." Cp said one of his metaphoric quotes.

"Yeah...that's true." Isabella muttered with a smile on her face.

As she started to head towards the backyard, she stopped, and turned around.

"Oh Cp?"

"Yeah?" Cp answered, clearing the scattered car parts from the driveway.

"Could you take Phineas and me to Paris sometime?"

"Paris, France?"

"Yes, the City of Love. I want to go back there with him."

"City of Love? More the City of Heartbreaks from last time." Cp muttered under his breath, out of the hearing of Isabella's ears. He realized that Isabella was still waiting for his reply.

"Sure, I'll take you two sometime." Cp answered. Isabella squealed with joy.

"Thank you Cp! Thank you sooo much!"

"Ok ok, don't get so excited. Now go join Phineas and Ferb in the backyard, they are working on something I don't know." Cp said, and wiped the windows of the car.

"Ok, bye Cp!" Isabella called out as she ran for the backyard.

Cp finished cleaning the car, and examined the shiny blue Camaro. He sighed with relief.

He straightened his leather jacket and his belt around his jeans, and laid down on the hood of the car.

He gazed into the blue sky dotted with white clouds, and the sun rained down on his chopper sunglasses.

* * *

Just then, two men in suits walked up the driveway, and stood before Cp.

Cp pulled himself up, and looked at the two men. They had sunglasses on as well, but more slicker.

"Hello Cp, you remember us right?" one of them asked.

"No he doesn't remember us K, you flashed him last time he was with us." the other one argued.

"Yeah he did, but I still remembered." Cp piped up.

"Oh you do now?" the same guy asked. Cp nodded.

"Well, that's cool. Make this a whole lot easier."

"Cp, we have a situation. The Men In Black needs you to come with us." the man, K, said.

"Yeah, if you come with us, we will give you this." his partner said, and held up a tiny needle gun. "The Little Cricket."

"J, you seriously going to give him that?" K asked.

"Well, if he wants it. I know this guy has a lot of guns already." J said. The two turned back to him.

"So Cp, if you want to save some people, come with us." K said. Cp just stared at them.

"Great, here we go again." he muttered, got up, and followed them.

_**End Transmition**_

* * *

Author's note: Well, that was fun typing. I am sorry if this lacked anything. I was going to make this an actual Special Operations type scenario, but during the middle of typing, I decided to mix a few things up.

Thank you for reading this chapter and all the other chapters as well if you have.

I have good news: I DO NOT HAVE A BRAIN TUMOR! I got the results back, they said I don't have one. So happy days for me.

If you are having a bad day, just let me know, and I will try my best to cheer you up...hey I'm just saying.

Expect the update after the next update of The Wild West.

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you want, and have very nice lives.


	6. Interviews, and Mess Ups

Author's note: At this moment, I would like to reflect on all the stories I have read, and all of the authors I have talked to. I would like to say it has been a great time!

Anyways, here is the chapter/vid. I changed the format for the interviews...I will now just say when I am doing an interview instead of using the : icon.

(\/\O.O/\/)

* * *

**VIDEO 9: A LOT OF INTERVIEWS**

"Hello people, I am Comment person. I lost count of the videos I have done, but this is an interview episode. Our first interview is with...Baljeet!

Baljeet is sitting in the living room, sitting in a single blue couch chair.

"Hello fellow peers! It is I, Baljeet!" he introduced.

"Yes Baljeet, we know it is you." Cp groans.

"Are you going to ask questions?"

"Yeah, after I get my orange juice." Cp says, and walks into the next room. Baljeet is looking around the place.

"Is this your house?" Baljeet asks.

"Yes, it is one of them." Cp answered, re-entering the living room with a glass of orange juice. "So Baljeet, why are you a nerd?"

"Well, I try not to be." Baljeet started to explain. Cp walks over to the curtains, pulls a rope, and the shades open, revealing a huge backyard.

"Wow, that is a huge backyard!" Baljeet exclaimed, covering his eyes from the suddenly brightness.

"No duh. Back to the interview, why are you a nerd?"

"Well, I don't classify myself as a 'nerd'. I am a very smart person. I really just want to be cool." Baljeet replies.

"Well, if you want to be cool, just chill out. Seriously, you don't need to study every day!" Cp says, sipping his orange juice.

"Well, I want to get into the high school of my choice, and the college, and get a good job! I have to study to be able to do that! Smart people succeed in the big world!"

"I must agree with you on that last bit, but seriously, don't study so much!"

"But-"

"No arguing over my authority!"

Baljeet fell silent, and sat in his chair.

"See Baljeet? You have to take charge in order to maintain a positive reflection." Cp explains.

"Oh, so I have to take charge?"

"Yeah, and you have to-"

"Silence Cp! I believe you have talked enough!" Baljeet snapped, raising his hand to cut Cp off.

"Now that is over-doing it." Cp muttered.

"Please continue and tell me how can I be cool?" Baljeet asked.

"Well you should...hey wait, this is your interview!"

"Not anymore, now tell me how to be cool!" Baljeet demanded.

"Hey! This is your interview, and I will be asking the questions!" Cp shot back in raised voice.

"Ok." Baljeet said meekly, huddling back in his chair.

"First off! Get some self confidence in you boy! Don't let people always bring you down!" Cp told him, still using his loud voice.

"Well mister, how can I when YOU keep on telling me what to do!" Baljeet shot back.

"That's why you stand up to them!" Cp muttered, "Next question, what do you think about girls?"

"You mean female personalities? Or just females?" Baljeet asked.

"Umm, just females."

"Oh, they are good friends to boys. Unless something happened to them, then they are not."

"What about your feelings for Isabella? You seem to have a crush on her." Cp put in.

"Oh her? We are good friends, nothing else. She might have some affection for me, but I don't." Baljeet said, relaxing in the big blue chair.

"I would have to disagree on that last part." Cp chuckled, fixing the position of the camera. "So Baljeet, do you like girls?"

"What do you mean?" Baljeet asked, a bit confused.

"Well, you did take your friend Misti on a cruise when she visited. You made out with Wendy on Christmas Eve. Plus, you have a secret admirer who loves you as much as Isabella loves Phineas!"

"What!" Baljeet burst out, shocked at the last part.

"You becoming a player now dude?"

"No! I am not a player. I will never be." Baljeet said.

"Aw, that's too bad." Cp said, setting his glass on a coffee table, and leaning back on the couch.

"Wait, I take it back!" Baljeet put in.

"Too late."

"Aw come on!" Baljeet whined.

"So anyways, I wanted to see your reaction to these pictures." Cp said, pulling out some pictures from a pocket on his leather jacket. Cp adjusts the camera so it mostly focuses on Baljeet. Cp hands the pics to Baljeet.

Baljeet flips the pictures over, and sees what it is showing. Instantly, his eyes grow big, and his jaw drops.

"Ahhh!" he cried, tossing the pictures aside, and covering his eyes. "Mother does not approve!"

Cp holds back his laughter, and retrieves the pictures.

"What? They are only pictures of Victoria's Secret's new styles for next month." Cp said.

"I do not care! Mother does not approve!" Baljeet protested, still covering his eyes.

"Baljeet, your mom isn't here."

"I do not care! Take them away!" Baljeet whined, keeping his hands over his eyes. Cp puts the pictures back in his side pocket, and sets the camera back up.

"Ok, I put them away." Cp declares. Baljeet lowers his hands from his eyes.

"So, are you going to show me anything else inappropriate?" Baljeet demanded.

"Those weren't inappropriate, those were just women's' swim suits." Cp argued, "Nothing inappropriate."

"Whatever, just continue with the interview." Baljeet mutters.

"Ok, so why do you let Buford always bully you?"

"Well, he is a bully." Baljeet answers.

An awkward silence settles in.

"That's it?"  
"Well yes, that is it. Buford is a bully."

"That's why you let him bully you?"

"What? No! I don't fight back because I know I will get creamed!" Baljeet explains, using an obvious tone.

"That's why I work out." Cp says, getting off the couch, and walking into another room. He comes back with a free-weight.

"Here, hold this." Cp tells him. Baljeet grabs the weight. When Cp released his hold, Baljeet struggled to hold the free-weight up.

_THUD_

The free-weight landed on the ground, with Baljeet still struggling to pick it up.

"How much does this weigh?" Baljeet wonders, still trying to pick it up.

"Only 20 pounds."

"That is heavy!" Baljeet exclaimed, and stopped trying to lift the weight.

"That's light." Cp tells him, "If you want to stand up for yourself, you have to be strong."

"I am strong; my mind is stronger than Buford's!"

"I meant physically."

"Oh, well how can I get strong?"

"By doing exercises."

"Oh, well can you show me?"

"Yeah, this interview is pretty much over, so let's go." Cp concludes, reaches over, and turns off the camera.

(_O.O_)

* * *

Truth was, we went to the gym, we worked out, and he was exhausted...I wasn't. Anyways I took him home, and I went to go work on...something. Here is the next video.

* * *

**INTERVIEW 10**

_**FanFiction Broadcast 600**_

_**Operation: Interrogation**_

_**Time: 11:00 A.M. (Danville Time)**_

_**Location: Trixis Space Corvette, in orbit outside of the Earth's gravitation field**_

Camera snaps on.

Ghost adjusts the camera. He is inside a hangar room. Behind him, a view of the very big, yet very small planet: Earth.

"This is Ghost. Some call me Emile, call me whatever you want, I don't care." Ghost introduces himself, fixing his helmet. In his visor, a skull in carved into the front of the golden, dome-shaped helmet.

Ghost presses a remote, and a door hisses open. A teenage girl in an orange space suit and helmet floats into the room.

"Ah, Vanessa. It is good to see you." Ghost welcomes her.

"Umm, hey? Do I know you?" Vanessa asked, trying her best to stay still while floating in zero-gravity.

"You know Comment person?" Ghost asked, lying back, and hovered over the ground.

"Uh, yeah. He usually comes with Perry the Platypus." Vanessa answered, still trying to hold still.

"It's not that hard to stay still in space. Is it?" Ghost says, and 'swims' across the room.

"Yeah it is! How come you don't have any problems with it?"

"Apparently, you haven't done any Deep Space Ops." Ghost replied, and placed his back on the ceiling.

"So Vanessa, why are you Goth?"

"Why should I tell you?" Vanessa asked, putting her hands on her hips as she floated upside down.

"Cause this is an interview." Ghost told her.

"Well, I am Goth because I choose to be. By the looks of you, I say you are insecure and a bit emo." Vanessa sums up.

"Why do you think that?" Ghost asked, trying to keep the sudden irritation out of his voice.

"Well," Vanessa starts, "you are wearing an armored space suit. You have a gold helmet with a skull carved on the outside of the visor. You are carrying several combat knives around your belt, which have bullet packs. Plus you look like you are from one of those Halo games."

"Well, I am a killer, and this is MJOLNIR E.V.A armor." Ghost replies, patting his armored suit.

"Still, you look a bit insecure and emo to me." Vanessa puts in.

"Enough about me. Do you wish you can have a better life?"

Vanessa sighs.

"Well, yeah. My dad isn't, well, the best dad."

"Just think, if your dad actually succeeds with taking over the Tri-State Area, you would be the daughter of the Emperor. You know that right?" Ghost added.

"I'm already the niece of the Mayor: Roger Doofenshmirtz. Besides, 'seizing control' of the Tri-State Area is evil."

"Oh, speaking of which, can you describe your dad for me, in your own words please?" Ghost asked, floating upside-down.

"Well, he's evil." Vanessa answers.

Awkward silence.

"Seriously, is this becoming a running gag?" Ghost asked no-one in particular.

"Whaaatt?" Vanessa asked, confused.

"Never mind."

Suddenly, a portal opens, and T.S. falls through. She floats to the ground, pushes herself, and projects herself to the ceiling.

"T.S! What are you doing here?" Ghost asked, startled by the sudden her entrance.

"Oh, I just got back shopping in another dimension. It was half off on cloths!" T.S exclaimed, slowly floating down from the ceiling, "I was also getting some parts for Cp's new machine."

"Oh, what is it?" Ghost asks.

"I have no freak'n idea." T.S. replies.

"Wait, where are you bags?" Vanessa asked.

T.S. glances around, and groans.

"Great, not again." she mutters, and sticks her hand forward. A portal yawns open on the floor and T.S. floats into the portal. As soon as she is through, the portal closes. Vanessa just stares at the spot, surprised at what just happened.

"So... can you explain your friendship with Ferb?" Ghost asked, getting her attention. Vanessa snapped out of her trance.

"Oh Ferb? He's a good guy, and-"

"Where did you first meet him?" Ghost asked, interrupting her. Vanessa gave an irritated expression, before she replied.

"It was at Blueprint Heaven. I was getting plans for my dad, and he was getting plans for his summer project."

"Didn't you try to bust your dad that time?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah! But for some reason, his machine wasn't evil! It was just a huge sundae-machine! Plus, Perry the Platypus didn't have his hat, making him look like a normal platypus!" Vanessa explained, getting a little angry. "My mom thought I was crazy."

"Like mother like daughter." Ghost chuckled, and floated over her. "So do you like Ferb?"

"Yeah I like him, he's a good friend." Vanessa said, turning her head to look back at Ghost, who was floating everywhere.

"I meant: Do you _like _him?" Ghost said, using an edge on his voice.

"I have a boyfriend already." Vanessa told him. "Plus, he is younger than me. That would be sorta...awkward, wouldn't it?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Ghost said, spinning past the camera.

"Can you please stop moving around? It's distracting." Vanessa requested, while she hovered above ground.

Ghost leaned back against the wall, brought up his armored hand, and pressed a button on his chest. Instantly, his boots released a static charge, and he fell feet-first on the floor.

_CLANK_

"Nice gravity boots." Vanessa comments.

"I see you know your mechanics well." Ghost said, walking around on the metal ground, his armored boots clanking with every step.

"Yeah...every time I have to spend time with my dad, I kinda have to know the machines."

"You have some of your dad's traits."

"Of course I do, I am his daughter!"

"Yep, so about Ferb..." Ghost said, trying bring the question back.

"What about him?"

"Ohh, that sounded a bit cold." Ghost remarked.

"No, I mean what about Ferb did you want to ask me?" Vanessa rephrased her question.

"Oh, do you like him?"

"As a good friend."

"Well, I would kinda say more."

"Why do you say that?" Vanessa asked, slowly drifting around.

"Well, remember when Ferb flew by with that tricked-out space craft, and you gave him that look?"

"Yeah, I was very impressed with that."

"Man, so was I. Ferb and Cp know their mechanics."

"Yea, I was impressed."

"What about at that time at the Super-Mega Store? When you gave him a kiss?

"He helped me search for the Pizzazium Infinionite, and he saved my life. With out him, I probably would have lost my life."

"In other words...die?"

"Wow, way to break the harsh word."

"Cp has a saying for killing."

"What is it?" Vanessa asked.

"I'll ask." Ghost said, and pressed a button on his wrist-communicator. A green hologram of Cp appeared, which projected an image of him working underneath something.

"Hey Cp?"

"What Ghost? I am working on something right now." Cp said, sliding out from underneath.

"What was your saying on killing things?"

"Oh," Cp replies, wiping his hands on a rag, and fixing his blue goggles with gold lenses, "that metaphoric quote?"

"Yeah, what was it?" Ghost asked.

"I do not kill, I deliver the your fate."

"Well said Cp." Ghost remarked.

"Killing is still a bad thing though!" Cp quickly added.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Vanessa asked confused, grabbing a hold of Ghost's arm, and he image was projected through to Cp.

"I'm Catholic." Cp tells her, putting the rag aside off the image.

"No, I mean: what does your quote mean?"

"Oh, you know when things die, they go to Heaven or Hell? Well when I kill, I deliver God's judgment. Depending on the way their lives were, the victim can either go to the eternal salvation of Heaven, the place of Purgatory, which I think is on Earth, or the forever sufferings of Hell." Cp sums it up, getting back to work.

Vanessa has a questioning look.

"We all have different ideas." Cp says, and turns off the transmitter from his source.

Vanessa released Ghost's arm, and floats back.

"So is that all for the questioning?"

"Ferb saved your life...twice, if you count that time when you where in Tokyo. He took you to Paris, France. Ferb helped you several times. You kissed him more than you kissed your boyfriend, and you just consider him as a good friend?" Ghost asked. Vanessa realized where he was getting at.

"When he is older, then it's possible that we might date, until…not really." Vanessa finally said, "I have a boyfriend already though, he is a punk."

"Cp might know him then." Ghost commented.

"Cp is a punk?"

"Sort of...before I end this, what are your opinions on Candace?"

"Well, she's a bit crazy for wanting to bust her brothers, but I don't blame her. It's so hard trying to bust my dad, I almost lose it." Vanessa explains.

"I think Candace might be a little insane, but she manages to keep it under control. You two are like different versions of each other." Ghost told his opinion.

"How am I related to her?" Vanessa asked, a bit irritated.

"Well, you _BOTH _want to bust by showing your moms what's going on. If you recall that switch-up at the laundry, you both can wear the same cloths. You two have similar shaped bodies, yours has more...curve-ness...while Candace is a bit more rigid-ish. You two are like mirror images. Plus you both can sing. "

"Wait, did you just say I have a curve body?" Vanessa asked, her anger starting to rise a bit.

Ghost sighs, and stares at the ground.

"It's better than being round, and having a curved body shape isn't bad." he explains. Vanessa still looks at him with her irritated look.

"Alright, this interview is over." Ghost said, and walked over to the camera with tape. He tapes the camera to the wall, so tight it won't move.

"Hey Vanessa, you know how to fly a Space Corvette right?" Ghost asked, pulling her through the air into the cockpit of the corvette. The two were off screen.

"Uh yeah, why?" she asks off-screen.

"Ok, land this craft near the outskirts of Danville. Don't worry, the O.W.C.A will meet you, and take the corvette off your hands."

"What if I don't?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, the auto-pilot will then."

"If it is on auto-pilot, then why do you need me in the cockpit?"

"Cause your not taking my way back to Earth." Ghost says, coming back into the camera's view, facing a sealed hangar door.

"Vanessa, open the hangar please."

The hangar doors open, and the vacuum of space instantly sucks out all of the air with a blast. Ghost leaps forward, and is sucked out as well. Ghost space-dives straight for Earth.

_**END TRANSMITION**_

({}.{})

**AT THE FLYNN-FLETCHER'S HOUSEHOLD…..**

The camera snaps on. The living room and the slide-glass-door are in view, and so is the backyard. Darkspine and Linda sit down. Linda's back faces the backyard.

"Hello everybody who is watching. I am Darkspine Sonic759, and this is Linda Flynn!"

"Hello…" she says, glancing around, "Hey where is the camera?"

"It is in 3rd person perspective. Just talk like this was a normal conversation." Darkspine assures her.

"You have as much imagination as the boys." Linda chuckles, and sits back in her chair.

"Heh, I try." Darkspine muttered, "Now Linda, one of the questions I have is: Do you ever wonder about your….ex-husband?"

"Well now that you mention it, not really. It has been so long." Linda answers, thinking about it.

"So this whole time, you have never wondered about your ex-husband?"

"Well, I have the best family I could ever want now, plus I am married to a _wonderful _man I call my husband now." Linda says, smiling at the last part.

"Aw, that's sweet." Darkspine mutters. "Did you know that he helped John Lennon with the lyrics of _All You Need Is Love?_"

"Yes, he told me about that several times in his stories." Linda answered.

"Music runs through this family." Darkspine remarked.

"Well what do you mean by that?" Linda asks.

"Well, you were Lindana, a famous 80's pop-star. Your husband helped John Lennon write a song. You're married to Max Modem for crying out loud! You have two sons and a daughter who sing. Your two sons were one-hit wonders. This family is made up of music."

"You know I lip-synched right?" Linda put in.

"Yeah, that's kinda a bummer, but still." Darkspine replied.

"Phineas and Ferb were one-hit wonders?" Linda asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"I don't believe it; did Candace put you up to this?" Linda asks in a not-surprised tone.

"What? No! This has nothing to do with that."

"That's a relief." Linda said, using a calm tone.

"By the way, what are your thoughts about Candace?" Darkspine asked, getting back to the interview.

"Well, she's Candace." Linda replies.

Awkward silence.

"Ok seriously? What's up with this?" Darkspine complains.

"Whaaat?" Linda asks.

"Never mind, can you tell me about her then?"

"She's a wonderful daughter, despite all those times she keeps dragging me home to see some contraption that she claims Phineas and Ferb built. She's a bit high-strung, crazy, but she can be sweet sometimes. There have been a few times when she has been in trouble, but not many." Linda adds.

"Like mother, like daughter."

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Linda questions, using a slightly mad tone.

"Hey, didn't you claim that Lawrence built something in the front yard?" Darkspine asked nervously, trying to avoid a mother's furry.

"Yes! It was a machine….or something! I have no idea what it was!" Linda explained, using a tone Candace usually uses.

"Really? I didn't see anything when I walked into the front yard this morning." Darkspine comments.

"No, it disappeared! I swear it was out front! You can even ask Candace or the boys!" Linda exclaimed, trying to prove herself not-insane.

"Sooo….it some how disappeared when you came back?" Darkspine questioned, trying to get her to realize.

"Yes! That's what happened! One moment it was crashed in the front yard, then poof! It was gone!" Linda exclaimed.

Darkspine just looks at the camera.

"I see where Candace got her personality from." Darkspine chuckles. "So anyways, what do you think of your boys?"

"Oh, those two are always using their imaginations," Linda replies, calmed down now.

Behind her, just outside in the backyard, Phineas and Ferb were loading boxes of supplies, into the grassy yard. Darkspine just watches.

"Every time Candace brings me home to see what they built, there is nothing there. It is getting old every day; I don't see how Candace keeps going on with it." Linda remarks.

In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are working on a frame-work of a hover-craft. T.S. warps out of a portal, and delivers some tools for the boys. Darkspine just continues to stare at the backyard.

"I mean seriously, when do you think Candace will get real about her brothers? She can't just spend all of her time doing this every single day, when she _claims _the boys are up to something." Linda continues on.

In the backyard, Ferb is giving the hover-craft a paint job, while Phineas is explaining to Isabella and T.S.

"If they did build something as wild as Candace says, wouldn't I see it? Wouldn't I see a rollercoaster if it was really there? How can there be a mountain of snow in summer time, the hottest season? How does the Station-Wagon car turn into a monster truck, and then return back to normal? If there was a caveman running around, do you think the media would have reported it? Plus, should I see a huge several-story tall fort if it was real? And if the kiddy-rides were tricked out into rocket mobiles, shouldn't they fly?" Linda was asking rhetorical questions, and listing out other projects that Candace had told her about.

Meanwhile, Darkspine focused past her, and watched Phineas, Ferb, T.S. and Isabella get into the hover-craft.

"What's in the backyard?" Darkspine interrupts her.

"What?" Linda asks, and started to turn her head.

Just as she starts to turns her head, the hover craft flies away leaving an empty back yard.

"What am I suppose to see?" Linda wonders, still looking at the empty backyard.

"Never mind, continue please." Darkspine tells her.

Linda returns her head back to Darkspine. Just as she does this, the hover-craft lands in the backyard. Darkspine just stares at what is happening.

"Even if they did built these things, aren't Phineas and Ferb a little too young to be purchasing the materials for their so-called _inventions?"_ Linda points out.

"Yes, yes they are. Your point?" Darkspine wonders.

"That's the point! They are too young to be doing that stuff! Doesn't the government have laws that consider age limits?"

"I think that's only with alcoholic drinks." Darkspine tells her, still looking out at the backyard.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and T.S. left the backyard, but the hover-craft is still there.

"Hey, what's that in the back yard?" Darkspine asks, hoping to get her to see it.

"Ugh, this again? Did Candace tell you to do this for her?" Linda asks, now irritated.

"No, this has nothing to do with Candace! Can you please just look in the backyard?" Darkspine asks, hoping to show her what they were up to.

"Alright fine, I will look one last time, and then no more. Ok?" Linda tells him. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus, in his agent form, jumps into the hover-craft, and flies off with it, leaving the backyard empty again.

Linda turns her head, and turns it back.

"Well?"

Darkspine just stares. Candace walks by, half awake, and holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

"You get use to it." Candace manages to say while yawning, and walks to the kitchen. Darkspine just shakes his head.

"Well I guess that wraps up this interview." Darkspine says.

"Yes…an interview with an _invisible_ camera." Linda says, not surprised at all.

Darkspine gets out of his spot and heads over to the kitchen, where Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, and T.S. are.

"Hey guys, I'm going to eat the last slice of cake." Darkspine tells them.

Linda's eyes went big, and she rushes into the kitchen.

**IN THE KITCHEN….**

Darkspine opens the fridge, and is about to reach for the cake slice, when it suddenly disappears. Linda appears beside him, and is calmly eating the last cake slice.

Darkspine just looks at her eat the last slice.

"Hey!"

"Hey." Linda replies, putting another fork of the cake slice in her mouth.

"Hey Darkspine, whatch doin?" Isabella asks. She is sitting next to Phineas at the table.

"Just got done with an interview." Darkspine says, opening the fridge again. "Man I could go for some…hey! Where's the orange juice!"

He looks through the entire icy fridge for the jug of orange juice, but can't find it. He also notices something else.

"Where did all the Sprite go!"

"Oh, I think Cp took both of those with him." T.S. said, sipping her slushy.

"What is he doing? He's been gone for two days now. Baljeet said was with him at the gym, but after that, Cp just went who-knows-where." Phineas wonders, and pours milk into his cereal.

Ferb opens his mouth to say something.

"I don't know, he's working on something, and he had me get some parts for him earlier today," T.S. adds, and interrupts Ferb, "he just gave me a note to give to someone, and that someone gave me bags to take back to him."

"Wait, how does Cp have friends in other dimensions?" Isabella asks.

Ferb is about to say something.

"I guess he travels through dimensions as well." Phineas answers her.

"Cp did have a knack of mechanics." Linda commented, still eating the cake slice.

"How long have you known Cp?" Darkspine asked.

"I don't know, I known him for several years now." Linda replies.

"Dang, how old is Cp?" T.S. wonders aloud.

Ferb is about to answer.

"He's in his teen years." Darkspine tells her, and pulls out a bottle of cold water. "Ferb, why are you so quiet this morning?"

Ferb just gives a tired expression.

"I have nothing to say." Ferb states flatly.

"Ok. I think I should be heading to GameStop now, later guys." Darkspine says, and heads out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I should be going to." T.S. pipes up, and heads out, not using any portals this time.

"Well, I got a date with Jeremy, I'm going to get ready now." Candace says, and makes her way upstairs.

"Well that is a nice change for once." Linda mutters as she eats the last of the cake slice.

"So what else should we do today?" Isabella asks the two boys.

Ferb opens his mouth to say something.

"Well, I was going to go search the mall to find stuff for our next project." Phineas answers Isabella. Isabella's eyes are filled with excitement.

"Can I come?" she immediately asks.

"Sure why not?" Phineas tells her, and finishes his cereal.

After a few minutes, Linda leaves the kitchen to go do her daily stuff, and Phineas and Isabella go to 'search' the mall, and Phineas is oblivious to what Isabella thinks is going on.

Ferb is left in the backyard. Ferb sighs, and checks the time.

"How long does it take for Cp to build his-"

**END CLIP**

* * *

**VIDEO 11: WE DECLARE!**

Terra was waiting in one of the Studio's many rooms. On the desk in front of him, a long sheet of paper rested on top.

The door flung open, and Terra glanced to see who it was.

He smiled as Darkspine, Ghost, and T.S. entered through the doorway. T.S. closed the door behind her.

"Alright Terra, what is this about? We all have to do stuff around the Studio." Ghost quickly demanded.

"Alright authors, gather around me please." Terra ordered. They just wanted to just get this over with, and they did what he said.

"Right here," Terra proclaimed, putting his hand on the sheet of long paper, "is a petition."

"For what?" T.S. asks.

"A petition to the creators: Dan Povenmire, and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and to the Disney producers."

"You mean Mickey Mouse?" Darkspine asks.

"Oh good, you saw that South Park episode, too." Terra mutters.

"Any who, this is a petition that states that most of the viewers, and a lot of the FanFiction authors dislike having Irving on the show." Terra continued.

"Well we can all agree on that." Ghost remarks, and reaches for the pen. Terra stops him.

"Now you know, by signing this, we will have gone against the creators and Disney producers. If this doesn't work out, they will make more episodes with Irving, just to tick us off. Plus, they will file lawsuits against us, and declare all who sign this 'haters' of the Phineas and Ferb franchise, and the touch of Phineas and Ferb episodes we all love will be changed forever if this doesn't get pasted." Terra warns.

Everyone falls silent, and just stare at the petition.

"So, who wants to go first?" Terra asks, and offers the pen to anyone.

"Umm..." everyone else stammers.

"I think you should be the first Terra." Ghost puts in.

"Very well, I will sign it first." Terra says, leans down, and writes on the petition.

"There, the first name has been signed." Terra declares as he straightens his back, and puts the pen down.

"Well done Terra...hey wait! You put my name!" Darkspine exclaims, and points at his name that Terra wrote on it.

"Oops." Terra said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Aw man! You wrote it huge! Now there going to think I am the leader of this!" Darkspine said, grabs the pen, and is about to cross out his name.

"No!" everyone else shouts.

"Don't do that, I worked all night just to make this thing!" Terra states.

"Fine, I am putting your name!" Darkspine declares, and starts to write Terra's name.

"Aw hell now!" Terra yells, and jumps for him, but Ghost and T.S. hold him back.

"There! Terra! You name is on the petition as well."

"Aw man! You put my name! MY NAME!" Terra complains.

"Well Terra, you made this thing, your name should be on this petition." Ghost states.

"Oh, are you going to sign this petition?" Terra demands.

"Hell no! I got a family!" Ghost shouts.

"Well I think you are going to sign this!" Terra proclaims, grabs the pen from Darkspine, and starts to sign it again.

"No, no, no, NO!" Ghost shouts, and lunges for Terra, but Darkspine holds him back.

Terra signs Ghost's name on the petition.

"There, you signed this!" Terra states. Ghost still struggles to get to the petition, but Terra and Darkspine hold him back.

"Boys calm down!" T.S. orders, trying to pull them apart. "The Phineas and Ferb franchise is at stake here! Get serious guys!"

Terra, Ghost, and Darkspine stop fighting, and look at her.

"Alright then, T.S. going on the list!" Ghost declares, grabs the pen, and writes her name on the petition.

"Hell no, you son of a gun!" T.S. shouts, and goes after him. Terra tries his best to hold her off, but she pushes everyone over the desk.

"Give the pen!"

"No!"

"Give me the pen!"

"Heck no, not him!"

Ghost, Terra, Darkspine, and T.S are struggling over to grab the pen.

Just then, Ferb enters the room, and just stares at the authors fighting.

The authors stop and glance up at him.

"Ferb Fletcher on the list!" T.S. shouts, and signs Ferb's name on the list.

Ferb's face flares red with anger, and he literally leaps across the entire room, and lands body slams onto of the authors. Everyone is fighting again.

* * *

**LATER ON AFTER THE PETITION HAS BEEN SUMBITTED...**

"Hey! The new episode of Phineas and Ferb!" Terra shouts. Ghost, T.S., and Darkspine pile on the couch next to him.

"You sent the petition to them?"

"Yeah, I gave it to the Director. He said there was a good chance it would be passed." Terra replies.

"Really? Let's see the changes then." Darkspine says. Terra feels something in his pocket, and pulls it out.

"Hey! This is the petition for removing Irving from the show!" Terra says, and holds up the petition.

"Wait, what petition did we give then!" Ghost asks.

The show starts.

"_Who lives in a Pineapple under the sea? Phi-neas and Ferb! With a triangular head and __an F-shaped skull, Phi-neas and Ferb!"_

All heads turn and glare at Terra.

"Wrong petition."

_Copyrights belong to Nickelodeon_

"Noooooooooooooo!" everyone shouts.

Terra's cell phone rings, and he answers it.

"Hello?"

"Why am I seeing Phineas and Ferb under the sea?" Cp asks on the other line, he apparently is watching the new episode from where he is.

"That's it! I'm making a new petition!" Ghost declares, and leaves the room.

* * *

**AFTER THE NEXT PETITION IS SIGNED AND TURNED IN...**

"You got the right petition turned in?" Darkspine asks as they all settle on the couch again.

"Yes, I am sure I turned in the right petition." Ghost says.

The new show begins.

_Copyrights belong to Bungie._

"Wait what?" Terra wonders, since he only caught a brief look at that.

* * *

**-ONE VERY LONG HOUR LATER-**

"_Isabella, how long until Halo blows up?" Phineas asks. He is in MJOLNIR Mark VI armor that fits him._

_A hologram of Isabella appears._

"_I have no idea," Isabella says, "maybe the Arbiter knows."_

_Ferb (dressed in Arbiter armor) walks up to them._

"_I think it should blow in a about a few seconds."_

"_What!" Phineas and Isabella shouted in unison. _

_Halo blows up._

_The End_

Everyone turns to Ghost.

"What? I couldn't help it." Ghost chuckled.

"Wow, we seriously messed this up." Terra commented.

"Alright, new petition, this time, we are changing it back to the way it was." Darkspine stated.

"Agreed." they all replied, and left the room, to make a new petition/contract.

_**END**_

* * *

({}.O)

Author's notes: Well, now that THAT is done, I better start working on The Wild West chapter, which I need to get done before Christmas, so I can put up the last few chapters of Backstage!

This will carry over into 2011, but not for long. Soo...there will be about 3 more chapters to Backstage before it officially is completed.

The offer is still up for anyone who would like to join Backstage. Just leave a review, and I will put you in.

Thanks for reading, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Oh, that idea I got from the Whitest Kids You Know. Go look up the real video on Youtube: WKUK John Hancock. It was their idea, I just borrowed it in here, no personal gain by doing this...I hope...Credit goes to the Whitest Kids You Know!  
Plus, Disney still owns _Phineas and Ferb_. Not Nickalodeon, not Bungie. Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh are the real creators.


	7. A ChristmasHoliday Special

Author's note: For the record, every author character is actually an OC that represents the actual author, I had to classify them OCs because the Rules on FanFiction state no story interaction...so I have turned them into OCs. Don't worry; they are now characters in the story.

Merry Christmas to all! My gift to you is this Christmas Special Story! Plus my very open and expressive mind...

Ferb: Just get on with the special.

Ferb! When did you get into my author's note! While I figure out how he did that, enjoy the story, and Merry Christmas! If you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays then!

* * *

**CHRISTMAS/HOLIDAY SPECIAL**

Phineas's eyes opened up, and saw the ceiling of his all too familiar room. He immediately felt his body heat under the layers of blankets and quilts.

He maneuvered his hand out from under the layers, and stuck his hand out. He instantly felt the cold, crisp air of winter.

He pushed himself up, and glanced at a semi-aquatic mammal asleep on the foot of the bed.

Phineas turned to his left, and noticed that Ferb was already awake, and sitting up.

Ferb raised an eyebrow at Phineas.

"Yes Ferb, today is the day." Phineas answered him proudly, and got out of his bed.

**MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN...**

The other side of town wasn't as fancy or as good-looking as Maple Drive, but it wasn't in its worse condition. Every house on the block ranged from one-single story houses, to two-story houses.

On the corner of the drive, a one-story house was located on the lot. The lot had a huge front yard, and a huge backyard. In truth, it actually took up four lots, which were all bought by the owner, giving the lot a huge area for building.

Inside the blue one-story house, five people were laying throughout the building, fast asleep, and covered with blankets. Well, some of them.

A male figure slept on the couch, and he was covered with 5 layers of blankets, and his leather jacket, jeans, metal sunglasses, and boots.

Another guy was sleeping in the guest bedroom, covered with 2 layers of blankets, and a very large warm quilt, his own jacket and cloths, and a black fedora covering his face.

The female person of the group was fast asleep in the main bedroom, which was about the same size as the guest bed room, except a more comfy bed. She was all snug under the thick layers of blankets, and a quilt on top.

Another male, however, didn't even have any blankets on. He wore E.V.A armor from head to toe, and he was sitting down in the hallway against the wall. His mind was drifting in slumber, but his hand was near his combat knife.

The last of the group only wore a leather jacket, jeans, a belt, black T-shirt, combat boots, and a pair of Choppers. The male was actually in the kitchen, sleeping in a chair, and his head on the soap-stone counter/table. For some lucky reason, a pillow had been placed for his head to rest on.

The gang was sleeping soundly, and all dreaming of who knows what.

_RIIIINNNGGG!_

Terra woke up with startlement, and he toppled over the couch, bringing all of his covers with him. He landed on the soft carpet with a thud.

Darkspine jumped up from the guest bed, and somehow slipped out of the bed, and landed on the cold, wooden floor.

Ghost awoke, shot straight to his feet, twirling his combat knife.

Cp's head shot up from the pillow, and he fell out of his chair. His head whacked against another chair on the way down, and he landed on the kitchen floor with a loud thud.

T.S. just snuggled her head into her warm, soft pillow.

_RIIINNNGGG!_

"Who the heck is calling at this time?" Cp groaned aloud, pulled himself up, and went to the very noisy phone.

He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Cp! How's it going?" _Phineas's voice talked on the other side of the line.

"Well," Cp started, glancing back at Ghost and Darkspine, who were now assembled in the living room, "you know how loud my home-phone is? Right?"

"_Oh! Sorry. My bad!" _Phineas said on the other line.

'He remembers that my home-phone is loud, but he can't see all of Isabella's affections?' Cp noted in his head.

"_You know what today is right?" _Phineas continued on the phone.

It took Cp a full moment to remember what he meant.

"Oh yeah, it is today isn't it? Well, we will be over there in an hour or so." Cp told Phineas.

"_Alright then. See ya later Cp."_ Phineas said, and hung up.

Cp cracked his neck, and entered the living room, where all the boys were assembled. He noticed that Terra was still lying on the carpet.

"Terra, what are you doing?" Cp asked.

"Trying to go back to sleep." Terra groaned.

"On the carpet?" Darkspine asked, looking down at him.

"Yeah...it's actually not so bad. It is warm, and soft, and fuzzy, but not too fuzzy." Terra described it, and started to drift into another sleep again.

Suddenly, a curdling interior growl filled the room. Everyone, minus Terra, slowly glanced at Darkspine, who was holding his stomach.

"Man, I wish I had some chilidogs." Darkspine said. The ring on his hand flared for a moment, and then the glow faded away.

Cp sniffed the air.

"Chilidogs on the table." Cp said, and motioned back to the kitchen. Darkspine was gone in milliseconds, and already gobbling down the chilidogs on the kitchen counter.

T.S. came into the living room, still half asleep.

"Hey...what I miss?" she asked while yawning.

"You didn't hear the very loud phone?" Ghost wondered.

"The phone went off?" T.S. asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, that room was made sound-proof. I have to make it un-sound proof later." Cp stated.

"Why not just leave it?" Ghost asked.

"Cause, I can't hear anything outside the room then!"

"How are you going to make it 'un-sound proof'?"

"I promised my cousin that he could do it."

"How?"

_DING DONG_

"That must be them." Cp said, and made his way over to the front door.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

Cp opened the door. As soon as he opened it a few inches, the person on the other side barged at the door, knocking it open.

Cp could see two figures with black hoodies over their faces, and that they had M9 pistols in their hands, plus one was pointed at him.

"Get in! Don't say a word!" the first one demanded, and pressed the pistol's muzzle against Cp's shirt.

"Ok." Cp shrugged, and backed up inside. The two men entered the house, and the same thug has his gun pointed at Cp.

"Search the house." the first thug ordered. The second thug started to search the room.

"Hey you guys might want to check the living room. The room with the rest of my buddies." Cp suggested.

The second thug ran off through the hallway, and went to the living room.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM...**

The thug entered the living room, and found three more people in the house. One girl standing next to an armored person, and a guy on the floor.

"Get down now!" he ordered, and aimed the pistol.

Terra jumped off the carpet, stood next to Ghost, and turned around to face the thug.

"I said get down! Not jump up!" the thug complained, and slowly approached the three. He noticed the one with armor on.

"You! Take off your armor! Now!" the thug demanded, and pointed the gun at Ghost.

"Nope, I like it on." Ghost told him, and stepped forward. The thug aimed the M9 straight at Ghost's helmet, but this didn't faze Ghost at all.

Behind the thug, Darkspine returned into the living room, holding a chilidog in his hand.

"I miss something?" he asked as he entered. The thug whirled around, and pointed the gun at Darkspine. Darkspine just froze in his spot.

"Aww this again?" Darkspine complained, and glanced past the thug, and at Ghost, Terra, and T.S.

"It's the second time this month!" Cp called out from near the front door, still being held up at the front door.

"Get down now!" the thug demanded at Darkspine.

Before he could even do anything, he felt a sharp blade press on his throat.

"Drop the gun, or I paint the floor with your crimson blood." Ghost ordered, pressing the knife a bit deeper into his skin.

The thug slowly dropped to the floor, and placed the pistol down on the floor.

"Get up." Ghost ordered quietly. The thug did what he said, and got to his feet.

Ghost kept him in an arm lock, and turned him around, making his face Terra and T.S.

"Decide who does it." Ghost told them.

Terra and T.S. played Rock, Paper, Scissors.

T.S. got Rock.

Terra got Paper.

"Sweet!" Terra muttered, and made his way over to the thug that Ghost held captive.

Terra cracked his fist, and sent a punch at the thug.

One punch from Terra was enough.

_WHACK!_

The thug's face recoiled from the punch, and he dropped to the ground.

**A FEW MOMENTS AGO AT THE FRONT DOOR...**

"Seriously, why are you doing this again?" Cp asked.

"No more questions or I will put a bullet through your skull." warned the first thug, and pressed the muzzle against Cp's forehead.

_WHACK!_

Cp and the thug both heard the sound come from the living room.

"Did you find any one?" the thug called out. That was when Cp decided to act.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM...**

Ghost let the thug's body drop to the floor.

"Well, are we up now?" Ghost asked everyone. Terra fixed his leather jacket, T.S. nodded with a yawn, and Darkspine munched on the last chilidog and fixed his black fedora.

Cp came up and stood next to Darkspine.

"Darkspine, can you wish for the thugs to be tied up?"

"Wait, there was another one?" Darkspine asked, looking down the hall.

"Yeah, he's...asleep though." Cp told him.

"Ok then, I wish the thugs were tied up." Darkspine stated.

Suddenly, ropes flashed out of mid-air, and tied themselves around the thugs' arms and legs.

"Man, some wishing ring dude." Terra muttered.

"Alright everybody, get your stuff. In about an hour, my cousins will be here to demolish the place." Cp said, and went off.

"Whaaaat?" everyone else asked together in surprise.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Ghost tossed the two thugs into the trunk of the khaki-van. They were still knocked out.

Everyone had their things packed, and they were ready to go.

"So Cp, when are your cousins coming over?" T.S. asked.

"Just one cousin and he's bringing his friends. along." Cp corrected her.

A silver van drove and the icy street, and parked right next to their khaki-colored van. The door slid open, and a bunch of young-adult men with sledgehammers got out.

The gang just watched them get out and came up to the gang. Cp walked up to the guy in front, who was several inches taller than he was.

"Welcome to Danville buddy!" Cp said, and greeted him with a handshake. "How was the flight?"

"Oh, it was bettar than the Continental one that's for sure." he spoke with an Irish accent in his voice.  
Terra noticed that Cp's cousin, and his friends were wearing only jeans, a thin shirt, and a thin jacket.

"Wait, aren't you guys cold?"

"Nope, not really." Cp's cousin replied, he hadn't even noticed the cold.

"It's 32 degrees! It's freezing!" Darkspine said.

"That's not at all close to how it gets in Ireland during the Fall." Cp's cousin told them.

"Ok dude, just smash everything in the house. I took everything out already." Cp told him. "I also told the cops that I aloud you to do this, so the cops won't go after you if some citizen reports you, cause I told them what was going to happen."

"What about our flight back?" his cousin asked.

Cp took out several tickets.

"You guys are taking a private plane back to Ireland. I paid for it." Cp assured him.

"Aw man, thanks a lot lad. I'll see you next time den."

"Same here dude." Cp told him, and the two hugged.

Cp's cousin and his buddies went towards the now empty house, and started to smash the walls with their sledgehammers.

The gang, minus Cp, watched in surprise as the young-adults smashed the empty house down.

"Umm, where are you going to live now?" T.S. asked Cp.

The gang started to get into the car.

"Shotgun!" Terra called out. Everyone else growled as they got in the back seats of the van. Terra and Cp were in the front.

"Oh, I bought another house. It is on the North side of Danville." Cp answered T.S.

"Ok, we are ready; we just need to make a quick stop to drop off the thugs we caught." Cp said, and started the car.

"The police station?" Darkspine suggested.

"Hell no! I got a better idea!" Cp said, and drove the van away, leaving the young-Irish-adults to break down the house.

* * *

({}.{})

Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Isabella were having a snow-ball fight in the front yard. Phineas and Isabella were a team, while Ferb and Buford were another. Miniature snow forts had been quickly constructed, and now cold, balls of snow flew in every direction.

A khaki-colored van then turned at the corner of the block, and drove down the icy drive. The van pulled up into the Flynn-Fletcher driveway, and parked next to a red Station wagon.

"Hey look! It's Cp!" Phineas stated, and pointed at the van. A snow ball splattered against his face, and he fell back in the snow.

"Haha! Haha! In your face Dinner Bell!" Buford laughed. Isabella quickly picked up a bunch of snow balls, and quickly threw them. The balls flew like a stream of bullets, and they all went straight for Buford.

"Uh oh." Buford managed to say before the stream made of snow balls smashed into his face. Buford fell into the snow with a soft snow-crunching sound, and Ferb just stared at him. Meanwhile, Isabella was helping Phineas to his feet.

"Thanks Isabella." Phineas said to her.

"Hold on, you still have snow." Isabella said, reached up, and brushed the snow away.

"Again, thanks. I really appreciate it." Phineas told her with a smile. Isabella just blushed.

The van door slid open, and everyone tumbled out onto the ice-covered driveway, with Ghost on the bottom to break everyone's fall. Cp opened the door, stepped out, and noticed huge pile of people.

"Dog pile!" Cp shouted, and was about to jump.

"Nooooo!" everyone in the pile cried out. Cp just planted his feet on the ground.

"Terra, how did you get pulled into the back?" Cp wondered as he helped everyone up.

"You don't even want to know." Terra replied, and fixed his leather jacket.

Everyone was up, and Phineas, Ferb, and the rest came up to them. Buford was also up, and wiping the snow off his face.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it." Phineas greeted them.

"Yeah, but you guys are an hour late! What took you so long!" Buford demanded.

"Well, there was a break-in, we hogtied the thugs, and we put them somewhere." Darkspine summed it up.

"Where, exactly?" Ferb asked.

"Umm..." Cp stammered.

"We just put them on a plane to New York City." Terra answered.

"Do they have comfy seats?" Isabella jokingly asked.

"Well, they are strapped to the sides of the plane." Darkspine added.

The kids just stared at them with big, shocked, eyes.

"Don't worry, Cp told them to fly at a breathing altitude." T.S. added.

"I did?" Cp asked. The gang turned to him. "Oh yeah, I did." Cp answered his question. They still looked at him.

"No guys I am serious, I did." Cp backed up his statement.

"Anyways," Phineas started to say, "I have gathered you all here today because today is the day we have scheduled the Decoratiting of Danville."

"Didn't we do this last year?" Buford asked, recalling the previous events of last Christmas.

"Yeah, but this time, we are going to add more decorations, and a real Ginger Bread House, and a Winter Wonder Land, and more." Phineas said.

"Don't forget the Fire Stadium." Isabella added.

"Umm, we didn't plan to build that." Phineas told her. Isabella's face immediately lost its blush, and she looked sad. Ferb and the gang, minus Buford since he wasn't into the lover stuff, all turned and glared at Phineas, who was ignoring them and focusing on Isabella.

"Well, if you want, Isabella," Phineas started to say, "we can also build a Fire Stadium."

Isabella's face instantly lit up from its gloomy state. "Really?"

"Yeah." Phineas assured her with a smile. Ferb and the gang, minus Buford again, just watched the two.

"Ugh! Enough with this lovey-dovey stuff! Let's get this project done!" Buford shouted, breaking the moment.

"Ok; wait what?" Phineas asked, confused. Isabella was lost in her own world, while everyone else was in reality.

"Ok then, let's get started." Phineas announced, and glanced around, looking for something, or someone. "Hey, where's Perry?"

The gang glanced around, and Ghost noticed something else.

"Hey wait, where the heck is Cp!" Ghost asked everyone. Both Cp and Perry were gone.

**MEANWHILE...**

Perry looked around to make sure no one was in sight. Sneakily, he took out his fedora, and placed it on his hat. He opened a door, and started down the basement stairs. Unknown to his senses, his webbed foot loomed over a green toy racecar that was on the stairway.

Perry took another step, but felt something slip from under his feet, and the next thing he knew, he was flailing his hands in the air. Gravity also pulled him, and made him tumbled down the stairs.

_THUMP, WHACK, WHACK, THUD_

Perry pushed himself off the cold floor, and chittered in annoyance.

'Who leaves a toy car on the stairs?' Perry thought to himself, not remembering what happened a day ago.

* * *

**A DAY AGO...**

Perry was sitting on the stairways, and playing with a green car, and a yellow car.

'...and Greenway is about to cross drive off the next cliff, and right behind him, the Yellowstone!' Perry thought to himself as he moved the cars across the wooden stairway. He spun the cars, and he made them go down a step.

'Oh! They are going to the finish line!' Perry thought as he drove the cars via hand towards the wall. 'Greenway is in the lead! Now Yellowstone! Now Greenway! This is the most epic toy car race! Closing up on the finish line, and the winner is..'

The door opened from above, and Perry immediately put the cars down, and went back into his disguise as a mindless-semi aquatic- pet form.

"Oh there you are Perry!" Candace said, with more joy in her voice this time.

Perry watched as Candace stepped down the stairs, reached down, and picked him up. Perry was now being held in Candace's warm arms.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Mom says it's time to give you a bath." Candace spoke to him as she went back up stairs.

'But it's snowing outside!' Perry thought in his head. Despite his love for water, it was freezing cold outside, and he still hadn't received a mission from Monogram yet! So he would have to leave into the cold anytime and he would be wet!

Perry just gave a nervous chitter as Candace took him back up.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME...**

Perry slid down the tunnel passage, and fell into his lair. This time, he landed on a slick, leathery coat, jeans, a black shirt, and a belt. An electric guitar was held in front of him, and the pair of arms that held it went behind him.

Perry glanced around, and was seeing his own reflection in the shades of black choppers.

"About time Perry!" Cp exclaimed, tossing the electric guitar aside. "What took you so long?"

Before Perry could reply, the video-board chirped on. A millisecond of static followed, but then cleared and showed Monogram's face on screen.

Monogram just looked at them with a confused expression. Perry realized that he was on Cp's lap.

Perry jumped up, spun around, and smacked his beaver tail against Cp's face.

_THWACK!  
_"Ow!" Cp yelled and fell out of the seat. Perry quickly landed in his seat, and glanced up at Major Monogram, waiting for orders.

"Good morning Agent P," Monogram greeted Perry. He glanced over at Cp, who was picking himself up off the floor, "and...good morning to you as well Cp."

"Monogram! How's it been? Did they promote you to Colonel yet?" Cp asked, fixing his leather jacket and Choppers.

"No they haven't actually." Monogram said, looking a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. What's wrong with being a Major?"

"Being the Colonel of the O.W.C.A. would put me in charge of most of the Agency, plus I would be giving other divisions to work in." Monogram explained.

"Well don't worry, you're a Major for crying out loud! They call it Major for a reason." Cp added.

"Well, I suppose so." Monogram reasoned, feeling better. "Anyways, Agent P, as you know, it is Christmas time again. When all the goodness and joy everywhere, we all know that evil is lurking in the dark corners. All of the other evil villains are out of town, and I have sent the other Agents after them, and-"

"Don't you think you are being a bit over cautious?" Cp asked.

"Well, we have to make sure that they aren't doing anything evil." Monogram shot back.

"Anyways, Doofenshimrtz is the only evil villain in town, check up on him Agent P. If he is up to something evil, then stop him. If not...well, you get the rest of the day off then."

Perry gave him a disbelieving look. Both Monogram and Cp noticed.

"Well, he can't always be doing evil can he? I mean, even though the Forces of Evil and Good are constantly battling, can't they have a break?" Monogram reasoned.

Perry shrugged, and left.

"Oh, before I forget. Happy Holidays Monogram!" Cp said.

"Happy Holidays to you as well Cp." Monogram replied back with a smile.

"Where's Carl?" Cp asked.

"Oh, he requested that he take a week off to spend some time with his family. So it is just me today."

"Oh wow, hard worker. Don't worry, I will give a word to Command about your extra work." Cp told him. Perry and Cp were both sitting in the hover-car.

"Thank you Cp, I would really appreciate it."

"Oh, and tell Mrs. Monogram I said Merry Christmas!" Cp said just before the hover-car left the lair.

**ELSE WHERE...**

While Phineas was busy making orders on the phone, with Isabella staying very close to him, Buford, Terra, Darkspine, Ferb, Ghost, and T.S. were at the kitchen table, playing cards to pass the time.

"Three good cards." Ghost stated, and tossed three cards into the middle of the table. Buford picked up the deck, and flung three cards at Ghost. Ghost plucked each of them, and added them to his two other cards he had.

"I'll raise." T.S. proclaimed, and pushed in three green poker chips. Terra added five blue chips, Buford put in 10 white chips, and Ghost added the same amount.

"What the heck, I'm all in." Darkspine said, and pushed all of his chips into the poker chip pile.

"Wow, way to end the game then." Terra muttered, and added all of his chips. Buford just pushed his remaining chips into the pile. Ghost and T.S. followed.

Then, everyone flipped their cards in hand. Ghost has a pair of kings and 9's. Terra had three queens. Darkspine showed a full house of three jacks, and a pair of 2's. T.S. revealed a pair of 4's, and the other two kings. Ferb put down a 10-high straight. Buford happened to have all four Aces!

"Great, now what?" Buford demanded, seeing that everyone had a bunch of pairs.

"I have three queens."

"Well, I have two pairs."

"So do I."

"Hey! I have all four Aces!"

"Well, I got the full house baby!"

"Hey guys, the delivery truck is here." Phineas said, heading to the front door, thus officially ending the undecided poker game. Everyone got up and followed him out.

Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Isabella were already outside talking with the delivery driver, while the others were inside, about to head out the door.

"Hold it!" Terra said, and froze in place. Everyone bumped into him, and he was almost pushed forward.

"What is it?" Ghost asked with annoyance. Terra pointed up, and everyone's' eyes gazed at where he pointed.

Right over the doorway, there hung a little green plant: Mistletoe.

"By tradition, two people have to be under it, and they HAVE to kiss. Plus there is only one girl among us." Terra stated. Everyone stared at T.S.

"Seriously?" T.S. couldn't believe it.

"Who here is traditional?" Terra asked them.

"I think we all are." Darkspine answered.

"Crap, how we gonna do this?" Terra wondered.

Darkspine was about to say something.

"Without wishing."

Darkspine closed his mouth.

"That's it; I'm using the back door." Ghost said, turned around, and went towards the back door, followed by everyone else.

**IN THE FRONT...**

"Thanks, just unload it here please." Phineas said, handing back the clipboard to the delivery man.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be ordering this stuff?" the delivery man asked as the truck started to dump out the supplies in a neat organized pile.

"Yes, yes we are."

"Ok then. Good luck with whatever you are doing, and Merry Christmas." he told him, and got back into the truck. As soon as the last crate slid to the snowy ground, the truck drove away.

As Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Buford gathered around the boxes, the rest of the gang was coming from the back.

"You know, I haven't seen a good slap before." T.S. wondered.

"It's simple, you just do this." Darkspine said.

Darkspine back-handed Ghost's helmet.

_CLANK!_

"What the-!"

"No, no, no." Terra said, walking over to them, "THIS is how you do it." Terra got in front of Ghost.

"Charlie Mur-phey!"

_SLAP!_

"Ok! Next person who touches me, I'm gonna hit them!" Ghost warned them.

A hand touched Ghost's armored shoulder.

"Hey guys, what I-"

Ghost whirled around, and sent a punch.

_WHAM!_

"Ooooowww!" Cp groaned, now laying in the snow. "What did I do!"

"Hey guys! Get over here!" Buford called out. Ghost offered his armored hand down, and Cp clasped it. Cp was pulled out of the snow, and he accompanied the gang.

When they reached Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, and Buford, they had already unpackaged everything. A variety of machines were displayed.

"Ok, we need to split up into teams." Phineas informed them. "Buford, you and Terra take the Ribbon Blasters, and head North."

Buford handed Terra a red, shiny rifle. Terra tossed it around in his hands, before taking aim at a nearby house. His finger pulled the trigger, and the rifle started to hum. An instant later, a green laser shot at the house he aimed at. As soon as the laser faded away, it revealed that the house was now covered in pretty Christmas ribbons.

"Aw yeah." Terra remarked.

"T.S. and Isabella, take the Toy Train, and head down town."

"Ok Phineas!" Isabella replied joyfully, and hopped into the Toy Train. T.S. got into the blue-colored cart connected to the train, and mounted a gun. The gun happened to be hooked up to another attached purple cart, which had ornaments of all colors. T.S. aimed the turret, and fired. A stream of ornaments shot out, and attached themselves to the side of another house.

"Ghost, you get the Holiday Jet Pack. You have the rooftops."

Ghost walked over to the Holiday Jet Pack, which had a shiny coat of silver. He strapped himself to the jet pack, and placed his hands on the handles. The jet pack roared to life, and started to rise slowly. Then, two mounted cannons flashed from the jetpack, and over his shoulders.

Ghost took off into the sky, and did a complete 360 loop. He hovered in the air, and pushed the triggers on the handles. The two cannons fired. The house he had aimed at now had strings of Christmas lights on the side.

"Cp, you are with Ferb. You two have the Christmas Tank. You two have the South side."

Cp and Ferb both got into the tank with Christmas tree lights on the side. The tank rumbled to life, and the cannon top spun around.

"Darkspine, you're with me. We have to make a stop at Django's to pick something up." Phineas finished up. "Alright everyone, let's roll."

The Toy Train chugged down the now-cleared street. Ghost jet-packed away. Terra and Buford both were consumed with a yellow glow, and teleported away.

The Christmas Tank's treads broke the icy ground, and quickly sped down the street, heading South. Phineas and Darkspine started to walk down the snowy sidewalk.

"How did you afford all of this?" Darkspine asked.

"Oh, they had a Christmas Deal. Low price, too." Phineas told him as they walked.

They haven't even reached the end of the block when Darkspine got impatient.

"I wish we were there now." Darkspine spoke aloud. His ring gave off a gold flare.

Suddenly, a City Bus pulled up alongside them. The bus doors hissed open.

"Hey, you boys need a lift?" the bus driver called to them.

"Sure." Phineas said, and the two of them entered the bus.

"Gotta pay the bus fee though." the driver added. Darkspine groaned.

"Careful for what you wish for, Darkspine." he grumbled at himself, and pulled out his wallet.

* * *

**LATER ON...**

Over a crisp, snow-covered sidewalk, body mass atoms started to gather together. A millisecond later, the atoms squeezed together, and formed two boys, along with their cloths, and Ribbon Blasters.

"I don't feel so good." Buford groaned, putting a hand on his stomach.

"When you teleport," Terra started to explain, "the atoms in your body are torn apart, and fly through space, and then reform-"

"I didn't ask you!" Buford interrupted, and fired his Ribbon Blaster. The beam hit the side of a skyscraper. Buford swayed his grip on the blaster, and literally painted the side of the building with huge gold/green ribbons. Terra did the same thing, and started to cover the sides of the buildings with ribbons.

Buford and Terra were walking down the street, shooting lasers at every building. Everyone just watched them.

Soon, all the buildings had ribbons on them. They heard the roar of a jet pack, and glanced up. Ghost was veering his jet pack through the street, above everyone down below. The shoulder-mounted cannons thundered away as Ghost flew through the jungle of skyscrapers, firing Christmas light-wires everywhere.

"Seems Ghost has the top covered." Terra muttered.

"We should really use these Ribbon Blasters inside." Buford said, and searched for a suitable building. His eyes located a five-story building.

"That looks like a good place." Buford declared, and trudged through the blanket of snow on the street.

"A retirement home?" Terra called back, catching up to him.

"I didn't ask you!" Buford shouted back.

Buford and Terra entered the building. As soon as they got in, the two boys immediately found the entire place packed with the elderly.

"Wow, that's a lot of old people." Terra muttered.

"Ugh! What smells?" Buford exclaimed, covering his nose from the place's stench.

"Take it like a man Buford." Terra ordered, and started to look for the staff members in the place.

* * *

**ABOARD THE TOY TRAIN...**

The Toy Train chugged through the thick sheets of snow. The duo aboard were two girls, one mounted on the turrent in the second side-car, and the other driving the train.

T.S heard a quiet and gloomy sigh behind her. She pried herself away from the controls, and turned towards the girl in a pink jacket.

"Ok what's up?" T.S. asked the little girl, using Cp's quote.

"I don't feel so much in the jolly spirit." Isabella sighed, and slouched on the turrent's handles. "At least everyday I show my love for Phineas, hoping he would get the hint."

Isabella sat up straight, clenched her teeth, and her face turned from her sweet expression into a very red shade of anger.

"I mean, how thick can his head be! He somehow comes up with all of these ideas, yet he is so oblivious to my feelings!" Isabella growled through her tightly clenched teeth. "Sometimes I just want to go up to his face, and scream to him that I love him! Why can't he just see _every_, _single_, _time_! How can someone as creative as _him _be so naïve!"

T.S. just watched Isabella let all of her anger out.

"So that's her devious side." T.S. muttered.

"What did you say!" Isabella snapped at T.S. She shook her head, and focused on Isabella.

"Well, how the heck did you fall in love with him in the first place?" T.S. asked.

"Well he's cute of course," Isabella explained, trying to calm her anger down, "and he always has an optimistic personality, he's handsome, he cares for me and trusts me, plus everyday is an adventure with him...and..." Isabella's anger had subsided, and she was now in Phineas-Land. T.S. snapped her fingers with a loud click, and brought Isabella back into reality.

"Isabella, you're a strong girl." T.S. started her pep talk. "You are the troop leader of the Fireside Girls! You have the guts to do what most girls don't!"

"Your point?"

"I quote this from Cp: 'If you want something done, have the guts to do it.' If you want to be with Phineas, you have to have the guts to make it happen."

"But _Phineas_ must have to realize his feelings for me! Traditionally, the boy must have the guts to ask the girl!"

"Which brings me to another quote used throughout time: 'Everything has a beginning.'"

"Yeah, but if I were to do that, everyone might think that Phineas is still oblivious since I had to tell him directly!"

"Touché. Just don't forget this."

"What?"

"True love is blind."

"Yeah," Isabella reasoned with a smile, "true love is blind; just like Phineas...except he is not blind, he's naive. But he is just as blind as...wow this is hard."

"Leave the metaphors to Cp." T.S. told her.

"Wait, who's driving the train?"

"Me, why? Ohhh...I see." T.S. muttered, and glanced forward. The Toy Train was heading straight into a building. Isabella ducked down, waiting for impact, while T.S. simply raised her hand forward.

A portal opened up, and the Toy Train rolled straight through the portal, exited back its original path on the street. When the rest of the train past through, T.S. closed the portal, which hissed out of existence.

Isabella recovered, and glanced at T.S.

"Just shoot the turrent." T.S. said, and took controls of the Toy Train. Isabella mounted the turrent, and pushed the buttons. The turrent's multi-barrels spun, and fired out ornaments, lights, and other Christmas items at the buildings. Isabella still stared at T.S., who noticed.

"I can open portals. So what?" T.S. told her.

"That's not normal." Isabella remarked.

"I have the power to open portals."

"How come your friends don't have powers?"

"Oh they do."

"What!" Isabella piped up, and veered the turrent around to decorate the other side of the street.

"You haven't noticed at all? And I thought Phineas was the only naïve person."

Isabella shot a look at T.S. and fired the turrent some more. T.S. just laughed, and drove the train through the streets.

* * *

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN...**

"Thanks again Django. I knew this would come in handy." Phineas said to the boy standing beside him.

"Yeah, I figured we could use it around the holidays." Django replied.

"How the heck do I fly this thing!" Darkspine shouted as he swooshed past them by a few feet. Phineas and Django watched at Darkspine fly in jagged lines through the sky.

"I wish I knew how to fly this thing!" Darkspine shouted as he steered the jet upside down. A side compartment opened, and an intructions manual book fell out of it.

"Not what I meant!" Darkspine complained as he shot the jet straight up, going higher in the sky.

"How you doing Darkspine?" Phineas's voice crackled on a radio.

"I don't know, I barely have flight training, and I am flying a jet! What do you think?" Darkspine answered back on the comlink.

On the ground, Phineas and Django were looking up above, squinting to see the jet high above. Django took the walkie-talkie from Phineas, and turned it on.

"Darkspine, do you have your hands on the stick?"

"Yeah, why?"

"To go down, push the stick forward."

In the cockpit of the jet, Darkspine received Django's instructions, and followed them. He pushed the driving handle forward, and the jet arched through the sky, and started a nose-dive plummet. Darkspine felt gravity grab a hold inside his guts, and he felt like he was in free-fall, again.

"To go up, pull the stick back."

Darkspine quickly lurched the handle back. The jet curved upward, and resumed its ascending.

"Ok, now I got it!"

"Ok then, come back down, and start to shoot the decorations." Phineas ordered. Then, an idea popped up in Darkspine's head.

Back on the ground, Phineas and Django watched Darkspine fly above.

"It just occurred to me that every single on of the pre-ordered inventions have built-in shooting devices." Phineas figured. "Did anyone happen to tamper with the jet?"

"I let Cp make a few adjustments...oh, I see."

Suddenly, the jet exploded above, and the Christmas ordinance rained down everywhere in the sky.

**A FEW MOMENTS AGO...**

"I wish these ornaments would decorate the town by themselves." Darkspine stated, and his ring flared to life again. Suddenly, a red light flashed inside the cockpit. Instantly, he realized what was about to happen. Without thinking, Darkspine's fist slammed on the eject button. The cockpit hatch blew off, and Darkspine was launched into the high air.

Below him, and jet exploded, and the Christmas ammo that was loaded was scattered all over the sky and it started to descend down on the city of Danville.

'Careful for what you wish for!' Darkspine's mind screamed as he felt gravity grab hold of his body, and pull him down towards the very, very far ground.

Darkspine felt his body enter free-fall, and the ground started to come to him. He pulled the two straps, and a parachute unfolded behind him. His body was suddenly stopped, and he slowly floated downward.

* * *

After a while, Darkspine finally landed on the ground, and took off the harness. Everywhere, the buildings were covered in the Christmas decorations that were blown out from the jet. Phineas and Django both ran over to Darkspine.

"Nice job." Phineas thanked him.

"Yeah, I don't think you will get that jet back though."

"Nah, we just need to scavenge the pieces, and give it to Cp. He can put it back together." Django assured them.

* * *

({}.O)

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN...**

Terra examined all of the ribbons that were decorated throughout the hallway. The hallway had elderly people slowly walking up and down the isle, going to where ever they needed to go. Suddenly, he felt something tug on his jacket. He turned and found an old lady with a walking stick.

"Hey sonny!" she groaned with a scratchy, elderly voice, "it's time again, I need my pills."

"Umm, I think you might have me confused with-"

"Gimme my pills sonny!" she shouted.

"I don't have any pills!" Terra argued back, slowly trying to get away.

"Don't give me that bulls**t! Gimme those pills!" the old lady demanded, waving her cane in the air.

"For the last time! I don't have any pills!" Terra shouted back.

"Gimme those motherf**king pills!" the old lady shouted, and whacked Terra with the cane.

"Ow! What you do that for! I don't have your pills!" Terra tried to tell her, but she responded by whacking him with the cane again.

"Gimme those pills!"

"Come on! It's Christmas time! Can't you relax? Seriously, are these pills so important?" Terra asked her, now trying to block her hits.

"Gimme my motherf**king pills sonny!" she hollered, and whacked Terra again.

"Crap, I'm out!" Terra said, and ran down the hallway.

"Come back with my pills!" the old lady hollered, and chased after him with her walking cane. By the time she made it halfway down the hall, Terra was already getting in the elevator.

Terra pushed the Ground button. The elevator closed, and descended. Terra held his Ribbon Blaster, and sighed. He was finally away from the old lady.

The elevator door dinged and opened. Terra stepped out, and started to the lobby. Buford was lying back on a couch, his Ribbon Blaster on the table. Buford noticed Terra's return, and got up from the couch.

"Man what took ya?" Buford demanded instantly.

"Well, I had to cover the entire top floor." Terra explained, "and plus I ran into-"

"Gimme my pills!"

"Holy S**t!" Terra turned around, and dodged a cane. The same old lady was right there, hitting Terra with her walking cane.

"How did she get down here so fast!" Terra asked no one in particular.

"Just give her the pills already." Buford said, only making the old lady even more determined to get her medication.

"I don't have her pills!" Terra said, avoiding another beating.

"Gimme those pills sonny! Or I will whoop your a**!"

"Run!" Buford said, and dashed for the door. Terra followed right behind.

Buford and Terra both exited the building, and ran down the street.

Terra's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Terra answered it.

"_Terra, you done yet?" _Phineas asked on the other line.

"Yep, we are done with the ribbons."

"_Ok, meet up at the park. The Gingerbread House is done, the entire park is a Winter Wonderland, and...wait, who put in the Chilidog stand?" _

"You might want to ask Darkspine." Terra put in. "We will be there soon."

Terra hung up the phone, and he and Buford started making their way towards Danville Park.

"Gimme my pills!" an old, scratchy, and cranky voice called out from behind. Both Terra and Buford glanced back, and saw that the same old lady was chasing them.

"Holy crap, run for your lives!" Terra shouted, and broke into a sprint, followed by Buford, and the old lady.

* * *

(_O.O_)

**NEAR DANVILLE PARK...**

Ferb dumped out the rest of the Christmas ordinance into the pile. Cp came out of the tank, carrying two electric guitars.

"Alright Ferb, here's your guitar." Cp said, handing him a green coated guitar. Ferb put it on, and Cp put on a blue coated guitar.

"Are you guys ready?" Cp asked to his side.

A huge orchestra was assembled on a platform. The orchestra had bells, violinists, rock n' roll styled drums, and an electric keyboard.

"Yeah we are ready. Just this one song, and then we go, ok?" asked/answered Paul O'Neil.

"Ok. Again thanks for doing this for us; we can't move the ornaments any other way." Cp said.

"Well, who would fill a tank with ornaments that can only be moved by the power of Rock?" O'Neil asked.

"I don't know." Cp wondered.

The band started to play the familiar Christmas melody.

"How did you get the Trans Siberian Orchestra to perform?" Ferb asked Cp quietly, since there part was coming up.

"I have my ways." Cp told him, and strummed a loud electric note on the guitar.

* **Carol of the Bells, performed by the Trans Siberian Orchestra***

The pile of ornaments that Ferb had dumped out started to shake and shiver. As the two electric guitars continued through the song, the decorations started to float, and spin around the two guitarists and orchestra.

Ferb swung his guitar in the direction of a building while still playing the notes, and half of the ornaments flew straight at the building, automatically attaching to the buildings.

Cp did the same as well. Soon, ornaments were flying everywhere, moving by the power of Rock.

As Ferb and Cp wailed away on the guitars, the Christmas lights lit up, and illuminated the entire street.

As the song ended, the ornaments stopped moving, and rested in their spots. When the song officially ended, the ornaments were hanging on the sides of the buildings.

"Alright then, thanks for playing." Cp said as the platform that the orchestra was standing on turned into a huge tour bus, and drove away with the orchestra.

Cp and Ferb examined all the ornaments in the city. Just then, Terra and Buford ran past them.

"Run for it!" Terra called back. Cp and Ferb turned to see an old lady coming towards them at a very fast rate.

"Gimme my pills!" she shouted after them.

"Holy God pray for us. Run!" Cp said, and ran towards the park, followed by Ferb.

* * *

**AT THE PARK...**

Phineas, Darkspine, Django, Ghost, Isabella, and T.S. were observing the entire Danville park that was already starting to get packed with the town's citizens. On the far side of the park, a huge Gingerbread house was lighted up, and smoke coming out of the chimney. In the middle of the park, a snowy, hilly landscape was turned into a snow-ball battle ground, and kids were already using it. On the west side, a chilidog stand was selling hot chilidogs. On the east part of the place, the huge Fire Stadium was waiting to have its huge fireplace ignited. Phineas noticed the lacking presence of four members of the gang.

"Hey where's-"

Terra, Buford, Ferb, and Cp ran into the park.

"Oh, there they are."

The four boys ran over a frozen pond, and slipped. Terra and Cp fell on their backs, while Ferb and Buford slid across to the snowy shore. The gang came over to them.

"Great there goes my leather jacket." Terra groaned.

"I'll get you another one." Cp said, and tried to get back on his boots. He then lost his grip on the ice, and slipped again. Terra tried the same thing, but slipped.

"Can someone help us?" Terra asked the gang, who were about five feet away. Darkspine stepped out on the frozen pond, and walked over to the two on the ground.

"Why didn't I-" Darkspine's leg flew up into the air, and brought his entire body down on the ice. Now three boys were trying to get up from the ice without falling, but they kept on slipping and falling back on the ice.

Phineas, Ferb, Django, Buford, and Isabella had left, leaving Ghost and T.S. to bail the three boys out of the slippery mess.

"Ok, I think I got it...not."

"Dude, hold still! I'm trying to get up!"

"That's it, I'm wishing us out."

"Aw, don't do that. Take this challenge with your mind and body!"

"Well my body is cold right now!"

Ghost silently took a step forward, heading forward to retrieve the guys.

_CRACK!_

Ghost glanced down, and saw his armored boot had smashed through the ice. He tried to pull it out but it was stuck.

"Don't break the ice!" Terra shouted. Now all three boys were trying to get up, but kept falling back on the frozen pond. Ghost had his foot caught in the frozen pond.

"Seriously guys," T.S. said, "can't you just-"

Suddenly, her boot in the snow slipped, and she skidded into the middle of the frozen pond with Darkspine, Cp, and Terra.

"Great, now how are we going to get up." Darkspine wondered, trying again to get up.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion from somewhere, followed by the yelling of a man with an accent.

Doofenshmirtz dropped out of the sky, and skidded across the frozen pond at full force. As he slid, he crashed into the entire gang, and the gang slid with him into a snow bank.

Everyone stuck their heads out of the snow.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz cursed again.

"Hey! Heinz! What's up?" Cp asked as they all got out of the snow.

"Nothing much, just got foiled again." Doofenshmirtz groaned, brushing the snow off him.

"Well, join the Christmas celebration in Danville Park."

"I don't know," Doofenshmirtz started to say, "I should really-"

"You were inside your house all day, time to get out." Cp said, and the gang went off to have fun at the Park, bringing Doof along with them.

* * *

Everyone was at the Fire Stadium, waiting for the huge fire to be lighted.

"Oh snap, I forgot to order the giant matches!" Phineas realized.

Cp was standing next to the huge giant pile of wood, and heard Phineas. He stretched out his hand, and fire shot out. The wood instantly caught on fire, and the huge controlled fire place was lighted, warming up everyone. The people all watched in amazement.

"Oooooo!"

"Ahhhhh!"

Isabella noticed what he did, and came over to him.

"Did you use a flamethrower?" she asked him.

"Uhhh...go have fun at the party." Cp told her, and walked away. Isabella had an irritated expression, but brushed it off. Having fun was more important than trying to decide if your friend has powers or not.

"I almost forgot." Cp said, and grabbed at the invisible 3rd person camera. He turned it around, and pressed a button.

"There we go. Now let's get started."

* * *

(\/\O.O/\/)

The camera shows Cp walking through the crowd of people. As he did, a jingle started to play out of no-where, and Cp started the song.

"**Have a Holly Jolly Christmas! It's the best time of the year!" **

The camera is knocked out of his hand, and lands in the snow. Terra digs up the camera, and picks it up, and sings.

"**I don't know, if there'll be snow,"** Terra turns the camera, which shows the Winter Wonderland snowball field, **"but have a cup of cheer!"**

The camera is tossed into the air, flies over to the sidewalk. Ghost catches the camera, and joins in with the tune.

"**Have a Holly Jolly Christmas! And when you walk down the street. Say he-llo, to friends you know, and every one you meet." **

"Gimme my pills!" the same old lady called out from behind Ghost. Ghost turns to deal with the old lady, and tosses the camera back into the park. The camera flies, and lands on top of a snow pile. It shows a mistletoe hanging over a tree, and Candace and Jeremy under it. This time, the voice of Burl Ives was singing it.

"**Ho, Ho! The mistle-toe. Hung where you can see."** Candace and Jeremy noticed the little plant above them.

"**Somme-body waits for you. Kiss herrrrr...once for me."** Candace and Jeremy kiss.

The camera is picked up out of the snow by Darkspine, and he walks into the Giant Gingerbread House. The tune still plays, and he sings along.

"**Have a Holly Jolly Christmas! And in case you didn't hear..."** Darkspine takes a piece out from the gingerbread wall, and eats it. **"Oh by golly have a Holly Jolly Christmas...this year!"**

He sends the camera flying out one of the windows. It some how manages to fly all the way over to the Fire Stadium.

On stage, Django played an acoustic guitar solo, which so happened to match the exact same tune that the song from no-where was playing.

T.S. picked up the camera, and sang along.

"**Have a Holly Jolly Christmas! And when you walk down the street..."** T.S. carries the camera through the crowd.

"**Say Hel-lo, to friends you know.** Hey! **And every-one you meet."**

She drops the camera down, which goes into a portal, and lands in another pile of snow. A different tree, but still has mistletoe, and Isabella is waiting under it. The song continued, and the voice of Burl Ives resumed.

"**Ho! Ho! The mistletoe. Hung where you can see."** Phineas comes over to Isabella, who is looking up. Phineas looks up as well and sees the little plant. Then they both look at each other, blushing.

"**Somme-body waits for you." **

Phineas embraces her around the waist, and Isabella's arms go around his neck. They start to close the space between them.

"**Kiss herrrr, once for me."**

The camera is knocked over, and is looking up at the sky. Cp walks over and picks up the camera. He turns it around, and is pushing a few buttons while singing.

"**Have a Holly Jolly Christmas! And in case you didn't hear."**

The camera sets back into 3rd person view, and floats up, giving a full view of Cp. Darkspine, Ghost, Terra, and T.S. gather around behind him, and joined in.

"**Oh by golly have a Holly Jolly Christmas! This year!"**

The song ended, and a cell phone went off. Cp answered his cell phone.

"Hello? Who's Dir Ector? Oh Director! Hey man, Merry Christmas! Oh...you don't celebrate Christmas? Well umm, Happy Holidays!"

While Cp was talking to the Director, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, and Django came up to the gang.

"Thanks for helping out, we could have done it on our own, but thanks to you guys, we got done early." Phineas thanked them.

"It's what we do." Ghost simply replied. Cp hung up from the call, and rejoined the group.

"Hey guys, the Director wants us back at the Studio."

"Who's the Director?" asked Isabella.

"Oh some guy you all use to know before he decided to brain-wash you guys so you all can carry on with normal lives, and...*mumbles*" Cp jumbled up the last words, for good reason too.

"Whaaaat?" they asked in confusion.

* * *

"Anyways, let's roll!" Cp stated, and the gang walked out towards the street.

"Wait, do you guys have powers?" Isabella asked them.

"Ok, we are heading back to L.A. California." Cp said, ignoring her question.

Darkspine's ring glowed blue, and a flame appeared on his shoulder. Darkspine reached up, and grasped the fire. His body transformed into Darkspine Sonic, and he hovered over the ground.

Ghost placed a jet pack on his back. Instantly, the jet pack activated, and he hovered over the ground. For some odd reason, his entire body was covered in a green glowing aura.

T.S. ripped off her cloths. Beneath all of her warm clothing, a slick, purple armor suit fitted her body, from neck-to-toe. She placed on a purple helmet, with a pink visor on it. Unlike Ghost's visor, hers was see-through.

A black cloud surrounded Terra, and sent chills through the already cold air. As the cloud dispersed, a 6ft tall giant stood. He wore bulky space-black armor, with purple trim and purple symbols on his armor. The symbols were imitating a sickly shade of purple wisps. On his back, a huge scythe made of razor-sharp bones, and a trail of purple wisps slowly flowing out from the tip of the blade. He also wore a black square-helmet, and from the thin eye-slits, two purple eyes glowed on a pitch-black face.

The knight stepped forward, and whistled. The cry of a horse echoed throughout the street.

Phineas, Ferb, Django, and Isabella glanced down the street. Just in time to see a white-black glowing/ghostly horse gallop straight down the street. The horse stopped in front of the black giant knight. The knight mounted his steed, and waited for the rest. Black wisps of darkness flowed out from the horse's hooves, tail, and mane. The horse looked like it had ghostly skin, but it was as solid as a living creature.

"So..." Phineas started to figure, "Terra is a Horseman of the Apocalypse with his steed: Death. Ghost has Enchanting Powers that increase the energy of anything. T.S. has a power suit that flies, and can open portals. And Darkspine turns into Darkspine Sonic."

Cp glanced at his transformed friends.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So what are you then?" Ferb asked.

The roar of a car engine came around another corner, and drove to a stop behind Cp. To the kids' surprise, the Lamborghini was empty.

Cp's skin started to catch fire, then burn. In a second, Cp's entire skin and tissue combusted, and was left with his cloths, and a fiery skeleton. Spikes shot out of his leather jacket and boots, his belt was replaced with a steel chain, his arms were equipped with metal razor-gauntlets, and an orange-reddish fire blazed out from his skull.

"So you are a Ghost Rider?" Phineas figured/asked.

"One out of many alive." he hissed. His voice sounded like a combination of a snake, and a demon's growl.

He turned around, and his blazing skeleton hand touched the hood of the Lamborghini. The entire vehicle warped into bone, then hardened to fiery bone-shaped steel.

The Ghost Rider glanced at the kids on the sidewalk.

"Take care." he growled/hissed.

The Ghost Rider turned his attention back to the setting sun in the west.

"Let's...ride!" he cried with a breath of fire.

Ghost took a leap forward, and his enchanted jet-pack shot forward, carrying him along. He was gone in a flash, leaving behind a stream of green.

T.S. was gone in a half a second, leaving behind a purple streak.

Darkspine Sonic ran forward, already caught up with Ghost and T.S.

Death galloped forward, hooves barely touching the ground, and he rode as fast as everyone else.

The Ghost Rider slammed the pedal, and the bone-steel car blazed forward, leaving behind melting ice, and burning road.

Isabella, Phineas, Django, and Ferb glanced towards the direction where they went, but they were long gone.

* * *

(III...II...I)

Five figures rode towards the setting sun, heading west. As they rode, another tune played.

One of the figures left behind a pale-ghostly stream behind him. Another left a purple streak, while another one was trailed by a glowing neon-green beam of aura. One of the figures left behind a dark gold-blue glow, while the last one left behind a burning road on fire.

_**Yippy-Yi-Yaaaaa!  
Yippy-Yi-Yoooo!  
Ghooosst Riiidderrrs Innnnn the Skiiiesss!**_

The Ghost Rider glanced over at the 3rd person camera.

"Merry Christmas to all, and a Happy New Year." he hissed, reached over to the camera with his fiery skeletal hand, and crunches the camera.

The End

* * *

(...,,,...,,,)

Author's note: Ok, I have a lot of explaining.

First, I am NOT recruiting any more authors to join my story. Sorry. Second, I do have cousins and family from Ireland, and I am half Irish.

The Trans-Siberian Orchestra is a real orchestra, and I love their holiday music with the instruments/electric guitars. The Holly Jolly Christmas Song is by Burl Ives, and I love his Christmas music. The setting in this story is NOT Christmas Day or Eve, just a week before Christmas Day/Eve. The last song is: "Ghost Riders in the Skies." the Spiderbait version. Go look up those songs, they are great. In my opinion.

I am sorry if this was terribly long, but I have no idea how to use the FanFiction writing system, so if things are a bit too long, or take up a lot of space, I am sorry. I also have trouble reading crammed up paragraphs...that's why some of these paragraphs are spaced out. If you have any other questions, just leave a review, and ask the question/questions in the review. If you review because you want to leave a feedback, go ahead. I don't really mind reviews, but I appreciate what the reader's opinion is.

Oh, Terra would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. He is busy at the moment, and he can't update or send PM's out to everyone, so he asked me to say it for him. "the high lord of terra" (that's his name on FanFiction) wishes everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS ENTIRE STORY! NONE OF THIS IS REAL, JUST IN THE FANFICTION WORLD OF PHINEAS AND FERB!

MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Ferb: Turn the caps lock off.

Fine...

Happy Holidays! And Merry Christmas!


	8. In The City of Love?

Author's note

Author's note: I finished this while I was on vacation in Thailand. I am also ungrounded! Good thing too, my Gmail is getting crowded. I think I should stop doing author's notes, cause it is just a little place for me to type/talk to everyone openly. WARNING: THIS IS AN EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER...DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE THE TIME TO READ IT!  
CONSIDER THIS...MY "IM BACK" STORY.

* * *

({}.O)

**In The City of...Love?**

**DAY 1**

_Ding!_

Darkspine opened the door, and glanced down. Standing in front of him, a girl with long black hair, pink overalls skirt, a pink bow, white under shirt, pink socks and shoes was standing there.

"Hey Darkspine, where's Cp?" Isabella greeted with a smile, but Darkspine could see that beneath her expression, she was extremely ticked off. Before he could reply, Isabella just walked right past him, entering the newly bought house.

"Uh, he's busy right now why?" Darkspine asked a bit agitated, since she just walked right in. Isabella kept walking, with Darkspine following up behind her.

Meanwhile, T.S. was sitting in the living room watching TV, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Infomercial...Advertisement...kiddies' cartoons...old episode of Phineas and Ferb...AXE commercial..." T.S muttered as she clicked on the remote.

She stopped when a very ticked-off Isabella marched/stomped through the living room, in front of her. Darkspine stopped following her once he stepped into the living room. The two of them watched the girl go.

"Whoa, somebody is gonna get it." Darkspine commented, still watching Isabella go.

"Oh come on dude," T.S. started to say, "Cp has some chance." Darkspine stared at her. T.S. shrugged and said, "Yeah, he's dead."

**MEANWHILE IN THE BASEMENT/GARAGE...**

Cp was lying back on a skateboard, working underneath a silver color coated camaro car with black racing stripes on the hood. His blacken-greased hand reached out towards a nearby tool box, grabbed a wrench, and pulled it back underneath where he worked.

At the top of the stairway, the door slammed open. Isabella stomped down the steps, and entered the basement with vehicle parts cluttered everywhere. She walked around the silver car, and spotted a pair of jeans, socks, and combat boots. Isabella grabbed one of the legs, and pulled them out. Cp was pulled out from under the car on the skateboard, still holding the wrench in his hand, and his Choppers still on.

"Isabella? What's up? You look ticked off." Cp greeted, still laying back on the skateboard, looking up at Isabella.

"I am! When are you going to take us? It has past Thanksgiving, Hanukah, Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day, and St. Patrick's Day! When are you going to take us?" Isabella demanded, trying not to shout at Cp.

"Wait, are you talking about that Deep Sea Exploration?"

"No!"

"Is it the Space Ops?"

"NO!"

"Sky Diving?"

"No!"

"Um, Vietnam?"

"No!"

"Paris?"

"N-yes!" Isabella checked her vocab, "that promise you made to me."

"When did I promise to take you on to a U.N. meeting?"

"Not that," Isabella groaned and slapped her head, "with me and Phineas."

"Oh that! Why didn't you say so?"

Isabella just crossed her arms and glared down at Cp. Cp just laughed, and pushed himself up. Isabella suddenly noticed that Cp looked unusually strange. That's when the finally hit her.

"Cp! Where's your leather jacket?" she asked, looking at Cp's black T-shirt and arms covered in motor oil.

"Oh, in my room. Working on cars is a messy job." Cp said while he grabbed a clean towel and started to wipe off the smudges of motor oil on his skin.

Cp noticed that Darkspine and T.S. were watching on the stairs.

"Alright ladies, give me an hour to get ready." Cp said, and started up the stairs.

"Hey!" Darkspine growled.

"Hey." Cp replied with a little wave while passing him on the stairs. "Im a guy, not a gal." Darkspine grumbled as he followed Cp up the stairs, and heading to get his stuff ready. Isabella and T.S. were left in the room.

"So are you ready to go back to Paris?" T.S. decided to ask Isabella.

"I've been ready."

"Really? You're going like that? Not dressing up for this occasion?" T.S wondered, looking Isabella over.

"Uh, yeah. This is what I wear everyday." Isabella said, looking over her usual clothing.

"I'm not going to say anything about that." T.S. said, and started back up the stairway, followed by an irritated Isabella.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

"Alright, everyone got what they want to take?" Cp asked, glancing back at everyone in the car. Darkspine sat in the shotgun seat, while T.S. and Isabella sat in the back.

"I got my Ring, and black fedora." Darkspine reported.

"I put the suitcase in the trunk." T.S. told him.

"Wait, how long are we going to stay in Paris?" Isabella asked, suddenly realizing that they had packed.

"Well, I was going to take you and Phineas there for a day, while the rest of us stay a week in Paris..." Cp started to say. Isabella casted a very deadly look to Cp, who just adjusted his Choppers on his face.

"Alright, leather jacket, silver Ford Mustang, Choppers, guns, and a bunch of bullets. Yep we are all set!" Cp quickly covered up.

"What!" Isabella squeaked. "Why do you need-"

_VROOM!_

The silver Mustang lurched backwards, causing everyone to launch forward. Fortunately, everyone had their seatbelts, except for one. When the car lurched back, Darkspine's head flew forward, and hit the visor above him.

"Owwww!" Darkspine groaned, holding his forehead.

"That's why you wear a seat belt!" Cp said.

"I get it now," Darkspine groaned, still holding onto his head, "just let me-"

_SCREECH!_

Cp slammed the breaks down, and the vehicle came to an abrupt stop. Darkspine flew back, and the back of his head slammed into his seat.

"Dude! Just hold on for a-"

_VRRRRROOOOMMMM!_

The Mustang turned, and drove down the street, dodging cars as it drove.

**AT THE FLYNN-FLETCHER HOUSE...**

"Hey, where's Ghost and Terra?" Isabella wondered, since only three of the gang members were present.

"Ghost had some work to do with Spain, so he's out of country." Cp explained as he cruised down the street. "Terra had some buieness to do with Phineas and Ferb, I forgot the place though. He should be back soon."

The Mustang rounded the corner of Maple Drive.

"Ok, now we take a right on Maple Drive," Cp said to himself, "and now we just...what the hell?"

Everyone glanced forward. Cars were crammed into the parking spaces, and in the Flynn-Fletcher's driveway. They could hear a faint echo of beat boxing coming from the house.

"Desperate times, desperate measures," Cp declared, "everybody hold on!" T.S. and Darkspine grabbed a hold of the railings.

"Wait what!" Isabella cried. Cp slammed the pedal, and the car zoomed forward, passing threw the only space left to park a car. The tires bounced over the curb, and tore up the grass as it drove over it. The front hood of the car crashed into the bushes. Thanks to the help of breaks, the bushes also stopped the car from crashing into the house.

T.S, Darkspine, and Cp unbuckled their seatbelts, while Isabella froze still.

"You could have just parked in that spot you drove through!" Isabella shot at him, still a bit shaken.

"Oh yea...my bad." Cp apologized as he got out of the car. Everyone else exited the car, and immediately heard beat boxing coming from the house.

"What the heck is going on?" Darkspine asked as they walked over the front yard grass, and to the front door. Cp gave a single knock on the door. A few moments later, the door flew open, and the bunch was hit with instant sound waves from the music. Candace stood at the doorway.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Candace said over the party inside.

"You threw a party without inviting us!" Cp shouted over the noise traffic.

"It's not a party! It's an intimate get together!" Candace corrected him.

"Candace party! Candace party!" everyone chanted inside the house.

"It's not a party!" Candace shouted back. "Guys, my mom and dad are coming home in an hour! If they see this, I'll be grounded! They'll never trust me again! I'll never have a free life! I'll be grounded for years, and I'll never get to spend time with Jeremy or Stacy or anyone! I'll become an outcast to society!"

"Candace calm down, stop thinking worse-case scenarios. How hard is it to get people to leave?" Cp wondered as T.S. and Darkspine walked past him and Candace. Isabella tried to follow, but Cp held her back.

"Sorry Isabella, you can't go in."

"Why?"

"Cause you are underage."

"Oh yeah? How old are you?" Isabella shot back at Cp.

"You don't need to know." Cp replied, "now go wait in the car."

"Fine." Isabella grumbled as she returned to the car. Cp and Candace entered back into the house. The house was crammed with people, all teenagers.

"Watch out for the Pringles!" a guy called out from the crowd. Cp and Candace instantly ducked. A long narrow can of Pringles chips flew over their heads.

"Stop throwing the Pringles!" Candace called out.

"Throw the Cheetos instead!" Cp called out.

"No! Don't throw any snacks!" Candace shouted.

"Bring out the drinks!" a girl called out from the living room. Cp's jaw dropped.

"Hands off the Orange Juice!" Cp shouted, and dove into the crowd.

"No wait!" Candace called after him. No avail, Cp was already gone in the crowd.

Candace went into the dining room.

"Candace party!" everyone chanted.

"It's not a party!" Candace shouted back.

"Candace! This is a great party!" T.S. called out. Candace had to look up to see T.S. over the heads of everyone.

"T.S! What are you doing!" Candace demanded.

"What does it look like? I'm crowd surfing!" she answered back. Suddenly, the song **Get Low **(**by Lil Jon & The Eastside Boys**) played through the house.

"Ok everybody, follow my lead!" T.S. shouted to the crowd carrying her, and she pointed, **"To the win-doooww!"** The crowd literally lifted her over to the window. T.S. pointed another direction. **"To the wall!"** Again, the crowd lifted her to the wall.

"Cp!" Candace called out as she pushed her way to the kitchen. When she got there, Cp was no where to be seen.

"Hey, where's-"

The music scratched, and the song **You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) (**by Dead Or Alive) started to play.

"Ok everybody, I hope you know this song!" Cp's voice boomed over the speakers.

As Candace ran into the living room, everyone around her was chanting with the song.

"**You spin me right round, baby, right round  
Like a record, baby,  
round, round, round, round!"**

Candace spotted Cp at the DJ station that was set up in the living room. Candace slammed her hands down on the table, which caused Cp to jump.

"Cp! You're suppose to help me get everyone out!" Candace told him.

"What can I say? You can really throw great parties Candace!" Cp said, then raised the Orange Juice cartoon, and chugged it.

Candace let out an irritated growl, and stormed off. She suddenly tripped over something on the ground. She glanced back, and saw a familiar duck-billed and beaver tail critter.

"Grrrgrrrgrrr!" Perry chittered to her as he looked at everything around them.  
"Not now Perry!" Candace ordered, picked herself up, and ran upstairs.

"Hey look! A platypus!" a guy called out. The music scratched to a pause, and everybody turned and stared at the platypus.

"Grrrgrrrrgrrr." Perry chittered nervously.

"This party just went up a notch!" the guy shouted. Everyone cheered in reply, and the music returned, this time, playing **I WANNA ROCK (by Twisted Sister).**

_**I wanna rock! (ROCK!)  
I wanna rock! (ROCK!)  
I want..to..rock! (ROCK!)**_

Candace stepped up the last step at the top, and a bunch of eggs zoomed right past her nose. She just turned to the source of were they came.

"Don't throw the eggs!" Candace yelled at them, "and stay out of my parent's room!"

"What about your room?" one of them asked.

"Stay out of it!" Candace warned with a snort. The message was sent clearly through their heads. T.S. walked up to her.

"Hey Candace, the fireworks are a nice touch to the party."

"What fireworks?" Candace exclaimed. Suddenly, there were several booms from outside. T.S. opened a portal, and stepped through it. Candace followed, and found herself standing on top of the roof.

A bunch of guys were lighting fireworks that flew into the sky. The rockets exploded, sending colorful sparks everywhere.

"How did you guys even get up here?" Candace demanded from them.

"We jumped." one of them simply replied. Candace was pulled back through another portal, and found herself back inside, standing next to T.S. The music had changed into **BEAT IT (by Michael Jackson)**

_**Beat iiiit!  
Beat iiiiit!  
No one wants to be de-fea-ted!  
Show em' how fun-ky  
Strong is you fight  
It doesn't matter,  
Who's wrong or right  
Just beat it!**_

Cp suddenly was walking pass them, with an electric guitar in his hands, playing the guitar solo from the song.

"Don't get carried away Cp!" T.S. called to him as he rocked past them. Candace watched with her jaw open as Cp kept walking, and playing the solo.

A few seconds later, Darkspine literally moon-walked backwards right past T.S. and Candace with his black fedora lowered over his eyes.

Candace grabbed a hold of Darkspine before he moon-walked away, and pulled him back.

"What? I was having fun!" Darkspine whined.

Candace groaned and put her hands over her eyes.

"I'm doomed...again." she groaned into her hands. Darkspine saw her, and how stressed out she was. He cleared his throat.

**"Five-O is in the Hiz-House!" **Darkspine shouted to everyone.

The music scratched to a halt, and everyone is running for the nearest exit. Teenagers shoved their way out the front door, and crammed out the back. Both doors were so full, several people opened windows and threw themselves out. T.S, Candace, and Darkspine watched as the entire party flooded out.

The members who exited out the back either ran out through the fence gate, or literally climbed over the fence, not wanting to wait for the line through the gate. Party members upstairs tumbled down the steps, or slid down the hand railing, and bolted for the door. Guests on the rooftop had no choice but to get down the same way they got up. They literally dove off the rooftops, rolled onto the ground, and ran away. People who jumped out the windows, landed in the shrubbery surrounding the house, hustled out of the plants, and ran for the front. Some got into their cars parked in the street, and sped away, while others just ran down the sidewalk, or hitched rides with others.

As they watched everyone run out, Darkspine lazily stuck his hand out, grabbed Cp, and pulled him back. Cp stopped, fixed his leather jacket, and stood with the rest of the teens, realizing what had actually happened.

"Thanks for the intimate get together!" Stacy said as she dashed past them.

"Thank you for saying that!" Candace called back to her best friend.

"Candace, you throw the best parties." Jeremy said, gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, and ran out in a hurry. Candace was filled with joy.

Within a few minutes, the whole house was deserted. The huge stereo was somehow gone, the house was a mess, and the street was emptied of cars.

The only people left were Candace, T.S, Cp, Darkspine, and Perry.

"Well, that was fun." Cp said as they headed out the front door. Candace screamed when she saw what was parked in her front yard.

"Cp! You parked your car in my front lawn?" Candace asked in shock.

"There weren't any parking spaces left."

"Then how did you get the car into the lawn?"

"I asked him the same question!" Isabella shouted out the rolled down car window. "What the heck just happened? One moment there's a party, and then everyone is scrambling out of their like the house was going to explode!"

Suddenly, there was a pop, and a flash of yellow light.

Terra, Ferb, and Phineas blinked into existence in the front lawn.

"We are back in Danville!" Terra proclaimed. Phineas and Ferb glanced at the car parked in the bushes next to the house, and saw some fireworks on top of the roof.

"Candace, what did you do when we were gone?" Phineas asked. Before he could even receive an answer, Isabella had gotten out of the car, and tackled Phineas to the ground.

"Ok, what did I miss?" Terra asked.

"Candace threw another intimate get together." T.S. replied.

"Dang it! Why didn't you invite me?" Terra asked.

"Well, you took off with Phineas and Ferb! Where did you guys even go?" Candace asked.

"Oh we went to Paris, France. Had to do some rebuilding." Terra explained. Everyone just stood silent.

"I was going to take Phineas and Isabella to Paris." Cp finally said.

"Oh yeah. No worries, we can just...dang it the teleporter broke!"

"Oh great, mom and dad are going to be home in five minutes!" Candace exclaimed.

"Everyone go inside to help clean up. Ferb, you and me turn my car into a flying craft. Let's do this! LEEROY JENKINS! HU-HA!"

Everyone ran inside, while Ferb and Cp reversed the car out of the front lawn, and into the driveway.

"Aw man! What did I miss!" Terra groaned when he saw the huge mess inside.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

Linda and Lawrence opened the door to their house. Their noses immediately smelled the scent of vanilla and coconut. They entered, and found everyone lounging around in the living room.

"Hey guys, how was it?"

"You don't want to know Mom." Candace groaned.

"Well, I see you all cleaned up the place. Thanks."

"Oh Linda! I need to ask you and Lawrence something." Cp said, got up from his spot on the couch, and walked over. He lead them into the kitchen while everyone else stayed in the living room.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Darkspine asked. Candace sunk back in her chair.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her."

"Yes, yes it can." Isabella said, suddenly having a strange feeling of déjà vu.

"Well some things, are better left alone." Candace sighed. Now both Isabella and Ferb had a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Hey! What happen to the Orange juice?" Lawrence's voice could be heard in the kitchen. Everyone had a nervous look on their faces. "What happen to the soft drinks? I bought 24 packs of them just yesterday!" Lawrence also noted. The gang heard Cp, Linda, and Lawrence talking in the kitchen, but couldn't make out their words.

After a while, Cp returned to the living room.

"Candace, your mom says your grounded forever."

"What!" Candace shouts, and jumped up in her seat. Cp held back a tiny laugh.

"Just kidding! Phineas, get ready to spend a day in Paris."

"I was just over there!" Phineas states.

"Well this time, you are going to be there for a day and a night, so get your things packed."

"What about Ferb?"

"Actually, I'm going to be spending a few days with Emily." Ferb states.

"You mean Emily Kinney?" Phineas asks his brother. Ferb just nodes.

"Alright then. Guys you get ready too, Isabella come with me."

"Why?" she asks while getting up.

"Cause now I have to talk with your mom to let you go." Cp told her as he exited the house.

**LATER ON...**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ferb and I present you the J.E.X-55." Cp announced, and took off the shroud covering it up. The shroud revealed a green-coated jet with twin rocket boosters strapped to the sides.

"Ooooo." everyone awed.

"Are you sure it's safe Cp?" asked Linda, a bit worried for her boy's safety.

"Have you even tested it out?" Vivian asked, still taking a look at the invention.

"Sure, this is completely safe. I built things like this all the time." Cp assured as he stood at stairway to the shuttle.

"I get first class!" Terra shouted as he ran up the flight of stairs.

"I think the whole thing is first class Terra!" Darkspine called as he dashed up.

As they were boarding, Candace was talking with her mom.

"How come you only see this? And how did he turn a silver Mustang into a green personal jet? " Candace asked, still not believing it.

"Oh Candace, Cp does this kind of stuff all the time," Linda told her, "don't you remember all the stuff he built for Dad?"

"What stuff?"

"Well he..." Linda suddenly was drawn a blank, "Cp! What did you build again?"

"I think I built you the microwave," Cp shouted back as he and T.S. tossed the luggage backs into the jet, "the TV, your Station Wagon, and don't forget that lava lamp and dining table!"

Cp tossed another bag up the stairway, and the bag flew into the jet. _WHACK!_

"Watch where you're throwing those bags Cp!" Terra shouted from inside the jet.

"My bad!" Cp yelled as he tossed another bag into the jet.

"What's with all of the luggage?" Phineas asked as he watched them.

"They are going to stay in Paris for a week, while we stay for a day." Isabella explained as she stood next to Phineas.

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"Well Phineas, this was sort of last minute," Linda explained as she came up behind Phineas and hugged him, "and you can't stay there without supervision. Cp is the closest thing to supervision besides Candace; and that you are going out of the country, so one day only."

Phineas turned around and hugged his mom.

"Alright, just one day." he told her.

Vivian came up to her daughter and gave her a huge hug.

"Oi Izza, you are growing up so fast." she said as she hugged her.

"Ok Mom, I love you too." Isabella told her.

"I love you too sweetie." Vivian said. After a few moments, Isabella wiggled out of her mother's hug, eager to get the trip started.

Phineas and Isabella both boarded, leaving T.S. and Cp not aboard yet.

"We got everything?" Cp asked.

"Yep I put everything inside already." T.S. answered as she climbed up the stairway.

"You pack our equipment?"

"Yes Cp, I packed out equipment."

"What about the cloths?"

"Cp! I got it!"

"Just making sure." Cp shrugged as T.S. entered inside the jet. He turned back and faced Linda, Vivian, Candace, and Ferb.

"Candace are you sure about not coming?" Cp asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to have a full day tomorrow without any sort of contraptions being built from my brothers!" Candace exclaimed.

"Just don't let any harm come to Phineas!" Linda warned.

"Or Izza!" Vivian added.

"Ok! What about you Ferb?"

Ferb started to speak. "Well, I am going to see Emily for a few days."

"Oh that's right! We got to get you ready Ferb!" Linda exclaimed.

"Well, we will be going. See ya later!" Cp said as he went back into the jet. The stairways folded up, and the hatch door sealed shut with a buzz.

The twin rockets attached to the jet started to flare to life. A second later, the rockets whined to life, and blasted forward. One moment the jet was there, the next thing it's not. Only a stream of twin steam lines remained, and arched over the Tri-State area.

**ON THE J.E.X-55...**

Terra was lying down on the fold-out bed. Darkspine was in the little kitchen making himself a chilidog. T.S. was stacking up the luggage that was tossed in, and placing them neatly in the back. Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella were sitting in their seats, right next to each other.

"So Phineas, what do you think about going back to the City of Love?" Isabella asked her crush.

"Well, it would be my third time already."

"Third?"

"Yeah, Terra took Ferb and me earlier. We had to fix a huge exact replica of the Eiffel Tower."

"Yep, it was a replica. It was not the actual Eiffel Tower that was not destroyed. Who would do such a thing anyways?" Terra suddenly put in from above. "No body wake me up, I'm trying to sleep." Terra turned on his side, and started to drift to sleep on the soft sheets and pillow.

"This is your pilot speaking. Except our arrival in Paris in Noon over there, and it will be early morning in Danville." Cp's voice spoke on the intercom speakers throughout the plane. One happened to be across from Terra's sleeping bed.

"Cp! Keep it down!" Terra yelled.

"Well, I don't have a volume on this thing," Cp said back on the intercom, "everyone get their rest. I'll be playing the radio."

"Oh dear God..." T.S. chuckled as she sat down on her chair, which turned into a bed.

A soft jazzy song started to play on the speakers. Darkspine walked back into the isle, holding a basket of chilidogs and a Coke.

"I know this song." Darkspine said, placed his food on the fold-out table, and sat down to eat his food.

_**Bluue Moooon  
You saw me standin, a-lone  
Without dream in my heart  
Without a love of my oowwn**_

Blue Moooon  
You knew what I was there for  
You heard me sayin a prayer for  
Someone I really could care for

As the song played inside the green-colored J.E.X-55, the J.E.X-55 rocketed silently through the sky, flying over the lights of the cities below, and flew towards the dark side of the sky. A saxophone solo started as Isabella glanced out her window, and saw the stars and moon start to shine from the night side.

_**And then there suddenly, appeared, before me  
The only one my arms will ever hold  
I heard somebody whisper: Pleeeease adore me  
And when I look the moon had tuurned gooold **_

_**Bluuuuue Mooon, now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart,  
with-out a love of myy oown.**_

* * *

DAY 2

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, we just passing over Spain, in an hour, we will be in Paris, France." Cp's voice snapped onto the intercom speakers. Terra continued to sleep on his fold out bed. Darkspine's eyes snapped open; while sitting in his folding-back chair. T.S. came out of the restroom, brushing her long black hair with a brush.

Phineas woke up. He tried to move his shoulder, but a soft weight held his joint in place. Phineas glanced to his right, and found Isabella's head sleeping on his shoulder. Not wanting to disturb her, he fixed his shoulder so it would be more comfortable for her. Isabella snuggled on him as she slept.

"Here's a song I would like to play for all of you. An official welcome to Paris." Cp said just before a song played. By now, Terra was awake and sitting up in his bed, T.S. had grabbed a pair of new cloths she was going to change into, and Darkspine was up and drinking a Coke.

"What song is this called? The singer has a beautiful voice." Phineas asked, listening to the song and liking it, and having a déjà vu experience.

"It's called "**In The City Of Love**" (sung by Isabella in Summer Belongs To You); by a special girl with a special crush." Terra groaned as he stretched out his stiff body.

"Hmm, I wonder who sings it..." Phineas wondered aloud.

Everything went hay-wire as soon as the words left his lips. Darkspine sprayed out the Coke he was drinking. Terra toppled over the bed, and hit the carpeted walkway with a thud, and T.S. just froze and glared at Phineas. The music suddenly paused on the speakers.

"Wow Phineas...just...wow," Cp said over the speakers, "that's it, new song." A new song played **It's the End of the World as We Know It (by R.E.M)**

**It's the end of the world as we know it, (And I feel fiiiiine).**

"What? Go back to the song!" Phineas whined, trying not to wake up Isabella sleeping on his shoulder.

"You are so naïve." Terra groaned as he pulled himself up, and went to go get a snack. T.S. just shook her head, and entered the bathroom again to change. Darkspine drank the rest of his Coke, and went to check on Cp piloting.

Slowly, Isabella started to stir. After a few minutes, Isabella slowly raised her head off of Phineas's shoulder. Phineas unknowingly gazed at her with a smile as she silently recalled everything. She quickly turned her head around, and met Phineas's eyes with her own.

"Whatcha doin?" she greeted softly with a smile.

"Well," Phineas started, "I was waiting for you." Neither of them knew it, but their faces were only an inch in distance from each other.

"Hate to break up the moment, but we are going down in one second." Cp's voice snapped through the plan.

"What!" both Phineas and Isabella exclaimed together, and broke their gaze. Immediately, Isabella grasped onto Phineas's arm, and Phineas held her tightly.

Just like he said, the plane shook, and dove down. Everything that wasn't fastened flew upwards, and smacked against the ceiling. Terra found himself in mid air.

"Whoa! This is totally awesome, but the dropping feeling is horrifying!" Terra shouted as he literally was forced against the ceiling. The restroom door clicked open, and T.S. stumbled out wearing a light blue short-sleeve shirt, shoes, and jeans.

"Cp! What the heck is going on!" T.S. yelled as she was slammed against the ceiling across from Terra. The cockpit door bashed open, and Darkspine tumbled into the cabin.

"He's waking everyone up!" Darkspine shouted as he zoomed straight past them, and shot straight into the kitchen cabin in the back.

_CRASH!_

"There goes the food!" Darkspine called from the other cabin room. Terra and T.S. were pressed against the ceiling by the falling plane. Isabella was grasping onto Phineas as they floated above their seats, only being held down by their seatbelts. And who knew what position Darkspine was in. The entire plane shook violently as gravity kept pulling faster.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for riding the Jet Export Xtra-55, I hope that you will forgive the sudden drop, but we are 10 seconds away from impact in one of Paris's rivers." Cp said on the microphone.

A long and frantic 10 seconds flew by for the passengers holding on for dear life.

_SPLAAAAAAASSSSSSH!_

The J.E.X-55 crashed against the surface of the water, and plunged deep. Luckily, it was designed to float, and so the J.E.X-55 bobbed up to the surface and settled among the ripples on the river.

Terra laid smack against the floor, Phineas and Isabella still held each other with tightened teeth, and Darkspine was sprawled out in the kitchen. A blue/pink portal opened, and T.S. flew straight out. Since gravity was below her, she landed on her shoes.

Cp walked into the cabin, adjusting his Choppers.

"Alright everybody, welcome to Paris, France," Cp greeted them, "now everyone count in."

"I'm here." T.S. checked in.

"I'm alive." Terra said as he got up and put on his shades.

"I'm here." Phineas said, his voice a little shaky. Isabella was still clutching onto Phineas's arm.

"Isabella?"

"I-I'm...h-h-here." Isabella stammered, still shaking.

"You dropped from space in a rollercoaster! You will be fine." Cp assured her.

"I never was in a plane crash!" Isabella shot back at him.

"Well, now you have been." Darkspine groaned as he returned from the kitchen, with pieces of salad on his fedora.

"Uh Darkspine, you got some salad on your hat." T.S. told him.

"First of all," Darkspine said, taking off the headwear and cleaning it, "it's a fedora, Indiana Jones has one."

"Do you have a purse too?" Terra chuckled.

"It's called a satchel," Darkspine said, placing his fedora back on, "and no I don't."

"Everyone, we got a few minutes to get the stuff out before the French police come," Cp informed them, "so let's go." In an instant, everyone disappeared from their spots, leaving behind an outline of themselves made of dust. Every one did, minus Cp, Phineas, and Isabella.

"What just happened?" Cp wondered as the dust outlines faded. "Oh Isabella, don't squeeze Phineas's arm off, he still needs to hold you." Cp walked towards the cargo hold while Isabella still grasped to Phineas.

"Uh Isabella? My arm is getting red." Phineas said to get her attention. Isabella quickly released his arm and shied her face away.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"Don't worry, I still have my arm." Phineas teased her. Isabella turned to him and smiled. After a few moments, they unbuckled their seat belts, and went to go help unload the luggage.

**LATER ON...**

The six of them stood on the stone/concrete street, right next to the mountain of luggage. Behind and below them, the green J.E.X-55 floated still on the river.

"So what now?" asked Phineas, looking around.

"My buddy is going to be here soon." Terra said, peering down the street.

"Who?" Phineas asked.

The sound of rubber sliding against the road echoed throughout the place. Down the street where Terra was looking, a blue Ferrari rounded the corner and drove down the street. The driver of the vehicle slammed the breaks, and let out another echoing screech. The gang watched as the blue Ferrari skidded to a complete stop in front of them. Inside a character sat in the driver's seat with a robotic arm/hand resting on the steering wheel.

"Scipio! It's great to see you again!" Terra greeted the character, who opened the car door and stepped out.

"Terra! What's up? I thought you were just here a few days ago." Scipio welcomed him with a handshake from his mechanical arm.

"Yeah, apparently, I was invited back." Terra explained. Phineas and Isabella were staring at Scipio's robotic arm, and Scipio took notice.

"What? You haven't seen a robotic arm?" Scipio asked them. Before they could answer, Terra interrupted.

"How did you get the Ferrari?"

Scipio suddenly realized why he was such in a rush. He heard sirens ring through the streets of Paris.

"Oh crap! Great meeting you guys, but I have to go!" Scipio said as he sprinted away. The gang watched him run off, and the sirens got even louder. The gang glanced right, and saw two French police cars drive down the street. They watched them pass by as they chased after Scipio, who had already ran out of sight.

"I'm driving." Cp declared as he headed over to the car.

"I think we all established that you are the driver of the gang. Plus, you're the only one who can drive on the opposite side of the road." Terra said as he went back to pack the suitcases.

"How are we going to all fit in the car?" Darkspine wondered.

"Well, I have two options," Cp proposed as he sat in the driver's seat, already relaxing with his hand on the wheel, "you can cram into the car, and tie someone to the hood of the car. Or you could all cram in the car, and put someone in the trunk. This car cant hold all of us."

Everyone exchanged glances, trying to mentally decide who wouldn't sit in with the car.

"I vote the second option for the poor soul." Darkspine announced.

"You have a good soul, Darkspine, thanks for volunteering." Terra said as he guided Darkspine towards the trunk.

"Wait! I didn't volunteer for this!" Darkspine protested.

"Dude, it's the only way we can fit everyone."

"Fine." Darkspine grumbled as he crawled into the trunk and laid down.

"Alright, you have breathing air for at least two hours," Terra told him, "as soon as we drop someone off, we will get you out." Terra then shut the trunk.

Everyone else got into the car, crammed into a seat, and Cp drove off.

**AFTER DRIVING THROUGH THE STREETS OF PARIS...**

"Welcome to the Eiffel Tower everybody; may Phineas Flynn and Isabella Flyn-*cough* Garcia-Shaprio please exit the vehicle?" Cp said as he stopped the car. Phineas climbed out of the Ferrari, with Isabella following behind her. He lend her a hand as she climb down.

"Could you get Darkspine out of the back?" Cp asked them. Before Phineas could do anything, Darkspine walked up to the car, eating a croissant.

"Hey!" Cp exclaimed.

"Hey." Darkspine replied as he munched on the croissant. "You guys forget I have my Ring?"

"Where did you get that anyways?" Terra asked.

"Over at a restaurant." Darkspine replied and took another bite out of the pastry in his hand.

"You got a mighty, all-powerful ring of wishes at a restaurant?"

"What? No! I thought you were talking about the croissant," Darkspine stated, "man, the waiting was painful, there was this guy yelling at cheese over there."

"You mean that guy?" Isabella asked, and pointed. Everyone glanced at where she pointed, and saw a man yelling at some cheese inside a glass tray container.

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled so loud, they could hear him from their distance.

"Man, he is really mad at that cheese." Darkspine muttered.

"Aw hell no, why is he yelling at the Mozzarella?" Terra wondered. "Hey dude! Yell at the Cheddar cheese!"

"No way dude! I love that cheese!" Darkspine put in, "Yell at the Monterrey Jack!"

"No! He's innocent! Yell at the Blue Cheese!" Cp puts in. Everyone glanced back at the guy, who was now staring at them with a creeped out look.

"What? You were the one yelling at cheese!" Terra shouted at him.

"Here!" Cp said as he pulled out a butter knife from his pocket, "cut the cheese!" Cp held the knife by the blade, and flung it forward. Everyone watch the blade fly over the heads of people passing by.

"Oh..."

_SHING!_

"Saint m****!" a woman screamed in French. The knife had flown over, and got stuck inside a lady's big purple flowery bouquet.

"Could you guys leave?" Isabella quickly demanded. Darkspine jumped into the backseat of the Ferrari, and the car immediately took off. Darkspine's shout was drowned out by the Ferrari's engine.

"What did he say?" Isabella wondered.

"I think something about his seatbelt." Phineas replied.

Both of them walked off, while across the street, a white van was parked by a busy sidewalk of colorful cars.

**A FEW MINUTES AFTER DROPPING EVERYONE ELSE OFF...**

"Alright Terra, this is your stop." Cp said to his last passenger. Terra opened the Ferrari door, and stepped out.

"You sure you're gonna be fine?" Cp wondered.

"Cp, we are in the City of Love! Full of girls! You know I will be fine." Terra assured him. To prove it, Terra tapped on a passing by girl to get her attention. The girl turned to face him. She wore earrings, regular shoes, red top, and a black short skirt. She had long blue hair, probably dyed.

"Hey you want to go out?" Terra just plainly asked.

"Ok!" she happily replied. Both Terra and Cp were a little surprised.

"I didn't think that would work." Terra muttered as he was dragged away by the teen girl.

"It usually does with friends, but not with strangers." Cp figured as he watched them leave. Just as they were leaving, a mugger dressed in a ragged trench coat, boots, and worn-out pants stumbled in front of the way of the car. The mugger looked at Cp, and Cp looked at the mugger's eyes, whose suddenly went wide.

"You! I know you!" he exclaimed while pointing a shaky finger.

"Who am I?"

"You're the a**h*** who shot me in the mall!"

"You!" Cp remembered now, the mugger that he shot at the mall. "What are you doing in Paris?"

"You gave me 10G. I used have to get the bullet out of my arm, and the other half to come here!" the mugger explained.

"Oh nice, wanna ride?"

"You shot me in the arm, and now you want me to ride with you?" he asked Cp. There was an awkward silence. "Ok, I'm heading to the Orsay Art Museum." the mugger told him as he got in the back of the car.

"Really, you're into art?"

"Yeah, that day I tried to mug you, I was trying to get money for some paints and a canvas!"

"Oh...why didn't you say so? Instead you tried to mug me, and I had to shoot you."

"Yeah, and then you knocked me out with the stack of cash, both of those things hurt!"  
"Oh please, it was just a scratch."

"You put a bullet into my arm and knocked me out with money!"

"Ok, I'll take you to the place, and give you some more money."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Just before they were about to drive away, another teen girl pulled open the Ferrari door, and sat in the seat. Both Cp and the mugger watched her close the door.

"Hey, nice car." she purred with a wink at Cp. Cp and the mugger exchanged worried glances.

"Uh, thanks." Cp stammered, not sure what else to say to the stranger teen-aged girl who decided to hitch a ride. The Ferrari started forward, heading to the Orsay Art Museum, with Cp driving with an old acquaintance and an unknown hot girl. As they went, they passed by a bunch of white vans taking turns on every corner.

**MEANWHILE...**

"So Phineas, what do you think of the City of Love?" Isabella decided to ask him.

"Well, it's really a great place, but I don't know much about the local area." Phineas admitted.

"Oh Phineas, let me show you around." Isabella sighed, took his hand, and pulled him through the crowd. A song started to play in the background (**City of Love; sung by Isabella)**

"**We could share a crepe sucree, at this Parisian Café..." **Isabella sung as they passed a Parisian restaurant. When they reach the front, the waiter at the stand shook his head.

"I'm sorry ma-dam, but we are completely booked for the next week." the waiter told them. Isabella pulled Phineas away, who was trying to smell the scents of the food inside the place. She happened to pull Phineas underneath the Eiffel Tower.

Isabella bought a bouquet of flowers, and turned to Phineas.

"**Take a break and smell these flowers, underneath the Eiffel Tower..." **Isabella sung some more. Phineas leaned forward and took a huge sniff. There was a little buzzing noise. Phineas drew back and gripped his nose.

"I think there was a bee in that one Isabella!" Phineas said, blowing his nose on a handkerchief and getting the bug out, then he smiled, "but the flowers smell great."

"**Oh Phineas...**" Isabella sighed with a smile. As the two walked out from underneath the Eiffel Tower, they passed underneath one of the arcing support beams above them. An Italian construction worker who stood off to the side growled, and his buddy noticed it.

"What's a-wrong dis a-time?" the other construction work asked.

"I thought you put da mistletoe underneath the North-a-West side!"

"I thought you a-said the North-East side!"

Right on the North East side, a mistletoe plant was hung, and a pair was kissing underneath it.

"Great, now we a-got to a-move da mistletoe again!" the first construction worker groaned.

"I a-knew we shoulda stayed as a-plumbers!" the second one whined.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella had already left the Eiffel Tower, and looking in shops.

"**Would you share a crepe brulee with me?**" Isabella asked/sang. Phineas checked the price.

"Did we even bring cash?" he wondered. Isabella suddenly realized that she hadn't.

"**How perfect could thi-iis be, in the City of Loooove?**" Isabella sang as they walked out. As they walked down the street, a local choir group started to sing.

"**In the City of Loooove." **

"**In the City of Loooove.**" Isabella sung again. Darkspine happened to walk right past them carrying a suitcase.

"**In the City of Loooove.**" Darkspine sang in a deep low voice as he walked by.

"Hey Darkspine!" Phineas greeted him as Darkspine kept walking.

"Focus Phineas!" Darkspine called back. Phineas wondered for a moment, shrugged it off, and kept walking with Isabella. The pair went into the museum to have a look inside.

"**We could try some fancy cheese, or peruse the gal-le-ries**..." Isabella sang as they went from painting to painting, looking at the famous artwork.

Just as they were walking, Cp, the mugger, and the girl were sitting on a bench. The girl was holding onto Cp's arm while Cp and the mugger admired the artworks. Unknown to Phineas or Isabella, the two walked straight past the three of them. Both Cp and the mugger watched them go.

"Is that _that _same boy?" the mugger asked.

"Yep, and he is on his first date...sorta." Cp told him as they watched Phineas and Isabella walk out of the museum.

They walked down the street, stopped at a little shop, and went in.

"**Isn't this a perfect day? How do I look in this beret?**" she asked/sung as she tried on a red beret. Phineas grabbed a pink beret and swapped it out with her red beret.

"I think you look great." Phineas complimented. Isabella held back her squeal of joy. They left the store, and walked down a crowded, yet popular street.

"**Oh how could he not feel the same way, when we're strolling down the Champs-Elysses? In the City of Loooove.**" Isabella sung, except this time, with a different feeling from last time, a feeling that made her heart feel like it was soaring.

"**I wish that he would whisper: 'Ma cherie, je t'aime', but all he wants to do is just: fix that plane...**"

"Uh Isabella?"

Isabella immediately stopped singing, and glanced up at Phineas.

"The J.E.X-55 crashed and got taken away by the French police, remember?"

"You were listening?" Isabella asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you singing is beautiful." Phineas complemented, and he realized what his mouth said. Both the boy and girl were blushing.

"Sooo..." Phineas stammered. The tune picked up right away.

"**In the City of Loooove.**" Isabella sang as they resumed their stroll. Phineas just smiled. Neither one of them knew it, but their hands had taken hold of each other's.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF PARIS...**

Terra and the girl that he had picked up were sitting outside of a pastry restaurant, waiting on their order, and talking to pass the time.

"So what's your name again?" Terra asked.

"It's Lucy," she replied leaning forward, "it means 'light' in French. Yours?"

"It's Terra," he said also leaning forward, "it means Earth in Latin." Both of them sat back and laughed.

"I'm having a great time, and I hardly even know you." Terra remarked with a sigh as he checked out the girl once again. She was just perfect from head to toe.

"I had a great time with you too, Terra." Lucy told him, "it would be even better if they could hurry up with our food though!"

"I'm sure they are." Terra assured her, and leaned back to enjoy the fresh air. His eye again caught sight of another white van driving through the middle of traffic. He suddenly had a strange suspicion.

"That's the 20th white van that has driven past here. They weren't here a few days ago." Terra muttered.

"They're nothing, just enjoy our date, it will all be fine." Lucy told him. Deciding to focus on other matters, Terra brushed off his feeling of suspicion, and returned his attention to her.

"Parler Francais?" Lucy popped the question.

"Nope, I don't."

"Comment avez-vous me comprenez alors?"

"Uhh, I don't understand."

"Then how are you answering my questions?"

"I was?" Terra wondered. Lucy gave a nod. "Oh, I don't understand one word of French."

"Well, you're lucky I speak English." Lucy giggled, and Terra smiled. Lucy checked her watch. She stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Come on Terra, let's go in and get our food." she said as she walked past Terra. He immediately jumped up and followed her.

"I can wait, really."

"Well I'm on a tight schedule."

"Schedule?"

As the two went inside one of the many white vans outside parked out front.

Inside, Lucy barged through the line of waiting people, and slammed her hands on the counter. Terra was standing beside her, a little surprised.

"We ordered 10 minutes ago! What is taking so long?" Lucy demanded with anger in her voice.

"Je suis désolé, mais nous dit qu'il prendrait 20 minutes." the waiter and the cashier said. Lucy suddenly dug in her purse. She pulled something out, and everything around Terra went into a panic. Then something happened before Terra could realize it.

_Click click_

Everyone around him was in panic and they got down to the ground. The cashier was frozen in shock, and the restaurant workers in the area looked on with fear. Terra glanced at what Lucy held him her hand, and he jumped back.

"Don't anybody move, or I shoot this man!" Lucy ordered, pointing the M9 pistol at the cashier.

"Lucy! Where did you get the pistol?" Terra wondered.

"It was a gift." she said to him sweetly with a smile. Terra found himself in the middle of a robbery, and the robber was his girl!

"Aren't you afraid the police will come?" he asked her, hoping to stop her from what she was doing.

"Oh that reminds me." Lucy remembered, raised her arm, and punched in a few hidden buttons on the watch.

* * *

Her watch sent a signal out through all of Paris, and every single van picked up the wave. Every single van shook to life from the response. The van's back doors were kicked off, and machines started to step out.

Red optical eyes, metal covered head, and stood about 7ft tall with metal armored plating. M4's were attached to their arms, and fired into the air.

Everyone who saw them panicked, and ran away, mostly screaming. Every single white van emptied out five Class-3 Robots. Every single robot fired at the buildings and at people, but not actually hitting them, just scaring them. Every where a van was parked, Class-3 robots barged out of them and fired their M4's into the air. Gun echoes suddenly filled the evening streets of Paris, along with the sound of millions of people screaming in panic.

* * *

While all the chaos was unfolding, Terra spotted five Class-3 robots exit the van parked in front of the restaurant. Acting on instinct, he drew two G18's from his jacket.

"Don't worry, they won't harm us." Lucy told him, still aiming the M9.

"Why not?" Terra asked nervously, watching the Class-3 Robots spread out and cause more panic.

"Cause I ordered them not to." Lucy explained with an edge in her voice. Something inside Terra snapped.

Terra released two short bursts of bullets into the ceiling with both of his automatic hand guns. Everyone ran out of the building. The chefs, the customers, and even the cashier quickly got the hell of out there.

Lucy lowered her M9, and Terra let his arms drop to his side.

"Needed a moment?" Lucy asked with her flirty tone. This didn't warm up Terra's heart anymore. Terra slowly turned to her, and gave her a hard cold stare from his shades. Lucy's flirty expression was replaced a serious tone.

"You did what?" was all Terra could say/ask.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Phineas! What's going on!" Isabella cried as they ran through the street of frantic citizens and tourist of Paris.

"I don't know!" Phineas yelled over the screams of the people. Again, distant gun shots echoed from behind. Phineas guided Isabella into the Paris Cafe. The restaurant was empty, everything was a mess, and they could smell food burning in the kitchen. Phineas pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number. Phineas waited anxiously for the other line to pick up. Meanwhile, the sound of guns going off came closer every second.

"_Hello?_" Cp answered on the other line. Isabella was waiting nervously beside Phineas, watching the people storm out of the city.

"Cp! Where are you? Something is happening!"

"_Yeah, the random girl I picked up ran away in panic, and I can't find my suitcase!_"

"No, I mean: Everyone is in panic, and guns are going off!"

"_Can you see the shooters_?" Cp asked.

"N-" Phineas was about to say no, until he glanced through the glass wall-window, and spotted a huge robot with its metal boot on top of a car. The robot slowly turned its head, and the red glowing eyes stared upon Phineas from afar. "Yes, it is a robot with a gun."

"_That can't be good_." Cp said on the other line, "_Oh I see them now...son of a gun._" Phineas suddenly heard a rifle go off through the phone, and Cp's side of the phone hung up.

"Phineas! They're coming!"

"Hide!"

Suddenly, six Class-3 robots broke through the walls in the back, and busted through the kitchen. Phineas and Isabella tried to dash to the doors, but two robots had already trampled through the door, and shattered the broken glass with a heavy thud.

"Phineas!" Isabella said disparately, latching on to his hand as the robots circled them and moved inward, "I wanted to tell you that I always-"

_RING_

"Hold that thought Isabella." Phineas told her as he quickly answered his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_Phineas, are you and Isabella-_"

"Ghost! What's up buddy? It's been a while." Phineas greeted, recognizing the voice.

"Are you and Isabella at the Paris Café?"

"Yeah, and we are surrounded by killer robots!"

The robots were now only a few feet away from touching the two. Phineas and Isabella were pressed back to back.

"Get down." was all that Ghost said, and hung up. Immediately, Phineas and Isabella crouched to the ground, with Class-3 robots surrounding them.

Suddenly, the roar of a car engine filled the ears of the two. Up the street, a black Lamborghini with a Puerto Rican flag sprayed on the side blurred down the street, blue streaks of flames flaring out of the two exhaust pipes, burning rubber as it drove on the stony street.

Time and space went into slow motion for a moment.

Just on the other side of the Paris Café's glass wall and in the streets, the black shiny Lamborghini started to pass by. Inside the left driver's seat, Ghost sat and drove with his left hand on the steering wheel. His right hand stuck out of the right side of the car, and aimed at the Paris Café. In his hand, he held a RPK machine gun. Just as his car started to pass by, his finger pulled back on the trigger.

Bullets zoomed out of the muzzle, and flew through the air as Ghost drove his car. The rounds broke through the glass window with a high-pitched shatter, and pierced the robots surrounding Phineas and Isabella, who were ducking to avoid the rain of bullets.

Ghost's car continued to move forward, and kept firing the gun he held firmly in his hand. Bullets ripped through the entire Café, tearing through wood, metal, and concrete.

Time and space then resumed its normal speed, and Ghost's black Lamborghini resumed its current speed. In less than a millisecond, Ghost was already zooming down the street, far away from the Paris Café, and had left double trails of smoke.

Phineas and Isabella opened their eyes, and saw what remains of Ghost's drive by. The entire back wall had bullet holes everywhere, the front glass window had been shattered, and now tiny pieces of it lay around the floor. The robots were a pile of heap on the floor punctuated with bullet holes from bullets that tore straight through their metallic body.

They could hear Ghost's car coming back. Phineas helped Isabella up, and they made their way over the debris everywhere in the Café. The two went outside, and when the smoke cleared, they saw someone familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time.

Ghost stood there, leaning on the black shiny Lamborghini. This time, he wore no armor on him.

Instead, he wore a long-sleeved black T-shirt, with blue jeans, and blue converses. His skin was tan-ish, dark hair, and he had dark colored eyes, the left one being covered with a navy blue bandana wrapped around his head. On his right shoulder, a belt strapped down across his chest and to the left side of his waist. The belt held 7.92 machine gun rounds strapped to it. Phineas and Isabella had to mentally adjust their eyes to realize that he was Ghost, since they never saw him without armor on.

"You two love birds coming?" Ghost finally asked them, snapping them back to reality. Isabella and Phineas ran over to him, and they jumped into the car. Ghost got into the driver's seat, closed the door, slammed the pedal, and the black Lamborghini screeched forward, leaving behind a trail of smoke from the blue flames.

"Ghost, I didn't know you have black hair." Phineas told him as he sat in the back with Isabella.

"It's brown." Ghost corrected him.

"What's going on?" Isabella asked Ghost as she caught a glimpse of more Class-3 robots chasing people through a street as they drove.

"The Unione Corse decided to take over the capital of France."

"Unione Corse?"

"French Mafia." Ghost explained, "They acquired huge sets of the Class series robots including the Class-0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

"You mean those robots?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, those robots." Ghost told them as he took a sharp right to avoid a crowd of running people. "Apparently they wanted to hold the city ransom, and get a lot Euro from it all."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have my ways." Ghost simply said and took out his cellphone. He quickly dialed up a number, and waited.

"_He-llo?_" Darkspine's voice answered on the other side of the line.

"Darkspine, you still alive?" Ghost greeted him.

"_Yep, hold on._" Darkspine voice said, followed by a huge explosion in the background. "_I am near the Arc de Triomphe de I'Etoile._"

"Mouthful there, Darkspine." Ghost remarked.

"_Yeah, take your time, I got unlimited grenade ammo._"

"How?"

"_My lucky wishing ring._"

"Seriously, how?" Ghost asked. Isabella and Phineas were wondering how was Ghost managing to avoid any collisions with anything while talking on the phone. "Never mind, I'm coming close to your place."

Ghost rounded the corner with a sharp turn, and spotted the Arc de Triomphe de I'Etoile that stood there with its huge arcing architect. Ghost spotted an explosion flare on the side of the famous monument, and drove that way. As he got closer, he spotted at least 20 Class-3 robots marching over to a gun store building. He also saw Darkspine inside the store, reloading an M32 grenade launcher.

"Ghost! We have to save Darkspine!" Phineas told him.

"Calm down, he will be fine. As soon as he clears the way, we will go get him."

No sooner than Ghost finished his sentence, Darkspine hefted his weapon, and fired. A grenade cap flew over debris, bounced over wreckage, and rolled into the middle of the Class-3 robot mob, who aimed their M4's at the store. No sooner, the explosive cap went off. The robots were enveloped in a black and yellow explosion, and burning mechanical parts rained down.

The black Lamborghini drove forward, and stopped in front of the ruined gun store. Darkspine walked out, holding the M32 with one hand.

"Nice paint job Ghost! The Puerto Rican flag gives it class." Darkspine greeted.

"I didn't know they sold those at gun stores." Phineas remarked as Darkspine got in.

"They don't, I brought it along." Darkspine told him.  
"When?"

"In those suitcases that we packed."

"You guys packed guns into suitcases?" Isabella asked them. Both Ghost and Darkspine glanced at each other.

"Yes, yes we do." Darkspine said. Phineas and Isabella just stared at them. "Don't follow our influence." Ghost added, and drove the car again.

**MEANWHILE...**

"So what you are telling me is: You are the leader of all of this?" Terra checked again, looking out the front to see another squad of Class-3 robots march down the street, shooting their M4's.

"Like I said: I am part of the Unione Corse." Lucy told him, leaning on the counter.

"What are your plans for the city?"

"We are going to hold it for ransom."

"How do you plan to keep the army from invading?"  
"If they do, we plan on executing the citizens."

"Oh," Terra said, a bit shocked, "that's one way."

"Now I must ask you something Terra," Lucy said, pushing off of the counter, "will you help me?" Terra thought it over and sighed.

"As much as I would want to, I can't." was Terra's response.

"Why not? I went out with you!" Lucy demanded, slightly raged. "I was practically your girlfriend for the day!"

"I know, but that was before I knew you had plans to take over the city with robots that I am literally enemies with!" Terra argued back.

"Well, the Class robots cost way less than Terminators!"

"Well they are worth the price!"

"They cost several thousand more Euro than the Class!"  
There was a brief pause in their argument.

"Come on Terra, I spent a whole day with you." Lucy pleaded, "Least you can do is join me."

"Still, you plan on executing innocent citizens." Terra shot back.

"Only if the military gets involved."

"We both know that will happen." Terra told her grimly.

"Then people will die." Lucy stated. She looked at Terra with a sad stare, which suddenly turned to anger. "Je vois que nous obtenons aucun où. Je vais poser une dernière fois; allez-vous joindre à moi de prendre sur Paris?"

Terra took a step back, knowing he had to choose his words wisely.

"I don't know what you just said, but I am not going to help you take over Paris." Terra firmly stated.

"Alors je suppose que notre relation est terminée." Lucy said gravely, and started to aim her M9. Terra acted quickly and fired his G18's in front of him. Bullets sprayed on the ground in front of Lucy, causing her to back flip behind the counter. Terra immediately grabbed a table and flipped it on its side, and dove behind his quick cover, back against the underside of the table.

"I still don't know what you said, but I think we should go separate ways!" Terra shouted.

"You said you don't know French!" Lucy yelled from behind the counter.

"I don't!"

"Then stop responding to my questions like you know them!"

"I don't know them!"

Lucy flashed her M9 over the counter, and fired. Terra felt a bullet whiz straight past his face. He took a moment to realize what she was doing. Terra stood up from under his cover, and fired his G18's. He only caught a glimpse of Lucy cart wheeling behind the counter, and over to the bathroom hallway. Terra stepped out of his cover, and a bullet smashed into a ketchup bottle.

"Stop curving the bullets!" Terra shouted as more bullets curved around the corner blindly. Terra dove into a dining booth, and ducked under it for cover. More pistol bullets shot over his head as he ducked down.

Terra quickly pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"_Hello?_"

"Darkspine! Where are you guys?" Terra yelled over the phone. he stuck his G18 out and emptied a full clip.

"_I'm with Ghost, Phineas, and Isabella. We are going to pick up T.S., then you._" Darkspine replied back.

"Can you guys pick me up now? Cause I would really appreciate it!" Terra said as he slapped a fresh clip into the G18's. More bullets curved, and shot over the dining booth seat.

"Stop curving the bullets! I can't even curve mine!" Terra hollered, and fired his dual G18's.

"_You want Ghost to do a drive by?_" Darkspine asked. Terra remembered the last time he saw Ghost did a drive by, and remembered that he was fighting his ex.

"No! No drive by! Just pick me up, and hurry!" Terra said.

"_Ok, where are you?_"

"I'm at the Pastry Restaurant!"

"_Hey Terra, do we take a right or a left on Niel Avenue?_"

"The left way is the right way."

"_I thought right was the right way._"

"No, it's left." Terra said, picking up his phone and auto-pistols, and jumping into the dining booth behind. Lucy stuck her arm out, and fired straightly at Terra. Terra ducked down and barely avoided her projectiles.

"_Then what's right?_"

"The left way!"

"_So left is right, and right is left...Terra are you sure you know how to drive outside of the US? Cause I think left and right are still the same outside the country._"

"Just take a left!"

"_You said left, right?_"

Terra just growled with frustration as he continued to avoid M9 bullets.

"Just turn left!"

"_Ok, now I see where you are._"

Terra glanced to the front, and spotted a black Lamborghini with a Puerto Rican flag paintjob cruising through the street. Terra blindly fired his pistols behind him as he ran for the car. Lucy sprung out from her cover, only to instantly pull back to avoid Terra's shots. Terra ran out of the restaurant, hastily opened the door and got in. Lucy peered over the corner, and caught a glimpse of Terra, Darkspine, Ghost, Phineas, and Isabella. As the black Lamborghini started to drive away, Lucy ran out of the restaurant, but the vehicle was driving down the street. She just aimed her M9 with an irritated expression, and fired. Bullets bounced off the Lamborghini as it drove away.

"All robots, be on the search for Terra! If you find him, kill him and his friends!" Lucy hollered into her comlink with rage. She fixed her long blue hair, and watched as the black car drove away with blue flames flaring out of the back.

* * *

IN THE CAR...

"What was that all about?" Darkspine asked as Terra squeezed into the back seat with Isabella and Phineas.

"I just broke up with a French Mafia leader." Terra said casually. Everyone just stared at him, all except for Ghost.

"Now we just have to pick up Cp and T.S." Ghost muttered. "Where the hell can they be?"

"Taxi!"

Cp suddenly smacked against the front windshield.

"Ahhhhh!" everyone screamed. Ghost slammed the breaks, and the car came to a complete stop, and sent Cp flying off the windshield. Cp landed on the street, unmoving. Darkspine rolled down the windshield.

"Cp! What are you doing?"

"Trying to get a taxi."

"That trick doesn't work with me." Ghost muttered. He glanced back at the compact space in the car. "Sorry comrade, but there's no room for you!"

"Ah it's ok. I call the trunk." Cp groaned as he got up.

"Where's T.S.?" Isabella asked.

"Oh she's at the safe house." Cp said as he passed the side of the car. "She really knows how to use her portal-power."

"Safe house?" Ghost said, a bit irritated, "you had a safe house this whole time?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I last went there though." Cp called out as he opened the trunk.

"That would have been helpful to know back when we had to infiltrate that base a few years ago!" Ghost complained.

"Well, I was still trying to buy some furniture for the house at the time!" Cp shot back.

"Still! We could have used it!"

"Ghost! If you want to use my safe house, head to the South-East outskirts of the city! It's near the river; it has a great view of the hillside!"  
As Cp was climbing into the trunk, he glanced back, and spotted a sight that made his eyes sore.

"Ghost check your rear-view mirror!" Cp shouted. Ghost glanced at the mirror, and spotted a huge wall of Class-3 robots running after them from down the street.

"Sugar honey ice tea." Ghost growled, and turned the car keys to ignite the motor. The motor just coughed in response.

"Hurry up Ghost." Cp warned, while digging around in the trunk.

"I'm trying to!"

"Hey what's this?" Cp wondered as he pulled out a suitcase.

"You left your suitcase, and I decided to pick it up." Ghost hollered back, and tried to start the car again. Cp opened his suitcase, and pulled out an AR-15. He also noticed something else in the trunk.

"What do we have here Ghost?" Cp wondered loud enough for Ghost to hear as he climbed into the trunk. Ghost's eyes went big.

"Don't mess that Cp!" Ghost warned, still trying to start the car.

"Too late buddy, those robots are getting closer." Cp said, and set himself up in the trunk, setting up an M134 minigun. Ghost released an irritated growl that was soon drowned out by the starting of the car motor.

"Fine! Use it, but don't loose it!" Ghost said, and slammed the pedal down with his blue converse. Blue flames erupted out of the exhaust pipes, and the Lamborghini drove forward. As the tires rolled, Cp pulled fired the M134 from out of the trunk. The multi-barreled gun turned, and unleashed its fury. Minigun rounds pierced through the mob of Class-3 robots, and shredded the machines. The robots fell to the ground, only to be stomped over by their other robot brothers.

"In Soviet Russia, minigun shoots you!" Cp shouted, and fired more heavy rounds from the M134. The Lamborghini then ran over a speed bump, and shook the entire car. Cp lost his grip on the M134, and the M134 bounced out of the trunk. He tried to grab it, but the blue flames obscured his reach. The M134 tumbled onto the street, and was now left far behind. Cp just stared as the M134 got further away.

"Ghost isn't gonna be happy." Cp muttered as he pulled the trunk hood down, and closed himself in the trunk. The black Lamborghini drove through the streets of Paris that were now lighted up by street-lamps. All through out the City of Love, robots rampaged through the streets, on the active hunt for them.

* * *

DAY 3

**8:00 A.M.**

"Cp..."

"I don't want to get up for school." Cp groaned, and pulled the quilt back over him.

"Cp, wake up." Ghost ordered again.

Cp wiggled his hand out from under the quilt, and flashed something out in front of Ghost. Ghost took a look at what Cp held in his hand.

"May the power of Christ compel you." Cp groaned as he held a Crucifix in front of Ghost.

"Oh, in that case..." Ghost said, and walked away.

"Can't believe that actually worked." Cp muttered as he drifted back into sleep. His eyes spotted Ghost returning, with a sledgehammer in his hand.

"Holy God!" Cp shouted as he lunged forward, and Ghost brought down the sledgehammer down on the couch.

"That stuff doesn't work with me." Ghost said as he set the sledgehammer aside and pulled Cp up. "You got a call from someone in California."

"Who?"

"She says that she knows you, and she works at 107 Industries."

"Do I know her?"

"I don't know, come take a look." Ghost said as he walked off. Cp followed his comrade to the computer room. When he got there, he immediately plopped himself down on the seat, and tiredly glanced at the screen.

"This is Cp, what's up?" Cp greeted the woman with a yawn. She wore tinted, oval-shaped lenses on her glasses, and behind them, she had big brown eyes. She had long cocoa brown colored hair on her head that grew downward near her shoulders. A gold necklace hung around her neck, with a locket with a tiny picture of six children together.

"Hey Cp, how are you in Paris?" Maya asked.

"Well, I flew everyone over."

"Heh, funny. Seriously though, is everyone alright? I received the news this morning, and figured that you would be at Station P."

"Who are you?" Ghost interrupted.

"I am Maya Serena, Vice President of 107 Industries." she introduced herself. "I already know who you are Ghost."

"How if I may ask?" Ghost wondered.

"The same ways you have Ghost." Maya said with a smirk. Ghost could see that she had tiny fangs along with the rest of her teeth, but when her smile vanished, so did any trace of her fangs. Ghost shifted uneasily.

"So what's the news?" Cp asked, still trying to drain the sleep out of him.

"Take a look at this broadcast." Maya said, and played a video on the screen.

"_BBC World News reporting live, the capital city Paris, France is currently under siege from an unknown force with an army of unknown robots._" a man reported on screen. "_The robots have been reported tearing apart the city, as if in search for something._"

"Or someone." Ghost commented.

"You mean us." Cp corrected.

"_We also have confirmed reports that all the population has been evacuated from the city, and the arm has plans to reclaim the city very soon. From what we here at BBC World News can tell, the military is outnumbered by the machines. Stay tune to find out more of this crisis_."

"I thought they would broadcast the whole news story, not save half for later," Cp muttered, "I don't like the news on the Media."

"I was wondering, Cp, if I should sent your kids over there to help you." Maya suggested.

"Kids?" Ghost asked, and turned to Cp. "Since when did you have kids?"

"Oh he didn't tell you about them? Cp! Is that a way of being a good father?" Maya lashed out at Cp.

"Well, they are my special forces. I love keeping them a secret." Cp argued back.

"Cp, they are your sons and daughters! They just want to have normal lives like everyone else!"

"But my life isn't normal! Yours isn't, mine isn't, and anyone associated with me has an un-normal life."

"I know, but you could at least let them go to school and meet other teens."

"Can't they go out and meet people?"

"You really think they have a chance?"

"Oh wait, only Veronica has a chance..."

Ghost was felt like he was caught in the middle of a family feud.

"Well, I already sent your kids over there."

"Maya...you should have told me! I need to prepare!"

"For what?"

"For them! You saw what they did to their apartment!"

"Yeah, and what can they do to that robot army that has taken over Paris?"

"Oh I see your point." Cp figured, "Well thank you, 'Mom'."

"If I were over there, I would have slapped you, only your kids can call me that."

"Well, see ya later then."

"Alright Cp, I'll let you go now."

"See ya."

"Later."

The computer chatting screen flicked off. Cp rose out of his chair, while Ghost just stood there.

"You have kids?" was all Ghost could say.

"Yes, yes I do." Cp said while walking out of the room. Ghost just stood there with his jaw open from the shock. "Since when?" Ghost called out, following Cp.

* * *

Cp checked on everyone else still asleep. Terra was sleeping on the couch. Phineas and Isabella were sleeping in the master bed room, and Darkspine was asleep in the guest bedroom. For some reason, T.S. wasn't in the house.

"Hey, where's T.S.?" Cp asked Ghost.

"I don't know."

Just then a portal opened up, and two hands grabbed Ghost and Cp, and pulled them through the portal. Once through, the portal closed, and Ghost and Cp were suddenly standing on the thatch rooftop. T.S. stood there, wearing her purple body armor sealed suit.

"Hey boys, what's up?"

"Don't use my line!" Cp snapped.

"Well, while you were asleep, I was out all night looking for a way to get us back to Danville." T.S. explained calmly, her armor body suit vanishing, and revealing her normal cloths beneath.

"You find a way?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah, I found something at the airport. Unfortunately, the place is surrounded with Class robots, including two new robots."  
"The Class-4 is the motor unit, while the Class-5 is the aerial-unit." Ghost filled in.

"T.S. you ok? You look a bit tired." Cp remarked, seeing T.S. start to close her eyes, but snapped them open again.

"Well, yeah! In about two seconds, I'm gonna pass out." T.S. said.

"Really?"

T.S. was about to say something until her eyes slowly closed, and she started to lean over.

"Oh crap." Cp muttered as he and Ghost lunged forward to catch T.S. before she rolled off the rooftop.

"Ok, let's get her down so she can get some decent sleep." Ghost said as he picked her up by the arms, and Cp held up by her legs.

"Wait, how are we gonna get down?" Cp asked.

"Ohhh...crap."

* * *

**MEANWHILE INSIDE...**

Phineas awoke from his dream, and blankly stared at the ceiling. He carefully turned his head, and checked the time on a clock.

9:00 A.M.

'How long was I asleep?' he mentally wondered. He tried to move his body, but he felt another weight pressing down on him. He glanced to his left, and found Isabella sleeping soundlessly, all snug against Phineas.

Phineas could only sigh and smile as he let Isabella sleep against him. He started to drift back to sleep, just before he heard something above on the roof.

"Ok, how are we getting down?" a familiar voice asked.

"Well, I was thinking about throwing her down first." another familiar voice suggested.

"What! Are you crazy? Why would you do that?"

"Well, how else do you think we should get down with her?"

"I was thinking one of us would go down, and the other would lower her down."

"Great, how do we decide who goes down?"

_PUSH!_

Suddenly, Phineas glanced at the window, and saw Cp's figure flash before the window, only to follow up with a thud.

"Owwwww." Cp groaned outside as he pulled himself up and dusted off the bits of grass. "You just had to ask dude, no need for pushing."

"Well, get ready to catch!"

"Wait what?"

T.S. flashed before the window, and Cp caught her in his arms.

"Ghost! I thought you said lower her down!" Cp shouted as he caught T.S. before she hit the ground. Ghost was still on the roof.

"This way is faster."

"Dude, come on. That's it; I'm tossing her back up."

"She's already down there though, plus I'm coming down now."

"Fine, but you're opening the door." Cp grumbled as Ghost's figure flashed before the window, and he landed with a soft thud.

Phineas just plopped his head back on the pillow, and fell asleep again.

* * *

Ghost and Cp entered the cottage, with Cp carrying T.S.

"Ok, now where do we put her?"

"I say the kitchen."

"Nah, let's put her on the bed."

"Which one?"

"That one."

"Which one!"

"That one."

"Oh, ok."

Cp walked into the bed room, and carefully placed T.S. down on it, and left her alone to regain her sleep.

"So how are your kids gonna get here?" Ghost asked, "The entire city is blockaded."

"I'm guessing by P.O.D's."

"Space drop? How old are they?"

"They are all 17 years old, except they all act differently."

"So when are they coming?"

"About in an hour." Cp figured. "Take my advice comrade; you wouldn't want to be in the house when they arrive."

**LATER ON...**

Terra opened his eyes, and lifted himself off the couch cushions, stood up and stretched. For some odd reason, he saw a famous actress sitting on the chair across from the couch. Terra rubbed his eyes to get a good look at her.

"Megan Fox?" Terra wondered. As soon as he said it, the 'Megan' turned to him, and her eyes pupils glowed purple. Right before Terra's eyes, her entire skin and cloths turned to a silvery liquid substance, melted to the ground, and the puddle swished away.

"See ya later, boy." a smooth, flirty female voice said as the liquid slipped into another room. Terra just blinked, and went to the kitchen for the only drink that was there: orange juice. As he sat down at the table to drink his drink, he glanced forward, and immediately spat out his orange juice. The juiced sprayed all over the being sitting across from him.

"Aw gross dude!" a teenaged-girl voice exclaimed, "I thought you would have some sense! I might rust from this!" Terra just stared at the being, and the being took noticed.

"What? You haven't seen a Terminator before?" the robot asked.

"I have, but I am usually getting shot at by them." Terra explained. The Terminator was sitting across from him, leaning back in the chair, twirling a SPAS-12 around her robot finger. Terra noticed that her optical eye color was hot pink instead of crimson red.

"What kind of Terminator are you?" Terra wondered.

"I think I'm a T-700 series, but I don't care really." the Terminator said with its teen-aged female voice.

"I have never seen a girl Terminator."

"You already saw my older sister though."

"You mean the woman in the living room?"

"Yeah, she's a T-X Terminatrix!"

"So that's why she turned to liquid." Terra figured.

"For the record, my name is Sarah." she said, and extended her robotic hand, while twirling her SPAS-12 with her other.

"Mine is Terra." he introduced himself, and shook her metal hand; he also noticed that she had dozens of combat knives latched onto her metal body.

"Why do you have a bunch of combat knives?"

"I am an expert with them, that's why." Sarah told him.

"Oh, so how many other Terminators are there?"

Sarah sighed, and stopped twirling her shotgun. She just shook her head, and answered.

"Well, my brothers should be around here somewhere." she finally replied.

"Brothers?"

_BOOM!_

Terra glanced behind him, and saw a huge cloud of dust settling down over the debris of the wall.

"I got it working!" a mechanical, light-hearted voice called out. Another Terminator stepped over the chunks of the wall, and raised him arm, which was practically a chain gun. He had orange colored optical eye lights, and a huge right arm that had pieces sticking out of it.

"Great job Trent!" Sarah called out as she got up from her seat, and went somewhere else.

"Thanks sister!" Trent called back as his entire right arm started to rip itself apart, and form into a huge cannon. "I got this one to work, too!"

He aimed his arm-cannon at the living room. There was a whine of an energy build up, followed by the release of a red laser bolt. Terra ran into the living room to see what he had hit, and found a huge sparking hole in the middle of the plasma TV, and a hole through the wall that it was attached to.

"Whoa!" Darkspine yelled as he stumbled out of his room, fixing his cloths and black fedora. "Terra! What's going on? I was getting dressed, when a freak'n laser shot through the wall!"

"The Terminator family is in da house." Terra stated.

"Hell yeah, you said it man!" the Terminator so called 'Trent' shouted, and raised his right arm again. Again, his arm shifted and transformed into a new weapon. Trent fired his twin mounted M4's into the thatch roof ceiling, putting holes into it and letting sunlight come in.

"Where are my manners?" the Terminator with orange optical color eyes said, and walked over to the two guys. "I'm Trent, the mechanical one."

"My name is Terra, and this is Darkspine." Terra introduced them to Trent.

"You guys want to see something?" Trent asked eagerly.

"Sure, why not." Darkspine shrugged.

Trent's right arm transformed into two twin barrels, and he aimed down the hallway. His arm fired a shot, and two plasma blobs soared down the hall, and scorched the wall.

"Plasma shotgun?" Terra asked.

"Sorta, it's a Dual Plasma Repeater Cannon." Terra corrected him, and aimed his arm at the window. He fired four shots at the window, which shattered from the plasma bolts. The song: **"Tequila" (by The Champs) **was playing in the other room.

"Mike! Change the song!" Trent shouted with his voice. Instead, the music got even louder.

"Mike!" Trent yelled, and stormed forward. Darkspine and Terra ran after Trent, who was opening a door, and accidently ripping it off its hinges. Trent just tossed the door aside, and entered the room. Terra and Darkspine glanced past Trent, and saw another Terminator lounging back on a chair.

This Terminator had emerald-green colored robot eyes, two huge speakers built into his chest, wheels fused to his feet, and two M107.5 sniper rifles on his back.

Trent's arm transformed into a flamethrower, and aimed it at Mike. Mike quickly reached up on his shoulder, turned a knob, and played the Iron Man Theme. Trent fired his arm, and flames seared out towards Mike. Mike, however, lunged off the chair, and dove through the window. The chair was suddenly on fire.

"That's much better!" Trent said, yelling towards the window, and the song was still booming. Darkspine and Terra just watched them. Suddenly, the song changed to a metal tune, and literally blasted. **(Die for Metal-by Manowar)**

_**They can't stop us  
Let'em try!  
For Hea-vy Me-tal WE WILL DIE!**_

"Holy shhh-" Trent shouted before he ducked down, and sniper rounds ripped through the wall, and shot up the room. Both Darkspine and Terra ducked down as bullets erupted out of the wall, and shot over them.

"Mike!" Trent shouted while switching his arm into a twin-chainsaw, and barged out through the wall and outside.

"Did he have automatic sniper rifles?" Terra asked as he heard the faint sound of more sniper rounds firing, and the buzzing of two chainsaws. Then the two heard the thick sound of booming coming from the garage. Terra and Darkspine ran to the garage, and almost walked in front of a stream of bullets.

"Stop shooting!" Darkspine shouted. The bullets ceased, and the guys stepped forward. A Terminator with red eyes stood there, holding two MP40's. Both Terra and Darkspine drew their side-arms, and fired. M9 bullets and Desert Eagle bullets pinged off the Terminator, who just stood there, lazily looking around the garage. Both Terra and Darkspine ran out of bullets.

"You two done now?" the Terminator demanded.

"You're not going to kill us?" Terra asked.

"Metexes wouldn't do a thing." said a flirty female voice. Terra and Darkspine glanced between them, and jumped back at the liquid forming into a long black haired, young adult woman.

"So your name is Metexes," Terra figured, motioning to the Terminator standing in front of the garage, "and your name is..."

"Veronica." she simply said, dusting herself off. "I'm sure Metexes wouldn't hurt such cute boys." Veronica winked at Darkspine, who chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, but I didn't say anything about my sister." Metexes declared, and aimed a Lewis gun at Veronica. Both the guys jumped aside right before Metexes fired the huge machine gun. Veronica melted into a puddle of liquid, and the bullets pounded into the garage wall.

"You have to do better than that Metexes!" Veronica taunted, and slipped away back into the house. Metexes tossed aside the Lewis gun, and drew two HK21's with drum barrels.

"Get back here Veronica!" he shouted as he charged after her. Terra and Darkspine both stood up, and heard the heavy echoes of both of the HK21's.

* * *

**(_O.O_)**

"So tell me about yourself Mark." Ghost politely inquired.

"I am a T-850 series, and I am the oldest of my brothers and sisters." a deep, metal voice responded.

"Come on Mark, we all know you have more to say." Cp put in. Mark let out a mechanical whirl.

"Fine, I am the strongest, and can take the more punches than the rest. How was that?"

"Much better, son."

Mark turned and took a long stare at the riverside and sunny hills. Although it didn't seem like it, but he was actually admiring the nature.

Ghost took another look at the Terminator standing right in front of him. He stood 7ft. tall, had a bulkier framework than his brothers and sisters, blue optical lights, and a gadget attached to his left wrist.

Another explosion boomed from inside the little cottage down the hill.

"I got it." Mark groaned, and turned to the stone cottage. He leveled his left arm, and fired a miniature rocket from his sidearm gadget. The rocket soared over the grassy terrain, and impacted against the corner of the building. The red cloud faded, and revealed a huge gapping hole were the corner use to be. Chunks of the corner were scattered everywhere. Out from inside the gapping, Veronica and Metexes peered through the gap, and spotted Mark on top of the hill.

"Oh Ghost, is that your Lamborghini? The one with the Puerto Rican flag painted on the side?" Mark asked Ghost.

"Yeah, why?" Ghost grunted.

"Trent is testing his modification on it."

"What!"

_VVVVRRRRROOOOOOMMMMMM!_

They glanced to the side, and saw Ghost's Lamborghini speeding straight towards the house at high speeds.

"No, no, no, NO!" Ghost shouted as he ran down the hill, and towards the house.

(...,,,...,,,,)

* * *

Phineas sat himself up, fully rested. Luckily, Isabella was starting to stir. Then, she raised her head, and glanced around, remembering everything that had happen. She pushed herself up lazily and rested her head against something for support. Little did she realize, she was resting her head on Phineas's shoulder.

"Still sleepy?" Phineas asked her. Isabella quickly jerked her head up, and realized that she was resting on Phineas.

"Yeah, I guess." she said sweetly, red blushes blooming on her cheeks. Phineas smiled and leaned his back against the backboard on the bed, and Isabella leaned on his shoulder again.

"Sooo..." Isabella started, "Whatcha' do-"

_CCCCRRRRAAAASSSSHHHHH!_

A huge dust cloud and debris exploded from the front wall. Isabella and Phineas yelped in total shock. Isabella immediately grabbed a hold of Phineas, and Phineas instantly put his arms around Isabella.

When the dust settled, Phineas and Isabella were still holding onto each other, and a black Lamborghini filled the huge gap in the wall. A Terminator with orange eyes exited the driver's seat, stepped over into the room, and wiped off the dust and bricks on the hood of the car. Phineas and Isabella observed, still in slight shock.

"Hey Mike! It works! No scratch or damage to the car!" the Terminator called out as he placed his robotic boot on the bummer and shoved the car out of the hole, and back outside.

Another Terminator outside slid to a stop in front of the car. This one had emerald-colored eyes, and wheels forged onto its feet.

"Should we test its speed?" asked the first one. The second Terminator glanced at the damage that was done, and spotted Phineas and Isabella on the bed, still holding each other. He then smacked his brother's shoulder with a clank, and set his eyes on the two kids. The first one turned around, and spotted them as well.

"Oh dear, did I wake you?"

"Y-y-yes, yes you did!" Phineas stammered.

"Before I forget, I am Trent, and this is Mike." he introduced themselves. Mike gave a little wave to them.

"Well I'm Phineas, and this is Isabella." Phineas introduced themselves in return.

"Sorry to interrupt your love-time." Trent apologized. Mike punched his brother's shoulder with another loud clank.

"What? Did that come out wrong?"

Mike just nodded.

"I thought since they were..."

Mike just motioned to them with outstretched hands, and glared at his brother.

"Oh right, they are only 10 years of age. Stupid me." Trent figured.

Phineas and Isabella both relaxed now, but still held each other in their arms.

"So are you and your girlfriend ok?" Trent finally asked.

"Girlfriend?" Phineas repeated, and gave them a puzzled look.

Mike reached up to his shoulder, turned a knob, and a song played on his encased chest speakers. **(by the Beatles)**

_**All you need is love  
All you need is love**_

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other and started to blush light red.

"Holy son of a b****!" Ghost suddenly yelled from outside. The music scratched, and switched. (**Run to the Hills- Iron Maiden)**

_**Ruuuuun toooo the hiiiiillllss  
Ruuuuuun foooorrr yooouuuurrr liii-iiiii-iiives!**_

Mike rollerbladed out the doorway, and Trent dashed right after him, busting through the doorframe. Phineas and Isabella glanced outside, and saw Ghost just staring at the Lamborghini in shock, his hands hovering over the car. He suddenly gripped his hands into fists.

"I'm gonna get you Trent!" Ghost shouted enraged.

"At least there's no damage to it!" Trent shouted back somewhere in the house. Phineas slid out of the bed, followed by Isabella.

"We should get something to eat." Phineas stated.

"I hope they at least have cereal." Isabella added as they walked out of the room and through the busted doorframe.

"Duck!" called a girl's voice down the hallway. The two immediately ducked, and three Bowie knives cut through the air over their heads, and continued to fly down the hallway.

"Sorry!" called a Terminator with pink eyes.

"Sarah! Don't try to kill them!" shouted a silver liquid as it slipped past them.

"Well can't you protect them Veronica?" Sarah called out.

"No, no I can't!"

Darkspine suddenly ran past them.

"Darkspine, whatcha' doin?" Isabella asked as he ran.

"Running for my life!"

Phineas and Isabella headed for the living room, and found a blue-eyed Terminator standing next to Cp.

"Hey guys? Guys? Could we settle down? I need to tell you something." Cp tried to say over the chaos everywhere.

"I got it." the Terminator stated, and ran off. Cp spotted Phineas and Isabella.

"Good morning you two," Cp greeted them, "how was your sleep?"

"The usual." Phineas replied.

"And...I see that you are still in your pajamas." Cp said, looking at what they wore. Isabella and Phineas took a quick look at their clothing.

"Mark! Put us down!" Trent said in irritation.

"At least tell us why you are doing this!" another voice demanded. The blue-eyed Terminator re-entered the room, hauling Trent and a crimson-red eyed Terminator. Mark just tossed them over the couch, and they landed on top of the coffee table, which shattered by their sheer weight.

"Everyone gather round!" Cp shouted. Mike jumped through the window, and skidded to a halt on the carpet. The silver liquid sloshed in, and reformed into a brunette-hair chick in a tight suit. A pink-colored eye Terminator walked in with two Swiss army knives spinning on her fingers. Terra and Darkspine walked into the living room, which was now crowded.

"Everyone, this is Mark, the heavy unit." Cp said, motioning to Mark, the Terminator with blue eyes. Mark just gave a slow nod.  
"This is Veronica, the spy." The Terminator with purple eyes gave a flirty wink at the humans, then changed from her outlook as brunette-hair chick into a silver robotic being with purple glowing eyes.  
"Meet Trent, the mechanic." the orange eye colored Terminator ripped off his right arm, and started to work on it with his left.  
"Mike, the silent scout." the emerald-color eyed Terminator idly rolled his mechanical wheel foot back and forth while holding one of his automatic M107.5's. "Sarah the close-range killer." The hot-pink color eyed Terminator balanced the tip of a Bowie knife on the edge of her robotic finger, while holding a SPAS-12 on her shoulders.  
"And Metexes, the automatic." The crimson eyed Terminator sat back against the couch, holding an AR-15 on the floor, and drooping an M16 in the other.  
"These are my sons and daughters." Cp concluded.

Just then, T.S. walked into the living room, still half asleep. She yawned and glanced around, suddenly realizing that the entire cottage was a mess, several multi-colored eyed Terminators occupied the room, and everyone assembled in the living room.

"What I miss?" T.S. asked. All the Terminators and Cp groaned.

"Great, now I have to explain again..."

* * *

(V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V)

Just over the horizon of the grassy hillside, a figure stood out in the sun's rays. Lucy scanned the landscape, and laid her eyes on the cottage resting along the peaceful hillside.

"All units surround the house! Class-3 units back me up!" she ordered into her com. Behind her, a huge battalion of 1300 Class robots rumbled to life, and marched forward, swarming over the hills, and flattening the grass beneath their metal boots.

(-_-_-_-_-)

* * *

"Hurry up Cp! I need to use the throne!" Ghost shouted to the closed door. The sound waves travelled, and reached the other side of the door, and into the ears of Cp.

"I'm trying! I have a heavy dump right now!" Cp hollered back.

Ghost waited a few seconds, the let out an irritated growl. He pulled a pistol out of his pocket, and shot the door, putting a bullet hole into the door.

"Holy crap!" Cp shouted in response.

"You done?" Ghost asked, sliding the pistol back into his belt.

"Ghost! You scared the crap out of me...literally!" Cp shouted.

"You done?" Ghost repeated himself.

"Yeah, hold on, let me clean up." was the response.

**DOWN THE HALLWAY...**

"Can you play something else Mike? The song is getting old." Terra suggested. Mike reached up to his knob, and switched the song (**Firework, by Katy Perry)**.

_**Baby you're a Fiiiiiiiiiiiiire Work!**_

Mike immediately switched the song, also earning a strange look from Terra. Mike just shrugged. T.S. came into the room.

"Hey! Turn it back! I was listening to that!" T.S. exclaimed, and literally grabbed Mike's shoulder knob, and tuned the song back to Firework. Terra got off the burned seat, and literally changed the song back to Genesis. T.S. glared at Terra, and switched the song back. Terra growled, and flipped the song again. Suddenly, they were turning Mike's knob so fast, their hands became a blur.

Mike's metal hands lashed out, and gripped both of their hands before they touched his shoulder knob again. Mike shoved their hands back, and quickly flipped his shoulder knob to a new song that played over his chest speakers.

_**Can't touch this!**_

Mike then got up to his wheeled feet, and rollerbladed away.

**IN THE KITCHEN...**

"So how did you get here anyways?" Darkspine asked the three Terminators in front of him.

"Well, by P.O.D's." Mark explained.

"Have you seen **Gnomeo and Juliet**, Darkspine?" Sarah asked.

"Like he would see something like that." Veronica interrupted, shaping her hand into a metal claw.

"Actually, I only saw it because it had Ozzy Osbourne in it." Darkspine put it.

"He was in it?" Mark suddenly questioned. Darkspine nodded his head. "Dang it, I should have seen it!" Mark groaned. Darkspine noticed that Sarah held an AA-12 against her head.

"Why do you have your shotgun out?"

"It's a habit; I love anything that shoots close-up." Sarah explained.

"Oh you dirty girl." Veronica shot at her sister with a seductive smirk.

"Shut up Veronica! I wasn't talking about that!" Sarah growled at her older sister.

"Sure..." Veronica muttered, still having that look on her face. Sarah snarled, and lashed out her arm at Veronica. The AA-12 pointed directly at her, and fired with a boom. Veronica's human face was blasted, and revealed her silver metal liquid substance.

"That hurt." Veronica growled as her face reformed.

"Not as much as the next one." Sarah warned, and took out another AA-12 and aimed. Veronica immediately morphed into liquid and sloshed away, with Sarah chasing after her and firing both AA-12's.

"Do you deal with this all the time?" Darkspine asked Mark.

"It's worse at home." Mark explained.

**MEANWHILE...**

Trent came out of the bed room, holding a huge pistol in his left hand, and a strange-looking shotgun in the other.

"Hey Cp!" he called out. Right below his feet, silver liquid slipped right past his robotic feet. Then, Sarah came charging in front of him, and literally shoved him into the wall as she chased her sister.

"Sheesh, tough crowd." Trent muttered as he pulled his Terminator body out of the crumbling wall. Phineas and Isabella happen to be passing by. Trent stopped the two of them.

"Where's everyone?" Trent asked them.

"Cp is in the computer room, Ghost is trying to keep Metexes away from his car," Phineas filled him in, "Darkspine is in the kitchen with Mark, and T.S. and Terra are fighting over which song to play on Mike."

"Wow, how did you sum all that up?" Trent wondered. Something suddenly snapped in Phineas's mind.

"I...I don't know." he muttered. He glanced at Isabella, who only shrugged. Trent made his way past the two, and headed over to the computer room. Once he got there, Cp was sitting down in a chair, and what seemed like he was napping. Trent knew his father well, though.

"Hey dad, I found your 'tools'." Trent said, and set the two firearms on a work bench.

"My .50 Cal and M.A.R.2?" Cp asked, not moving anything but his mouth.

"Yeah I guess." Trent figured, and plopped down on a seat. Mike suddenly wheeled in, followed by Ghost.

"Who's got a .50 Cal?" Ghost asked, glancing around.

"I do." Cp answered, and got out of his seat, and walked over to the work bench. He grasped the pistol and examined it.

"Is that an MP5K?" asked Ghost, looking over Cp's shoulder.

"No, it's a 50 caliber, high-velocity, rapid fire pistol." Cp briefed him. Cp pulled back on the safety, aimed at ceiling, and fired. There was a deafening gun shot, and a huge hold in the ceiling.

"Nice...what does this one do?" Ghost asked, and hefted up the M.A.R.2. Suddenly, everyone around him jumped back.

"Ghost, don't aim that thing around." Cp warned.

"Why?" Ghost asked, holding the M.A.R.2 on his shoulder. This only made them jumpy.

"The Massive Assault Rifle 2 is a one-round pump-action shotgun that uses Mal bullets only." Trent said, keeping his distance from Ghost.

"Okay...what makes it so dangerous?"

"Aim it at the wall." Cp ordered.

Ghost raised the shotgun towards the wall.

"You got a tight grip on it?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well make it tighter."

"I don't see the big-" was all Ghost managed to say before he pulled the trigger.

_POOWW!_

Ghost was sent flying back, and slammed against the wall, while in front of him, a huge 4ft. gapping hole was punched into the wall. Mike was examing the hole, while Trent and Cp help haul Ghost off the floor.

"How the Hell did THAT happen!" Ghost said, a bit shaky.

"That's what happens when you use Mal bullets." Trent said. A tune suddenly played from Mike's speakers.

**Tell them that God's gonna...cut you down. (song by Johnny Cash)**

Cp and Trent both glanced out the windows.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap." Cp muttered. Ghost straightened himself up, and scanned out the windows. Outside along the hills, Class-0 robots were aligned. He glanced around, and spotted more, and more.

"Great..." Ghost grumbled. Cp was already stomping through the cottage, and shouting.

* * *

"Zeta, Epsilon, Ion! Come on, roll out you little punks! Get to it!" Cp barked a code. All the Terminators stopped what they were doing and turned serious. Mark pulled out his AR-15 and aimed at the front door with one hand. Veronica melted away, and hid. Trent crouched in the kitchen with his cyborg arm turned into a Pulse rifle. Mike drew his automatic sniper rifles and stood in the bed room. Sarah was in the lounge room, aiming a SPAS-12 and a Model 1887. Metexes drew two M16's and pressed his back against the wall, next to a window. Meanwhile, everyone else was assembled in the messed up living room.

"Cp! What the heck is going on!" T.S. asked, still confused about what just happened.

"Take a look outside." Cp said. They all crowded at a window, and looked outside. Isabella gasped at what she saw. Class-0 robots were aligned along the hills, all around the cottage.

The leader of them stood on top of a hill, with 10 Class-3 robots flanking her. The leader wore jeans, combat boots, a blue tank-top, and had long blue dyed hair.

"Great..." Terra muttered.

"Terra! I know you and your friends are in there!" Lucy's voice boomed from her megaphone outside. "Come out or I will order the Class-1's to open fire!" Everyone backed up and stared at Terra.

"I'm not going out there," Terra instantly said, "she's probably going to open fire on me."

"I won't open fire, Terra, I just want to talk!" Lucy spoke over the megaphone.

"How did you even hear that?" Terra asked Lucy from inside the house.

"Just a lucky guess." Lucy replied outside on the megaphone. Terra was confused and frustrated. He sighed and turned to T.S.

"T.S, get ready when I come back, got it?"

"Yeah, I know," T.S. replied, slightly bored, "I'll get everyone out."

"Except for me." Ghost interjected, fixing his bandana covering his eye. Everyone gave him a questioning look. "I need the workout."

"No buddy, I need the work out," Cp reasoned, "look out fat I am!"

"Cp, you're not fat! You're the skinniest, guy here. You're almost as skinny as T.S!" Darkspine said.

"My obesity is not a laughing matter!"

"What obesity!"

"Will you idiots just sent Terra out!" Lucy screamed into the megaphone. Terra growled.

"Fine, I'm going Commando style." Terra said aloud.

"Dude, keep your undergarments on." Ghost spoke for everyone.

"What? No! Not that kind of 'commando'! Get your minds out of the gutter people." Terra said.

* * *

**LATER...**

Lucy watched as the cottage door was pushed open, and saw her ex standing in the doorway. She couldn't help but feel sorry that things didn't work out with them. Putting her feelings aside, Lucy focused on the matter at hand. Terra had made his way to her by now, and was standing a few feet in distance from her.

"Did you hear the news?" Terra started the conversation.

"Wi, all the citizens have been taken out of the city. From reports, they were warped out by someone."

Terra silently thanked T.S.

"Why Lucy?" was all that Terra could ask.

"If you would have joined me, we would have been together." Lucy said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, but wouldn't feel safe if my girl friend was part of the Unione Corse, and could kill me anytime."

"Hmm, touché." Lucy figured.

"You know you can just call off your robots." Terra suggested, trying to stop her from her campaign of control.

"Why the Hell would I do that?" she scoffed.

"Well, I tried to reason with you."

"Yep, and you failed miserably." Lucy flatly stated in her French voice.

"Ouch...you have to be so cold?"

"Well, at least I am part of something major and making my name in history. What are you doing? Hanging around with a disfigured nerd, an obsessive love-puppy pink brat, a half-deaf punk who never takes those d**n Choppers off, a lazy gunslinger who eats too many chilidogs, a military drop-out, and a freak girl with 'special' powers!" Lucy insulted. Terra gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists.

"I should punch you for saying that." Terra snarled.

"Then why don't you?" Lucy challenged. Terra slowly put his hands behind his back.

"Let vengeance be mine, sayth the Lord." Terra recited calmly. Then, Lucy burst out laughing in front of his face. She laugh so hard, she gripped her stomach, and almost fell over.

"Y-you believe that BS?" Lucy asked him, still laughing. Terra felt his anger swell inside, and quietly focused on where her Class-3 robot body guards were flanking her.

"Ok then," Lucy said, finally able to control her outburst, "say there is such thing. Say that the Lord delivers his punishment to his enemies himself. If so, where is his all 'mighty' and 'righteous' vengeance?" Where is it, Terra? Where's his vengeance?"

"**I'm His vengeance b**ch!"**

Terra whipped out his arms from behind his back, and two tiny miniguns were strapped to his wrists on both hands. Lucy immediately ducked, just before Terra let forth two jet streams of shrapnel. Loud clicking sounded from the little guns. The shrapnel shot over Lucy, and pierced the Class-3 robots. Terra maneuvered the streams so that they whipped over all of the Class-3 robots.

As soon as the last Class-3 robot fell, he ceased fire. Lucy slowly uncovered her head, and glanced behind her. All of her Class-3 robots were lying on the grass, filled with armor-piercing metal cutting deep into their mechanisms. Lucy returned her glance at Terra, who was already making his way back to the cottage. She slowly rose, swished her long blue hair back, and dusted the grass bits off her jeans. Terra entered the cottage right before Lucy's glare reached him.

* * *

"Class-1's! Prepare to fire!" Lucy commanded. The three heavy unit robots lumbered forward out from the wall of Class-0's, roughly formed a triangle perimeter around the cottage, and aimed their M61 Vulcan minigun arms at the cottage.

"Aim!"

The three Class-1's leveled their miniguns aligned with the cottage walls.

"Fire!" All six M61 Vulcan miniguns blurred in motion, and huge dagger-like metal ammunition sprayed out from the revolving barrels. The shards shot straight through the outer stone wall of the building, and tore straight through. The little safe-house was literally being shredded from all sides. The furniture inside was torn apart, debris of food and metal flew everywhere in the kitchen as the bullets pierced straight into their direction. The bullets also tore up the customized Lamborghini, tearing up the seats and shooting straight into the engines. The bright red explosion followed quickly.

The roar of the miniguns boomed over the land, and dust clouds enveloped the little building. In the midst of the debris, a green ominous glow turned the white stone cloud of debris into green aura. The miniguns buzzed down when the Class-1's ceased fire. As the dust settled the source of the green glow appeared.

Ghost was down on one knee, punching the floor with his hand, the green aura surrounding his body. Slowly, he stood up and scanned the machines all around him, his aura still glowing around him. The Class-1 robots miniguns started to buzz again. Ghost sprinted over to one of them, leaped forward, and delivered his fist into the midsection of the robot, punching a huge hole right into its figure. Its dual miniguns went off and blindly firing at the other robots. The Class-1 robot leaned forward from the blow to the stomach, and Ghost sent an upper cut to the head.  
There was a clank, and the Class-1's head flew off, leaving a trail of sparks. The other Class-1 robots fired their miniguns at Ghost, but since he had activated his Enchanting power, the shedder rounds bounced off his cloths and skin. Ghost wrenched the two miniguns off the arms of the incapacitated robot. His green aura covered the miniguns, and he fired them at the other two Class-1's. The enhanced rounds tore chunks out of the robots, and shredded them into metal heaps of scraps and electrical parts.

Now the horde of black-armored Class-0 robots that surrounded him slowly lumbered forward. Ghost raised the two miniguns both ways and let the guns rip. The elite style robots fell as the minigun rounds cut them down, but as soon as one fell, another marched over the 'dead' powerhouse robot. Ghost held back the robots for only 10 seconds, and then the miniguns ran out of bullets.  
A Class-0 was close enough to raise its bayonet blade and stab it down. Ghost raised one of the huge miniguns to block it. The lunging bayonet plunged straight through the minigun, and was jammed. Ghost threw the minigun aside, also ripping out the bayonet and mechanical arm that it was attached to, and clubbed the robot with the other minigun. The robot flew backwards, but was brushed aside in midair by its mechanical comrade, and sprawled on the flattened grass ground.

Ghost back flipped high into the air, just as another Class-0 lunged its bayonet at him. As he descended, he brought the other minigun back and lashed it forward. The minigun stabbed straight through the back of the Class-0 robot and out through the chest piece. Ghost planted his shoes on the robot's back, and back flipped again, passing over another Class-0 who lunged its blade, and ended up stabbing its comrade. Ghost landed behind the robot, grabbed it by the waist piece, and with hardly any effort, threw the robot into the wall of Class-0's. Ghost flashed around, and countered another blade with his enchanted limb. His hand grasped the bayonet, tore it off, and plunged it straight into the head with a sharp metal piercing noise.

Ghost as continued to fight the robots in close-combat, the hundreds of others continued to head forward, all marching in the direction of Ghost.

* * *

(\/\O.O/\/)

**ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE AIRPORT...**

Another massive battalion of Class-3's marched down on the bottom of the ledge. Meanwhile on top of the ledge, two Terminators watched them. One with pink eyes, shotguns and knives; the other with green eyes, metal roller blades, and two automatic snipers.

"I'm not so sure about this Mike." Sarah said to her older brother. Mike just turned his head to her, and stared at her, since machines can't express facial expressions.

"I mean, you can see how many there are," Sarah pointed at the army below, and the armies marching around the airport, "I just want to make it out alive."

Mike put his mechanical hand on her shoulder piece.

"I mean, even though we are robots, we can have lives right?"

Mike nodded.

"And...we can love too, right?"

Mike tilted his head back and forth before he silently nodded his head.

"I just want to find someone who can love me for the machine I am." Sarah sighed with a whirl from her parts. Mike drew back his hand, and pushed out his chest broadly. Sarah's jaw piece opened wide.

"You? Out of all of us, besides Veronica, you found somebody to love?" Sarah asked surprised. Mike simply nodded. "What's her name! No wait, where is she now!" Sarah bombarded her big brother with questions.

Mike motioned her to calm down, and pointed to his huge built in chest speakers.

"A love song dedicated to her?" Sarah asked excitedly. Mike slowly shook his head, and turned his shoulder knob with a click, and the volume boomed across the airport. (song by Bon Jovi)

_**Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
(Darling) you give lo-ove...a bad name**_

The song continued to play, and Mike pulled out his automatic 107.5's, and rollerbladed down the ledge, straight towards the center of the Class-3 robots. Sarah had mixed feelings inside her that included shock and pity for her brother, but pulled out two Model 1887's, and charged after Mike, who was already down the hillside, and shredding the robots as he rollerbladed around.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE AIRPORT...**

Mark crouched behind a pipeline, holding his AR-15 in his left hand, pistol style. Trent belly-crawled over to him and sat up against the pipe.

"Remind me the plan brother." Trent inquired to his brother.

"Diversion, infiltrate, and hold them off." Mark explained briefly.

"I just realized something." Trent stated. Mark turned to his younger brother. "It's been over a day since Phineas and Isabella left Danville. Their parents will be ticked."

"Lawrence can be reasoned with...so can Vivian...but Linda? Yeah, Cp's dead." Mark figured about their father. "You see anything?"

Trent's right arm transformed again, and formed a shiny arm with a lens in the palm. He raised his arm, and whirled his hand around.

"I see Class-3's, Class-4's, and a billboard of Olivia Wild, ooo la laa, and a few Class-5's over head." Trent informed as his hand scanned the place.

"Wake one, you wake them all." Mark stated a quote.

"Where did you get that quote?" Trent wondered, pulling back his arm, and morphing it into a huge six-barrel minigun, except that each barrel was actually another minigun.

"That a Minigun Carbine-o?" Mark asked, examining his brother's arm.

"Yes, now where did you get that quote?"

"From Bionicle." Mark stated flatly, leaped over the pipeline, and charged at the robots. It took Trent a moment to figure it out, and then he too followed his brother, firing all six miniguns that revolved in a circle, and that fired a ring of minigun shells. Meanwhile, Mark was sprinting ahead at full speed. The Class-3 robots turned and fired their M4 rifles. The bullets just pinged off the blue-eyed Terminator as he dashed forward. Mark raised the AR-15 in his left hand, and fired it like a pistol. As he ran forward, more and more bullets bounced off his metal frame.  
Trent trying to keep up with his brother, but the Minigun Carbine-o did take its toll on weight, even for a Terminator.

Trent heard the revving of motorcycles glanced to his right. Robots with a one-wheel axis, aerodynamic shape, and armed with Famas's mobilized towards him. The mobile Class-4. Trent roughly aimed the Carbine-o in their direction and fired the huge gun. A few of the Class-4's were torn apart, but most were able to detect the projectiles and quickly evaded them.

"Great..." Trent snarled, and transformed his arm again. When it was done changing, two electrical charged chains dropped from his arm, buzzing with high voltage kilowatts.

"Bring it!" Trent shouted boldly, and whipped his arm forward. The electrical chains clicked around one of the Class-4's, shocking and tearing through it.

**ON THE SOUTH SIDE...**

Darkspine, Cp, Isabella, Metexes, Terra, T.S, and Veronica entered the now abandoned airport. The sounds of the fight outside echoed in the empty airport.

"Phineas and Isabella, head to the control room and get the codes. T.S. and Veronica, you girls know what to do. Terra and Metexes, go secure the helicopter and wait for Phineas and Isabella to return with the access codes. Darkspine, we are going to the rooftops to hold off the Class-5's.

"Got it." everyone said in unison, minus Cp, and whished away, leaving behind smoke outlines of themselves, and leaving Cp all alone.

"Seriously! How does everyone do that!" Cp shouted, his voice echoing. "Hey, echo!"

_Echo, echo, echo, what's up, echo__!_

"Hey, that echo stole my line!" Cp shouted. Darkspine teleported beside Cp, grabbed a hold of his hair.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Darkspine's ring glowed, and the two of them teleported away.

* * *

VVV^^^VVV^^^

Phineas and Isabella ran down the hallway, the control room up ahead.

"Phineas! Do you know where the codes are?" Isabella asked as they ran. Phineas reached the door, and opened it. The two walked into the room full of scanners and screens.

"Oh, here they are." Phineas said, and grabbed a hold of a sheet of paper. No sooner than he did that, the unnoticed Class-2 robots turned in their direction, and now the two realized that the room was filled with the medium-sized, razor-clawed, light armor intelligence units.

"Oh my gosh." Isabella gasped. The Class-2 robots started to close in on them, but a pink portal warped onto the ceiling.

"Process me, idiot boxes!" Veronica hollered as she and T.S. dropped out from the portal. Veronica's hand formed into a sword and stabbed straight into the head of a Class-2 robot. T.S. landed, pulled out two .45 Colts, and fired.

"Go!" T.S. shouted to Phineas and Isabella. Without hesitation, the two turned around and ran with the codes. The Class-2 robots spotted their exit, and started to chase after them. Veronica took out her M9 pistol and started to gun them down.

"Go after them!" Veronica ordered T.S. as she stabbed another Class-2 with her bladed arm.

"What about you!" T.S. called out as she ran after them.

"I'll be fine!" Veronica called out as she fought against the Class-2's.

* * *

T.S. started to run down the isle of terminals that were empty, but only for a moment. Class-3's broke through the glass windows in stores, and aimed their rifles at T.S.

T.S. ran forward with all her speed, the Class-3 tracked her direction. They fired, T.S. leaned her legs forward and bent her back backwards. Time slowed down again, and bullets flew slowly in the air and T.S. was knee sliding right under them. T.S. aimed her Colts to her left side, and fired. The .44 revolver ammunition cut through the air, and punctuated holes in the Class-3's heads. As T.S. continued to knee-slide, she kept firing, her thumbs pulling back the safety after every shot.

Time resumed its normal speed, and T.S. jumped back onto her shoes and ran. Behind her, the Class-3 robots fell with a metallic thud.

"I don't have time for this." she groaned and flashed her hand out in front of her. Another portal opened up, and she dashed through it. She found herself running right between Phineas and Isabella.

"Alright you love-puppies, fun's over." T.S. said. Both Phineas and Isabella turned to see T.S's sudden appearance, but were picked up by her, and warped through another portal. Just as soon as they passed through the portal, and the portal whisked out of existence, the entire airport shook and rumbled from the explosions outside.

* * *

ON THE ROOFTOP...

"Dude, check it out." Darkspine said, pointing towards the North. Cp turned around and spotted what Darkspine saw. U.N. tanks and jets were launching a bombardment of missiles and explosive shells at the airport ground that was infested with Class robots.

The jets immediately clashed with the flying Class-5's, which looked too similar to robotic hawks, while the tanks engaged the Class units on the ground. Just then, an explosion ripped right behind them, sending chunks of concrete everywhere.

"Terra, where are you!" Cp yelled into his cellphone, trying to be heard over the explosions that ripped across the airport.

"I'm at the end of the building, you should see me!" Terra replied back on the speaker.

"Ok!"

"Ok!"

"Why are we yelling!"

"It's a freaking warzone!"

"Good point!" Cp shouted, and hung up. Darkspine and Cp glanced at the end of the long building, and saw an Apache helicopter hovering near the edge of the long, narrow rooftop.

"Alright buddy, just like old times?" Cp said, and offered his hand to Darkspine.

"Just like old times." Darkspine agreed, and clasped his hand with Cp's. They let go of each other's hands and ran.

The slow-motion took place again as they took off in a run.

Cp ducked down and did a tumble roll, avoiding a stream of bullets overhead, while Darkspine flipped over a missile that shot under him. As he landed, Darkspine whipped out a Vektor- SS77. Class-3 robots had formed a barricade in front of them. Darkspine lashed out his gun and fired. Shredding rounds pierced into the robots, tearing out circuits out through the backside.

Terra watched from the cockpit of the Apache.

"Geeeeeet tooooo ttthhhe choooppaaaa!" Terra shouted, the slow-motion time thing warping his voice.

As Darkspine and Cp ran, a section of the rooftop collapsed downward. Darkspine leaped over it, doing the splits in mid air, and firing his Vektor-SS77 at the robots in front of them. Cp somersaulted, and an explosion erupted beneath his boots, causing him to have more momentum. As he somersaulted in slow-motion, Cp spotted a bunch of Class-3 robots inside the gap. Two of his .50 Cal pistols slid out from his leather jacket and into his hands, and he fired. .50 rounds tore straight into the armor and insides of the Class-3's. The heavy recoil pushed Cp further into the air, allowing him to complete his flip, and land on the other side of the gap with Darkspine.

As soon as the two landed, they ran for the helicopter, still hovering in place. The two lunged forward. Darkspine impacted in the chopper's holding area, while Cp had over jumped his leap, and flew straight through the holding area, fortunately, his foot caught onto the Apache's landing blades, and he dangled in the air.

Time and motion resumed its normal speed, and the slow motion ended.

"Holy crap! This is terrifying!" Cp shouted. Darkspine pushed himself off the floor, and saw Metexes reaching over, and pulling up Cp by his leg.

"Terra! Get us out of here!" T.S. ordered, sitting in a seat right next to Isabella and Phineas.

The Apache hovered upward, and flew forward.

"Now leaving Paris, France. I hoped you enjoyed your stay, cause we are NOT coming back." Terra said on a megaphone. Just as the helicopter was on the outskirts of the airport, lasers shot past the sides.

"What's shooting us now!" Terra hollered. Metexes leaned out of the helicopter, holding onto the top railing.

"Class-5's, a lot of them!" Metexes shouted.

"We're not gonna make it if they keep this up!" Isabella shouted.

"Hey Terra, Lucy is leading them after us!" Metexes reported. Terra checked his rear-view mirror, and saw Lucy mounted on a Class-5 robot, pursuing them.

"Crap, can't she just move on?" Terra muttered.

"How are we gonna get them off us?" Phineas asked. Metexes stared at him, then the floor, let out a mechanical sigh, and turned to them.

"It has been an honor to be with you all." Metexes stated. He turned to Cp, who was smiling.

"Finally decided to get over your fear of heights?" Cp asked.

"Yes, yes I have, dad." Metexes stated. Cp held out his hand, which Metexes shook. He then turned to the opening on the Apache, and took out two M249 SAW's.

"Wait, I thought you were only a land unit." Darkspine said. Metexes turned his head around halfway and glanced back at him. His back plating shifted and transformed, revealing three-vessel jetpack.

"I won't be back." Metexes stated. His jetpack roared to life, blasted flames, and Metexes jumped out. He soared through the air, and veered himself towards the flying Class-5 robots, and opened fired. The Class-5 took evasive action to avoid the fired rounds, and broke off their advance. Terra could see Lucy shouting at her robots, trying to organize them into their original pursuit, but couldn't since Metexes was gunning them down.

"You had to be a French Mafia leader." Terra sighed as he ignored the blue-haired teenaged girl behind them.

The Apache flew Westward, away from the airport battle-zone filled with Class robots, U.N. forces, and the six-Terminators family.

"City of Love?" Cp scoffed as he rested himself in a seat, "More like the City of Heartbreaks."

T.S. had a surprised look on her face.

"I almost forgot!" she announced, opened a portal, and reached in. She pulled out an all-too familiar face.

"W-what? Wait, what am I doing here?" an accent man wondered, half way pulled through the portal, "who are you all? Oh hey Cp!"

"Hey Doofenshmirtz, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just-hey!" was all Doof could say before T.S. pushed him back through the portal and sealed it. She opened another portal, and pulled Ghost out of it. Ghost was panting for air, apparently out of breath.

"How was your workout?" Darkspine asked him.

"The Enchanting power takes a toll. I'm going to take a nap now." Ghost said, before he sank to the floor, and fell asleep.

"Yeah me too." Darkspine said, and drifted into slumber. T.S. looked around.

"Am I the only one who was able to adjust time zones?" she wondered aloud. Isabella was asleep on Phineas's shoulder, who was also asleep. T.S. couldn't tell if Cp was asleep or not, since he was wearing his Choppers.

"You napping?"

"Nope, just closing my eyes." Cp answered tiredly. T.S. rested back in her seat and watched the colors of the sunset.

"Terra you better not be sleeping!" she called out.

"I'm not! I wasn't taking a nap while flying the Apache! Who would do such a thing!" Terra hastily answered back. The Apache continued its flight towards the U.S, and towards Danville. It was going to be a very long flight.

* * *

DAY 4

**({}.{})  
**

The Apache landed in the backyard, scattering dust and grass everywhere. Everyone inside the helicopter stumbled out into the backyard.

"Phineas!"

"Izza!"

Vivian and Linda ran up to their kids and smothered them with hugs and kisses. Ferb, Candace, Lawrence, and Emily came over and hugged Phineas, even Perry came over and sat down next to them.

"Grrrgrrgrr."

"Phineas, are you hurt?" Linda instantly questioned her son.

"Mom, I-" Phineas tried to talk.

"Are you ok?"

"Mom-"

"Do you have any physical or mental damage?"

"M-"

"Is this you and not a hologram?"

"Mom! I'm fine! Isabella and I are fine!" Phineas quickly explained before his mother shot another question.

"It's good to have you back brother." Ferb said to him.

"Yea, with all that bloody commotion in Paris, we weren't sure if you lot would make it." Emily explained.

Lawrence and Vivian walked over to Cp, who was wiping his Choppers with a cloth. When he noticed them, he put the Choppers back on, and gave them his full attention.

"Cp, I'm not sure what to say. I have mixed feelings about you right now," Lawrence described to him, "I am angry that you took more than a day, but I understand that there are unexpected occurrences when travelling. I am enraged that you put my son in danger and almost got him killed, but I can forgive you and not be angry because you brought him back safe and sound. I have one thing to say though, no more taking him on your 'out-of-the-States' trips."

"I have to agree with you on that buddy." Cp said, offering his hand. Lawrence smiled, and shook his friend's hand. Cp then turned to Vivian.

"And you, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro?" Cp asked, and braced himself.

Vivian exploded into a bunch of angry-tone Spanish words at a very fast pace. So fast and angry-toned, Cp was afraid she would punch his face, or worse...

When she finally used a calmer tone, she slowed down her pace of words. When she was finished, Cp still had no idea what she said.

"Ghost could you help me out?"

"She said she is furious about you taking her daughter for more than 2 days..." Ghost interpreted as he lied down on the grass, "she says she should punish you severely for endangering her daughter, and says she never wants you to take her on another trip, since you tend to bring chaos and guns everywhere you go..."

"All of that I agree with." Cp put in.

"She also says because you brought her daughter home safe and untouched by harm, she forgives you, but will not forgive you again." Ghost finished.

"Vivian, I couldn't agree more." Cp said to her. Despite her serious tone and look, a faint smile made its way onto her face.

"**C...P!"**

Cp jumped in shock.

"I better run now." Cp suggested.

"Yes, yes you should. Don't worry, I'll talk to her later." Lawrence assured him. Cp took off in a run, and was chased by an enraged Linda.

"You better run you little punk!" Linda shouted as she chased after him.

"Isabella made me do it!" Cp shouted back as he dashed out the backyard and into the street, closely chased after by Linda, who had an almost uncontrollable rage at the moment.

Meanwhile, Terra was leaning against the Apache's hull. Then Emily came up to him.

"Did ya happen to meet a lass named Lucy? She has blue dyed hair." Emily asked.

"Yeah, she's mean one, no offense." Terra said, hoping not to say the wrong thing.

"Ah, none taken, she was always a spoiled, self-absorbed, bratty girl," Emily said, "I still can't believe she was your girlfriend for a few hours."

"Yea...wait, how did you know about that?" Terra asked.

"I..uhh..well...uhh..." Emily stammered. "Look! Rabid squirrel!"

"Really think I am going to fall for that?"

"No, but there is a platypus behind you."

"Oh," Terra said, turning around to pet Perry, "hey Perry, how's it going?" Terra turned back, and Emily was gone.

"Dang it, I hate truthful distractions."

While this was happening, Phineas and Ferb were laying back under the tree, in their usual spots, except Phineas was exhausted. Isabella came over, sat down next to Phineas, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So Phineas, what do you think of the City of Love?" Ferb asked his step-brother. Phineas turned to Isabella with a smile, and pulled her close, much to Isabella's joy.

"Well...what can I say, brother? Love, guns, fun times...plus almost losing my life...I think the trip was pretty good." Phineas summed it up.

"Yeah, plus you and Isabella had some moments." Ferb put in.

"Wait...how do you know what happened in Paris?" Phineas asked, turning to his brother. Ferb was now fake coughing, but only earning the looks from Phineas AND Isabella.

"I think I hear some salamanders singing, I better check it out." Ferb said, and quickly left the two under the tree. Phineas watched his brother leave, still a bit confused, while Isabella snuggled closer to Phineas.

T.S. walked over to Darkspine, who was also laying down on the grown.

"Hey uh, Darkspine?"

"What?" he groaned, half asleep.

"Did you forget something in Paris?"

Darkspine suddenly sat up, and remembered what he left behind.

"Son of a mother Duck!"

**THE END...FOR NOW**

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

Thank you for reading all the way down to here. This took me too long, and I am afraid I will NOT make another long one-chapter special like this...ever...again. Plus the Backstage Final is next...and the end of "The Wild West" is soon...about...4 more chapters to that.

Again, a very special thanks to everyone who reads.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR CP, THE TERMINATOR FAMILY USED IN THE STORY, AND THE STORYLINE. EVERYTHING ELSE, INCLUDING A FEW OF THE LINES AND SONGS USED, DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE, ONLY IN THE WORLD OF FANFICTION!

From, Comment person


	9. Final Series, Part 1

**Backstage Final- Part 1**

* * *

Just outside the outskirts of Danville, a lonely house rested close to the highway leading into and out of Danville.

Usually the highway would be filled with cars flashing by at high speeds, but no motorized vehicle was driving. Inside the house, was a place with empty painted white rooms, but the built-in elevator and 'basement' were a whole different story.  
Deep down beneath layers of dirt and stone, a huge underground network of steel tunnels and bunkers stretch in all directions.  
In one of those bunkers, or 'rooms', was an oval shaped oak table. Surrounding the edges of it were five characters, deep in conversation, and drinking orange juice.

"...and that's the reason why you don't wear fire suspenders in public." Terra finished up.

"Well, it can't be any worse than what happen to Darkspine." Ghost recalled as he sat back in his chair.

"In my defense," Darkspine interrupted, "I didn't know."

"It's common knowledge dude, it's like driving." Cp explained right before gulping down his fifth glass of orange juice.

"Oh really?" T.S. demanded with an edge in her voice, "then how come you or Darkspine don't know speed limits in a suburban area?"

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Cp, speed it up! We have to pick up T.S. at her house and get to the movies!" Darkspine groaned.

"Hey, this is cruising speed, plus we are in a suburban area." Cp said, driving his customized S60 D5 Volvo at 5 M.P.H.

"Well speed it up!"

"You want me to speed it up?" Cp checked again.

"Yes! Speed it up, we are wasting time!" Darkspine complained. Cp's hand grasped the shift lever.

"**Republiconda!"**

Cp slammed the lever forward. In a second, the trunk flew off, and revealed two huge engine gauge pipes. The engines erupted pure turbo boosts, and the car flashed forward. The roar of the engines drowned out Darkspine's shouts.

Meanwhile, T.S. was standing on her porch, waiting for the two boys to pick her up.

"The one day I decide not to use portals." she grumbled as she checked her watch. She suddenly heard the low revving of a car, and glanced up. No sooner than she glanced up, she saw a modified blue S60 D5 Volvo blur straight past her house, followed by the huge deafening shockwave of sound. T.S. watched as the car drove straight down her dead-end street.

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"Republicon...what?" Darkspine asked.

"You told me to speed up, so I sped up!" Cp protested, ignoring the first question. Darkspine and T.S. just groaned, giving up with their efforts of reasoning to Cp.

"Well, it's better than having to go to jail...Darkspine..." Ghost muttered.

* * *

_-Flash back-_

Three boys stood in their cell, backs against the wall. One of the boys was Darkspine.

"So why did you get arrested?" Darkspine asked, trying to stir up a conversation.

"I slaughtered a man!" the first guy bellowed.

"I was loitering!" the second guy followed. "Why were you arrested?"

"I flicked off a blind man." Darkspine answered. The two other guys stared at Darkspine with open mouths.

_-End flash back-_

* * *

"Well, at least I didn't start a riot!" Darkspine defended himself. Cp suddenly spat out his orange juice in reaction.

* * *

_-Another flash back-_

"_...I know what you are." _

"_Say it...out loud."_

"_Vampire."_

Cp just glared at the huge screen that played in front of him. He had kept twitching his body ever since he sat down.

"This movie sucks!" Cp shouted out loud. Immediately, all the girls booed at him. "Hey I plead the 2nd Amendment!"

"Freedom of speech?" a guy called out from the other side of the room.

"No, freedom of guns!" Cp shouted back. All the guys in the theater room cheered, but were instantly shushed by their dates. It was then when Cp suddenly started to count how many guys were in the movie theater, and noticed how many punks were in the vicinity. Checking to make sure no parents were around, Cp pushed himself out of his seat.

"Mosh Pit!" Cp bellowed. No sooner than the words left his mouth, every single guy leaped from their seats, and started to beat each other. The theater with at least 100 guys was suddenly turned into a huge mosh pit. On every row, guys were shoving each other, and being shoved. A few even jumped on top of seats, and dove down rows.

"Hell yeah!" Cp shouted over the roar of moshers. "Wait, what?" Cp stuck his hands into the mosh pit, and pulled out two familiar girls.

"Emily? Adyson? What are you two doing here?" Cp asked surprised.

"What do you think, lad? Tis you who started this!" Emily shouted over the moshers.

"Yeah, besides, I'm only trying to pull Buford out." Adyson said, pointing to a specific spot in the theater. Cp spotted Buford literally holding his ground, punching, kicking, and shoving anyone who got close to him. He lost sight of him when Buford jumped up a row and disappeared in another section of the mosh pit.

"You girls stay here...where's T.S. when you need her?" Cp muttered, right before he jumped over the moshers, and started to crowd surf.

_-End flash back-_

* * *

"It's called a Mosh Pit!" Cp correct, wiping off his orange juice.

"Don't forget about the time you all crashed a Fire truck through the backyard!" another voice said. Everyone quickly turned at the newcomer.

"When did you get here, Irving?" Ghost demanded.

"Shhh! Just watch the flashback!" Irving whispered, and giggled with joy.

"That's another thing! Why are the characters suddenly breaking the forth wall?" Cp argued, and paused the clip before it started.

"Yeah, it's either a show with them living their lives, or it's all staged." Terra put in.

"Isn't the forth wall broken enough? I have to repair that wall every time!" Darkspine complained.

"Well, don't blame me, I'm just a background character!" Irving said.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Cp pointed out, motioning to Irving.

"Well _excuse_ me, Mister 'Comment person'!" Irving shot back. "You're the one who-"

_BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

Irving shrieked and fell out of his seat, while the gang quickly stood up. Cp aimed his AR-15. Terra pulled out an Uzi. Ghost drew two Desert Eagles. T.S. leveled her M32. Darkspine pulled out two M79 grenade launchers.

"What was that?" Irving asked as he climbed back up, hands still holding onto his scrapbook.

"I think we got visitors." Darkspine answered, and turned to the source of the beating.

Suddenly, the glass on the door smashed open, and a sickly looking arm reached in, grasping at them, along with hideous shrieks and groans. A pair of glowing white eyes shined through the glass.  
Darkspine fired a grenade at the door, and the grenade cap put another hole in the glass window with a sharp crack. As he reloaded, the grenade exploded, and flames erupted from the blown-out doorway.

Across the room, more fists and limbs shattered glass, and reached inward, along with gnashing and aguish cries.

"What's going on!" Irving cried, covering his head with his book.

"I think zombies." Cp said as more door windows were shattered, and undead limbs failed in the door. Soon, every door around them was being barraged by zombies, all releasing dead moans and screeches.

"We are surrounded, now what?" Ghost asked. Cp sighed.

"I knew a day like this would come," he said as he pressed a blue button in the center of the table. A steady humming sound filled their ears as a metal chute heading opened next to the table, heading straight down below, "head down, now."

The gang quickly gathered around the opening in the floor, and stared down at the darkness below.

"So who's first?" Irving asked.  
Everyone stared at Irving.  
"What?" Irving asked them.

"Don't ask that around us." Darkspine said, right before T.S. pushed Irving from behind, and he tumbled into the chute, shrieking as he rolled down.

"Me next!" Terra declared, and jumped down. T.S. placed her shoes and hands on the sides of the chute, and slid down the tunnel with a quick sliding noise. Ghost waited a good second, then jumped down after.

As the last two were getting in, the zombies finally broke down the doors, and charged right in. Their eyes glowed white, bodies had bloody gore hanging out, and they all dashed over towards them, mouths gargling for flesh.

"Holy crap!" Darkspine shouted as he saw the zombies break in, and then went down the chute.

Just before Cp went down, he pulled out an N.E.2 grenade from his leather jacket, activated it, tossed it forward, and then slid down the tunnel.

The N.E.2 grenade bounced and rolled beneath the zombies' feet, and rapidly beeped. Once the beeps turned into a single long beep, the grenade whined, glowed, and released a miniature nuclear explosion in the room, burning the flesh and bone of the zombified, and shaking the entire underground base.

(V^V^V)

* * *

_Clank! Bang! Clunk! Clunk!_

Just then, everyone landed on a hard, cold, metal surface in a pitch black room.

"Ow, my head." Irving groaned in the darkness.

"Forget your head, I think I broke something!" Darkspine whined in pain.

"Yeah, you broke my fall. Thank you, Darkspine." T.S. thanked, and tried to get up.

_THUNK!_

"Ow..." Ghost flatly said on the floor.

"Sorry! I can't see anything!" T.S. apologized.

"Get the light switch somebody!" Terra ordered.

"Wait! Where's my scrapbook!" Irving shouted in panic, and started to feel around.

"Stop poking me!"

"That's not me!"

"Quit touching me Irving!"

"I'm trying to find my scrapbook!"

"I can't see anything!"

"Stay away from the light!"

"Everybody get off my back!"

The gang was caught in a blind struggle. Then, electrical electrons and currents buzzed to life, flashing the room with lightning flashes. Bright white lights flared above, revealing the entire room. In front of them, four huge bulky armored suits were suspended behind shields. White flashes of electricity buzzed everywhere among machinery that ran the underground base.

"Friends, I present you what I have been working on for a long time." Cp said, standing over at a control panel and typing a few buttons on the blue-lighted keyboard.

Ghost pushed himself off the ground, causing everyone on his back to tumble off. "This is what you been working on?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Cp asked. He pressed a button, and the force shields shimmered away.

"What are they?" Irving wondered, picking himself and his scrapbook up.

"I can't believe it!" Darkspine exclaimed with joy. "MJOLNIR suits! I call the Mark VI!" Darkspine dashed over to the suits.

"Hey, I call the Security one!" Terra shouted, and rushed over.

"MJOLNIR suits?" Irving asked.

"Big armored power suits, similar to the one T.S. has, but more armored." Cp told him.

"Well," Irving started to say, not noticing the white portal that opened beside him, "did you make me- hey!"

T.S. closed the portal as soon as Irving and his scrapbook went tumbling into another dimension.

"What was that for?" Cp asked.

"He wouldn't survive the upcoming battle," T.S. reasoned, "so I put him in another dimension full of Phineas and Ferb stuff."

"Will he be able to get out?"

"Only if I allow him to get out." T.S. stated. Cp nodded, turned around, and headed to the MJOLNIR suits, where Darkspine and Terra were putting theirs on. Ghost stood next to an O.D.S.T. MJOLNIR suit, looking at it with weariness.

"Come on Ghost! I don't have any E.V.A. armor." Cp said, walking past him.

"Dude, I don't want to wear that, makes the skin pale, and I just got a tan!" Ghost complained.

"Dude, zombies are swarmed in the base, that's the only thing protecting you from bites!" Cp said, grabbing a hold of the blue Scout MJOLNIR armor.

"Seriously, I really think-"

"Shut up, wussy! And put the suit on!" Cp barked. Ghost just grumbled and marched forward.

* * *

**(O.O)**

The four armored titans lumbered forward, each cladded in different colored armor. Their steps hardly made a sound, and the customized suits felt like a second skin coated on them. Each had weapons welded onto their gauntlets, and their colors shined in the sparking electricity.

In the left-center was Darkspine, wearing his Mark VI armor. Covered in black metallic paint, with gold streaks on every edge, and a golden visor on his pitch-black helmet. As he moved forward, he raised his Vektor-SS77 close to his head in his right hand, while a 2ft blade flashed out of his left arm gauntlet.

On Darkspine's right side, Ghost bared the white O.D.S.T. MJOLNIR suit. A 1ft. combat bayonet stuck out of his right shoulder piece, while the other side was sharpened smooth. He carried a huge metal W1200 shotgun in his hand, and a chain saw mounted on his back. Red shotgun shells were held in slots around his chest plate, layering his entire front side with shotgun rounds.

On the far left side, Terra lumbered forward in his Security variant armor. Green coated paint had been sprayed on the armor, permanently staying on the armor. Out of the four, Terra was carrying the most weight. His armored hand pieces were replaced with two mini-guns in their place. Terra lifted his arms with ease, and the mini-guns' multi-barreled muzzles slowly rotated, giving off a mechanical whine noise.

Walking right beside them on the right, Cp followed, wearing his deep blue Scout variant armor. He rested an automatic sniper rifle on his shoulder with one hand, and carried his customized, over-sized .50 Cal pistol in his other hand.

The boys walked up to T.S, who was still wearing her usual clothing. She gave them a suspicious look.

"Sorry T.S, I uh...didn't make one for you..." Cp muttered, his voice slightly echoed inside the suit. T.S. put her hands on her hips, and a flash of light erupted from her, temporarily dazing the boys in front. When the light died down, T.S. stood in her purple powered, body suit, along with her purple helmet.

"Do you ever take that off?" Terra joked around. T.S. lashed out her foot at lightning speeds, but Terra blocked it with a mini-gun just as fast. The armor enchanted everything.

"Ok, head to the elevator." Cp ordered.

"How do you know what to do?" Ghost asked as they all stepped into the elevator.

"I prepare, just like I know where we are heading next." Cp said. The elevator doors closed, and descended deeper.

"Wait, shouldn't we be heading up?" Darkspine asked.

"The tank is down stairs."

"What! Since when did you buy a tank?" Ghost demanded, since he didn't even own one.

"I built it."

"You built it..." Ghost repeated. Cp nodded. "What the hell did you built it with?"

"Bionicle parts, dragon scales, a Maserati car, a chunk of platinum, robotic baby sharks, and a bunch of guns and explosives."

"Robotic baby sharks?" Terra repeated.

"Don't worry; I had some when I was a kid."

Everybody just stared at him.

_DING_

The elevator doors slid open, and revealed an entire room filled with undead. Zombies staggered everywhere below them, wailing, moaning, and slowly heading towards their elevated position. On the far side of the broad room was a customized, solid metal tank.

"How did they get in here?" Cp wondered to himself. "Anyways, T.S, you have your weapons?"

T.S's armored hands flashed with red electrical pulses.

"In honor of the metal band Manowar...let thou valkries fly!"

All five of them pushed their legs down, and leaped into the air, passing over any zombie under them. When gravity regained control and pulled them down, they descended into the middle of the undead, white-eyed hoard of zombies.

(V...IV...)

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

Outside, dark ominous clouds swarmed the sky, and light rain had started to drizzle. Meanwhile inside, a robot and evil scientist were having a one-on-one conversation.

"Norm? Have you seen Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz called out to his robotic assistant.

"No, no I haven't, sir." Norm replied, mopping up the place with a wet mop. "Sir, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead, it's a free country." Doofenshmirtz idly replied, going over his inator blueprints.

"How did you find out Perry's name?" Norm asked, swashing the mop over the control panel to the computers.  
The soapy water seeped through the buttons, and over a circuit inside the panel, and released a tiny spark inside.

"How did I find out...Norm! What kind of question is that!" the evil scientist demanded.

"I believe it was an interrogative sentence, sir."

"Don't use that tone with me, Norm, you know better." Doof warned.

"I'm sorry, sir." Norm replied planely as he put away the mop. Doofenshmirtz sighed in boredom.

"What's taking-"

_Ding Dong_

"About time!" Doof exclaimed, shot out of his seat, and ran to the door. He turned the handle and pulled the door open. Immediately, prepared for a punch, kick, slap, or tail whip to the face.

Nobody stood at the door. Doof immediately knew what just happened.

"Alright, where's that prankster? Thinking he could ring my doorbell and run away...I'll show him!" Doof proclaimed, and slammed the door shut.

_Ding Dong_

The evil scientist flashed around and yanked the door open.

"Ha! I got you noww-wait, you aren't Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz stated.  
The stranger standing in the door way was drenched with mud, his cloths were torn up and a sickly brown color. He wore shredded pants, and he was missing his hair. Actually half of his brain was showing out of the side of his head, along with bits of bone everywhere. His skin was rotten and decaying all over, and his jaw was loosely attached to his skull, dangling from the joints. The most disturbing feature was his eyes, they were fully white and glowing.

"Aw great, another bum! I told you guys that I don't have any more toothpicks!" Doofenshmirtz told the so called "bum". "And please take a shower! Or a bath! You reek!" With that, Doof slammed the door shut.

"Man, talk about style these days," Doof muttered, "haven't seen anyone dressed like that since I played Black Ops...zom...bies..." The evil scientist's brain clicked at that last part. Instantly, he turned around and opened the door, and the zombie had disappeared. Doof slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Norm! Code Pink! Code Pink!" Doof shouted, running over to the clean, oversized control panel.

"Scream and panic! 666 is upon us!" Norm stated, running around in circles with his hands in the air.

"Not Code Orange, Norm, I said Code Pink." Doof growled at his robot assistant while typing up codes on the keyboard.

"Oh, then everything is safe, cause I am a robot. Zombies don't eat metal." Norm stated, and stood perfectly still.

"Yeah well, not all of us are robots." Doofenshmirtz muttered as he typed in the final code. "Just need to push this button, and lock-down will begin." Doof pushed a purple button.

Nothing.

Frustrated, he pushed the button again. Again, nothing happened.  
Doof started to constantly push the button, waiting for something to happen.  
Finally, he slammed his fist down on the button, which sent electrical volts through him. Doofenshmirtz suddenly found himself on the floor, sparks buzzing through his body.

"Norm? Did you wash the control panel?" Doofenshmirtz groaned.

"Yes sir, you left your finger print stains all over the keys, I just had to clean it up." Norm stated. Doofenshmirtz just groaned and glanced towards the multiple security screens above him.

In Camera 1, it showed four zombies staggering around in the main lobby downstairs.  
Camera 2 showed the offices, which had a few undead walking around.  
Meanwhile, Camera 3 displayed a zombie running down a hallway on the lower level, and Camera 4 was recording the restroom. There was the sound of flushing, and then a zombie limped out of the stall.

"Ok, now that's just wrong." Doofenshmirtz muttered, wincing at the action of the zombie. He tried to stand, but he gripped his knees in pain.

"Help! I'm down and I can't get up!" Doof cried out.

"What's wrong, sir?" Norm asked as he walked over.

"I got knee cramps!"

Norm stopped in his steps.

"Knee cramps, sir?" Norm asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's when the muscles around your knees cramp up." Doof explained.  
Norm just stared at him with his unchanging smiling face.  
"What? They don't call me "_Doctor_ Heinz Doofenshmirtz" for nothing!"

"Who gets knee cramps anyways?" Norm wondered.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Cp's knees buckled, and he fell to the floor on his knees.

"Crap! I can't move!"

"What's wrong?" Terra asked, firing his mini-guns in two directions, cutting down zombies running towards them.

"Knee cramps!" Cp shouted.

"Come on dude! We are almost to the tank!" Darkspine said, slicing off a head of a zombie with his blade.

"I can't move!" Cp argued as he knelt down on the floor.

"For the love of your crush Cp..." Ghost muttered as he spun Cp around. Cp fell flat on his armored butt, and was facing the opposite direction of the tank. Zombies still ran at full speed, smelling the scent of flesh through the MJOLNIR suits and T.S's power suit. Ghost grabbed Cp by the back piece, and started to run backwards, in the direction of the tank, pulling Cp along.

As Cp was being pulled, he took out two Marlin 39A shotguns and held them in each hand. Cp aimed one at an incoming zombie, and pulled the trigger. The zombie's head exploded, skull, skin, brains, and blood raining down. As Cp twirled the shotgun by the lever to reload it, he stuck his other shotgun out and fired at more zombies. By the time he fired the other shotgun and started the same process of reloading, the other Marlin 39A had finished its twirling cycle, and was ready to fire. Cp stuck the lever-action shotgun and fired. He continued this method of firing and reloading as Ghost dragged him backwards towards the tank.

* * *

**AT D.E.I...**

"Just put the ice right there...there we go." Doof sighed in relief when Norm placed the bag of ice on his cramped up knees.

"I still think you should have used the hot water, sir." Norm stated his opinion.

"Hey, it's my life! I do what I want!" Doof protested.

"Have you been listing to Bon Jovi, sir?" Norm asked his creator.

"Uh...yeah...sort of." Doofenshmirtz admitted sheepishly.

"The 80's are over, sir."

"I know! I need to start using auto-tune for my voice, then people will start liking me. That's it Norm! I know what I am going to do when this is over!" Doofenshmirtz stated proudly.

(III...II...I...)

* * *

Right beside Cp's empty house, the grass started to yawn open, and a low rumble came from below. No sooner, a customized tank rolled out of the opening, and onto the street.

On the right side of the tank in the open driving seat was T.S. operating the tank. Terra stood on the front, keeping watch for any zombies. Cp sat on the edge of the tank, letting blood flow back into his legs. Darkspine was leaning on the tank's firing battery, while Ghost stood near the back, watching their path behind them.

"I can feel my legs now." Cp stated inside his armor.

"That's good news." Terra replied.

"Hey Cp? How do you fire this thing?" T.S. asked, still getting use to the controls.

"Pull the blue lever back with a yank, and it should fire."

"Ok then, thanks." T.S. thanked him.

"**I AM CABOOSE, THE VEHICLE DESTORYER!"**

_Whunk!_

The tank halted with a jolt. Everyone climbed to the front to see what they hit. Several feet in front of the tank laid a being in deep blue MJOLINIR V armor, who was sprawled out on the concrete street.

"Caboose, what are you doing here?" Terra asked as they gathered around the newcomer.

"I am lying down...and my body is in pain." Caboose sighed, ignoring the fact that he got hit with the front of the tank. Cp and Ghost grabbed his arms, and hauled him to his armored feet. Caboose stood up, and shook the dust off him.

"I mean how did you get here?" Terra rephrased his question.

"I don't really know." Caboose answered.

"Well, you should come with us, unless you want zombies to eat your brains." Ghost stated.

"Oh...those people over there?" Caboose pointed down the street. Everyone glanced, and spotted a huge mass of zombies running towards them several blocks away.

"Ah great..." Cp muttered.

"They just want hugs and kisses! Why won't anyone give them hugs and kisses?" Caboose figured, and started to walk towards them, arms wide open.

"Caboose, I don't think you should do that." Cp said, pulling him back.

"Why not?" Caboose asked.

"Those are zombies that drink Red Bull." Cp told him, fully aware of what he was doing to Caboose.

"Red...Bull?" Caboose asked in a nervous voice, and started to shiver all over.

"Their brains come from the Mountain of Hatred." Cp said, filling Caboose's head with his words.

"Brains...Mountain...Hatred..." Caboose slowly repeated, his arms shaking violently.

"Is he ok?" T.S. asked, reaching out a hand to Caboose. Ghost snatched her hand, and held it from its advance towards Caboose.

"They are kittens in disguise, Caboose, kittens covered in spikes." Cp continued.

"Kittens...covered in...spikes..." Caboose groaned, his voice on the edge of panic.

"This I have to see." Terra said, moving a little closer.

"Those zombies serve babies." Cp finished up. Caboose was shaking all over now. He fell on his knees, and gripped the ground. Slight hysterical cries escaped from him as he gripped the ground even tighter. Suddenly, his entire armored body ceased shaking, his hands released the ground, and he fell silent.

"Caboose, are you ok?" T.S. asked, still being restraint by Ghost.

Slowly, Caboose rose to his feet, staring straight ahead, past the gang, and at the horde of incoming zombies.

"**MY NAME..."** Caboose started to say, his voice deeper with an angry tone.  
He shoved past Cp and Terra, and slowly stepped towards the zombies.

**"MY NAME IS MICHAEL J. CABOOSE!"**

Caboose grasped Terra's left mounted mini-gun.

"**AND I..."** Caboose ripped off Terra's mini-gun, wrenching it off of the attached armor.  
**"...HATE..." **Caboose tossed the ripped off mini-gun around, and drove his armored fingers onto the firing trigger.  
"**...BAABBIIEESS!"**

Bellowing out a war cry, Caboose charged forward, running at full speed, firing the mini-gun as he ran.  
Ignoring their doomed fate, the zombies continued to charge forward, hungering for flesh.  
The first several walls of the zombies were shredded by the mini-gun's piercing rounds, tearing through flesh, guts, and bone.

Meanwhile, the gang watched Caboose charge into battle, full of anger and rage.  
Caboose let out an echoing roar.  
As he leaped into the sky, lighting bolts flashed in the sky, followed by the instant screech of thunder.  
Caboose descended on the zombies, firing his "salvaged" mini-gun the whole way.

* * *

"You know you're not getting that mini-gun back." Darkspine pointed out to Terra.

"That's alright, I got another one." Terra easily said, pulling out another mini-gun from his back, and attaching it on the ripped-off section of the armor.

"Back to the tank everyone, and let's go save Danville." T.S. ordered.

After a minute, the tank rumbled to life, and mobilized down the highway, heading straight towards the infested, dark, gloomy city of the Tri-State Area.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Author's note: I do not own any "Phineas and Ferb" Characters used in the story, nor do I own Caboose. I DO NOT OWN THE CABOOSE CHARACTER! Caboose is property of Rooster Teeth Productions, and is part of the machinima show "Red vs. Blue". If you haven't seen that, I strong advise you go watch it at their website. I was not paid to say that.

Oh, and a heads up. Only three more chapters in "The Wild West" until it is finished.

Until next time, enjoy your life! Later!


	10. Final Series, Part 2

**Backstage Final-Part 2 **

* * *

Walking zombies filled the streets of Danville. The continuous drizzling raining had finally stopped, but the black and grey clouds covered the sky above. Groans, screeches, and horrible cries of agony echoed through the mega-city as zombies limped around, looking for their next meal to their eternal hunger.

On the street called Maple Drive, small clustered of zombies littered the street, while a few others ran from lot to lot, searching in vain for a scent of flesh.

_POW!_

A high-velocity explosive tank shell tore through a bunch of zombies and slammed into the ground. Instantly on impact, the shell ignited and exploded, sending chunks of concrete and ground everywhere, and the flames incinerated any nearby zombies in the blast radius. As the flames burned, the rumbling of heavy machinery vibrated the entire ground.

_POW!_

Another shell shot straight into the wall of an orange house, and the explosion sent burning wood and splitters in all directions, as well as taking a cluster of zombies with it.

"We got some on our six." Ghost said, glancing backwards. T.S. just maneuvered the control stick around, and the huge firing mechanism slowly whirled around.  
When the high-velocity cannon was pointing backwards, it stopped with a metal clank, and aimed at the bunch of zombies running after them.  
T.S. gripped the blue lever, and yanked it backwards.

_POW!_

A shower of hot dirt, rocks, and burning flesh rained down behind them.

"Are we there yet?" Darkspine groaned, firing his weapon at the zombies lingering alongside a fence.

"Let's see...2308 Maple Drive, yeah we're here." Cp announced.  
Everyone turned to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Its appearance made it look like an abandoned worn-down house, with the windows shattered and a small contained fire on top of the roof. Several zombies lingered in the front yard, while several zombies could be seen running around inside the house.

"Not good." Terra muttered as they dismounted the tank, and walked through the front yard. The zombies picked up their scents, immediately turned and ran after the armored humans approaching.

Ghost raised his shotgun and unloaded a round into a shrieking zombie's head blowing out the decaying brains and blood from the cranium.  
T.S. fired a grenade from her M32, which blew up two incoming zombies.

Darkspine grabbed a screaming zombie by the head, and shoved his wrist blade up the zombie's head. The blade pierced through the bone and brain, and straight out the top of the head. He withdrew his blade, dropped the zombie, and wiped off the blade covered in blood, brains, and a jaw bone hanging from it.

"Great, all over my suit." Darkspine groaned, wiping his blade.

* * *

The gang approached the front door. Cp tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"T.S, check the boys' room. Darkspine, go through the backyard. Ghost, you got the side. Terra, you are with me." Cp ordered. T.S. opened a portal and jumped in, while Darkspine quickly went to the back.

"Who put you in charge?" Ghost wondered before he went to take his position. When everyone was off, Terra and Cp were left at the front door.

"Let's all take a moment to relax." Cp said, holding his sniper rifle on his shoulder. Terra just glared at him through his golden visor. A groan from the inside broke the silence. Cp smashed his armored hand through the glass, reached around, and unlocked the door. The door flung open, and the two stepped in.

There was a shriek, and a zombie fell from the ceiling, and landed on top of Terra, trying to claw off the metal MJOLNIR armor.

"Get this thing off me!" Terra shouted, trying his best to get the zombie off, but it was difficult, since his hands were replaced with mini-guns. Cp grabbed the coat rack, and broke it in half. A spear slid out of the top half. Cp took the spear, and tried to aim.

"Hold still Terra!"

"You try having one of these things on your head!" Terra complained. Cp lunged the spear forward, and by a stroke of chance, the spear pierced the white eye of the zombie. The zombie froze up, twitched its body, and toppled off of Terra, spear still in its head.

"Where did you get the spear?" Terra asked, looking at the broken coat rack.

"I helped build the house, and I put a few hidden 'stuff' around here." Cp filled him in, while walking into the living room.

A zombie popped out from behind the couch, and screeched. Cp shoved the couch back, wedging the zombie between the couch and the wall.

"Where is it?" Cp muttered to himself as he lifted up the couch cushions. The zombie was relentlessly reaching for them, trying to rip them apart. Cp found what he was looking for inside the couch, and pulled it out. Cp raised the SPAS-12 at the zombie and fired. Blood and gore painted the wall, and a dead zombie dangled over the couch.

"You put that there?" Terra asked in surprise.

"Yea, yea I did."

"All this time?"

"Yep."

"Since the Flynn-Fletcher family has been living here?"

"I'm surprised that they didn't find it."

Suddenly, Ghost was thrown from the next room, and into the living room. He smashed into the wall, and fell out of the crater left in the wall.

"You two stop chatting and help me out!" Ghost groaned as he picked himself back up.

"What? Can't handle a zombie?" Terra asked.

"No, I can't handle a super zombified Lawrence Fletcher!" Ghost said, pointing at the zombie lumbering in. The zombie was 6ft. 11in. Bulky solid muscles popped out of the holes in his rotten skin, but his face remained the same, except for the glowing white eyeballs.

"Lawrence? Have you been working out?" Cp asked. Lawrence roared at him, and charged. Terra and Ghost shot themselves at him, and collided with him.

"Great, how are we going to do this?" Terra muttered, pressing the sides of his mini-guns forward to hold back Lawrence.

"Want me to unload a round into his head?" Ghost asked, also helping to restrain him.

"No! This is Lawrence Fletcher! The head of the house hold!" Terra argued back.

"So? Your point?" Ghost demanded.

"Sorry Darkspine..." Terra muttered. "We can't kill him because he's a main character!"

Just then Darkspine barged into the living room, with two zombies hanging onto his chest piece and helmet, trying to rip them off him.

"Stop breaking the Forth Wall!" Darkspine shouted, struggling to pull off the zombies on him. Cp sighed, and walked over to a painting mounted on the wall.

"Cp! Help us!" Ghost shouted. Cp grabbed the photographed picture frame on the wall, and tossed it aside. Hanging on the frame's hook was a little pistol. Cp snatched it and aimed at Lawrence. He pulled the trigger, and a dart landed in Lawrence's head.

The mega-zombie Lawrence howled in agony then fell to the ground, twitching and unconscious. With Lawrence dealt with, Ghost walked over to Darkspine, snatched the zombies up by their heads, and held them in midair.

"What about these zombies?" Ghost asked.

Cp took a good look at them.

"I do not know these two zombies." Cp simply said.  
With that being said, Ghost closed his fingers, causing the zombies' skulls to be crushed by his armored hands. Red pale blood dripping from his fingers from the crunched zombie heads.  
The gang carried the unconscious zombified Lawrence to the basement, and down to the Panic Room. Then they tossed him down, and locked it with two locks.

Suddenly, they heard some banging coming from upstairs. They immediately ran up, and went to the stairs, Cp leading them.

Zombies ran everywhere on the second floor. Once they smelled their scent, they all came running after them.  
Cp punched a hole into the wall, and pulled out a MP5. He fired the s.m.g, and took down several zombies, their bodies tumbling down the blood drenched stairs.

"Seriously, how many weapons did you put in the house?" Terra asked as they went up the stairs and to Phineas and Ferb's room. They opened the door to the room.

T.S. was busy firing lasers at the windows, which zombies were trying to climb through. Phineas and Ferb were standing close behind T.S, watching her do her work nervously, or Phineas was nervous. Phineas was the first to notice the presence of the gang.

"Guys! You're here!" Phineas said, running over to greet them. Ferb followed behind him.

"Phineas, how are you?" Cp simply asked.

"How could you be asking that at a time like this?" Phineas demanded, flinching from the horrible screech of a zombie being burned by T.S's lasers.

"Hey, you boys help me out here!" T.S. interrupted them, firing another laser pulse out of her armored hand.

"Ok, sheesh." Cp muttered, and walked over to Phineas's bed. Everyone watched as Cp lifted up the mattress, and picked up a G3 rifle.

Phineas and Ferb stared with opened mouths as Cp checked to see if it was still loaded.  
It was.

Cp stepped over to the window, and started shooting bullets into zombies that tried to enter. T.S. stepped away from the window to let her hand lasers cool down. After a good minute, Cp ceased firing.

"Save Phineas and Ferb. Check." Cp said to himself. "Save Candace...oh crap."

Everybody heard Candace's ear-piercing scream. The gang dashed out of the room, Terra accidently busting the door down, and ran for Candace's room. Their armor thudded against the floor boards.

Ghost tore off the door to Candace's room due to the suits extra strength, and the gang poured into Candace's room.

Candace was standing on top of her bed, fending off a zombified Linda Flynn with her laptop.

"About time you guys got here!" Candace hollered, blocking another swipe from Linda with her computer. Phineas and Ferb were shocked to see their mother's appearance, while the rest were speechless. Cp was the last one to enter the room and he instantly saw Linda's new zombie look.

"Whoa, you look terrible Linda!" Cp exclaimed, his voice a bit amplified inside the suit. For some reason, the zombie Linda stopped attacking Candace, and focused her white eyes on Cp. A second later, she leaped off the bed, soared over the gang, and dove straight down at Cp, snarling.

"Crap!" Cp shouted as he was tackled and started to be clawed by his long-time friend now turned into a zombie. Ghost and Darkspine ran over to pull Linda off of Cp, but she managed to scramble out of their grasps, and resume attacking Cp.

"Man, she has a thing for you Cp!" Darkspine chuckled as he tried harder to pull Linda off of Cp.

"I'm just her long-term friend. She has a thing for Lawrence, not me! I settled that a long time ago!" Cp argued back as he laid against the floor. Linda now struggled in the arms of Ghost and Darkspine.  
Terra lumbered over, and closed his mini-guns around her, enclosing Linda with his mini-guns.

"You alright Cp?" Ghost asked, offering a hand to his comrade. Cp grasped the hand, and was pulled up.

"I think she scratched the armor." Cp answered, looking at the deep cuts in his suit that leaked out electrical sparks.

"How was she able to do that? That's a MJOLNIR suit!" Darkspine said.

"Yeah, but that's a Linda Flynn zombie!" Cp shot back.

"What do we do with her anyways?" Terra asked, still holding a screeching zombie Linda with his mini-guns, who was all focused on devouring Cp.

"Bring her downstairs."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Shouldn't I be able to decide what to do with my mom? I'm her daughter!" Candace interrupted.

"Oh, you want to be a part of us now?"

"Just do as I say, and put her in the Panic Room." Candace growled. Everyone was slightly scared.

"Just like your mom." Cp chuckled. Candace casted a glare mixed with a smile in Cp's direction. Everyone filed out of Candace's room, and went to the stairways, only to find more zombies lingering downstairs.

"Someone get the LAW 80 rocket in Candace's room." Cp groaned.

"The LAW-what in my room?" Candace asked, trying to clarify what he said. T.S. jumped forward, landed on the stair railing, and slid down, her armor body suit scraping the railing. As she slid down, she fired her M32, exploding multiple zombies at once. The rest followed down while T.S. led the way, continuing to clear out the floor. When they reached the basement, zombies were staggering around inside as well. T.S. fired another grenade, which exploded at the center of the zombies, spraying burning flesh, blood, and guts on the walls and items below.

The gang stepped down the stairs, Terra still restraining Linda, who was still trying to get at Cp. T.S. opened the Panic Room's hatch, and was greeted with a monstrous roar down below.

"What was that?" T.S. asked as Terra tossed Linda down below.

"That was Lawrence." Terra replied as T.S. closed the hatch and locked it.

"Dad?" Phineas asked.

"Yep, somehow he turned into a super zombie." Terra informed him.

Sizzling noises caught their attention. Everybody glanced at Cp's armor, which more sparks were flying out of the suit.

"Dude, you ok?" Darkspine asked, examining the sparks flying out of the cuts.

"Yeah...let's get back to the tank." Cp said plainly. Everybody noticed Cp's lack of voice.

As they were leaving the basement, as well as the Linda and Lawrence zombies trapped in the Panic Room, Phineas realized something.

"Where's Perry!" he exclaimed, panicked about the loss of his beloved platypus.

"He will be fine." Ghost assured him.

"How? He's a platypus! That's still flesh and meat! Zombies are out there! We need to-"

"He will be fine." Terra interrupted.

* * *

**({}.O)**

**EARLIER IN THE MORNING...**

Agent P entered his lair, which was dark and dimmed. No other agents were around, but the messed left behind showed signs of a battle. The red stuff that oozed on the floor...Perry didn't even want to know. He just wanted to get in, get his assignment, and get out. His nerve and senses were on full alert.

When he was half-way to the video screen, he heard a faint scampering of claws.  
Perry flashed his head around, and saw something disappear in the shadows. Now he felt adrenaline pump through his veins.  
Quickly, he ran over to the screen display, and pushed a button.  
An image of Monogram appeared on screen, but instead of being all crisp and sturdy, he held a fearful expression on his face.

"Agent P? Is that you?" he asked franticly. Perry gave a quick salute, but the sounds of scurrying behind him cause his salute to become shaky.

"No time for that Agent P," Monogram snapped in a whisper, "listen, you need to get out of here, pronto!"

Perry just gave him a quizzical expression.

"I don't know, Agent P, I just came into the place, and when Carl and I were checking paperwork, we heard fighting going on. When we got to the scene, we found the agents...but they...w-were...oh, I can't even describe the sight," Monogram told him, almost breaking out into tears. He held them in though, and continued.

"Agents were battling other agents, except they were...t-turned into...I don't even know what we call those things. Then, some of the infected agents started to chase after us. Carl stayed and to hold them back, but I haven't heard any word from him. He's not answering his communicator."

A slithering noise caught Perry off guard, and he turned around, in a fighting position.

"Agent P, I am declaring 'Code Lock Out'. Get out of here Agent P; you are the last non-infected agent in the O.W.C.A." Monogram ordered. Perry gave a sad look to Monogram through the screen.

"Don't worry about me, Agent P, I can handle myself, now go and-"

There was a clanking noise on the other line of the transmission. Monogram glanced off to his side; the camera view was now shaking.

"Carl? Is that you?" Monogram asked off screen. A snarling hiss answered his question.

"Good heavens, Carl, what has happen to you!" Monogram demanded, backing up slowly. Monogram broke into a sprint, taking the camcorder with him, and still broadcasting to Perry.

"Get out Agent P! Run!" Monogram managed to shout out before a white-eyed, green-skinned Carl leaped from behind, and tackled Monogram. The recorder hit the floor, and the video transmission ended.

Perry turned and started to run, but the instant sight of infected animal agents closing in on him made his skin jump. Perry quickly activated his helicopter feature on his fedora, and flew over the agents.  
They all jumped up at him, snarling and growling. Perry managed to fly over them all, and land at the tunnel entrance to the vehicle depot.

As soon as his webbed-feet hit the ground, Perry took off in a run, right behind him, the infected animal agents chased after him, hungry for fresh meat.

Perry finally reached the hangar filled with Agency vehicles and supplies, and was about to enter a hover-craft, but the sight of a savage Venus Fly Trap occupied the seat. It lashed out at Perry, and he barely dodged the attack. The plant wore a fedora as well, and Perry knew who it was.

Planty the Potted Plant, except infected and mutated into a Venus Fly Trap.

Quickly, Perry found another hover-craft, jumped into it, and started it up. The hover-craft took off, and Perry flew above, heading towards the sky exit. Below him, infected (zombified) animals gnashed their teeth, and tried to climb up.

Perry glanced behind him, and spotted Agent E and Agent FA (falcon) flying up towards him. Perry tossed a smoke bomb, which blew up, sending the two flying birds in a scramble.

The sky exit hatch opened up, and Perry flew upwards into the dark sky. When he exited, the hatch sealed itself, along with zombie inside the Agency base.

**(\/\O.O/\/)**

* * *

**NOW AT PRESENT TIME...**

The gang left the house, and were greeted with...nothing. No zombies lingered, or chased after them.

"Where are the zombies?" Ferb wondered. Phineas was about to answer, until the sight of a dark house across the street brought back a terrifying memory. This wasn't just any house, it was Isabella's house.

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted, and broke out into a run.

"Phineas, wait!" Terra called after him, but couldn't hold him back, due to his mini-gun hands.

"After him!" Ghost ordered. Everyone broke into a spring after Phineas. Phineas reached the front door, but it was locked. He tried to open it, but no use. Phineas pounded on the door, the memory of a long-ago nightmare coming back, and what had happened in that nightmare.

"Isabella!" he shouted, horror quickly filling him.

"Phineas! Look out!" Terra called out behind. Phineas turned, and barely managed to leap aside from Terra, who rammed down the door with his shoulder. He couldn't slow down, and he crashed in the kitchen. Pots and pans rained down on him with a clatter.

"I'm ok! Find Isabella!" Terra shouted. Phineas ran through the house, trying to find Isabella.

"Isabella! Where are you!" he shouted in vain.

"Phineas! Help me!" he heard her voice call out from her room. Phineas hastily dashed over to her room, and opened the door. When he flung the door open, Isabella ran into his arms, panicked.

"Isabella!" Phineas breathed with relief.

"Phineas, look out!" Isabella shouted, facing behind herself. Phineas glanced past her, and spotted a zombified Vivian coming towards him.

"We got this!" Darkspine shouted as he slid past Phineas and Isabella. Ghost jumped over the two, and tackled Vivian along with Darkspine. They didn't stop there though, they kept pushing forward, causing Vivian and themselves to crash through the window with a shattering sound, tumble into the backyard, and splashed into the pool.

"Isabella, are you alright?" Phineas asked, not letting go of her.

"Yes, I'm fine...but my mom..." Isabella started to break out in sobs over what her own mother has become.

"It's ok, I'm here." Phineas comforted her, and gently pressed her closer to him. The world around them slowly faded as they held onto each other.

"Any time you two. Ferb has an escape plan in your backyard, Phineas." Cp's voice brought them back. Carefully, Phineas took Isabella's hand and guided her out of her house. With water built up in her eyes, Isabella followed Phineas, holding back sobs inside her throat.

Phineas guided Isabella through her trashed house, and out the front door. Cp was following behind them; his armor was spraying out sparks out of the joint pieces.

Cp stepped out of the house, and the backyard gate flew open with a slam. Darkspine and Ghost stumbled through the fence, inhaling and exhaling for air through their suit's air filters. Cp silently waited for them to catch their breath, shifting his grip on his gun. They walked over and joined him, and the three started walking back.

"What happen?" Cp decided to ask.

"We tackled her into the water..." Darkspine began, still trying to catch some air for his lungs.

"We were able to tie her up in the backyard." Ghost sighed as well.

"It wasn't that hard, was it?" Cp asked as they walked up the Flynn-Fletcher driveway. They all ignored the parked tank in the street; for some reason, the entire sky was more gloomy, dark, and ominous.

Phineas and Isabella stepped into the backyard, followed up by Cp, Darkspine, and Ghost. Right next to the old faithful tree that somehow managed to survive the apocalypse, was a metal disk that displayed red glowing dots on its edges. Ferb, T.S, and Terra were waiting for them.

"What's up?" Cp asked them in a normal tone.

"Ferb managed to find an old teleporter," Terra informed the newcomers to the backyard, "it can teleport us somewhere away from here."

"That's sounds good." Ghost muttered.

"There's one slight problem though..." T.S. muttered. Terra casted a glance to her, but no one could see his expressions past his MJOLNIR Security helmet. Terra sighed and hung his head.

"What?" Phineas inquired, still holding onto Isabella's hand.

"Problem is, this thing only has enough juice to teleport eight people...and there are nine of us." Ferb answered his step-brother's question. Everyone's expressions turned grim.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake abruptly, then ceased.

"Crap, not good." Terra muttered.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked.

"A mass of zombies are on their way here." Darkspine informed, looking around uneasily. The faint sounds of screeches and groans echoed in the air.

"Can we take the tank and everyone with it?" Phineas asked, hoping to have a good answer.

"No, that would require too much power and just teleport the tank, and not us." Ghost figured. Everyone was silent, unsure of what to say. As they were trying to decide a decision, zombies had already started to fill the streets, and slowly walk into the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Ghost took a step forward, his fists clenched. He took a deep breath, and sighed in his armor.

"I'll stay." Cp announced. Everyone glanced over at Cp, who had already removed his Scout MJOLNIR armor, and was standing in his usual clothing: combat boots, jeans, belt, black T-shirt, leather jacket, and Choppers over his eyes. His armor was in a pile on the ground, buzzing with sparks from the deep scratches that cut through the circuits.

"Cp...you can't be serious..." Phineas said, holding back his tears.

"Well, better me than you staying behind. Now get going." Cp ordered.

Phineas and Isabella walked over to the teleporter, accompanied by Cp. Phineas wrapped his arms around Cp's leg, and closed his eyes, not wanting to let go.

"Now, now Phineas..." Cp consoled, "you got Ferb, and I am sure he will do a fine job protecting you; right Ferb?" Cp turned to Ferb. Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"You'll make it out alive, right Cp?" Phineas asked his friend, looking up at Cp's shaded eyes.

"Yes Phineas, I will." Cp assured him.  
Slowly, Phineas pulled his arms away, and stepped into the teleporter's ring. Cp pushed a button. The red orbs glowed, and Phineas's body turned yellow. An instant later, Phineas popped out of existence, his atoms already travelling at light speed to another destination.

"You pinky-promise Cp?" Isabella asked, referring to Phineas's question. She offered her pinky finger out to him. Cp extended his own pinky finger, and shook Isabella's pinky with it.

"Pinky promise." Cp said.

Isabella followed suit, and was whisked away by the teleporter. Ferb and Candace approached the teleporter. Ferb was the first to step in.

"Be good Ferb." Cp said, and offered a fist. Ferb nodded, and pounded Cp's fist with his own. Then, Cp pushed the button, and teleported Ferb. Candace stepped into the teleporter ring.

"Candace?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go crazy." Cp said with a smirk.

"Just teleport me, you punk." Candace said, shaking her head with a cunning grin. Candace's body disappeared with a yellow flash.

Darkspine was next, then T.S. was.  
Terra, Ghost, and Cp were all that were left in the backyard.

"Good luck comrade." Ghost said, offering a hand. Cp clasped the hand, and they shook hard, even though Ghost's suit threatened to crunch Cp's unprotected hand.

"Make it back alive." Ghost ordered.

"I will." Cp answered back.

Ghost was teleported away, leaving Terra and Cp in the backyard.

"You sure about this Cp? You don't have to do this." Terra said, trying to talk his friend out of his decision.

"You, of all people, know that this was going to happen, Terra." Cp said, cleaning his Choppers, and putting them back on.

"Yeah," Terra said, shifting his mini-guns uneasily. "I just wish I could change it."

"Well, we all know we both can't do that."

"True."

"Just keep them safe."

"That's our duty, isn't it?" Terra said with an optimistic laugh, and stepped into the teleporter.

"Good luck." Cp said, and teleported Terra away.

As soon as Terra was flashed away, the teleporter erupted in sparks, burned out, and collapsed to pieces.

Cp turned around to face the back of the once-again zombie infested Flynn-Fletcher household. With a heavy sigh, he faced up towards the sky, almost looking past the grey heap of clouds that filled the sky.

"God, if you are listening to this..." Cp started to say.

"Tell my friends...tell them I lied..."

"Tell my enemies...that they're all gonna die."

* * *

When Cp stepped forward, a song started to play, but it wasn't audible in their dimension, so it went by unnoticed. An electric guitar started to strum, followed by a steady drum beat. **(For Those About to Rock (We Salute You) AC/DC)**

Cp slid out two M4s from his jacket's sleeves, gripping them in both hands. He shot down the sliding glass-window door, and stepped on top of the glass shards that filled the room. Three zombies charged at him, and were cut down by two streams of M4 flesh-piercing bullets.

_**Oooooooooohhhhhh Yeeeaaaaa-yeeeaaaaaaaa!**_

Running out of ammo very quickly, Cp tossed the M4s aside, and pulled out an Ak-47. As soon as Cp stepped one of his combat boots into the kitchen filled with zombies, his index finger pulled down on the trigger of the raised weapon.

_**Yeeeeaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaah!**_

Zombie blood splashed all over the tiled kitchen walls, as well as bodies that dropped onto the floor, leaking even more dark red blood out. Cp tossed the Ak-47 aside, and entered the dining room. On the other side of the dining table, two zombies started to run at him. Cp pulled a Colt Anaconda out of his jacket with his left hand, and fired two shots, causing their heads to burst open, and splatter everywhere.

_**We roll to-niiiiiiiight! To the gui-tar bite!**_

Another undead leaped out at Cp. Cp quickly fired the double action revolver, putting two rounds into the ribs, and two rounds punctuating the thick skull.

_**Yeeeaaaaaa-yeaaaaa!**_

Tossing aside the revolver, Cp reached under the dining table, unhooked the hidden weapon, and pulled out the dusty, but still usable, M500 shotgun.

_**Stand up and be count-ted! For what you are about to re-cieve!**_

Heading up the stairs again, another zombie leaped from the last step, and propelled downward at Cp, snarling with a cry of the dead. Cp raised the shotgun, and pumped lead pieces through the headless zombie, that propelled over him, and tumbled down the stairs. Cp took out a single-shot Desert Eagle from his jacket.

_**We are the deal-lers...  
We'll give you everything, ya need!**_

Cp kicked the door opened, and instantly aimed at a zombie lingering inside Linda and Lawrence's bedroom. He fired the single-round, and the round decapitated the zombie's head with a fountain of infected blood.  
Tossing aside the Desert Eagle, Cp went to the bed, reached underneath, and pulled out a black detonator with a red button. He then exited the room, and was met with a crowd of zombies.

_**Hail Hail to the good times!  
Cause Rock has got the right-a-way!  
We ain't no legend,  
Ain't no cause...  
We're just living...for to-day!**_

Cp started to pump and fire the M500 shotgun that he carried.

_**For those a-bout to rock...  
We sa-luute you!  
For those a-bout to rock...  
We sa-luute you!**_

Tossing aside the empty M500 shotgun, Cp strolled over the splattered bodies, and casually stepped down the gore-stained stairs. He rounded the staircase, and walked down the hallway, heading for the kitchen. Lighting exploded in the sky outside.

_**We rock at dawn on the front-line!  
Like a bolt right outta the bluueee!  
The sky's a-light with the gui-tar bite,  
Heads will roll and rock ton-night!**_

Cp hauled the broken refrigerator door open, and grabbed a huge, raw chicken. He rotated around, and started to stroll to the front-door, towing the cold chicken in his hand.

_**For those a-bout to rock, we sa-luuute you! (Yes we do!)**_

Cp booted the door down, and reeled back the chicken. Right before he tossed the frozen chicken, numerous sparks rupture out of his hand, and touched the chicken, instantly cooking it.  
The overcooked chicken flew out of his hand, and tumbled into the middle of the front yard. The aroma of cooked flesh caused every zombie around to directly run over to the chicken, hoping to satify their hunger.

Cp caught a peek at the 20+ zombies rushing to the chicken, ducked back into the house, drew the detonator out, and squashed the red button with his thumb.  
The signal transmitted out, and reached a bunch of old, but still active, receivers buried 5ft. below the surface of the front yard.

_**Oooohhhhhhh, Sa-lute!**_

Right after the guitar solo kicked in, the front yard erupted in a rain of dirt and fire as the long-ago buried C4 packs exploded, obliteration half the zombies standing on the front lawn. Cp strolled through the raining debris; firing two M9s at any live undead and started to stride over to the tank still parked in Maple Drive.

The guitar solo wailed as Cp flung the empty M9 pistols aside, and climbed into the tank's open cockpit. Cp glanced ahead of him, and despite his sudden weakening of his muscles, and witnessed the assembled horde of zombies ahead of him. He took complete control over the armored vehicle.

_**We're just a batter-y for hire with a gui-tar fire,  
Ready and aimed at you! **_

The tank's high-powered firing mechanism rotated around with a clank, and aimed straight at the inbound zombie mass.

_**Pick up your baallls and load up your cannons  
For the twenty-one gun sa-lute!**_

_**For those about to rock...Fire!**_

POW!

_**Weeee saa-luuute yooouuuu!**_

_**Ooohhh, for those a-bout to rock...**_

Cp yanked the blue lever again, and the tank shook brutally. Another exploding projectile at the running zombies, and exploded a bunch of undead bodies on impact.

_**Weee saa-luuute yooouuuu!**_

_**Ooooo, for those a-bout to rock...Fire!**_

Another salvo blew up another section of the horde.

_**Oh! ... Fiiirrre!**_

POW!

_**Weeee-eeeee-eeeeeee, saaa-llluuuuute... yooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**_

With a new burst of strength, Cp smashed his boot on the pedal, jamming it. The tank shot forward, going as fast as it could. The ground rumbled as the tank treads rolled over the street.  
As the tank drove for Cp scramble out of the cockpit, and hastily climbed to the front of the tank.  
He punched a yellow button below him, and two M249 SAWs popped out of the front of the tank, resting on top of twp mounts.  
Cp pushed himself up, grabbed both mounted guns, and fired at the zombies ahead of him.

_**(Come on! Oo-ooh!) For those about to rock...we sa-lute you!**_

Unexpectedly, the guns ran out of ammunition, and clicked empty. Cp growled, left the guns, and jumped back into the cockpit. The tank was still driving at full speed at the zombies. Once again, he seized the blue firing lever.

_**Shoot!**_

POW!

_**Shoot!**_

POW!

The tank shuddered to a halt, and froze in place. He tugged the blue lever again, but no salvos shot out. Cp instantly glanced at the display scales; both batteries and ammunition presented zeros. Instinctively, Cp jumped out of the useless tank, and darted forward to face the zombies, firing two AA-12s in each hand.

_**For those who give!  
For those who take! **_

Cp tossed the first empty shotgun aside, pulled out a G18, and started to mow down more zombies along with the half-empty AA-12. As he continued to quickly walk forward, his knee muscles started to sting.

_**For those left high,  
And for those out on the make!**_

That's when his left knee gave away, and Cp collapsed down on one knee. As he fell, he tossed aside the two empty firearms, slid out an M16 and an ACR , and fired at the approaching zombies on his right side. Struggling, Cp balanced on his right knee, and fought to bring his cramped-up muscle forward, with little success.

_**Weeee saa-luute you!**_

Cp painfully stood on his left contracted leg, but that's when his right knee gave away, and he fell a second time. Dropping the two guns on his abrupt fumble, Cp slid out two P90s and fired at incoming zombies on his left side.

_**Weeee saa-luute you!**_

Cp sent another burst of strength into his legs, and he barely managed to stand; both of his hampered legs wobbled from carrying his own body.

_**Weeee saa-luute yoooooooo-oooouuuuuuuuuu!**_

At last, both of his legs collapsed down in pain, causing Cp to fall on his knees, and hit the ground, dropping the two P90s. In his struggle to move forward, Cp had only reached 20ft. in distance from the tank behind him.

The song was starting to finish, and the zombies were gathering around, hungering for meat. Cp pushed himself up from the ground, sitting on both knees, and fired two of his high-velocity .50 pistols. More zombie heads exploded as the .50 armor piercing bullets ripped through their bones.

When the pistols clicked empty, he threw them down, and slid out an M79 grenade launcher from his leather jacket's sleeve. He pulled a 40mm grenade out of his pocket, slipped it into the M79, and fired. The grenade took off at the zombies, and blew up a bunch of them in an orange cloud of flames.

Still persistent, the zombies kept running at the down Cp, now closing in on him by 50ft, and the song was just about to end.

Cp quickly reached both hands into his jacket, and pulled out two N.E.2 grenades, which had a 100ft. blast radius, minus the scorching shockwave. As the zombies ran to him, Cp slowly drew the grenades up to his head height, and clasped them tightly.  
Taking one last breath, Cp pressed both grenades' buttons. Closing his eyes behind his Choppers on his head, he mentally tuned the high-pitched beeping of the grenades and the howls of the zombies all around him now.

...

...

_**FIRE!**_

_KA-BOOOOOMMMMM!_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: **The song is **For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)** by AC DC (go look them up and listen to the song) a great band, in my opinion. At the moment, I am taking my Finals, and working on my Language Final paper. The next chapter in "The Wild West" will take some time, but it will be put up sometime in the future.

Thanks for reading, and a special thanks to those who review. Stand by for the chapter: "Final Series, Part 3", in the near future.


	11. Final Series, Part 3

Author's note: Sorry for the delay of the Backstage chapters, I was working on another set of stories, which I will post later on, but not in the Phineas and Ferb Archive though, a different Archive. Enjoy, and leave a review if you want.

* * *

**Final Series, Part 3**

**A FEW MINUTES AGO...**

Terra felt himself whisked through the particles of space and time, and experience his atoms reassemble once again. There was a pop of yellow light, and he found himself standing in the center of an Indian-styled living room. No sooner than he appeared, the whole room rocked violently, with two thunderous booming echoes coming from the roof. After a minute, the firing ceased.

"Wooo hoo!" he heard Buford's voice come through from the roof above him.

"Terra! It's about time you arrived!" a nerdy voice behind him exclaimed. Terra turned around in his armor and spotted the source: Baljeet.  
Baljeet was bearing steel plates and armor on his body, wore a hockey mask covered in muck and blood over his face, spiked combat boots, and he had two Mac-10s attached to his belt.

"Wow, nice look dude." Terra complimented.

"Enough talk, and follow me." Baljeet ordered, and was already walking out of the room. Terra shrugged with his minigun arms, and just followed.  
Baljeet lead him into the dining room, which was now turned into a tactical command station, with marked maps of Danville, mounted shotguns on the wall, and kids wearing different kinds of makeshift armor moved in and out of the room. Then Terra saw a familiar person who was looking over plans.

"Ghost!"  
"Terra, you made it." Ghost greeted him, still using his serious tone in his bloodstained white O.D.S.T armor.

"Where's everybody else?" Terra wondered, looking at all the kids, but couldn't spot his friends.

"Phineas and Isabella are being briefed by Django," Ghost reported, "T.S. is checking the garage, and Darkspine, Ferb, and Candace are on top with Buford and Adyson with the 40mm machine guns." Terra just stared at Ghost, but then he heard the faint wails of the undead.

"Baljeet?" Terra asked as Baljeet passed by, "how did you get all this stuff?"

"Oh, the Finkbats drove a truck into an Academy, grabbed the guns and weapons, and drove back here." Baljeet informed him. Terra and Ghost just stared at him through their visors.

"Now why didn't we do that?" Terra grumbled.

"As leader of the Renegade, I welcome you to our HQ." Baljeet welcomed, placing his hand on his chest. Terra glanced around and noticed something.

"What happen to the adults?"

"They are zombies." Baljeet stated.

"How?"

"When this terrible storm came last night, they told us that it was just a storm and it would go away," Baljeet told his tale, "the next thing you know, they are zombified and trying to eat our brains!"

"What did you do?"

"We gathered together, and captured them, not wanting to kill our own parents. We lost Beta Unit and Mega Team in the process, but we managed to lock all the parents up at the Danville Stadium."

Just then, Django in armor, Phineas with a camouflage soldier helmet, and Isabella came into the room.

"Terra? Where is Cp?" Django asked.

"He should be teleporting here soon, right?" Phineas asked. Everyone in the group turned and stared at Terra, wanting an answer. Terra just hung his head and sighed.

"Well he-"

Suddenly, the entire house shook, causing bits of the ceiling to fall, and they all heard the faint sound of a massive explosion. Baljeet snapped on his walkie-talkie.  
"What the heck was that?" Baljeet demanded.

"I think you might want to see this." Adyson reported on the channel. Baljeet and Django dashed out of the room, and climbed up a ladder in the bedroom, with the others following behind them. When they poured out onto the rooftop, Terra immediately spotted to two huge 40mm machine guns, with Adyson and Buford mounting the machines.

"Adyson!" Isabella exclaimed, happy that she was alive.

"Ch- Isabella!" Adyson greeted with joy.

"Hey Terra? What exactly did Cp just do?" Darkspine asked, looking at a huge combined miniature mushroom cloud down where Maple Drive was located. Terra watched as the orange-yellow-red mushroom cloud slowly dispersed and mixed in with the grey clouds above.

"Rest in peace Cp." Terra said aloud, hanging his head low. Everyone wondered what he had meant, when they realized in horror that Cp was the only one who uses N.E.2 grenades, and they knew exactly what Cp just did.

* * *

**Present time at D.E.I**

Perry landed his hovercraft on the balcony, but realized that a steel lockdown was initiated, and cut him off from Doofenshmirtz's lab. Parking his hovercraft, Perry jumped out to have a look at the thick wall of steel. It was too thick to laser through, and too strong to break down. Suddenly, the intelligent platypus remembered his faulty hovercraft.

Perry quickly ran back to his hovercraft, turned the hovercraft to face the steel wall, and punched the missile button.

Nothing.

Frustrated, Perry pounded the button hard. The hovercraft's side door flung open, and knocked Perry on his back. Grumbling, Perry got back up, fixed his fedora, and went in a spot between the steel wall and his faulty hovercraft. Perry glared into the platypus-shaped hovercraft's headlights. Suddenly, he stuck his tongue out at the hovercraft.

_Beep!_

The hovercraft automatically activated its missile system, and fired two rockets at Perry. Perry somersaulted over the two missiles, and they exploded against the steel wall, creating a sizeable hole for Perry to get through. As soon as Perry landed, he backflipped his way through the hole, and into Doofenshmirtz's evil lair.

Perry fixed his fedora, and turned around, only to be greeted with the robot man.

"Hostile target detected." Norm stated in his mechanical man voice, and aimed his arms at Perry. Two gatling guns came out of his hands, and one shoulder-mounted plasma turrent aimed at Agent P. Perry gulped as the three aiming lasers all trained on his head in a triangle pattern.

"Norm! What are you doing?" the evil scientist hollered as he came running at Norm.

"Defending the lab, sir. Just as you ordered." Norm stated, not taking his aim off of Perry.

"Don't be a smart-aleck with me Norm! You know better than that!"

"Firing secondary weaponry." Norm stated. The gatling guns started to whirl, and the plasma turrent hummed with energy building up. Perry was ready to move.

"Norm! Perry the Platypus is NOT an enemy." Doof ordered.

Perry watched as the gatling guns slowed their rotations, and the humming of the plasma turrent died down.

"Secondary weapons offline," Norm confirmed as the weapons were brought back into Norm's mechanical body, "sir, I think you should give specific orders in the future."

"Norm, I think you should think before you act." Doof argued with an unimpressed voice.

"I would love to sir, but I am programmed to follow your orders." Norm said, walking off.

"Wow, when did you become so loyal Norm?"

"I blame the economy."

"That would make sense..." Doof figured while rubbing his chin, "with zombies running around, who knows what the economy will be." He only then noticed that Perry was still petrified in shock behind him.

"Oh, sorry about that Perry the platypus, Norm has been on edge lately, with all these zombies running amuck."

Perry walked up to Doof and tugged on his lab coat.

"Hmm? What's that Perry the platypus?" Doof asked, looking down beside him. Perry pointed to the hole in the steel wall that he went through to get in. Doofenshmirtz gagged at the sight.

"Norm! Seal that gap!" Doofenshmirtz ordered.

"Right away sir." Norm complied, and quickly ran over to the hole. He placed another sheet of steel over the hole, and began to weld it shut with his finger-torch-lighter. Perry just watched him.

"That's just his third set of weapons, Perry the platypus." Doof told him. "You already saw his secondary set, and you do not want to see his primary arsenal, trust me."

Doofenshmirtz and Perry walked over to the computer screen filled with security recordings.

"As you can see, Perry the platypus, my entire building is filled with these zombies." Doof proclaimed, pointing at the screens. On every floor, zombies staggered around with a limp in their bodies, arms dangling at their sides, and mouths gasping for fresh meat. Their eyes held that horrible white glow in each zombie.

"I managed to lock down the lair, but thanks to Norm I wasn't able to lock down the entire building." Doof explained.

"It wasn't my fault, sir!"

"Norm, don't start with me again."

"At least I have chicken." Norm stated, all finished welding the hole shut.

"What!"

"Never mind, sir." Norm said, and walked away. Doof just growled in frustration.

"So Perry the platypus, what happen to the O.W.C.A?" he decided to ask. Perry made a sharp gesture across his neck.

"What? How did that happen?" Doof asked in astonishment.  
Perry just shrugged.  
"Well Perry the platypus, looks like you are stuck here until we can figure something out. Why don't you make yourself useful and start eating those blueberry popsicles over there?" Doofenshmirtz pointed at a bunch of blueberry popsicle boxes.

Perry just looked at him.

"Oh come on Perry! It's for Norm! I can't do it because I still need to flush all of that stuff out of my system still! Instead of having that dreary morning taste when I wake up, I taste blueberries!"

Seeing that it was the only way to past the time, Perry decided not to argue, and he went off to do his task.

"Man, with an evil lair, I should have all kinds of stuff to keep me busy! Now all of those things are useless because of a zombie apocalypse!" Doofenshmirtz ranted. "I can't use my inators, cause that would mean going out there!" Norm was just standing beside him.

"I hate to be impolite sir, but are you done?" Norm inquired. Doof just sighed.

"Yes, yes I am." he groaned, and trudged over to his seat, and plopped himself down.

**(...,,,...,,,)**

* * *

**At the Renegade HQ (Baljeet's house)...**

Ferb was leaning against the wall of the darkened room, listening to the chatter around him at each corner.

"How come you didn't tell us Terra?" Ghost demanded from one corner.

"If I did, we would have all shared the same fate." Terra replied, staying in his corner.

"So? We all die sometime, and you know that Terra." Darkspine argued back.

"Why would he want to stay behind and die when he could run and live?" Baljeet wondered, standing against the opposite wall of Ferb.

"Thanks to him, he lowered the zombie population by 25%!" Terra argued for his fallen friend.

"How can you be so sure?" Baljeet asked, filled with doubt. Just then, the door opened, and the dim light flared over everybody in the room. Everyone glanced at the messenger who stood at the doorway.

"Baljeet, the Eagle Eyes has reported that the zombie population has decreased by 25%." the messenger reported.

"Thank you, and dismissed." Baljeet ordered. The messenger closed the door, cutting off the light in the dark room.

"Alright, what else do you know Terra?" T.S. demanded from her corner.

"I don't know anything else. The zombies that are infected were bitten by actual zombies, but I do not know where those zombies came from." Terra explained.

"What else do you know?" T.S. demanded harshly.

"T.S, he can't tell everything." Ghost stood up for Terra.

"Yeah, isn't it against the rules?" Darkspine put in.

"Yeah, otherwise I would have told you by now." Terra explained sincerely. Ferb could tell that T.S. was very ticked off at the moment, and decided not to talk. Unfortunately, someone did.

"Aren't you suppose to be saying a one liner right around now?" Baljeet asked.

"A one-liner? We are under attack by un-limitless zombies who want to eat are brains, and you want a ONE LINER?" T.S. demanded, anger flowing in her.

"Y-yes..." Baljeet stuttered.

_SMACK!_

"Ow! What did I do!" Darkspine demanded. With an angry groan, T.S. punched her hand into the wall.

The door opened again, and Django stood at the doorway.

"Baljeet, Stumbleberry Team has found the source of the zombies." Django reported.

"Where?" Baljeet demanded.

"At the Old Cemetery."

"Thank you, dismissed." Baljeet ordered, and Django closed the door.

"What's with the command stuff Baljeet?" Darkspine decided to ask.

"Well, we need some kind of military, since the one in Danville is zombified."

"And where did you get all these firearms, shotguns, and those two 40mm machine guns?" Ghost wondered.

"Well, Cp had the 40mm machine guns stored in my garage. It was only this morning when I decided to see what he had stored, and I found out that they were those WWII stationary 40mm machine guns!" Baljeet explained.  
Ghost punched a hole in the wall.

"D**n it Cp, we could have used those." Ghost grumbled, thinking about something that happened in the past.

"Stop punching holes my house!" Baljeet whined. Silence started to settle in the room.

"Baljeet, you wouldn't happen to have a semi-trailer truck would you?" Ghost pondered.

"What are you going to do with the truck?" Baljeet demanded. Inside of Ghost's O.D.S.T helmet, a smirk appeared on his face.

"We are driving to the cemetery to stop the zombies." Ghost stated.

"We are?" Ferb spoke up.

"You're coming?" T.S. asked.

"You're agreeing?" Terra inquired.

"Shouldn't you know?" Darkspine questioned.

"Didn't you know he doesn't know everything?" Ghost shot back at Darkspine.

"How did you know?" Terra demanded.

"Ok, who's going to the Old Cemetery?" Ghost quickly asked, changing the topic.

"I am." everybody in the room answered.

"You two are coming?" Ghost asked the two shorter boys.

"Well, I made a deal with Cp. If he were to die, I was suppose to be more involved with things I didn't want to do." Baljeet enlightened them. "So in honor of Cp, I am going."

"And you Ferb?"

"Facing a zombie horde was a childhood dream of mine." Ferb reminisced.

"O...K...How about zombie hordes?"

"Well, I'm out."

"Really?"

"No, I'm in."

* * *

**LATER ON...**

"Comrades, I will be leaving my lieutenant Django in charge while I am gone." Baljeet announced to the assembled kids in his house while standing on a soapbox. In the back of the crowd, the gang, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella were listening to him.  
"He will lead you until the end of this blasted plague has been wiped out of existence!" Baljeet slammed his fist down on the podium for emphasis. "Lieutenant Django, please approach."

Django came forth, wearing his armor and customized helmet with a very detailed black skull painted on it, most-likely painted by himself.

"I hear by promote you to Commander of the Renegade." Baljeet declared.

"Thank you." Django replied sternly.

"Excuse me?" Baljeet asked with an edge in his voice.

"Thank you, sir." Django corrected himself. Baljeet stepped down from the soapbox to let Django stand on it.

"Well...this is a big surprise..." Django started off with announcing his thoughts, "there will be a few changes, but I will make sure that the Renegade will survive this apocalypse, and that we will slay every last zombie!" The assembled group erupted with woots and cheers.

"Wait a second!" Buford shouted. Everyone ceased talking for the bully to speak. Even though there was an apocalypse, Buford was still the strongest among the kids.

"Does that mean that you are going to replace me and Adyson?" Buford asked, not caring about his misusage of language.

"Uh, no Buford, you and Adyson can keep your positions as main gunners." Django informed them.

"Sweet!" Adyson shouted.

"Everyone else, back to your positions, dismissed." Django commanded. Everyone snapped to attention, and quickly went off to do their duty. Baljeet made his way through the dispersing crowd and to the gang in the back.

"Meet me in my room." Baljeet told them, and went off. Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Isabella followed him, while the others exchanged looks at each other.

"Meet him in his room?"

"Everybody protect yourselves."

The gang walked through the house, still in their armored suits, and crammed into Baljeet's bedroom. His bed was transformed into a tactical map of Danville, and computer screens were mounted everywhere on his wall. Terra, Candace, and T.S. started to examine the scanner screens, while everyone else gathered near Baljeet's bed.

"Alright, the Old Cemetery is located in the south east part of town."

"That's in the next county." Phineas remarked.

"You have a limited fuel supply, so you must take the shortest route possible." Baljeet informed.

"Are the rails open?" Ghost questioned, now part of the plan-making.

"No, my task force confirmed that it is overrun by zombies." Baljeet said.

"Is the Chilidog Station overrun?" Darskpine questioned, stepping into the group.

"Yes it is, why?"

"There's a back alley way that leads all the way to the South Bound Freeway."

"Once we get on South Bound, I guess we will head east." Phineas suggested, tracing his finger on the South Bound Freeway. Phineas was suddenly pulled out of the group by none other than Isabella.

"Phineas, you're going?" Isabella demanded worriedly.

"Well yeah! I have to help them end this!" Phineas explained, a serious expression on his face. Isabella knew that look very well.

"I guess there's no changing your mind now, right?" Isabella asked, a bit sad.

"Yep, I gotta help them Isabella."

"Well...I just wanted to let you know...that I love-"

"Phineas! Get over here and help us out! We need you to show us the subway routes!" Ghost barked.

"Hold that thought Isabella." Phineas told her, and hurried back to the map. Isabella just twitched her eye. Darkspine inched his way beside her.

"The world's about to end, it's turning into Halo, we have to deal with a zombie invasion... and Phineas still hasn't noticed you. I thought for sure he would in this special." Darkspine commented.

"Ouch..." Candace muttered, and went back to looking at the scanners.

Isabella slapped his black MJOLNIR with gold trim armor, which only caused a clanking sound.

"Wait, special? What do you mean special?" Isabella demanded.

"Some things are best to be left alone." Darkspine explained, and rejoined the group that was planning, leaving Isabella even more ticked off. While Isabella was waiting around, she noticed that Django had entered the room.

"Baljeet?"

"Yes Django?" Baljeet demanded impatiently.

"Could I borrow Isabella for a moment?"

"Why would I let you borrow Isabella?" Baljeet demanded, a bit furious.

"Cause I need her to help me with the flamethrowers." Django gave his answer.

"Flamethrowers?" Isabella interrupted, giving Django a strange expression.

"Well, I was suiting up the Fireside Girls with flamethrowers cause...well, they are Fireside Girls! Why wouldn't it be the perfect weapon?"

"Ugh, I'll go help." Isabella groaned, and left the room. Phineas watched as she left the room, and then casted a glance at Django. Django saw him, and only shrugged, not knowing what exactly was going on, and then left the room.

"Hey Baljeet?" Terra started to ask.

"What!" Baljeet shouted.

"Jeez, calm down." Terra muttered.

"Well excuse me if everyone is interrupting our battle plans!" Baljeet whined.

"Do you have a map of the Old Cemetery?"

"Yea, Stumbleberry Team managed to color code the number of zombies in the Old Cemetery." Baljeet told, and handed Terra a map. Terra's eyes scanned the map, taking note at where the most zombies were coming from.

"Alright, once we get into the cemetery, we head to the center of the place. We enter the catacombs, and found out what the hell is causing this." Terra ordered.

"Catacombs...it's always in the catacombs!" Darkspine complained.

"Well, catacombs are build deep underground," Baljeet started to define, "since they are most unprotected and closest structures to-"

"We know!" the gang interrupted all at once, minus Phineas and Ferb.

"Well sorry!" Baljeet groaned.

**(...,,,...,,,)**

* * *

**AT D.E.I...**

"Oh look at this Perry the platypus!" Doofenshmirtz cried out, pointing at picture of him and Perry fighting on his computer. "That was one of the first fights we had!" Perry turned his head from the pile of blueberry popsicle sticks, and saw a picture of him putting the evil scientist in an arm lock against the floor. Doof clicked the mouse, and the next picture popped up.

"Oh, and this was when you zapped me with my own laser!" Doof explained the image of Perry firing a huge laser cannon at Doofenshmirtz, who was screaming in the picture. Doof changed the picture.

"And this is when I trapped you in that electric collar!" There was a picture of Doof laughing at his nemesis, and Perry was there getting shocked by the blue collar. Doof changed the picture again.

"And...this is when you freed yourself and put the collar on me." Doof groaned, still remembering the pain. In the picture, Perry was running off to destroy his inator, while Doofenshmirtz was seen on the floor, grabbing at the collar, and electricity surging all over him. Doof clicked to the next picture.

Perry quickly covered his eyes at what he saw next, and Doof shrieked in shock before he finally managed to click to the next picture.

"Oh good Dummkopf, I gotta tell Charlene to get rid of those pictures of when we were young." Doofenshmirtz griped, and decided to look at the next picture.  
"Oh look, it's me and...Roger..."  
Perry pointed at what was happening in the picture of the two young boys.

"Oh that? That was when we were visiting the Cliffs of Moher in Ireland." Doof started to tell another back-story. Perry had no choice but to listen.

* * *

"It was a family trip to Ireland, and we decided to visit the Cliffs of Moher. Well, actually they decided, and I was just tossed in the back of the truck. When we finally got there, we went off to gaze upon the sheer beauty of the cliffs.

"Now at the time, they didn't have those stone fences put up, so you were able to look over the Cliffs. My parents were off exploring the watchtowers, while my brother and I were by the edge of the Cliffs. Being the daredevil he was, he dared me to look over the Cliffs, and being scared of heights, I refused. Calling me a chicken, he ran to the edge, and stood on it, laughing at me the entire time for being scared. I don't know what happened next, but the strong wind blew, and he almost fell off the edge.

"I didn't even recall what I did, but I vaguely remember grabbing my little brother before he fell, and pulling him back, away from the edge of the Cliffs. Then I started to yell at him about how he was being so foolish and stupid for being so close to the edge. Roger then broke out in tears, and ran for our mother and father. I remember running after him, and seeing him crying in my mother's arms. He said that I called him foolish and stupid. As usual, my father scolded me and shouted at me. I tried to explain, but he silenced me before I could speak.

"Then they left, leaving me there to walk back to our rental cottage." Doofenshmirtz concluded his story.  
Perry couldn't find any words to say. Doof saw the bewildered expression on his face.

"I know what you're thinking Perry the platypus: Evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz saving his little brother Roger? Well, we were little kids! What was a big brother suppose to do, let his own little brother fall off a cliff? I may be evil, Perry the platypus, but I am not heartless!"  
Perry gave him another questioning look.

"How did I get back? Well, this guy with biker sunglasses happened to be driving by, and he spotted me alongside the road. He gave me a lift and took me to his family's house...or store...it was a combination. I started to really like his family, I was about to think that this was the family I belonged with, but then the guy who picked me up said he had to take me home. So I said goodbye to his family, which was huge! From what I remember...let's just say he had a very big family."

There was a moment of silence, only interrupted by the faint zombie screeches in the building.

"I wonder what Roger is doing now..." Doof thought to himself.

* * *

**AT CITY HALL...**

Zombies ran amuck throughout the huge City Hall building, screeching and groaning in hunger. At the Mayor's office section of the building, there was an empty seat assigned only for the Mayor of Danville. Unfortunately, he was out at the moment, and only a few meters away. Inside a locked up closet filled with janitor supplies, Roger Doofenshmirtz was curled up in a fetal position, trying his best not to panic from every zombie he heard every second.

* * *

**BACK AT D.E.I...**

"Hmm, I guess he will be alright." Doofenshmirtz assumed, and went back to looking at his digital photo collection. Perry went back to salvaging the blueberry popsicle sticks, and Norm kept on patrolling around the evil lair.

(...,,,,...,,)

* * *

**ELSEWHERE...**

The gang was assembled on the street in front of Baljeet's house, under the protective force of the Renegade. In the street, a huge black coated semi-truck awaited them.

"So is everybody ready?" Baljeet asked.

"Let's get this over with." Ghost muttered as he opened the side door and sat in the driver's seat.

"Shotgun!" Darkspine declared as he hurried to the shotgun seat. When he opened the door, someone was already sitting in the seat.

"Too late." Ferb simply stated. Phineas was already sitting in the middle seat, so there was no more room.

"Fine, I call front." Darkspine grumbled as he climbed onto the front hood of the truck. Baljeet and T.S. climbed onto the rear tractor unit platform that covered the back wheels. Terra climbed up onto the very top of the truck, standing on top of the air dam part.

Ghost started up the ignition, and the semi-trailer roared to life.

"Be careful Phineas!" Isabella shouted from the sidewalk.

"You too Isabella!" Phineas shouted back through the open window.

"Hey, what about us?" T.S. asked. "You wish Phineas care, but not us?"

"Keep my friends safe please!" Isabella told them.

"Well...she did say please." Darkspine put in.

"Keep my brothers safe!" Candace ordered.

"Alright, we will keep them safe from being infected." Terra guaranteed.

"Oh you better..." Candace whispered harshly. Unfortunately, their armors' enchanted system picked up her words.

"Now I see why Cp said she was like her mother, they both got tempers you don't want to mess with." T.S. muttered to the gang's comlink.

Ghost eased his armored boot down on the pedal, and the truck drove down the street. They were only a block down before they spotted trouble. Ghost hit the breaks.

"Holy sh**." Ghost muttered as they all saw the swarm of zombies heading their way. This zombie horde took up the whole street, so there was no way of going around it.

"Hey Darkspine?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah?"

"T.T.T.G." Ghost ordered, and slammed down the pedal.

"What?" Darkspine demanded, forgetting about the code.

"Tropic Thunder True Grit!" Ghost snapped as he stuck his armored head out the window to see the incoming zombies.

"Oh...got it!" Darkspine shouted, getting ready.

"Slow down Ghost!" Phineas shouted, but Ghost only sped the speed up. Meanwhile, Darkspine got down on one knee, and pulled out two C7 rifles, and started to fire into the zombie horde. Bullets ripped through the zombies, tearing out rotting flesh and bones.  
Terra aimed his two miniguns from the top of the truck, and started to let loose a volley of minigun rounds. Zombies were shredded by the four streams of projectiles, slowly making a way for the truck to pass through. Loud, sickening crunching sounds came from underneath the several ton semi-truck as it drove over the dead zombie corpses.

Baljeet saw the pathway of corpses left in the semi-truck's wake, and almost fainted from the sight of squashed bodies.

"Oh get over it," T.S. groaned, watching the trail of run-over zombies, "it's not so...oh... _that's _disgusting!"

Meanwhile in the front seats, Phineas and Ferb were holding on to whatever they could to stay balanced, while Ghost was just sitting back and enjoying the drive.

"Ghost, why are we going so fast?" Phineas questioned, picking up his weapon.

"Don't worry, Cp drives faster." Ghost replied, and stuck his head out the window. "Hey Terra!"

"What?" Terra shouted back, still firing at zombies coming from the sides.

"You know any good songs?"

"Bad Voodoo, by the Kreeps." Terra gave the name and band of a song, and pointed his miniguns forward and letting loose a storm of bullets. Ghost turned the CD player on, turned up the volume. The music boomed out of the truck, causing everything to vibrate.

"I know this song!" Darkspine hollered as he hastily reloaded his guns.

In the back, T.S. scoffed at the sight that she saw, and took aim with her hands.

"More zombies from behind!" T.S. called out, and shot sizzling lasers at the incoming rear swarm of zombies. Baljeet picked up his Mac-10's, and fired into the rushing zombies. The guns' recoil threw him backwards, and he fell on his armor platted butt.

"Seriously?" T.S. asked, glancing back at Baljeet as she still fired lasers at the zombies, burning them to hot-red ash.

"It's my first time firing a gun!" Baljeet exclaimed, "I never knew there would be this much recoil!"

"You play too much video games." T.S. grumbled and fired more lasers from her suit's hands.

In the front, even more zombies rushed to the semi-truck in hunger, only to be gunned down by either Darkspine or Terra. A zombie got close enough to jump up at Darkspine, but he quickly sliced off the zombie's head with his blade, spraying blood and bits of muscle all over the windshield, while the head bounced off the side of the truck.  
Ghost hit the windshield wiper lever, but the wipers only smeared the gore all over the windshield, still obscuring his driving.

"Darkspine! Get the window cleared!" Ghost barked.

"I can't, too many freak'n zombies up here!" Darkspine shouted back, firing his weapons. Snarling, Ghost stuck up his armored leg, and shot it forward. The windshield shattered with a sharp crack. Rain and the truck's fumes started to enter the front. Ghost pulled in his leg, and used his other leg to kick off the side door. His body and armor was suddenly covered in his green aura.

"Drive." Ghost ordered Phineas, and jumped out of the truck. Phineas franticly grabbed the wheel so the truck would keep on a straight course. Phineas glanced out to see where Ghost had gone.

Ghost was running beside the semi-truck, his shoulder blade pointed forward. Almost immediately, he ran through the sea of zombies, impaling dozens on his shoulder blade bayonet, and gore splashing out as he ran forward with his enhanced strength. Meanwhile, Phineas had slid into the driver's seat, and was driving the semi-truck, clamping his shoe down on the pedal.

"How do you drive this thing!" he cried, clutching the steering wheel.

"Don't you know how to drive?" Darkspine hollered as he plunged his blade into a zombie's head, tore off the head, and kicked the headless body overboard.

"No I don't!" Phineas shouted back, trying to see past Darkspine fighting on top of the hood.

"Out of all the inventions you make, you don't know how to drive?" Terra barked, still firing his miniguns above.

"I'm under age!"

"Oh..."

"Ghost! Get back in and drive!" Terra ordered, and Phineas scooted back to his middle spot. With a growl, Ghost leaped, and caught onto the truck's fume pipe. With a heave, he swung back into the driver's seat, and continued to drive.

"How's it going back there Baljeet?" Phineas called out.

"I am having the time of my life!" Baljeet cried energetically, and continued to fire his Mac-10's. T.S. tossed two claymore mines into the sea of running zombies, and two hot-red explosions erupted from the claymore mines, sending grey dust, and dead gory flesh raining down on the truck. The twin shockwaves also pushed the semi-truck forward, increasing the speed of the already full throttled truck.

"Here comes the Chilidog Station!" Darkspine warned. Everyone glanced ahead, and saw the fast food restaurant, and zombies pouring out of it.

"Duck n' cover!" Darkspine ordered, and dove through the broken windshield, and landed on top of Ghost, Phineas, and Ferb.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Ghost snapped, and started to bat away Darkspine. Darkspine struggled to find a spot to sit, but there was none.

"Oh crap." Terra muttered as he saw the Chilidog Station building coming closer. He quickly ceased firing, and jumped down to where T.S. and Baljeet where, on the narrow back platform of the truck.

"Hold on!" Terra barked, and the three braced themselves.

The semi-truck was still operating at full speed, and plowed straight through the zombies, spilling blood and guts all over the front fender and truck. After a few zombies were run down, the next obstacle was the Chilidog Station.

* * *

**INSIDE THE CHILIDOG STATION...**

Two figures inside were looking around the abandoned food place, searching around for any of the staff members.

"Where do you think everybody went?" asked the tallest figure. His skin was natural green, he was extremely tall, and looked a lot like a Frankenstein, but he was slightly more intelligent since he was given a good brain when he was made.

"I really don't know," the second figure answered, scanning the empty room, "their sign said that they were open today." The second character was dressed in an old tuxedo suit, a fancy cloak, and his skin was ghost white green.

"Maybe they took the day off." the figure named Herman thought out loud as he searched under a table, looking for the employees.

"Oh look!" exclaimed the second character as he came out of the kitchen holding a dish of red-ish sauce, "they have Type AB- blood!"

Herman pushed himself off the ground to see what his father-in-law was about to drink.

"Uh G-Grandpa?" Herman stuttered, but it was too late. The character named 'Grandpa' bared his fangs, and started to drink it. Immediately, Grandpa gagged, and spat out the sauce.

"That's no blood!" Grandpa exclaimed, spitting out the taste in his mouth.

"Uh, I think that was chili for the chilidogs." Herman figured, and started to look around again.

_CCRRRAAAASSSHHH!_

A semi-truck shot straight through the building, breaking down the walls and smashing anything that got in their way. Herman and Grandpa both jumped around to see what exactly just happened. They only found themselves looking at two huge gaps on both sides of the walls, and a pile of crushed debris streaming from each gap. Suddenly, hundreds of zombies rushed through the first gap, and out the other gap, completely ignoring the two.

"Who were they?" Herman asked as they watched the zombies run by.

"Well, I think that one is Cousin Matthew." Grandpa said, pointing out a zombie who ran by. The zombie stopped and recognized the pair.

"Herman Munster? Is that you?" the zombie groaned, and approached them with a limp in his leg.

"Matthew!" Herman exclaimed, and ran over and gave a bone-crushing hug to the frail zombie.

"Not so tight Herman!" Matthew screeched. Herman released the zombie.

"What are you doing here?" Grandpa asked.

"Well, I was going after for some flesh, but then I found you guys!" Matthew hissed in delight, "Now do you guys have any fresh meat?"

* * *

**BACK ON THE SEMI-TRUCK...**

"Ok, here comes South Bound Highway!" Ghost called out. The semi-truck rumbled onto the forsaken highway, and started heading down the highway littered with abandon cars. Any unfortunate car that was in the way was shoved aside by the bloodied, gore covered semi-truck. Meanwhile in the rear, the persistent zombies kept chasing them, howling all the way. Terra and T.S. started to mow them down with lasers and bullets, while Baljeet was firing his Mac-10's.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Darkspine wondered, sitting on front hood of the truck. Ghost's hand glowed green, and he touched the stick-shift lever. The entire car was outlined in a green aura.

"Hold on." Ghost barked. In the back, Terra and T.S. brace themselves again. Darkspine started to dive back into the seats, but Ghost blocked him.

"Don't." Ghost warned.

"Fine, I'll hang on the top." Darkspine muttered, and jumped onto the top flat part of the semi-truck. Unfortunately, Baljeet didn't hear what Ghost said.

"Hey, why is the truck glowing?" Baljeet wondered as the truck's engines started to roar even louder. T.S. shot out her hand, and grabbed Baljeet's chest piece, since Terra couldn't grab anything with his mini-gun arms.

The semi-truck flashed forward, with a screaming Baljeet being pulled along by an armored hand. The wind slammed against Phineas and Ferb's faces, pushing their cheeks past their ears.  
"Hooowwww faasst aarrre weeee goooiiinngg?" Phineas managed to ask, his voice disoriented by the blasting wind.

"Wooo!" Darkspine hooted as he held onto the tip of the semi-truck, the wind gusting over his armor. The zombies that were behind were far away, but there was still a few zombies roaming around on the highway up ahead.

_CRACK!_

The high velocity semi-truck smashed into a patch of lingering zombies, and plowed right through them. The only remaining trace of their presence was all the fresh undead flesh and blood splattered all over the truck, and on Ferb's face. Ferb reached up with his gloved hand, and wiped the blood off.

"That's just...gross." Phineas declared as he watched Ferb wiped off the smear of blood on his face.

A second later, the semi-truck rammed right through another batch of zombies.

_SQUISH!_

Ferb turned to his step-brother, and saw that Phineas had bits of rotten-pink brain all over his face and soldier helmet.

Ferb stated as Phineas brushed off the brain pieces, "_That_ is gross."

* * *

The green aura slowly faded away from the semi-truck and from Ghost as he turned off his power. In the back, Baljeet plopped down on the platform, his heart pounding from going at high speeds.

"This beats any video game!" Baljeet panted, trying to keep his heart rate stable. Terra just sighed, and T.S. shook her head.

"Crap..." Ghost groaned aloud. Everyone glanced forward, and saw that there was a huge gap on the highway, and the other part had collapsed.

"How does that even happen?" T.S. wondered.

"Everybody hold on." Ghost ordered, and the semi-truck glowed green again.

"Ghost! Don't!" Phineas pleaded.

"Full speed Ghost!" Darkspine begged as he held onto the top of the truck. Listening to Darkspine, Ghost slammed down the pedal, and the semi-truck shot forward. At enhanced speeds, the semi-truck launched off the highway, and into the air. Everybody, minus Ghost, was either wooting, or screaming. The semi-truck soared through the air, over buildings and houses, and started to descend downward slowly.

"There's the cemetery!" Phineas pointed out the front window. Everyone, minus the people in the back, saw the Old Cemetery, and the huge stonewall that was surrounding it, and the truck was heading straight for it.

"Brace yourselves!" Ghost ordered. Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet held onto to whatever they could, while the others had different plans of their own. Right when the semi-truck was about to crash into the wall, Darkspine jumped upward, and somersaulted as the semi-truck swooshed right under him. Terra dove off the back end of the semi-truck, and rolled to the ground. T.S. leaped out with her legs together and arms spread, and she gracefully landed on her feet.

_CCRRRAAACCKK!_

The glowing semi-truck rammed into the stonewall, and broke straight through, sending rocks and debris everywhere. When the dust cleared, a semi-truck had burst through the stonewall, and laid wedged in it. Baljeet was holding onto the platform for his dear life, while Phineas and Ferb gripped their seats in shock.

"We're here!" Darkspine said as he somehow glided down.

Strangely, a guy wandered up to Terra, Darkspine, and T.S. holding a huge spider in his outstretched hand.

"Hel-loo sirs." the guy greeted with a creepy, half insane voice.

"Uh, hi." Terra said, not sure what to say to the survivor.

"Would you like to pet my spider?" the guy asked, and outstretched the hairy spider on his hand. They all got a good look at it, and it was real.

"No, we do not want to touch your spider." Darkspine told him.

"Oohh, but you must!" the guy persist, "Zimbabwe insist!"

"Zimbabwe? You mean the spider?" Terra asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeeesss! Zimbabwe insist you pet him!" the guy explained happily.

"Nah, I think we're good." Darkspine spoke for them.

"Nooo, Zimbabwe-"

"We do not want to touch your hairy spider!" T.S. snapped harshly. The guy pulled back his spider and whimpered.

"There, there Zimbabwe, she didn't mean it..." the guy mumbled, and walked away. Terra, Darkspine, and T.S. watched him go off on his way.

"That was...creepy." Darkspine murmured.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

Ghost jumped out of the semi-truck, and scanned the area around them; nothing but messy lawns and streets, and houses lacking power. He glanced back and found Phineas and Ferb still in the front seats, still frozen in shock over their crash landing through the cemetery fence. From the looks of it, they should snap out of it in a minute.

Slowly, he made his way to the front of the semi-truck, and examined the gore drenched fenders and blood dripping grill. Ignoring the mess, Ghost placed his armored hands on the grill, and started to push.

_POW!_

Metal shrapnel blasted against Ghost's back and shoulders, the force shoving him against the grill of the semi-truck. Fortunately, he wore armor, so the shotgun shrapnel pinged off and landed in the dirt. Slowly, he turned around to face his attacker.

A man stood 10 ft. away; wearing in a trench coat, camouflage pants, black boots, and pointing a Remington 870 shotgun at him. His bloodshot eyes showed that he was on the verge of losing his sanity, and his face held many scars on it.

"That was just a warning." the man cautioned in a raspy voice, and pumped the shotgun again. "Come any closer and I will blow out your brains."

"Now why are you wasting your ammunition on the living when the dead roam around us?" Ghost inquired as he dusted off left over shrapnel off his armor.

"How the hell am I suppose to know if you ain't one of them?" the man demanded, still leveling the shotgun at him.

"If I was, we wouldn't be talking right now." Ghost answered, ignoring the fact that a shotgun was aimed at him. There was an awkward silence between the two, only interrupted by the man's hoarse breathing.

"You in the military?" the man demanded.

"I was, but not anymore."

"That's some nice armor you got there..." the man remarked, almost crossing the border to savage survival instincts.

"Well, you can't have it." Ghost told him flatly.

"What makes you think I can't just kill you and take it?" the man cackled.

"You shot me in the back with a 12 gauge, and I'm still alive." Ghost reminded.

"Yeah? I like to see how you do without that armor on." the man challenged.

"Then I won't have protection against the zombies."

"That is exactly why I need that armor!" the man shouted, and fired again. Ghost jerked backwards from the blast, but still remained standing, not a single lead shrapnel piercing him.

"How did you manage to survive this long without armor?"

"Been livin off of Chili's Resturaunt...gettin my guns at gun stores...killing anything that moans," the man summed up, "I see your point kid, I don't need any armor." the man lowered his Remington 870. "Guess I'm not use to change."

"Nothing has changed, a few dead guys and less humans to lead us," Ghost told the man, "if we didn't have to fight for survival, we would be in better shape then before."

"Alright enough with your fancy talk, I'm going home." the man grumbled, turned around and left.

Turning back to the semi-truck, Ghost placed his metal boot on the grill, and shoved it backwards. With a metal clank, the semi-truck was kicked out of the stonewall, and now rested on the outside of the Old Cemetery. Phineas and Ferb tumbled out of the semi-truck seat, and fell to the muddy earth.

"Never...do...that...again." Phineas breathed heavily.

"No guarantees." Ghost growled, and leaned his back against the crumbling stonewall. Terra, T.S, and Darkspine came around the disabled vehicle, with Darkspine holding a limp Baljeet in his armored hand.

"You guys fine?" Ghost asked, pushing himself off the stonewall.

"Yeah, Baljeet needs to recover a bit." Darkspine spoke, and tossed Baljeet forward. Baljeet let out a cry when he landed flat on his back with a clank. Painfully, Baljeet pushed himself up.

"I tried to tell you that I was fine," Baljeet whined, "but you are the one who decided to pick me up and drag me along!"

"What was I suppose to do? You weren't moving!" Darkspine argued back.

"I was trying to lower my pulse! But noooo...you just had to pick me, and carry me to the front, and toss me in the mud!"

As the two were arguing, a lone zombie started to silently wobble its way towards the group, eyes glowing white and hands dangling at its sides.

"...that's no reason for you to hold still!"

"Yes it is! If I have a high pulse rate, I could easily-"

"AARRRAAAGGG!" a zombie shrieked as it appeared out of nowhere. Baljeet let out a high-pitched scream; Phineas threw himself aside to avoid the zombie, and the rest jumped back and started to aim their weapons. The zombie had spotted the down Baljeet, who was fumbling for his Mac-10's. With a sickening cry, the zombie lunged for Baljeet with outstretched bitten arms.

_BOOM!_

The zombie's head exploded, covering Baljeet in shredded gore and undead blood. Baljeet just stared with an open jaw at what covered his armor and face. Behind him, Ferb stood; holding up one of the AA-12's that he carried. Baljeet quickly turned around, and was offered up a gloved hand. He grasped the hand, and Ferb pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you Ferb...I owe you." Baljeet mumbled, and wiped the blood off his own face.

"There's more." Ferb stated, and started to walk to the opening in the stonewall. Everyone followed him, and peered through the large opening, and into the Old Cemetery.

Every tombstone was broken, and every coffin was lying open. Bones littered the ground, and the horrible groaning sound filled the air. The undead had risen, and they were walking throughout the graveyard. The stench of them that reeked was unbearable. Zombies filled the graveyard, and every second, new ones kept digging themselves out of the cemetery ground. In the middle of the stronghold of zombies was a dark steeple

"What now?" Phineas asked, spotting that some of the zombies started to smell their scent and begun to limp their way over. Terra eased his way out of the back, careful not to hit anyone with his miniguns. He stood in front of the gang, and the zombies started to approach a bit quicker.

"Kill them," Terra growled, and his miniguns started to whirl, "kill them all!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Author's note: I don't really have much to say at the moment...either I did before, but I have forgotten what I had wanted to tell. I am a bit excited, why? This is almost over, and my very first actual story "The Wild West" needs one more chapter before it is officially 'Complete'.  
If there is any mistakes in grammar, or if you have any problems with the story, I am sorry. Thanks for reading, and a special thanks for reviewing. Until next time...whenever that is.

The part with the man and his spider...that does not belong to me. That belongs to TehNoobShow on Youtube. He makes Runescape Machinima movies (don't judge cuz I watch something!) That man with his spider, Zimbabwe...that belongs to him.

Oh! The Chilidog scene, those two characters were Herman Munster and Grandpa, from 'The Munsters' TV show in the 1960s. It's very old though. I just had to include them in...they are a classic.  
If you don't know who they are, look them up if you want. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE STORYLINE AND THE AUTHOR AVATARS.


	12. Final Series, Part 4

Author's notes: The final chapter of the Final Series...after this chapter, I will put in a closing chapter...and then "Phineas and Ferb Backstage" will be done. Now don't celebrate just yet, because like I said, there is this chapter and the next...so sit back, relax, and enjoy. Oh, did anyone know about the Dark Light setting option in the upper right corner of the FanFiction tab? If you click Dark, the page becomes black, and the words become white! It's easier for my eyes, especially at nighttime.

Oh, thank you T.S. for reading over half of the chapter for me.  
Terra, I hope the fight in this chapter was ok, cause I don't usually make epic fight scenes, that is usually your specialty.

* * *

**Backstage Final – Part 4**

**({}.O)**

**DEEP DOWN UNDER GROUND IN THE CATACOMB TUNNEL PASSAGE...**

"Get in guys!" Phineas cried out.

T.S, Ferb, Terra, and Darkspine slowly stepped backwards, still firing at the zombies charging down the catacomb hallway. Every time a zombie was gunned down, three more undead rushed ahead.

"Hurry!" Baljeet shouted as he, Phineas, and Ghost were close to sealing off the passage with an ancient stone slab covered in runic carvings.

"Alright we're coming!" Darkspine groaned as he and Terra turned and broke into a run down the tunnel. Ferb continued to fire his two AA-12's at the zombies as he backed up, but the sudden clicking noise from his automatic shotguns signaled him that it was time to go.

Ferb and T.S. turned and dashed down the tunnel. Ahead of them, Terra and Darkspine had slipped through the closing opening, and behind them, unlimited flesh starving undead trailed them at an alarming rate.

Ghost was holding back in strength in order to give T.S. and Ferb a chance to make it through before the slab was completely shut. When Ferb dove through and T.S. gracefully slipped through the gap, Ghost used his strength, and slammed the slab barrier shut. The tunnel shook from the impact, dirt fell from the ceiling, and dust fell off the walls.

Phineas and Baljeet ceased pushing, and slipped to the ground, exhausted from using most of their strength to push the slab.

Even from the safely sealed off side, the gang could hear the faint howls and screeches of the zombies on the other side as they desperately pounded against the three foot thick slab barrier.

"Well that was fun." Darkspine muttered as he wiped off bits of guts off his Mark VI armor. "That is why we should have saved the grenades T.S!"

"Well _sor-ry_ if I created a way into the catacombs for us by using my last grenades!" T.S. snapped back.

"We could have moved that alter aside! You didn't have to blow it up!"

"Could somebody help me?" Terra interrupted. They all glanced at Terra, whose Security helmet visor was smeared with rotten flesh. Ghost reached up and wiped the flesh and blood off of Terra's green Security helmet with his armored hand.

"Who would build the entrance to the catacombs underneath a Church alter anyways?" T.S. rhetorically asked.

"I would." Ghost stated flatly. T.S. just gave him a cold stare from her visor.

Meanwhile, Ferb and the recovered Baljeet and Phineas were examining ancient carving on the tunnel stone walls.

"Hey check this out!" Baljeet exclaimed. The rest of the gang gathered around the three to examine the hieroglyphic sketches.

The first panel displayed stick figures with x's for eyes rising from the ground and invading upon the city.

"Those must be zombies!" Baljeet realized.

"We know Captain Obvious." T.S. muttered.

"It is Ex-General Obvious to you!" Baljeet corrected sternly. T.S. just slapped him on the back of his helmet.

The next panel showed the a long tunnel passage way, with the stick zombies chasing after armored figures.

"Aw, somebody took the time to write a prophecy about us!"

* * *

**(_O.O_)**

**Many hundreds of years ago...**

Human slaves were busy lining stones against the newly dug out catacomb so that it would be able to have perfect support. Meanwhile, one of the slave crafters held a sharp knife and was carving into the wall next to the installed slab that was being engraved with runic writings.

A slave carrying a load of stones on his shoulder passed by and stopped to witness what the slave crafter was carving.

"What the heck are you doing?" the slave demanded.

"I thought I would carve my fantasy story down on the wall." the slave crafter said as he cut at the stone wall. The slave carrying the stones looked over the slave crafter's shoulder to see the stick people that were being sketched into the wall.

"Fantasy...story?"

"Yeah, I made up this whole story about infected armies rise out of the ground and invade a civilization," the slave crafter explained, "and then armored saviors must run through this tunnel passage to escape the infected, and then they must reach the-"

"Oh yeah...like that's ever gonna happen!" the other slave mocked as he shifted his grip on the stones. "And who would ever take the time to create pretend stories just for the fun of it anyways?"

* * *

**Present time...**

The third and final panel illustrated a huge chamber with swirls carved on the top part, and a slab table in the middle. On top of the slab table was a ring that had rays beaming from it.

"Hey that looks like my wishing ring I have on my finger!" Darkspine exclaimed. Suddenly, everyone turned and glared at Darkspine.

"What?" Darkspine wondered.

"You had your ring this whole time?" T.S. demanded, anger quickly rising in her.

"I just remembered it now."

"Dang it Darkspine! You could have saved us all this trouble!" Terra snapped.

"How?"

"You could have wished the zombies away!" Phineas answered, a bit angry.

"You could have prevented all of this from happening!" Ghost put in.

"Cp would have lived!" Terra stated.

"We would not have to crash a semi-truck through the Chilidog Station!" Baljeet added.

"And you could have-"

"Fine, I wish that all the zombies would return to where they came from!" Darkspine shouted, causing everyone to fall silent.  
The ring on Darkspine's finger glowed with its power, but something went wrong. Instead of it's gold aura glow, it gleamed crimson red, and it hissed. Darkspine recoiled his hand with a yelp as the ring burned for a second, then instantly cooled off.

"What just happened?" Phineas asked.

"Something more powerful is blocking my ring's power." Darkspine explained, shaking his armored hand that held the ring inside.

"Like what?" Baljeet inquired.

"I don't know, something more powerful!" Darkspine snapped back at him.

T.S. stared down the dark, damp, and ancient tunnel.

"Let's end this." she stated icily, and started down the tunnel. The boys watched as she continued to walk, and then she disappeared into the yawning darkness of the tunnel. Ghost and Ferb followed her, followed by Phineas and Terra, and Darkspine and Baljeet ran after the traveling bunch.

* * *

**({}.{})**

The gang carried on down the dark tunnel. Now it was so dark, they couldn't even see each other within the crowded space that they had.

Actually, it was only Ferb, Baljeet, and Phineas that couldn't see anything, since the rest of the gang had night vision installed in their visors.

"Where are we going?" Baljeet asked in the dark.

"Just keep going straight." Terra advised him.

"How? I can not even see where I am walking!" Baljeet whined.

_CLUNK!_

"Ow!" Baljeet whined.

"That was a wall."

"Well I can not see where I am walking!" Baljeet complained, and turned to keep walking down the tunnel.

_CLUCK!_

Baljeet's helmet ran into the tunnel's stone wall on the other side.

"That's another wall."

"Come on Baljeet," Phineas started to say, "you just have to feel your way around."

Phineas's leg caught against an object lying on the ground, and Phineas fell forward, and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Now who put that there?" Darkspine muttered.

"What did I trip on?" Phineas asked as he blindly searched for his helmet that came loose when he fell.

"I don't know, why you asking me?" Darkspine wondered.

"Can't you see it though? You guys have night vision!" Phineas shot back as he found and placed his helmet on his triangular head.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I know what it is."

"You two keep walking." Ghost's voice ordered sternly, and Darskpine received a shove forward.

"Whoa, how did you get behind us?"

"Keep moving." Ghost said, and shoved them forward.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

After what felt like about a minute of walking through the dark, the group saw a faint flickering light ahead. The closer they drew to the light, the bigger it was, and soon they could see the origin of the light.

The gang treaded quietly into the huge, open chamber, at least the length of a football field. Ignited flames danced on their torches mounted everywhere and casted an eerie glow upon the stone walls. There were six passages blocked with runic slabs, three on each side of the chamber.

As the gang drew closer to the center, the group saw what rested in the center.

In the center of the room was a small five-step Mayan architectural pyramid, and on the top of the Mayan-designed pyramid rested a perfectly carved marble block.

"So what do we do now?" Ferb asked.

"According to that panel that we examined," Baljeet explained, "Darkspine should probably place his ring on the stone."

"How am I gonna get this gauntlet off?" Darkspine asked, waving around his armored hand that the ring was inside of.

"Hold his arm." Ghost ordered.

Before Darkspine could even react, T.S. snatched up Darkspine's armored arm, and offered it to Ghost. Darkspine tried to wiggle free, but T.S's solid grip refused to let go.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Darkspine asked nervously, looking at Ghost through his black MJOLNIR VI helmet.

Ghost reached up and grabbed his shoulder bayonet, and snapped it off.  
He twirled the bayonet blade as he examined Darkspine's gold-trimmed gauntlet.  
Seeing a spot, Ghost carefully wedged the bayonet blade into an open section in the gauntlet, the section where the armor was welded into the metal mesh.

Ghost jabbed the blade, which made a slicing sound in the armor. He then flicked the blade, and the gauntlet was sent straight to the brick floor. Darkspine's hand was revealed, along with his wishing ring, which glowed a faint shade of gold. T.S. released Darkspine's arm, and Ghost latched his bayonet to his thigh armor piece.

"So I just have to put the ring on that stone, and the zombies will return to the ground?" Darkspine repeated the instructions that he figured.

"Yeah, and then we can go home." Terra confirmed. Darkspine just shrugged, and walked ahead. He started his way up the steps, his ring glowing brighter around his finger.

As he stepped onto the last step and onto the top floor of the pyramid, Terra suddenly felt a burst of energy...one that had somehow managed to go by undetected to the Horseman's keen senses.

Wisps of red and black materialized in front of Darkspine, and a tall lean figure stood in the mist. Darkspine glanced up, but it was too late.

_WHACK!_

Darkspine's limp armored body was sent flying through the air, and tumbled onto the ground. His body slid to the gang's feet, and Darkspine laid on the floor, knocked out cold from the impact force.

"Heh heh...ha...ha...hah." a blood curling voice slowly laughed. Everyone, minus Terra, darted their eyes to every corner of the chamber, but could not find the mysterious voice coming from all sides.

"Show yourself!" Phineas demanded. The voice only grew louder, and increased its laughter. The haunting laugh ringed in their ears, the laugh almost on the verge of hysterical.

"Show yourself demon!" Terra growled, realizing the amount power that he had sensed. Everyone turned towards the top of the steps to see the red and black clouds starting to fuse together and take form. Baljeet almost fainted from the sight.

"You are all doomed." the voice hissed, now coming from the top of the steps. A figure materialized, and the gang could see who the being was...but some would rather have not.

A nine-foot figure stood on top of the marble stone, glaring down upon them. His feet were replaced with three claws, and his scrawny, but muscular, legs were arched out and holding his mass up. His chest was mangled with scars and his chest bones were curved and pointing out of his crimson scarlet skin.  
His fingers stretched out and revealed daggers as nails, and his arms were boney and uncoiled to his side. The most dreadful sight was his face. The figure's mouth was filled with jagged picks of bones, and smoke slowly rose out of it. His pointy nose stuck out on the front of his face, and his yellow eyes blazed with hatred and evil.  
The figure also had horns sticking out of the sides of his head.

"Demon, be gone!" Terra ordered, his voice echoing throughout the chamber. The demon raised its head and only laughed; a dreadful, haunting laugh.

"Your fancy words mean nothing to me, Horseman." the demon snarled with a deadly smile.

At that instant, Terra's Security MJOLNIR armor flashed away, and was replaced with the buff black armor with purple symbols that glowed, the Horseman Armor.  
Terra's height at changed to eight feet, and even though a new black hood covered his face, his eyes glowed purple with energy.

"That's the Horseman of Death to you, demon spawn!" the Horseman of Death warned with a deep, rumbling voice. The demon only laughed.

"I've been waiting for this moment, when I finally kill the Horseman of Death." the red demon sighed, his unfading smile even wider. "As for the rest of you..."

The demon outstretched his arms, and the chamber started to shake violently. The six runic slabs slowly slid down, and revealed the darkness behind them. Snarling and howls echoed from them.

Out of the six passages, four mega-zombies lumbered out, and two 10 foot zombie titans stomped out.

"I thought about you too, Ghost." the demon laughed. Ghost clutched his fists.

"Go my children, and feast on their flesh!" the demon commanded, and pointed at the gang. The zombies' roars shook the whole chamber, and they charged out and at the gang.

* * *

Everyone, minus the knocked out Darkspine, took off in every direction, either to fight the monsters, or to simply run away. Ghost immediately engaged the two zombie titans, and Terra flashed forward at the demon.

_CLANK!_

The demon's curved scimitar blocked the Horseman's metal-bone scythe, and the two were in a lock.

"I see you upgraded your scythe to metal." the demon hissed, still trying to push back the Horseman.

"A Ghost Rider did it for me." Death told, giving a slight shove against his scythe, and pushing back the demon a little.

"I saw how your useless Ghost Rider friend blew himself up," the demon sneered, "and I was unimpressed how he had wasted his life." Fury for the demon's mockery caused Death to have a burst of power, and shove the demon's scimitar to the ground.

Unfortunately, the demon flashed its clawed foot, and kicked Death in his armored center. Death fell down the stairs, and landed with a crash at the bottom of the steps, his scythe knocked aside. The demon didn't waste anytime, and jumped down, scimitar pointed at the downed Death.

Death flashed out a two handed purple sword with black symbols from thin air, and deflected the demon's scimitar. Raising his right armor boot, Death kicked the demon in his chest. With a crunch, the demon flew upward from the kick, and landed on the ceiling of the chamber. Death watched as the demon recovered, except he was standing on the ceiling.

"For a Horseman, you _are _weak!" the demon happily snarled. Death growled and leaped forward, sword about to cut the demon. The demon blocked it with his scimitar, and the purple sword flashed purple sparks out of the blade as it collided with the demon's sword.

Death maneuvered his body so that his armor boots would hit the ceiling. Once they did, he turned himself upright, and was also standing on the ceiling.

"That's a Death Blade..." the demon muttered as he swiped at Death. When his scimitar clashed with Death's sword again, purple sparks flew out of the blade's edge. "More like a butter knife."

Death shoved the demon back, and lunged with his Death Blade. The two continued to fight on the ceiling, while the rest of the demon's 'children' were running busy with the rest of the gang below.

* * *

**(\/\O.O/\/)**

**ELSEWHERE...**

Perry licked the final blueberry popsicle stick clean, and held back the urge to puke from the overdose of blueberry taste in his bill. Carefully, he started to find the final spot to place it on Norm's popsicle wife, who needed that last popsicle stick for her completion.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Doof shrieked as he ran through his evil lair. Perry just watched as the evil scientist ran straight through the popsicle figure, knocking down all the assembled popsicles. Perry just stared down at his ruined hard work.

"Perry the Platypus, they're coming!" Doofenshmirtz cried, and started to scoot any available furniture he had to the door in an attempt to barricade it.

The platypus glanced at the monitoring screens, and the sight of every zombies rushing in the direction of Doof's evil lair stirred a little bit of fear inside him.

Norm walked right up to panicking Doofenshmirtz.

"Dad, may I be of assistance?"

"Norm! Why are you standing around? Do something! They're coming!"

"But dad, you have already used just about everything in this room to block the door." Norm stated.

"Stop calling me dad!" Doof groaned, "It's creepy on so many levels."

"Well, you did assemble me."

"That doesn't make me your dad though," Doof scolded, "that just makes me your creator."

_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_

A few zombies started to beat at the door, and were quickly accompanied by more zombies.

Perry glanced at the monitoring screen that displayed the front door on the outside. More and more zombies were throwing themselves at the door, trying to beat down the door and enter the lair.

"Perry the Platypus, do something!" Doof exclaimed.

Perry glanced around, and searched for some furniture to move, but Doof had already piled every piece of furniture against the door. Perry just gave Doofenshmirtz a quizzical expression.

"Oh, I guess there's nothing else to do then." Doofenshimrtz figured, glancing around the empty lair.

_CLANK CLANK CLANK_

The two quickly glanced at the air shaft above them. Dents started to pop out from inside the ventilation system.

"Uh oh." Doofenshmirtz uttered.

The air duck above was punched out, and it crashed to the ground. What followed next was horrifying; zombies started to cram their way through the open air duck, straining to get out and enter the lair.

"Oh poop."

"Grrrgrrrgrr."

The air vent above them started to give off a metal groan as the weight of zombies inside it multiplied.

"Norm?" the scared scientist asked as he pressed his back against the wall, trying to get as far away from the air duct as possible.

"Yes dad?" Norm asked, still standing perfectly still with his un-phasing expression.

"Use your primary weapon system." Doof ordered nervously.

"Primary weapons activating." Norm reported, and his body started to hum.

Perry watched as Norm's entire body started to transform, and reassemble with a metallic surface on his body. When Norm was finished transforming in his new mode, Perry could not believe all the weapons and armor that popped out of Norm.

Norm glanced up at the zombies, who had started to squeeze through the air duct.

"_**Let's dance**_." Norm said in a deep robotic voice, and aimed his weapons above.

**(..,,..,,)**

* * *

Death swiped his Death Blade, only to have the demon lurch backwards to dodge it. The demon slashed its scimitar, but Death knocked it aside with another swipe of his sword, and burst forward. Death's armored elbow impaled the demon's chest, and launched him backwards. The demon fell to the bottom of the steps as Death stood at the top, looking down upon him.

"Pathetic." hissed the demon through his clentched teeth, and he was clutching at his chest wound that was leaking out red and black smoke. Slowly, the demon rose and stood, glaring at Death, who silently glared at him back. With an ear-piercing scream, the demon jumped up at Death, jumping over all the steps, and slicing down his scimitar.

Death countered the attack, and snatched the demon in mid-flight around the neck. He started to squeeze and choke the demon, but the demon lashed out a kick, and knocked Death backwards, as well as loosing his grasp on the demon. The demon landed, and shot a jet of hot red inferno at Death. Death was suddenly engulfed in the flames, and the demon started to cackle once again.  
His evil laughter ceased however when a gust of wind swept through the flames, extiguishing them, and revealed the Horseman of Death, untouched by the burning flames.  
Death lunged forward, Death Blade in one hand, and his scythe in the other.

* * *

Phineas threw another stone at the mega-zombie. The stone knocked the mega-zombie upside its head with a clunk, and then it bellowed. Acting quickly, Phineas charged at the creature. The creature spotted his advance, and charged, leveling its shoulder at Phineas's height. Just as the beast was about to ram Phineas in his face with its shoulder, Phineas dropped to the ground and slid right underneath the mega-zombie's legs, avoiding the collision, and holding onto his helmet. The mega-zombie couldn't halt its speed, and it charged directly across the room.

Meanwhile, Ferb was slowly backing away from the mega-zombie that was lumbering towards him. Ferb was trying to calculate the best possible tactic to use for an opponent bigger, faster, and stronger than him. He was so busy thinking, he didn't even notice the incoming mega-zombie on his left side.

_WHACK!_

The mega-zombie collided with the mega-zombie in front of him, causing both of the creatures to crash into the ground. Quickly, Ferb glance to his left and spotted Phineas picking himself off the ground.

Phineas saw what the zombie had ran into, and also saw his step-brother give him a thumbs up. Phineas smiled back, but spotted the two mega-zombies getting off the ground.

"Look out Ferb!" Phineas warned and pointed at the mega-zombies. Ferb glanced at the mega-zombies and barely dodged a swipe from one of them. He took off, being chased by one of them, while the other one focused back on Phineas and ran after him.

"Uh oh." Phineas muttered just before he ran through the big chamber.

* * *

In the far right side of the chamber, T.S. was busy firing purple lasers from her laser wrist gatling gun at the mega-zombie's head. Every laser seemed to scorch the mega-zombie's head, but its eyes still shined with its sick white glow.

"Why don't these things just die?" T.S. shouted as she jumped and somersaulted over the mega-zombie as it delivered an earthshaking punch at the spot where she last stood.

"Because they are already dead!" Baljeet screamed as he ran through the chamber, the mega zombie running right after him from behind.  
T.S. just watched is disbelief as the young boy ran around the chamber, not doing anything to combat the mega-zombie chasing him.

"Baljeet! Just use your guns for cry'n out loud!" T.S. called out before she fell inside a portal to avoid another blow from the mega zombie. She popped through another portal that appeared right behind the mega zombie.

"Good idea!" Baljeet exclaimed, pulling out his two Mac-10s.

With a new feeling of strength, Baljeet gave a battle cry, wheeled around, and fired both Mac-10s at the mega zombie chasing after him. The bullets just pelted the creature's chest with soft patting sounds, and the mega zombie kept charging at Baljeet, unaffected by the shots. Baljeet's face went pale.

"That didn't work!" Baljeet exclaimed as he resumed being chased by the creature.

* * *

On the very far side of the room, Ghost was busy fighting off the two giant zombie titans all alone.  
Ghost was pummeled into the ground again. The zombie titan grabbed him from behind, and flung Ghost at the other zombie titan. Ghost soared lifelessly at the other mega zombie.

With anticipation, the other zombie titan swung its fist out, about to smash Ghost in the face.

Suddenly, Ghost twisted his body sideways, and barely avoided the massive fist. As Ghost was about to fly right across the side of the creature's arm, he pulled out his knife and drove it into the skin. Using the momentum, Ghost swung his body upward, as well as carving his knife deeper into the creature's shoulder.  
Ghost let go of the knife, and his body swung over the creature's head. His legs wrapped around the zombie's head, and he was suddenly sitting on top of the zombie titan's head.

As the beast flashed its hands up to pry him off, Ghost pulled out a Bowie knife and plunged it into the zombie's right eye.

The zombie titan bellowed in pain as it stumbled around, trying to get a hold of Ghost on top of him, but Ghost kept on punching away the hands as he held onto the Bowie knife in the zombie titan's head.

Meanwhile, the other zombie titan saw its sibling in trouble, and ran after him to help assist in killing the human. Ghost reached for his single-shot pistol as he held on to the zombie titan as it tried to throw him off.  
He pulled out his pistol as he rode on top of the zombie titan's back neck, trying to take aim at the other zombie titan, but taking aim for him was difficult since he was mounted on top of thrashing monster.

Ghost aimed and fired his single-shot pistol, except it wasn't a bullet that he fired.

A 2ft length sword shot out of the pistol, and stabbed halfway through the other zombie titan's forehead with a sharp crack.

The other zombie titan bellowed in pain as it stopped its charge to carefully take out the sword in his head. Ghost then gripped the Bowie knife with both hands.  
The zombie titan that he was on then grabbed him, and threw him aside, along with his Bowie knife in hand.  
The blade of the knife sliced through the side of the creature's skull, spilling out rotten blood and decayed brain bits from its skull.

Ghost landed on the ground on one knee, and silently watched at the zombie titans stagger around; one with half its head, the other trying to pull the sword out of its forehead. Knowing zombie titans, Ghost knew you couldn't just kill them with a blow to the head, but it still felt good to do so.

Both creatures quickly recovered, and glared at Ghost. One had streams of rotten blood all over its face, while the other one had half its skull and skin ripped off. Both of them bellowed, and charged at Ghost, still bellowing their thunderous roars at Ghost.

Ghost snarled and slashed his arms to the side. As he did, his gauntlets flashed out two blades. Ghost ran forward with his two blades, straight at the two zombie titans.

* * *

**NEAR THE CENTER OF THE CHAMBER...**

"You were too weak to become the Horseman of War!" the demon roared as he lashed out in a fury. Death deflected every blow as the demon lashed out multiple times. Seeing an opportunity, Death ducked low and swiped his armored leg underneath the demon, and tripped the demon. The demon fell with a thud, and before he could recover, Death pointed the tip of his scythe underneath the demon's chin.

"End this...now." Death's voice rumbled through the chamber.

"You could never live up to your mentor." the demon cackled.

"And which mentor would that be?" Death demanded, his purple eyes glowing with energy.

"The Grim Reaper," the demon hissed, "you would never live up to your mentor!"

"And why is that?" Death asked, losing his patience.

"You never did want your position, Horseman of Death!" the demon answered.

Death fell silent.

"All those generations and five millenniums of trials to stand out of all of those unborn souls," the demon's words reached his ears, "and when you finally succeeded, you were given the title: Horseman of Death."

Death remembered all of the trials he had to face for the position of being a Horseman, and how he and his three friends formed an alliance and helped each other surpass all thousands of the other unborn souls.

"What a disappointment it must have been when you found out that you would be the Horseman of Death." the demon added.

"Enough!" Death roared, "No more of your words, demon!"

"Oh but I have another thing to say." the demon hissed, and lunged at Death with his scimitar drawn.

Death acted, but the demon was already on him, staring into the Horseman's eyes with his own yellow, demonic eyes filled with hatred and evil. Death's eyes glowed a brighter shade of purple as he tried to resist the demon's eyes, trying to hard, he couldn't sense anything else.

"What if I can give you that position?" the demon whispered, and drew back from Death. Death just stared at him from under his black hood.

"How?" Death dared to ask. The demon just cackled.

"Simple..." the demon hissed, and waved his hand at the marble stone. There was a flash of light, and another figure appeared on top of the marble stone, bounded and shackled in demon chains.

There kneeled a figure that bared the same type of armor as Death's but was made in a bright crimson red color, and had yellow symbols and a red hood.

"Behold, the Horseman of War!" the demon declared, gesturing at the Horseman that he had captured. Death just stared down at his comrade, who could only stare at the ground with his eyes that glowed with a light blue color.

"All you need to do is kill him," the demon hissed, "and then you will become the Horseman of War!" The demon watched at Death was busy deciding in his head.

"You have one minute." the demon warned.

Death was focused on two choices in his head.

To slay War and take his place.

Or to kill the demon and never have another chance of becoming the Horseman of War.

As he was deciding, a brief flash of light in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He turned to the source, and spotted T.S. fighting the mega zombie with a stream of purple lasers. Death spotted the weapon for these purple lasers: a tiny wrist laser gatling gun on her gauntlet. The lasers were burning the mega zombie, but nothing held back the creature.

Death glanced on the other side of the chamber, and spotted Phineas and Ferb, both double teaming against the mega zombies.

He also heard screaming, and stared at Baljeet, who was running away from the mega zombie that still chased him. Death felt a mix of pity and humor inside him.

On the far side, Death could see Ghost taking on the two zombie titans alone without the use of his enhancing powers, which was remarkable for a human.

Finally, Death turned and stared down at the Horseman of War, who had been succumbed by a demon, and now kneeled in chains and shackles before him.

Death had made up his mind.

* * *

The demon waited impatiently for Death's answer.

"Well?" the demon wondered, "What is your de-"

_SLICE_

Death's scythe cut the demon's torso section off, and then twirled the scythe, separating the demon's arms at the same time. The demon wailed in pain as Death stood over him.

"You will never be as powerful as the rest of your Horsemen!" the demon growled, looking into Death's purple eyes with more hatred than ever.

"But Death deals the final blow!" Death roared as he drew back his scythe, and swiped it forward. The steel-bone blade cut straight through the demon's neck, and the demon's head flew off the decapitated body.

Death silently watched as the body slowly turned to smoke and disappeared from existence. Deciding to attend to the matter at hand, Death turned to his chained comrade and drew his scythe.

Death brought the scythe down, and cut the chain holding War's arms together. With one demon chain cut, he didn't need to do anything else.

* * *

War quickly rose from the marble stone, breaking every demon chain as he stood up. The chain links disappeared as the touched the ground, leaving behind black smoke to mark their demise.

War stepped forward to Death, and the two looked each other in the eyes.

"Thanks, Death." War said, and placed his armored hand on Death's shoulder piece.

"I wasn't going to kill my friend who stood by my side all those years." Death explained.

"You're stabbed." War stated, and stared at Death's wound. Death followed his stare, and spotted the huge stab wound that had punctuated through his armor, and from the sudden feeling of pain in his body, it also cut open some of his interior organs.

"I'll be fine. It will heal over time."

"You do know if the others were here, they would have taken you to the Healers instantly." War pointed out.

"How are the others anyways?" Death asked, since he hasn't seen them in so long.

"Pestilence is doing fine, she tends to practice with the Angels in gymnastics, while Famine tends to help hunt after Hell's spies." War reported on the other Horsemen.

"That's good news." Death said relieved. The battle noises around them caught their attention, and the two surveyed the chamber with the powerful zombies.

"Let's end this." Death stated, and gripped his scythe.

"Agreed." War muttered, and flashed his two-handed sword he held in one hand. The two Horseman took off in separate directions.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

Phineas was cornered by the mega zombie against the wall.

With a bellow, the mega zombie drew its fist back, and Phineas closed his eyes, thinking it was the end.

_SLICE_

Phineas waited for the horrible feeling of being pounded to the ground, just like how Buford once pounded him, except this pounding would be the end of him. The pounding of the mega zombie never came.

Phineas slowly opened his eyes, and found the Horseman of Death standing over the mega zombie's body that was cut down the middle with his scythe.

"Terra!" Phineas exclaimed in joy.

"Phineas, it is time." Death said with a haunting echo. Phineas took a moment to realize what he meant.  
Only then he realized how close to dying he was, and how Terra was the Horseman of Death.

"B-b-b-b-but..." Phineas stuttered, not able to handle the fact that he had died.

"I'm just kidding with you Flynn, you're alive." Death chuckled. Phineas sighed in relief.

"Don't do that again!" Phineas told him, a bit angry at Death's joke.

"Eh, no guarantees." Death muttered, and ran off to slay another mega zombie.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

"Oh my head..." Darkspine groaned as he sat up from the ground. He reached up to rub his head, but stopped when he spotted his wishing ring on his finger.

"Oh...right." he muttered groggily as he stood up and staggered up the steps. He couldn't even hear the screams of Baljeet as he ran past him, the bellows of the creatures all around him, or even the cutting sounds of the Horsemen's blades. He just drowsily walked up the steps, and made his way over to the marble stone.

"This better be worth it." Darkspine groaned as he slipped off his ring, and placed it on the marble stone, which had been blessed long ago.

A white light flashed with a beaming noise, and everyone, minus Ghost and War, turned to see where it had come from.

The marble stone shot a ring of light out that reached out to the surface.

As this happened, Ghost and War were closing in on the last zombie titan. Once the ring of light shot by, the zombie disintegrated.

War saw this and immediately stopped, but Ghost couldn't and flew straight into War, knocking both of them down with a clank as armor clashed against armor.

* * *

**MEANWHILE ON THE SURFACE...**

"Keep firing!" yelled Django as he tossed a frag grenade at the sea of zombies. The grenade blew up a few zombies, but still more kept on closing in on the house. All of the forces of the Renegade had been pushed back towards the HQ, and were being attacked by the zombies.

Suddenly, a ring of light passed over them, and all the zombies turned to dust, and were swept away by the wind. The grey clouds in the sky evaporated, and the sun's rays shined down on the city of Danville.

All the kids looked at their surroundings in awe, as if they saw it for the first time.

"They did it!" Buford shouted in joy.

Suddenly, all the kids erupted in cheers and shouts of joy. Django couldn't help gaze at the blue sky above him in relief, and could stare at it for days, but the sun's rays didn't allow him.

"Ow my eyes..." Django muttered as he rubbed his eyes from looking at the bright sun for too long.

Above on the rooftop, Buford hopped down from his 40mm machine gun and hollered in joy, and he wasn't the only one to do so.

Adyson was cheering as well, wooting and hollering with joy, except she might have let her joy get a bit out of hand.

Taken by surprise, Buford's head was pulled down by Adyson, and Adyson kissed Buford right on his lips. Buford's eyes went wide.

Adyson quickly pulled back and ran to the edge of the roof, and joined in with the cheers of the kids.

Buford just fell backwards, and hit the rooftop with a thud.  
Adyson glanced back at Buford, who was plopped down on the rooftop, and shook her head with a smile.

Having a devious idea, Adyson ran over, jumped, and landed on top of Buford.

"Ow! I'm still awake ya know!" Buford cried as Adyson landed on top of him.

* * *

**ACROSS THE TRI-STATE AREA...**

The light passed over the infect humans, and returned them back to normal. When a few of the adults awoke, they all had the same questions in mind:

Why were they in the Danville Stadium?

Why are they all tied up?

* * *

**At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated...**

"Primary weapon system shutting down." Norm stated in his normal voice.

Perry just stared at all the bullet holes in the walls, the scorch marks on the ceiling and floor, and all the damage that Norm had done. What was strange was that a wave of light passed through them all, and every single trace of the zombies, gore and bodies, had evaporated into thin air.

"Is it over?" Doofenshmirtz asked, peeping his head out from behind Perry. "Oh good, it's over."

"I should use my primary weapons more often." Norm suggested. Perry's eyes widened at that statement.

"No Norm, you are not using those weapons again!" Doof scolded at the robot who had saved their lives.

"Now to build that Auto Tune-Inator." Doof stated as he rubbed his hands together, but then he realized something.

"Oh great, it's gonna take a while for the city to start up again..."

Suddenly, Doof realized something.

"I could use this opportunity to seize the Tri-State Area!"

_WHACK!_

Perry landed back on the ground, and Doofenshmirtz fell over, knocked out unconscious from the unexpected punch to the face.

Perry was about to ahead back to his HQ to check on the rest of the Agency, when he was suddenly looking up at Norm. Usually, Perry would be up for a challenge against the robot, but after seeing Norm's primary weapons, he wasn't quite sure now.

"Dad wanted me to play this message in case you ever did something like that." Norm stated, and played a recording.

"_Wait, why am I speaking to a pineapple? Well who lost the microphone Norm? Oh...Anyways, Perry the Platypus, if you are hearing this, it is because you have knocked me out cold. Curse you Perry the Platypus! Are we done? Good. Now to go watch T.V. and watch my shows...Norm is this thing still recording?"_

"Have a nice day Perry the Platypus." Norm stated. Perry just tilted his fedora, and went out the front door.

* * *

**AT THE OLD CEMETERY...**

The extended gang emerged from the catacombs in the old Church in the middle of the cemetery, and was immediately greeted by the sun and the blue sky.

"We did it!" Baljeet exclaimed, "We saved Danville!"

T.S. slapped the back of his helmet.

"Ow!"

"So that's the sun looks like on Earth?" War asked as he stared up at ball of light in the sky.

"Yep, that's our sun." Phineas told him.

"Shame that it will scorch half of the Earth..." Death muttered. **(it's just a theory I have that might happen WHEN the sun burns out, I'm just guessing)**

"What?" Phineas asked, not catching what he said.

"Uh...nothing."

"Death, we have to go." War told him.

"Why?" Death asked.

"The Grim Reaper wants to talk to you." War explained.

"Oh, ok then." Death said, wanting a chance to see his old mentor again. War opened up a portal, and the two stepped inside.

"You are lucky, Death." War told Death.

"Why?" Death asked.

"You've been given the chance to live on Earth while it is still around."

"Yeah, shame the others can't." Death muttered. War gave a single nod.

"Terra, will you be coming back?" Baljeet asked.

"Yeah of course, I didn't die yet!"

"Too bad for Cp...he's dead." Phineas said in a sad tone.

"Aw don't feel bad guys, he'll be back." Death assured them. Everyone glanced at Death.

"What?" they all asked.

"I said too much, see ya!" Death said as left, and the portal blinked out of existence.

"Oh that reminds me." T.S. remarked, and opened a portal. She reluctantly reached in, and pulled out Irving, and dropped him on the ground.

"Hey!" Irving whined, "I was just about to-"

Irving saw what the apocalyptic-Danville city looked like in the sun, and how much damage was done.

"Whoa, what did I miss?" he asked them all.

"A lot." Ferb stated.

* * *

**ONE WEEK AFTER THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE ENDED...**

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Baljeet, Django, Buford, Linda, Lawrence, Jeremy, Perry (in his disguise form) Darkspine, Ghost, and T.S. were gathered around a single gravestone that belonged to their fallen friend.  
The group was in a cemetery, except fancier than the Old Cemetery\, and a different one for that matter.

"Rest in peace..." Phineas concluded the private ceremony. Everyone bowed their heads in respect for Cp's grave. They were all busy saying their silent prayers of hoping that he would rest in Heaven, or that he was enjoying the after life, all of them didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind them. When they did hear it, the person had spoke up.

"Aw hell now, they misspelled my name!" an all-too familiar voice complained. Everyone glanced around in shock and surprise at the voice.

There, right in front of them all, in plain daylight, stood a guy in a black t-shirt, jeans, belt, combat boots, and Chopper sunglasses over his eyes.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Cp asked them all.

"It's cause you don't have your leather jacket on." Darkspine joked around, being the first one to recover from the surprise.

"What? Did you all think I would wear a heavy and loaded leather jacket on a hot-sunny day?" Cp wondered. Suddenly everyone, minus Darkspine, Ghost, T.S, and Perry, ran over and hugged Cp, not wanting to loose him again.

"Wow..." T.S. muttered.

"Grrgrrgrr." Perry chittered.

"You're right Perry, this is uncomfortable!" Cp managed to say from all the hugs he was receiving.

When everyone released him, they all bombarded him with questions.

"One at a time! Starting with Linda." Cp silenced them all, and allowed Linda to speak.

"Don't do that again mister!" Linda warned, both filled with relief and anger.

"Ok that was more of a statement, does anyone have questions?"

"How did you come back to life?" Lawrence asked.

"It's very complicated...very...complicated." Cp stated.

"We got time." Buford said, and they all listened. Everyone's focus was on Cp, who didn't like all the attention.

"Why must I get the attention?" Cp muttered as he felt everyone's attention on him.

**THE END**

* * *

Author's notes: Alright, that the last chapter (you can all celebrate later). I would like to thank everyone who helped out with Backstage.

Oh...and this isn't the _last _chapter, that's next, the closing chapter. This was just the last chapter that finished off the story, the next one wraps up "Phineas and Ferb Backstage!" for good.

Again, the only thing I own in this story is the storyline and Cp, and all of this was just in the world of FanFiction! If I get some sort of complaint that somebody thought this was in real life...I am going to be slightly ticked.  
Thanks for reading!


	13. The End

Author's notes: At this time, I would like to thank the FanFiction authors that allowed me to use them throughout the series. Seriously, the story wouldn't be were it was today without you guys. So thanks guys! Now to everyone reading this...you can already tell that this isn't one of those final chapters filled with author's notes all the time. How can I tell? The page is too long for an author's note! Now, you don't have to read this, I'm not forcing you, but if you do decide to read it: Enjoy!

Oh before I forget, the song is "Ballad of the Green Berets" the one done by Miklos Rozsa. Go look it up if you want.

* * *

**The End**

**AT THE STUDIOS IN L.A...**

In the Studios, employees and maintenance teams were busy working. Even though the cast of Phineas and Ferb had left long ago, the Studio was still used for other movies and T.V. shows.

In the Studio's pavilion, a group of people were walking on through, following the person in front.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND CP?" the Director asked the people behind him as he kept walking.

"He said that he and Ghost had to go take care of some training at the military base stationed in L.A." Terra informed.

"GREAT..." the Director groaned, "TODAY IS THE DAY HE SAID THAT HE WILL HELP MOVE HIS STUFF OUT OF THE STUDIO, AND HE'S MISSING!"

"Actually, he's just late." Darkspine corrected as they exited the pavilion, and walked through one of the filming sets. The Director craned his head and stared at Darkspine.

"IS CP HERE?" the Director demanded.

"Uh...no?" Darkspine answered.

"THEN HE IS MISSING." the Director said.

"Actually, he's just absent." T.S. corrected.

"WHATEVER."

The group approached a man holding a clipboard, and was overseeing the workers as they moved props and clothing around the set. The man saw the Director approach.

"Ah Director," the man greeted, "the set is almost ready, we just need the casting crew and we can start shooting." The man glanced at the three people behind the Director, who gave him a confused look.

"Start shooting the movie." the assistant explained.

"Ooohhh." Terra, T.S, and Darkspine realized.

"What? You guys thought we were actually gonna shoot the cast crew?"

"With all the action we have been through, vocabulary gets a bit confusing."

"I know; it's hard enough to talk to Cp on his cell phone." he groaned.

"WHICH IS WHY I WANT YOU TO CALL HIM," the Director ordered, "HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO, INSTEAD HE SENT HIS FRIENDS."

"Hey! What's wrong with us?" Darkspine demanded.

"NOTHING, IT'S JUST THAT WE NEED CP TO TELL US WHAT HIS STUFF IS."

"Alright then...I'll call him." the assistance grumbled, and pulled out his own cell phone and started to call Cp.

The group continued to walk, and exited the set. They were now in the courtyard, and the gang spotted a very good friend from the U.K. lounging around.

Emily Kinney looked up from her chair, and spotted them as well.

"T.S, Darkspine, Terra!" she exclaimed with excitement, jumped out of her seat, and dashed over to them.

"Hey Emily!" Terra greeted as Emily ran over and hugged his waist.

"I can't believe you're here!" she told them as she released Terra and hugged T.S. around her waist.

"Well, Cp invited us to help clean out the Studio." T.S. explained. Emily released T.S. and hugged Darkspine's waist, since she wasn't as tall as them.

"Where is the lad anyways?" Emily asked as she let go of Darkspine, "and where is Ghost?"

Just then, the Director's long-time assistant ran up to them.

"Cp said that he's coming around the front in about a minute with his friends." he reported.

"A minute? Tis Cp walking?" Emily asked.

"I think walking."

"WAIT, WHAT FRIENDS?" the Director asked.

"Well, let's go find out." Terra said, and they all rushed towards the front gates of the Studio, leaving the Director and his assistant behind. The Director gave his assistance a glare.

"WELL? LET'S GO!" the Director exclaimed, and ran off to join the others.

"Right behind you, sir." his assistance replied as he ran behind the Director.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

The group ran out of the guarded gates and stood on the sidewalk. They looked both ways, but saw no sign of Cp or Ghost. They also heard no sound of a motor, so they knew that Cp and Ghost were walking.

"Hey, where did all the cars go?" Darkspine asked. They all glanced around, and suddenly they realized that all the cars on the empty street were gone.

"DID YOU PARK MY CAR IN THE GARAGE?" the Director asked his assistant.

"Yes, yes I did."

"GOOD." sighed the Director.

"Shh!" T.S. shushed him, "You guys hear that?"

The group listened carefully, and could hear the faint sound of boots jogging on the street, except it was becoming even louder.

They all craned their heads down the street to find the source off all the footsteps. Around the far away corner down the slope, they could see Cp, Ghost, and their 'friends' rounding the corner.

Right behind Cp and Ghost was a sea of men in green t-shirts, pants, and combat boots. Cp and Ghost were leading the endless crowd of men around the corner, and they started to jog up the hill. All the soldiers were in rows of ten, and were perfectly aligned as they jogged.

"First piece, Berets!" Ghost's voice barked loud enough for the entire division of men to hear. The men took deep breaths, and started to sing in a deep, broad chorus of voices.

_**Fight-ing soooool-diers from the skyyyyyyy,  
Fear-less meeeeeen, who jump and diiiiieee,  
Men who meeeeann, just what they saaaayy,  
The brave mennnn, of the Green Bereeeets.**_

"Third piece, Berets!" Cp barked loudly as they continued to jog up the hill.

_**Trained to liiiiive, off nature's laaaand,  
Trained in com-bat, Hand-to-haaaaaand,  
Men who fiiiiiight, by night and daaaaayyy,  
Courage deeeeep, of the Green Bereeeet**_

Once Ghost and Cp reached the top of the hill, they jogged their way over to the front entrance of the Studio, and stopped to catch their breaths. Meanwhile, the division of Green Berets continued to jog in their orderly fashion, and jogged past the Studio.

"Return to base, Berets!" Ghost ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" every single one of them boomed, and continued to jog.

"I thought you were in Delta Force..." Terra wondered.

"We had some friends that were assigned to the Green Berets." Cp explained as he stretched his back. After half a minute, the last Green Berets jogged past the Studio, and up the street.

"WELL, YOU TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME..." the Director grumbled.

"You rather have us had them march through the Studio?" Ghost questioned.

"NO I WOULDN'T, NOW CAN YOU GET STARTED CP?"

"Sure, and are my metal eggs still in the hangar?"

"YEAH, THEY KEEP TAKING UP SO MUCH SPACE, WHAT ARE THEY FOR?"

"You will see," Cp promised, "now I need somebody to clean out my closet, somebody to move my vehicles out of the garage on the second floor, and I need someone to go and get my equipment that we left here before we moved the P&F cast back to Danville."

"Why did ya have to erase their poor minds?" Emily asked, remembering the day when Cp gathered all of the P&F casts, minus her, and erased their memories of being at the Studio.

"Well, the Director said that it would be better to film them on a usual daily basis, rather than acting out scripted episodes." Cp explained.

"How do ya record their lives?" Emily asked again.

"You know those 3rd person cameras that can go invisible and float around?"

"Yeah?"

"That's how we get new episodes on T.V." Cp explained, "now who wants to do what?"

"I'll get the vehicles." Ghost instantly spoke up.

"I'll come." T.S. said, and opened a red portal. The two stepped through, and the portal closed.

"I'll get the equipment." Terra said, and walked off.

"Wait up lad!" Emily called as she ran after him.

"I'll get your closet..." Darkspine groaned, and went off. The Director and his assistant left to do something else, leaving Cp all alone again.

"Looks like I'm going to the hangar to release the-"

* * *

**ON THE SECOND FLOOR OF THE GARAGE...**

Ghost and T.S. stepped onto the concrete pavement of the parking garage, and immediately found themselves among hundreds of cars.

"Great, how do we know which ones are his?"

"Simple," Ghost told her as he walked over to the elevator, "we need his vehicles."

T.S. went over to him and watched as he pressed the up and down buttons on the elevator panel.

"Really?" T.S. asked in disbelief. Ghost ignored her, and continued to push the two buttons. After what seemed like forever, there was a click, and a tiny slot slid open in the panel. Ghost pressed the blue button inside the slot, and then the whole garage floor hummed.  
T.S. saw as the floor section beneath every parked car on the 2nd floor flipped over. Once the floors flipped onto the other side, every parking spot displayed the vehicles that belonged to Cp.

"How did you know how to do that?" T.S. asked Ghost.

"I helped him move them up here." Ghost replied. T.S. examined the vehicles that he had stored here. "So which one should we drive out first?

"What about that one?" T.S. suggested, and ran over to a golden colored 1967 Ford Mustang. Ghost made his way over and examined the old car.

"Now this is a classic." he remarked, and checked the underside of the car. The two opened the doors and slipped into the seats.

Ghost turned the key and started the ignition for the motor, which was pretty loud for an old car.

"Now we just have to take this outside?"

"Yep." Ghost answered as he shifted the stick gear, and drove the car in reverse. T.S. felt uneasy as Ghost just shifted the car into breaks and let out a long sighed.

"Uh, what are thinking Ghost?" T.S. asked. Ghost pressed his foot down lightly on the pedal. The rear wheels started to spin, and the motor revved up. T.S. glanced ahead, and saw the thin cement barrier that kept people and cars from falling off the floor and to the ground below.  
Any vehicle without proper mantinence and spring systems would most likely crash on impact if they rode off the 2nd floor of the garage.

"Ghost, you better not!" T.S. warned, and shifted in her seat. Ignoring her words, Ghost shifted the shift to drive, and stomped down on the gas pedal.

* * *

**MEANWHILE ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE GARAGE...**

"So what do you plan on doing with all the extra space we will be getting after Cp cleans out his stuff?" the assistant asked as he trailed behind the Director.

"WELL, I THINK WE COULD USE SOME OF IT FOR STORAGE, AND THE REST WE CAN-"

_VVVVVVVRRRRROOOOOMMMM!_

Both the Director and his assistant quickly looked up to find the source of the engine roar. As soon as they looked up, a golden 1967 Ford Mustang crashed out of the 2nd garage floor. The Director and his assistant brought their hands up to their heads to block the falling pieces of concrete. For some lucky reason, the concrete debris crashed down around them.

The car's wheels hit the ground, and sent the car bouncing up and down, thanks to the installed spring packs. After a few good bounces, the car rested on the pavement, and the engine died down. Ghost silently exited the car, while T.S. was shouting at him as she got out.

The Director and his assistant glanced up at the breach in the concrete barrier above that Ghost created.

"CP IS GONNA PAY FOR THE DAMAGE." the Director stated flatly, and started to walk off.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

"Why couldn't we just drive the car out the normal way?" T.S. demanded as they walked towards the garage.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ghost shot back. T.S. just opened a portal and the two stepped through, and were back in the parking garage's second level.

"Maybe this should be easier." T.S. muttered as she stretched out her hand towards a teal coated Saturn Sky. A huge portal opened up underneath it, and the car dropped into the portal.

On the outside, another portal opened up beside the Ford Mustang, and the Saturn Sky dropped out of the portal, and plopped down right next to the Ford Mustang.

"I like the other way better." Ghost stated as he went off to drive a Pontiac Solstice out of the garage in the same style.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT CP'S CLOSET...**

Darkspine opened the door to Cp's old storage closet, the same closet where he held the past interviews and clips of adventures. The hallway light traced over the edges of boxes and other objects that lay scattered in the room.

"Where's that light switch?" Darkspine wondered as he felt the wall for the switch. His fingers brushed against a switch, and he flicked it down. When the light above the room turned on, Darkspine's instincts took effect immediately.

Darkspine reached behind and pulled two G19 pistols from his belt holsters.

"On your knees and hands on your head!" Darkspine barked with a fierce voice.

A shriek filled the room as the owner of the shriek did as she was told.

"Don't shoot me! I didn't mean to stow away with you guys!" the teenager cried in panic. Darkspine caught a good look at the teenager, and recognized who he was aiming at.

"Candace?"

"Darkspine?" Candace asked looking up at him, her hands still behind her head. Darkspine slipped the pistols back into his belt holsters.

"Are you crazy!" Candace demanded at once, getting off her knees.

"Sorry." Darkspine apologized as he made his way to the stuff piled in a corner of the room.

"Sorry? No, no, no, what's with pointing the guns at me?" Candace demanded as she followed behind Darkspine.

"That was instinct." Darkspine said as he wiped the dust off the top of a box.

"Instinct is when you scream and panic and wave her hands in the air," Candace argued back, placing her hands on her hips, "not pulling out..." Candace quickly glanced at the pistols that Darkspine carried, "two G18 pistols!"

"G19." Darkspine corrected as he flipped open the lid of the box. He stared in amazement at what resided inside the box.

"A colored variety of rubber ducks...what joy." Darkspine muttered.

"What is this place anyways?" Candace continued to ask questions.

"It's the Studio were most T.V. shows and movies are created." Darkspine explained, closing the box and setting it aside.

"Why does it seem so familiar?"  
"Cause you've been here before." Darkspine told the truth as he picked up a 12-pack of Sprite bottles. Candace was bewildered as his answer.

"Since when?" Candace demanded.

"Well, you and the rest of your friends filmed a T.V. episode called "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You!" Darkspine told as he started to search through the pile of stuff.

"Why don't I have any memory of this?" Candace wondered. Darkspine picked up another box and started to open it.

"They had to erase your memory so you could go back to a normal life." he continued to tell as he opened the box and saw an old black and white colored picture of Cp standing with John Wayne. "Now how did he get that?"

"Ok, but one more question." Candace declared, trying to get everything clear.

"Fine, one more." Darkspine said, looking up at Candace who was taller than him, and the rest of the gang.

"Why did they erase my memory?"

"So you can all go back to Danville and they can record your lives for a Disney T.V. show."

Candace just stood in silence.

"And if you would excuse me, I have to go repair the 4th wall once again." Darkspine excused himself.  
As he walked out, his foot stepped on a device with a green button.

_CLICK_

"Oops..." Darkspine muttered. "Hope that didn't do something." He thought it over for a moment.

"Nah, it was a green button." Darkspine assumed and continued to walk off to fix the Fourth Wall.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SAHARA DESERT...**

The wind blew through the harsh and hot sand dunes as the sun glazed down upon the desert.

Suddenly, a huge mushroom cloud erupted from the sand, shockwaves moving the dunes, and sand being blown everywhere.

* * *

**BACK AT THE STUDIO...**

Darkspine was walking down the hallway, with Candace walking beside him.

_RING!_

Darkspine pulled out his cell phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Why did I just receive a call from the Algerian military about my N.E.3 charges detonating in the Sahara desert?" Cp asked Darkspine over the phone.

"In my justification," Darkspine started to defend himself, "you left that device lying on the floor." Cp just growled in response over the speaker.

"Oh and Candace is here." Darkspine added.

"Tell her I said "Hey!" Cp instructed Darkspine, not concerned about the fact that she knew about the Studio. Darkspine hung up the phone and turned to Candace.

"Candace, Cp says 'Hey!"

"No duh, you had it on speaker." Candace pointed out flatly.

"Oh..."

* * *

**IN THE HANGAR...**

Cp overlooked the hundred 6ft metal eggs that rested upright, perfectly balanced. Sighing to himself, he pressed a button and the main hangar cover slowly creaked open. The sun shined into the hangar, and gleamed over the slick metal eggs.

"Release the Hellions!" Cp bellowed the ancient activation code.  
The metal eggs started to shift and transform, the metal shell taking form of 10ft tall metal body, with huge razor talons, and a huge 20ft wingspan with weapons embedded underneath.

* * *

On the outside, Ghost, T.S, and the Director were passing by the hangar.

"I HOPE CP GOT RID OF THOSE METAL EGGS, THEY KEEP TAKING UP SO MUCH SPACE." the Director grumbled. Ghost glanced into the hangar, and saw a flock of giant birds starting to jet out of the hang.

"Get down!" Ghost barked, and shoved T.S. and the Director down.

As soon as he did, a flock of giant metal hawks, with steel razor fangs in their beaks, jetted out of the hangar with jet engines attached to their metal feather tails, and took to the sky.  
Ghost caught a glance under one of the wings, and briefly spotted an array of rockets and miniguns. The metal hawks' eyes were glowing blue from the circuitry inside.  
After the final giant mechanical hawk jetted out of the hangar, T.S, Ghost, and the Director got off the ground. Cp walked out of the hangar.

"Ah, they're quite a beauty." Cp sighed as he watched the hawks gleam in the sky as they flew off to an unknown destination.

"WHAT WERE THOSE THINGS?" the Director demanded.

"Those are Hellions," Cp defined the robotic birds as he watched them fly, "created by the Judas Priest as an aerial asset to combat against the AutoTune Sky Force jets during the Music War."  
(you know the song "The Hellion/Electric Eye" by the band Judas Priest?)

"What Music War?" Ghost asked, not hearing about this.

"It was a war against the conquering forces of AutoTune," T.S. explained, "the AutoTune forces took over the land of Pop by killing the King of Pop, and were bent on conquest to take over the lands of Rock, Metal, and Western."

"WHAT ABOUT CLASSICAL?" the Director asked.

"The people of Classical were the founders of the four genres," Cp put in.

"To makes things more simple, after a year of losing, the people of Rock and Metal formed the Rock-Metal Alliance, and fought against the AutoTune forces."

"And those Hellions were the air strikes?" Ghost figured.

"One of them, and they belonged to the Metal side."

"What about land forces?"

"Oh the Rock-Metal Alliance had the giant Great WhiteSnake, the mighty Def Leopard that deafened his enemies, the giant Scorpions, the Iron Man, the Kiss Army...you get the idea."

"What was the Iron Man made of out?" Ghost asked.

"A super metal substance known as Metallica." Cp explained.

"Wait, how do you two know about this when this happened so long ago?" Ghost demanded.

"T.S. opened a portal to the ancient times back then, and the Rock-Metal Alliance gave me some Hellions to look after." Cp enlightened.

"What did you do?"

"I gave them a lot of chainsaws to use as bayonets."

"Bayonet chainsaws..." Ghost repeated, wondering how that was even possible.

"Did you get my cars out of the garage?" Cp finally asked.

"Yes, yes we did." T.S. said.

"Good, now can you guys load them onto the Hauler?"

"YOU MEAN THE ENORMOUS TRAILER TRUCK PARKED IN THE BACK?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"I'M NOT DOING THAT."

"How did you even become a director when you hardly do anything?"

"I'VE DIRECTOR MORE MOVIES THAT YOU WILL EVER!" the Director snapped.

"At least I spend my money wisely." Cp shot back.

"SINCE WHEN HAVE I EVER WASTED MY MONEY FOR MOVIE DIRECTING?"

"Oh, like the time when you tried to use Hulk Hogan to star in Thor?"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I am Thooor!" the wrestler Hulk Hogan bellowed and threw the hammer that was suppose to be the Mjolnir at the set's wall, which brought the whole set down.

"CUT! ALRIGHT HOGAN, THAT'S THE 155TH TIME TODAY..." the Director tried to reason with him.

"I am Thooor!" Hogan bellowed and picked up a sword, jumped up towards the overhead lighting set, and smashed down the lights, along with breaking the steel sword. Everyone around him was trying to calm him down, but nothing was effective.

"THAT'S THE 18TH SWORD THIS WEEK HOGAN..."

Hulk Hogan descended back to the ground, and literally caused a huge crater on impact as his legs landed on the ground.

"I am the mighty Thor!" Hogan roared, and charged at the wall. Hogan literally smashed straight through the Studio building's wall, bringing down the whole midsection of the place as he ran forward.

"GREAT...THERE GOES A MONTH'S WORTH OF MOVIE MONEY..." the Director groaned. The set crew was once again starting to clean up the huge mess that was left behind. Just then, his assistant approached him with a clipboard.

"Sir?"

"WHAT?" the Director groaned, his head buried in his hand.

"Mr. Hemsworth is ready for his audition for Thor."

"SEND HIM IN..."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"OK, MAYBE THAT ONE TIME..." the Director reasoned.

"Don't forget the time when you tried to cast Mr. T in the Last Exorcism."

"DON'T REMIND ME."

"I must admit though, it would have been a good idea to cast in Ozzy Osbourne as the Prince of Darkness in the Twilight series."

"I TRIED, BUT THE AUTHOR DIDN'T WANT ANY PRINCE OF DARKNESS IN HER VAMPIRE-WEREWOLF MOVIE."

"Bummer." Ghost stated. There was a moment of awkward silence between the group.

"Well, I better check on Emily and Terra." Cp thought aloud and went off. The Director, Ghost, and T.S. went off to go move the cars, again.

* * *

**IN THE EQUIPMENT AREA...**

Terra and Emily were shifting through Cp's numerous amount of equipment.

"How does Cp afford all of this bloody equipment?" Emily wondered as she picked up a night vision helmet. She turned to Terra, but he was no where in sight.

"Terra?"

There was a sharp click, and Terra shimmered into view, a few feet in front of her.

"This is a handy thing." Terra remarked as he checked out the metal belt he wore on his waist.

"What tis it?" Emily asked, looking at the device.

"A cloaking device; Cp used it once on a mission in Canada." Terra explained as he unclipped the belt, and slipped it off. Emily glanced beside her and picked up a big red rubber ball.

"Why does he have a big red rubber ball?" Emily asked.

"I don't really know," Terra said with a shrug, "maybe we should ask him."

Just then, Cp entered the room.

"What's up?" Cp greeted them.

"Why do you have this?" Emily asked, and threw the ball at him. Unfortunately, Cp wasn't paying attention, and the ball whacked him in the head, knocking off his Choppers.

"Ow..." Cp muttered as he reached down to pick up his Choppers.

"Sorry." Emily apologized with a faint smile.

"No problem," Cp told her, "and I got that in China."

"You've been to China?" Terra asked.

"Yep, and India...the northern Russia...Australia...Mexico..." Cp started to list out the places.

"Tis there anywhere you haven't been?" Emily said with a grin.

"Weeeelll..." Cp thought it over for a moment. "I've never been to Greenland, and I've never been to Denver...or St. Louie or St. Paul."

Both Terra and Emily were surprised; they thought Cp had been everywhere.

"Never been to Moscow..."

"What!" Terra blurted out.  
"Well, not the city, just the airport!" Cp explained, "Never been to Tampa...and I've never been to Boston in the Fall."

Both Emily and Terra gave him skeptical looks.

"I'm telling the truth!" Cp told them.

"If you say so." Emily said, and continued to rummage around the stuff. Terra and Cp gave her a confused look.

"Take it easy Emily," Terra told her, "Cp just got out of Hell a few days ago."

"You died?" Emily demanded.

"Uh yeah." Cp answered plainly as he pressed a button on the wall. A panel slid open on the ceiling, and lowered a coat railing, and six leather jackets were hung up on it.

"Why so many jackets?" Emily asked.

"Different styles."

"How? They are all black, and they look the same!" Emily argued.

"No," Cp said and walked over to the first jacket and revealed what was inside it, "this one has sidearms." He revealed all the latch pistols and revolvers inside the jacket. Cp moved to the next one.

"This one has grenades." Cp revealed the next. Emily stared at all the grenades inside one leather jacket.

"And this one-"

"Has combat knives, the next has shotguns, then S.M.G's, and the last one is just for style." Terra finished up for him.

"You been going through my stuff?"

"Well, you told us to clean up this place!"

"Touché."

Emily picked up a small remote with multicolored buttons.

"And this?" she asked.

"Oh, that's a remote teleporter," Cp explained, "you can teleport anyone from anywhere, and send them straight here."

"Anyone?" Terra repeated.

"Anyone, why?"

"Cause we both might want to see a certain _cold-hearted_ female..." Terra implied. Cp just tilted his head, not understanding.

"Maybe a certain crime leader?" Terra implied again, trying to get Cp to remember.

"What?" Cp just blurted out.

"Let's get Lucy over here." Terra growled.

"Oh!" Cp realized, "Ok, hand me the teleporter please."

Emily tossed the teleporter, and Cp caught it.

"Ok...now to bring Lucy to us." Cp muttered as he punched in a few buttons. "There we go!"

There was a yellow flash in the middle of them, and they could see a skinny figure standing in front of them.

All their mouths dropped at the sight. In front of them, a familiar teenaged, blue haired girl stood with a soggy towel wrapped around her soaked body.

Lucy reached up and moved her long blue hair aside from her eyes, and she immediately saw Terra in her view.

"Terra!" she screamed, and clutched her towel tighter.

"Lucy!" Terra replied, still not sure what to say under the circumstances.

"Lucy!" Emily exclaimed.

"Emily!" Lucy cried, and jumped back.

"Hey Lucy." Cp said simply, his face returned to normal. Lucy turned to Cp, and her eyes instantly held fury.

"Aw hell now, not you too!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you again Lucy." Cp told her in a flat voice.

"You can't just teleport me whenever you want!" Lucy argued with Cp, "especially not when I just got out of a shower!"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea!" Cp defended himself.

"Says the one holding the teleporter!" Lucy pointed out.

"Wait...you know each other?" Terra interrupted their argument.

"What, you're friends with him?" Lucy demanded from Terra.

"I thought you knew when you said 'a half-deaf punk who never takes off his d**n Choppers off', you were referring to Cp." Terra said.

"I thought that was someone else!"

"How do you know Cp anyways?"

"He's my freak'n ex!"

"Ex!" Terra repeated, and cast a baffled look at Cp. "She's your ex?"

Cp gave a simple nod.

"Since when!" Terra exclaimed.

"Since she broke up with me." Cp told.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You never asked."

"At least I was your first date, girlfriend, and ex." Lucy stated proudly.

"Actually...you're not." Cp corrected. Lucy turned at glared at Cp.

"What?" she demanded.

"You're my fourth..."

"Who the hell are the others?" Lucy demanded, and took a step towards Cp, which he took a step back.

"You met my first one Terra?" Cp asked, looking over Lucy's shoulder.

"Who, Sally?" Terra remembered.

"Yea, her."

"Yeah, I met her."

"Then there was..." Cp started to explain, which only made Lucy even angrier.  
"Hey, you asked!" Cp defended himself again.  
They could all feel Lucy's rage, and they expected her to lash out at Cp and beat him to death.

"Uh Lucy?" Terra piped up.

"Yes?" Lucy turned and said sweetly.

"I think you should get some cloths on..." Terra said, and stared at the towel that she clutched around her still-wet body.

"What if I don't want to?" Lucy asked with a swayed voice.

"Then you will catch a cold." Emily stated, still a bit shocked at seeing Lucy in a towel.

"Well, I guess you're right." Lucy figured, "Cp could you be so kind and take me to go change?"  
Terra and Emily held back their laughs and Lucy casted a look at them.

"I would rather not." Cp told her.

"And why not?" Lucy asked, getting closer to Cp.

"Cp hardly knows his way around now," Terra stated, "he's probably going to lead you out to the streets!"

"Yeah, I think Terra would be a better choice to lead you." Cp suggested.

"But I rather have you take me..." Lucy pouted with a puppy face, and leaned on Cp. Terra just watched.

"Why not Terra?" Cp demanded.

"I prefer you..." Lucy whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "and who knows what Terra will do."

"Cut the crap, and go with Terra." Cp stated flatly. Lucy's innocent face was replaced with an irritated expression.

"Fine, suit yourself." Lucy simply said, and swayed her way past Terra, and over to the door. Terra just glanced from Lucy, and back at Cp.

"I'll just have Terra take me; I bet he knows the way." Lucy shot back at Cp.

"He does; now go get dressed." Cp told her, and Lucy gave him a cold stare.

"You coming Terra?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"Yeah, coming." Terra answered, and showed her out. As Lucy was heading out, she winked at Cp, who just stared at her with an un-phased expression. Terra just shook his head, and followed Lucy, escorting her to the dressing room.

Emily and Cp were left in the equipment room.

"Was she coming on to you?" Emily asked, not sure what had happened.

"Far from it." Cp stated as he picked up a box of colored pencils he had stored.

"Then what was all of that about?" Emily demanded.

"She pulls that stunt to make boys jealous." Cp explained as he set the box down and picked up a SPAS-15.

"Is that why you two broke up?" Emily asked as she picked up and carried an electric guitar.

"No, she found another boy, and left me for him."

"Was it Terra?"

"No, it was another guy that she dumped long ago." Cp enlightened as he packed away the gun, "how did you two even meet each other?"

"Well, she was a few classes ahead of me in school," Emily told as she moved some boxes around, "and then she dropped out for some reason...I figure she joined the Unione Corse?"

"Yep, and could you please move those boxes back to where they were?"

"Aren't we suppose to be moving them out?"

"That was the pile I was going to move out."

"_Sor-ry_, you have these things laying everywhere!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Darkspine and Candace were walking down a hallway, and Ghost and T.S. were walking down another. The two hallways crossed each other, and that was when T.S. and Ghost caught the sight of someone.

"Hands in the air!" T.S. shouted and aimed a CZ-75, while Ghost flashed out an AUG that was mounted on his back and aimed it at Candace.

"Why is everyone pointing guns at me!" Candace cried.

"Oh, sorry Candace." T.S. apologized, and yielded her pistol. Ghost slid the AUG behind him.

"You guys have issues with guns." Candace muttered as she lowered her hands to her side.

"You have issues with your brothers." Darkspine shot back.

"Oh don't you start with me chilidog eater." she warned.

"How did you even get here Candace?" T.S. interrupted.

"I don't know if I should tell..." Candace supposed.

"Just tell us." Ghost demanded in a flat tone.

"I hitchhiked in the back of Ghost's truck." Candace blurted out. Ghost just looked at her.

"What about my stuff?" Ghost asked politely.

"Oh those boxes? I put them on the curb before you left." Candace enlightened. Ghost just blinked.

"What were in those boxes anyways?" Candace wondered.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN DANVILLE...**

"Hey Ferb! The delivery boxes are outside!" Phineas shouted as he ran out the front door.

Ferb slid down the stair railing, and launched himself out the open door.

Phineas was busy reading the instructions manual as he rubbed his chin.

"Hmm, these aren't our blueprints for a personal robot suit." Phineas noted as he looked over the schematics. "It looks like it is a...Tactical Anti-Raid BMPT."

The young inventor glanced at the boxes, then back at the blueprints in his hand."

"Ferb? What do you say?" Phineas asked his step-brother, who wasn't standing beside him.  
No sooner than he asked the question, a pre-launched Ferb flew straight past him, and crashed into the boxes, spilling some of their metallic components.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Phineas declared with a smile. Ferb broke through to the surface of the parts, and pulled out a M2 Browning machine gun that was supposed to be attached to the side of the BMPT.

"Of course, we're going to have to get rid of that," Phineas remarked, and Ferb tossed it aside, "along with every other weapon."

* * *

**IN L.A...**

Candace, T.S, Ghost, and Darkspine were lounging around in storage room that was given to Cp during his stay at the Studios. The red afternoon sunlight shined through the window, and illuminated the dark, and now newly cleaned out, storage room.

"I can't believe this is over." Darkspine stated as they sat in the old egg-shaped seats.

"I'm still trying to take in all of the information you told me!" Candace complained.

"Don't worry; we will erase your memory of this happening." Ghost assured her, trying to take a nap in his egg seat.

"Wait! Why?"

"The Director's orders." Ghost simply put, and closed his eyes.

"Why do you guys even listen to him anyways?" Candace questioned.

"He's the one who produces new episodes!" Darkspine said, taking Ghost's place in the argument.

"What about Dan Povernmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh?"

"Oh, those guys are a whole different story." T.S. added.

"Fine, but if you brainwash me, you guys owe me!" Candace declared, and pointed her index finger at them.

"How would you remember that we owed you if we brain wash you?" Darkspine demanded.

"I won't know, but you all will." Candace stated, and crossed her arms.

"Fine, how about I take you, Stacy, and Isabella shopping?"

"Oooh shopping!" Candace exclaimed cheerfully, "when do we go?"

"Now." T.S. said, and waved at the wall. A blue portal opened up at the spot where she gestured.  
Suddenly, Cp walked straight out of the portal with Emily following behind him.

"Yeah, then you should be passing by the Flaming Cacti on your left..." Cp directed on his cell phone as he entered the room. Emily was the one to noticed where they had ended up, and tugged on Cp's shirt.

"Cactuses? Cac-tees? Khakies? You should be passing by the prickly plain plants positioned by the pharmacy! You have popcorn? Can you please save some? Fine." Cp said, and then hung up his phone. He looked up, and saw everyone staring at him.

"Whoa..." Cp remarked, "how did we end up here?"

"Candace!" Emily cried, and ran over to hug her.

"Emily!" Candace greeted as knelt down to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I snuck along for the ride."

"Ladies," T.S. interrupted, "let's leave."  
T.S. opened a yellow portal. Candace immediately dove through.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked a bit skeptic.

"To the shopping dimension after we pick up Stacy and Isabella." T.S. enlighten.

"The 14th?"

"No 19th."

"Sweet! Good luck lads!" Emily called out as she jumped through the portal. T.S. simply walked through the portal, which closed right behind her.  
The three guys were left in the room.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Terra trudged in, and plumped himself down in one of the empty egg seats.

"Where you been dude?" Ghost asked.

"I just got back from escorting Lucy to the Changing Room." Terra sighed.

"How was that?" Darkspine dared to ask. Ghost and Cp stared at him as Darkspine adjusted his black fedora.

"Well, it was nice showing her around, but when we finally reached the Dressing Room, she turned around, her blue hair whipping my face, and she punched me in the jaw." Terra explained.

"Yeah, she's likely to do that." Cp confirmed.

"She punches hard!" Terra added.

"Dude, I know. You were saying?"

"When I got up off the floor a second later, she had locked the door, and wouldn't let me in!"

"Well no girl is gonna let a guy in while they are changing!" Darkspine put in.

"So I just decided to come down here, and I found you guys." Terra concluded.

"What about Lucy?" Ghost asked, "She doesn't know her way around the place."

"I'm sure she can manage by herself." Terra supposed.

_HONK!_

Everyone present turned their heads to the window, but Ghost was the one who got up from his seat, and walked over to the window. He shielded his forehead from the sun, and glanced down below.

"What is it?" Darkspine asked.

"It's my ride for later." Ghost said, and exited the room, turning head count to three.

"Cp, I would just like to say thanks for letting us be in this." Darkspine thanked.

"In what?" Cp asked.

"Backstage!"

"Oh right, your welcome guys."

"Shouldn't we clarify some things to the readers?" Terra suggested.

"Can we?" Cp directed the question to Darkspine.

"Fine, but you guys need to seriously lay off on breaking the Fourth Wall." Darkspine warned, and made himself comfortable.

"To all the readers, I would like to say thanks for reading, and a very special thanks for reviewing," Cp stated, "and to all the haters, we thank you for taking the time to hate."

"I don't think that's a good thing." Darkspine put in.

"Well haters gotta hate." Cp stated as he drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Cp! Wake up!" Terra shouted; no use. Terra picked up an empty Sprite bottle, and threw it at Cp. The bottle bounced off Cp's head with a clunk, and Cp was wide awake.

Cp flashed out a small item from his pocket.

"Power of Christ compels you!" Cp declared.

"Who takes a Crucifix everywhere they go?" Terra wondered, looking at the Crucifix in Cp's hand.

"Speaking about 'Holy Dealings', how did you come back alive Cp?" Darkspine asked.

"Well what really happen was-"

"Hold on, let's get some light in here." Darkspine interrupted, and rose to get the light switch. When he was in reach, he stuck his hand out to flip the switch, only to realize five other switches on the wall.

"Uh Cp? Which switch gets the lights?" Darkspine called back.

"Shouldn't it be obvious?"

Darkspine just looked at all six switches. Feeling lucky, he flipped one of the switches.

Suddenly, a compartment above Terra and Cp opened, and dropped a grenade down below.

"Whoa!" Terra shouted as he jumped out of his egg seat. Cp jumped back in surprise, but ended up toppling over his egg seat.

"I got it!" Darkspine cried as he lunged at the grenade, grabbed it, and tossed it at the window. For some reason, the grenade flew to the side, bounced off the wall, and rolled back into the middle of the room.

"Who put the wall in my way?" Darkspine demanded.  
Terra was the closest to the grenade now.  
He snatched it up, and flung it as hard as he could at the window.

This time, the grenade soared straight at the window, but bounced off the glass surface.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Terra growled. The grenade landed right next to Cp, who was climbing out of his egg seat.

"Holy shoot!" Cp shouted as he picked up the active grenade, and ran over to the window. Cp pushed the window open, and drew his arm back to hurl the grenade.  
Unfortunately, the grenade slipped as his hand arched forward, and landed right behind Cp.

"What kind of throw was that!" Terra demanded in panic.

"Not the worse throw." Cp shot back.

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF THE CLOSET AND IN THE HALLWAY...**

Ghost was returning back to the closet, twirling his car keys by the keychain. When he reached his destination, his hand grabbed ahold of the door knob.

_BOOM!_

Ghost jumped back from the door when he heard something inside go off. His eyes caught the sight of smoke oozing out from underneath the door, and he guessed what happened. He also heard the voices of his comrades inside.

"Why would you have a booby trap with a smoke grenade?" Terra coughed inside.

"You rather have me use a real grenade?" Cp demanded as he wheezed.

"My eyes! I can't see!" Darkspine hollered.

"Well open them!" Terra ordered.

"Oh right...I still can't see! Too much smoke!"

"Somebody get the lights!" Cp wheezed.

"Ok!" Darkspine answered.

"No not you!"

"Fine you do it! You're the master of switches!"

"I'm not the master, I'm just the maintenance guy!"

"Just go for the door guys." Terra coughed.

"Ok, I found the door." Darkspine declared as he coughed.

"Ah! That's not a door knob!" Cp exclaimed.

"Then what did I grab!" Darkspine demanded.

"You grabbed my knee! Now everybody out!" Cp ordered.

Ghost watched as the door flashed open, and smoke began to pour out of the room and into the hallway. Cp, Darkspine, and Terra all stumbled out of the room, and immediately froze up when they saw Ghost staring at them. The guys were all covered in grey soot, and the smell of smoke reeked off of them.

"Typical." Ghost muttered as they tried to wipe the soot off of them.

Just then, a casual dressed Lucy came walking down the hall, and stood right next to Ghost to observe the sight of the three boys covered in soot from head to toe.

"I put on a new outfit and dry off my blue hair, and when I come back, I find you three covered in soot." Lucy stated skeptically.

"It's a long story." Terra tried to explain.

"I don't like dirty boys." Lucy declared with a smile.

She leaned towards Ghost, and put her arm around his neck.

"But I do like a clean guy..." Lucy soothed to Ghost, who just looked at her, "why don't we get something to drink, just the two of us?"

Ghost took her hand, and removed her arm from around his neck.

"No." Ghost declined flatly. Lucy gave him a cold stare, which he returned with his usual look of seriousness.

"Fine then." Lucy said, and stopped leaning on Ghost. She returned her attention to the three guys in front of her.

"What happen to you guys?"

"Smoke grenade." Darkspine put in simple words.

"Who would use a smoke grenade?" Lucy wondered in disbelief.

"I would." Cp and Ghost answered in unison.

* * *

**LATER ON...**

T.S. felt her back land on the floor as she entered back into the 1st Dimension.

"That usually doesn't happen." T.S. groaned as she fixed to get up. A hand was offered down to her. T.S. recognized the wishing ring on the hand's finger, and knew who it was. She grabbed the hand, which pulled her up.

"So what did you all buy?" Darkspine asked as he pulled T.S. upright.

"Candace bought a bunch of stuff I don't even know," T.S. filled in as they walked, "Stacy bought a ton of shoes; literally a ton."

"What about Emily and Isabella?"

"Oh those two bought some stuff, and Emily went back with Isabella." T.S. explained.

"Oh that's lovely." Darkspine stated, not really having an opinion. Darkspine and T.S. went over to where the gang, Lucy, and the Director were at.

"When did she get here?" T.S. asked, looking at Lucy, who seemed to separate herself from the group.

"We teleported her here." Terra explained as he came over.

"Where's Cp?"

"He's 'resting his eyes' in the corner." Terra pointed at Cp, who was in fact in the corner laying down, his Choppers covering his eyes as usual.

"So what did you get T.S?" Ghost wondered, joining in on the conversation. The Director also was interested in the conversation.

"I got a new suit!" T.S. answered cheerfully.

"HOW NEW?"

"_Very_." T.S. and her clothing tore off, and revealed an aqua-marine colored body metal suit.

"That's a nice shade of color." Terra complimented.

"Yeah, it matches the suit." Darkspine remarked.

Lucy happened to see the gang crowd around T.S., and walked over to the group to see what was all the fuss about. She then saw T.S.'s aqua-marine skin-tight metal body suit.

"Wow, looking good there T.S." Lucy complimented. Everyone turned and gave her confused expressions.

"What?" Lucy demanded, "Oh don't tell me you guys don't compliment her on how she looks!"

"Why would we need to tell her that?" Ghost questioned.

"Yeah, the only one who really gets to judge if she's 'looking good' is herself!" Cp added from his corner, "Self-beauty is really what matters, not what other people think."

"Oh, now where did you get zat line from?" Lucy requested, her French accent kicking in a bit.

"I paraphrase the Bible." Cp told and went back to resting his eyes. Lucy just rolled her eyes, and excluded herself from the group. Terra watched as she went off to the far side of the room, and just leaned on the wall with her head lowered to her shoulders. Feeling pity, Terra also quietly removed himself from the chatting group, and walked right over to the sulking Lucy.

"So how ya feeling?" Terra spoke as he leaned beside her.

"Not too good Terra," Lucy sighed and tilted her head back against the wall, "my billion euro Class-robot army destroyed, ze Unione Corse trying to recover its power and grandeur, and I appeared in front of two of my exes wrapped in a wet towel."

"Well the last one wasn't so bad was it?" Terre chuckled. Lucy just gave him a cold stare before she broke it off and returned her gaze at the ground.

"I don't see how zees couldn't get any-"

Terra's hand clasped his hand over her mouth. She started to fight back, but Terra held his hand in place.

"Don't _ever_ say that sentence around us." Terra warned, and removed his hand from her mouth. Lucy just glared at him, before staring at the ground and sighing. Terra couldn't help but feel sorry for her, since she was new to the gang's...adventures and misfortune, she hardly knew anything that goes on with them.

"Why don't you come over and join us?" Terra invited.

"Why would you all want to have me among you?" Lucy moped in a sad tone.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, I did try to kill you all."

"So? That's usual for us."

"I'm your ex!" Lucy added.

"Your point?" Terra asked with a grin.

"Uh...Cp still has a grudge against me!" Lucy quickly thought up her excuse.

"He's in the corner!"

"Still!"

"Really?" Terra doubted.

"Oui."

"Hey Cp!" Terra called out and caught the attention of Cp in the corner, "do you have a grudge against Lucy?"  
As soon as finished shouting, Lucy shouldered him in his rib cage, and Terra just grabbed his side.

"Now why would I have a grudge against her?" Cp called back across the room in his corner.

"See? Now can you please join us?" Terra asked kindly. Lucy gave him a pouting expression, but Terra just smiled back.

"Ok fine." Lucy gave in, and walked towards the rest of the group, her blue hair brushing against Terra.

"Thank you." Terra chuckled, and followed behind her.

**({}.O) (_O.O_) (\/\O.O/\/) ({}.{})**

* * *

**OUT IN THE PARKING LOT...**

"WELL EVERYONE, IT'S TIME." the Director spoke.

"You talking to that 3rd person camera?" Darkspine wondered as he sat in the driver seat of a slick red Camaro with yellow flame streaks on the side.

"SOMEBODY HAD TO SAY IT." the Director reasoned.

"Alright buddy, you take care now!" Cp called out from the front of the Hauler, which was a huge blue semi truck that was hooked up to a massive cargo trailer that carried all of his vehicles and supplies in it.

"YOU ALL BETTER TAKE CARE, AND TAKE CARE OF THE CAST OUT THERE!" the Director instructed.

"Fine, we will." Cp groaned with a laugh at the ending.

"Yeah, I have to get back to base," Ghost shouted out from his black Lamborghini parked in front of Darkspine's Camaro, "General Richard wants to see me."

"Why not me?" Cp wondered, "Well, tell Richie I said hello."

"Alright then," Ghost told his comrade, "with the coolest car, I will be there in a flash."

"Coolest car? What are you talk'n about Ghost?" Darkspine demanded, "I'm driving a Camaro!"

"So? You see the edges on that thing? Mine is aerodynamic." Ghost shot back.

"So? Camaros have more class." Darkspine argued.

"Hey don't make me pull out my custom Cadillac and go Johnny Cash on you guys!" Cp warned and pointed at both of them.

_VVVRRROOOOMMM!_

Everyone heard the roar of a car's engine coming from the other side of the Studio's outer wall. Everyone glanced at the patched up gap in the wall that Cp had drove through along time ago.

_CCRRRAAASSSHHH!_

The concrete debris shot out of the wall, and revealed the outside of the Studio, as well as a purple Bugatti Veyron driving right through the wall.  
Its tires screeched across the parking lot as its brakes were slammed, and the expensive car drifted to a halt in front of the gang about to roll out.  
Everyone watched as the car's slick door wheeled open, and a female character stepped out.

"Cp, you have to give me better directions next time!" Maya snapped at Cp as she fixed her glasses.

"And you just smashed through a concrete wall with the most expensive car made by man." Cp shot back.

"I had Trent polish the car with his non-scratch wax." Maya put in.

"Still! You know how much gas that stunt cost?"

"Well maybe if you were helping your company design the eight cylinder hydro motor, we wouldn't have to use so much gas." Maya simply stated. Cp just grumbled.

"Maya! How's it been?" T.S. hovered over in her new colored suit that she was wearing.

"It's been pretty good, nothing I can't handle," Maya replied, "Oh nice suit T.S."

"Thanks." T.S. said as she hovered in the air.

"CAN YOU ALL JUST GO BEFORE YOU CAUSE TOO MUCH DAMAGE?" the Director kindly asked.

"Why the rush?" Terra asked as he sat on his red V-Rod motorcycle. Lucy was sitting on the backseat, holding on to Terra's waist.

"CAUSE I HAVE TO SHOOT A MOVIE SOON, AND I CAN'T STAND AROUND FOR A LONG GOOD BYE."

"Ok then. Thanks for the time Cp." Ghost called as he backed out of his parking space, and drove out the gap in the wall.

"Yeah thanks dude, we should do this again sometime!" Darkspine exclaimed as he started up his car.

"Nah buddy, this was a one time thing." Cp told him.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. See ya around Cp." Darkspine shouted as he drove out the gap in the Studio's outer wall.

"You know, it occurs to me that not all of us are old enough to drive yet." Terra thought aloud. Everyone that was left fell silent.

"I DID NOT SEE ANYTHING...SEE YA PEOPLE." the Director said, and walked back to the Studio buildings.

"I better get back to my kingdom." T.S. figured, and opened up a pink portal in mid air with her hand.

"Be sure to come and visit." Terra reminded her.

"Don't worry, I will." T.S. guaranteed.

"Yeah, somebody has to keep Darkspine out of trouble besides us." Cp added.

"Well, see ya Cp, and thanks for all the adventures." she said, and went through the pink portal.

"Later T.S!" Cp said as the portal closed.

"Well, I should take you back to France now." Terra thought as he revved up the V-Rod motorcycle.

"I zink I might stay around for a while," Lucy told him as she held on, "see ze places around here maybe."

"In that case, I have to take you to my favorite restaurant in L.A." Terra stated, and steered the moving motorcycle out of the parking lot, and into the street, leaving only Maya and Cp left in the parking lot.

"Aw, he's taking her out for dinner." Maya awed.

"Well, we better get going." Cp figured as he reached for a walkie-talkie and clicked it on.

"Calling all truckers, this is Hell Hound. I'm about to high-tail the big 80 over to the East side." Cp spoke on the radio.

"I read you Hell Hound, this is Trucker 15" a gruff voice replied on the radio, "I'm rolling out to the Gold State. If the coin lands right, we could side swipe stories at a station."

"If the coin lands right Trucker 15." Cp added.

"Calling Hell Hound, this is Little Annie. You sure you won't be streaming down the big dime in that fancy Hauler you got?" a woman asked on the channel.

"Not this time Little Annie, I got a quarter in the East side, maybe on the recall trip."

"You better return to the West Side, Hell Hound." Maya's voice warned on the channel. Cp glanced out of the Hauler to see Maya holding a radio walkie of her own.

"Fine Sharp Shot, I'll recall to the West Side after my quarter in East Side." Cp said on the channel.

"Cheeky Monkey here, why don't you shoot for a break around the Tri-State Area, Hell Hound?"

"Cheeky Monkey, Hell Hound don't think he can shoot for a...wait, Lawrence is that you?"

"Cp?" Lawrence asked on the trucker channel.

"Lawrence what are you doing on the trucker channel?" Cp asked.

"I heard you all talking on the channel, and I thought I should ask if Hell Hound was going to be making a stop in Danville. You didn't tell me you drive a truck."

"Alright then, I'll try to shoot for Danville and stop for a drink at your place Lawrence, but I'm on a neck-tight schedule."

"Ok then, Cheeky Monkey over and out." Lawrence finished up, and got off the channel.  
Just then another familiar voice came on the channel.

"Hey uh, this is Misfortune here, I was wondering if anyone could help me learn this slang...I'm still trying to learn it." a scratchy voice said on the channel.

"Dr. D? You're on here too?"

"Cp, is that really you?" Doofenshmirtz questioned in surprise.

"Get off the channel dude."

"Ok, this is going to become a back-story ya know!" Doofenshmirtz warned.

"Fine, if I pass through Danville, I'll stop by and teach you."

"You will? Oh that makes me so happy!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

"_IF_ I pass through," Cp repeated, "this is Hell Hound, over and out." Cp clicked the walkie-talkie off and started the Hauler.

Maya got back into her Bugatti Veyron, and revved up the motor.

The huge Hauler lumbered out of the parking lot, and the Bugatti Veyron zoomed out into the street. The Cp drove in one direction, while Maya drove the other way.

_RING! RING!_

Cp slid open his phone, and answered the call.

"Hello? Oh hey Archie. What? You need me over there? When? I can get there next week. Ok then, tell everyone I said Hello! I'm on speaker? Hey guys! I'll be over in a week. Ok see ya guys." Cp finished and closed the cell phone.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Cp sighed. Just then, something rustled inside Cp's backpack next to him, and the zipper unzipped. Ferb climbed out of the backpack, and sat down right next to Cp, who just realized Ferb was there.

"When did you get here?" Cp asked.

"Teleporter." Ferb stated, and held his blue teleporter device.

"Great, now I have to go through Danville." Cp grumbled as he got on the I-80 highway. Ferb just simply pulled out Chopper sunglasses from Cp's pocket, and placed them on his head, just like the ones Cp wore on his eyes.

Ferb pointed at the camcorder that was hanging on the rear-view mirror above them.

"Oh right," Cp remembered, "that's all everyone, and thanks for tuning in." Cp reached the camcorder, and turned it off.

**THE END**

* * *

Author's notes: I'm not making a sequel to this. Any other sequels won't be an OFFICIAL sequel that I will make, some other authors might make sequels, but they won't be official ones. I would also like to say that I have given the author "I am the Poptart" my permission to use my concept of story writing...when he will make a story like this, I don't know.

In other news, I will begin my final P&F story. When it is finally written out and posted, it will be rated M...so if you would want to read it, go look in the Rated M section of the P&F Archive...so don't be looking in the T, or the K, but it will be in the M section. It will be my last P&F story, then I move on to other Archives.

Thank you all for reading, and reviewing, and taking the time to read this. Y'all are awesome.


End file.
